Sweet Revenge
by vai.piowliang
Summary: THIS IS IT ENDING YANG HAPPY SESUAI YANG READERS HARAPKAN TERMASUK HARAPAN VAI JUGA UDH UPDATE NIHH SUPER KILAT NO BASHING ANYMORE PLISS KEEP READING REVIEW AND MAKE COMPARES WITH THE SAD ENDING YAH
1. Chapter 1

**warning : ff Kyumin pertama yg vai buat dan berharap bisa muasin KMS**

** nc yg kurang hot smoga tidak dikritik *plak**

**eonnie Chikyumin! ini ff pesenanmu jgn lupa kunci kamar milik Siwon yah sebagai imbalannya *kabooor**

**hanna,,,**

**dul,,,**

**set,,**

**qta mulai ceritanya**

**Cho Kyuhyun's life**

Malam itu adalah malam pemilihan ratu kampus di Universitas Kyunghee tempat Kyuhyun dulu menimba ilmu, Kyuhyun yang merupakan alumni dan putera salah satu pemilik Universitas elit itu, menjadi tamu kehomatan dalam acara itu mewakili appanya.

"pastikan tidak ada wartawan yang mengawasi kita! Malam ini aku ingin bersenang – senang" Kyuhyun menyandarkan kepalanya didada seorang yeoja sexy yang duduk disampingnya di jok belakang mobilnya, berbicara pada pengawal.

Malam itu Kyuhyun datang menghadiri acara tahunan kampus didampingi 2 orang bodyguard juga menggandeng seorang model cantik keturunan Cina memiliki predikat pemilik payudara terindah bernama Victoria.

"tuan muda tetap harus menjaga sikap dan menjaga jarak dengan nona Victoria untuk menghindari gossip yang murahan apalagi sangat berbahaya jika beritanya sampai ditelinga keluarga Choi" salah satu pengawal mengingatkan

"itu tugas kalian untuk mencegah gossip tentang aku menyebar! Untuk apa aku membayar kalian begitu mahal?" Kyuhyun menjilat daun telinga Victoria sehingga yeoja itu kegelian

"awww ini sungguh menggelikan tuan" lirih Victoria genit

"kita sudah sampai tuan!" pengawal itu segera turun setelah mobil mewah milik Kyuhyun berhenti dan segera membukakan pintu untuk Kyuhyun

"aku keluar duluan! Kamu menyusul masuk bersama pengawalku" Kyuhyun turun setelah melumat habis bibir tebal Victoria

)(

Kyuhyun duduk begitu elegan seperti biasanya menatap penuh nafsu kearah dimana para finalis sedang melenggak – lenggokan tubuh sexynya meragakan gaun rancangan Perkumpulan Designer Mahasiwa universitas Kyunghee.

Victoria yang datang belakangan duduk dengan pose tak kalah sexy disamping Kyuhyun. Malam itu Victoria begitu cantik memakai gaun dengan belahan dada yang sangat rendah. Kyuhyun membisikan sesuatu begitu dekat kekuping Victoria

"malam ini acara kita lanjutkan diapartemen ku, kau harus bisa memuaskan dan membuat aku terkulai lemas" bisik Kyuhyun binal

"i can't hardly wait babe" balas Victoria dengan tatapan nakal.

)(

Para finalis sudah tersisa 3 orang kandidat menjadi the next Queen of university dan akhirnya memahkotai Tiffany menjadi ratu kampus malam itu.

Tatapan Kyuhyun tidak bisa lepas dari sosok ratu kampus itu dia segera memberikan signal kepada salah satu pengawal pribadinya untuk mendekat

"ada apa tuan muda" pria bertubuh gagah itu membungkukan badannya kearah Kyuhyun

"setelah acara ramah tamah selesai aku ingin wanita itu ada dikamar apartemenku malam ini" tatapan Kyuhyun tetap tertuju kearah Tiffany

"baik tuan muda" pengawal itu segera pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

"kamu tertarik dengan wanita itu?" Victoria bertanya khawatir

"aku hanya ingin tidur dengannya itu saja" jawab Kyuhyun dingin

"lalu bagaimana dengan malam indah yang sudah kita rencanakan?" Victoria kembali bertanya

"jika kamu ingin bergabung pasti akan lebih seru" bisik Kyuhyun mesra

"baiklah aku akan ikuti apapun yang kamu inginkan" Victoria menantang.

)(

Apartement Kyuhyun begitu mewah dan ekslusive menyilaukan mata kedua bidadari itu. Rupanya daya tarik Kyuhyun sudah menjadi magnet bagi semua yeoja normal dan dewasa diKorea sana.

"kalian tunggu apalagi? Bersihkan tubuh kalian didalam sana dan aku akan menunggu kalian disini" Kyuhyun yang sudah topless hanya menyisakan pantsnya bebaring diatas royal bednya.

Kedua yeoja itu menuruti saja apa yang Kyuhyun perintahkan. Tidak lama mereka keluar kama mandi dengan nude seperti yang Kyuhyun inginkan

"great" yelling Kyuhyun menatap keindahan tubuh kedua yeoja cantik itu

"kalian harus memuaskan aku malam ini maka esok pagi akan menjadi hari yang berbeda untuk kalian bedua" Kyuhyun menarik kedua yeoja itu untuk berbaring diatas kasurnya lalu menciumi kedua yeoja itu bergantian.

kedua tangan Kyuhyun sibuk meremas payudara kedua yeoja itu disertai desahan nafas yang agak berat keluar dari mulut yeoja itu. Kyuhyun mengarahkan Victoria untuk meng-oral sex dirinya yang berbaring sambil melumat bibir Tiffany disampingnya.

Setelah ereksi tanpa membuang waktu Kyuhyun segara menarik Victoria untuk menungging dan segera melakukan doggy style terhadap Victoria.

Nafas Victoria tersengal – sengal menahan kenikmatan yang dirasakannya dari gerakan dahsyat Kyuhyun membuat Tiffany tidak bisa menahan birahinya diraihnya satu tangan Kyuhyun untuk memainkan miss V-nya.

Kyuhyun menolak karena dia sedang fokus bersama Victoria lalu berkata

"tunggulah giliran kamu selanjutnya" ujar Kyuhyun sambil terus menggerakan bokongnya maju mundur bersama Victoria.

Teriakan Victoria semakin terdengar lebih keras seakan akan dia hendak mencapai klimaks atas petualangan sexnya bersama Kyuhyun

"damn i love it" Kyuhyun segera melepaksan vitalnya dan mendekati Tiffany yang berbaring menatap Kyuhyun penuh nafsu

"your turn babe" Kyuhyun membalikan badan Tiffany yang langsing berbalik duduk diatasnya dan meminta Tiffany bercinta ala woman on top disaksikan Victoria yang membersikan miss Vnya yang sudah basah.

Tiffany tenyata tidak selugu dan se-_ innosense_ penampilannya dia cukup liar saat berada diatas tubuh Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun benar - benar terperangah dengan servicenya itu

"you doing great there babe! Fuck with me till i die" yelling Kyuhyun saking nikmatnya _having sex_ bersama Tiffany.

Sex malam itu berlangsung hingga dini hari. Entah berapa kali Kyuhyun merasakan orgasme bercinta dengan kedua yeoja itu. Kyuhyun benar – benar dibuat lemas karenanya.

Dia menghadiahi kedua yeoja itu perhiasan berupa gelang platina dihiasi berlian karena telah memuaskannya dengan sedikit memberikan ancaman

"ingat kalian harus merahasiahkan kencan ini jika kalian ingin karir kalian semakin cemerlang. Jika sampai berita ini menyebar dari mulut kalian, maka aku pastikan karir kalian akan hancur"

Setelah malam penuh syahwat itu Kyuhyun membuang nomer telpon kedua yeoja itu dari i phone-nya dan memulai kembali petualangan barunya dengan yeoja lain.

Sudah tercatat penari balet, news anchor tv milik keluarganya, chef sexy pemandu acara masak di stasiun televisi milik keluarganya, tetangga appartementnya yang seorang janda muda, juga beberapa Yeoja lain yang tidak tersentuh media karena Kyuhyun selalu berhasil menutup mulut mereka dengan hadiah mewah dan sedikit ancaman.

)(

**Lee Sungmin's life**

"Kangin-ssi ada tamu untukmu!" seorang sipir membuka gembok yang mengunci pintu sel dimana Kangin ditahan

Kangin dia dan wajahnya menyimpan banyak sekali Tanya karena dia tidak tahu siapa yang datang menemuinya siang itu.

"kenapa kamu hanya diam melongo disitu? Keluarlah dan temui tamumu!" sipir bermarga Han itu menaikan intonasinya

"arraseo!" Kangin segera berdiri dengan langkah yang amat berat

"kamu hanya punya waktu 15 menit untuk menemui tamumu" sipir Han mendampingin kangin menemui tamunya

"Deg deg deg" jantung Kangin berdetak lebih kencang saat melihat tamunya sedang duduk sambil sesekali menyeka air matanya

"Sungmin-ah! Kenapa kamu bisa berada disini?" Kangin segera menghampiri tamunya

"oppa! Apa yang sudah oppa lakukan? Kenapa oppa harus ditahan?" tamu bernama Sungmin itu segera memeluk Kangin

"miane Sungmin-ah! Oppa dijebak oleh chingu oppa. Dialah pemilik obat terlarang itu yang sengaja memasukan barang bukti kesaku celana oppa. Oppa bersumpah bukan oppa pemiliknya kamu tahukan harga obat trelarang itu sangatlah mahal? Mana mungkin oppa memiliki uang untuk membelinya buat oppa makan saja masih susah" kangin mencoba meyakinkan Sungmin yang adalah dongsaengnya

"oppa! Kenapa oppa harus bergaul dengan orang brengsek seperti itu? Eottokhe?" air mata Sungmin kembali menetes

"oppa minta untuk sementara kamu rahasiahkan kejadian yang meninpa oppa pada uri eomma! Oppa _gak_ mau eomma khawatir" kangin menatap langit – langit menahan air matanya agar tidak menetes dihadapan dongsaengnya

"arra! Aku akan merahasiakannya oppa! Aku janji" tangan besar yang mengepal milik kangin Sungmin genggam sekedar memberinya rasa tenang.

)(

"kreeeeekk" pintu kayu yang sudah mulai rapuh itu dibuka seseorang

"eomma! Apa eomma sudah tidur?" Sungmin mendekati yeoja setengah baya itu yang tengah berbaring diatas kasur lipatnya yang sudah tipis

"eomma! Oppa malam ini tidak akan pulang lagi. Sepertinya oppa pergi ke Bussan bersama majikannya eomma!" Sungmin ikut berbaring disamping eommanya

"eomma tahu! Eomma tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan oppamu lagi" yeoja setengah baya itu merubah posisi berbaringnya membelakangi Sungmin lalu air matanya menetes membasahi tulang hidung dan menggenang dipelipisnya

"eomma! Gwencana?" Sungmin duduk memastikan kondisi eomma yang sangat disayanginya

"gwencanayeo. Tidurlah! Bukankah besok kamu ada pekerjaan?"

"nee! Besok aku harus kembali menyaksikan pernikahan orang lain lagi eomma" Sungmin menatap kosong kearah langit – langit

"apakah itu sangat menyakitkan buatmu Minnie-ah? Setiap kali kamu mendapatkan pekerjaan di acara pernikahan kamu selalu seperti itu?" yeoja tua yang masih memiliki sisa kecantikan masa mudanya itu merubah posisinya kembali menatap Sungmin

"menurut eomma?" Sungmin menatap eommanya dengan tatapan penuh luka

"jika itu benar membuatmu sakit, maka jangan lakukan! Tolak tawaran itu"

"aku sangat membutuhkan uangnya eomma! Untuk menebus obatmu eomma" Sungmin memeluk eommanya

)(

**Kyuhyun and Sungmin moment **

**"**sraaakkk"

kaleng beer itu dibuka dan memuncratkan sedikit isinya membasahi tangan orang yang membukanya yaitu Kyuhyun

"gleg gleg gleg!"

Kyuhyun meminum beer kalengan itu seperti meminum air putih biasa

"apa kamu ingin mabuk? minum beer seperti itu? Ingat ini adalah pernikahan noona-ku. Aku tidak ingin kamu mabuk dipesta pernikahannya!" protes Changmin sahabatnya mencoba merebut kaleng bir itu

"kya! Jangan pernah melarang seorang Cho Kyuhyun minum!" Kyuhyun meneguk habis isi kaleng beer itu lalu membuang kaleng itu seenak udel menimpa seseorang

"bukk!" kaleng itu menimpa kepala seseorang

"auwww!" rintih orang yang terkena lemparan kaleng beer milik Kyuhyun yang ternyata adalah Lee Sungmin

Sungmin melihat sekitar mencari tahu siapa pemiliki kaleng minuman yang sudah melukai kepalanya dan membuatnya basah. Mata Sungmin berhenti tepat ditempat dua namja tampan sedang berdiri didepan stand minuman sedang memandanganya

Sungmin angkat kuat – kuat tas pembungkus Cellonya dibahu kakan, sementara tangan kirinya memungut kaleng minuman itu lalu berjalan cepat menghampiri kedua namja tampan itu

"aku r/asa kaleng beer ini milikmu tuan!" Sungmin tunjukan kaleng beer itu pada Kyuhyun dan Changmin

Jika iya lalu kenapa?" Kyuhyun bersikap sangat arogan

"ohh jadi anda pemiliknya? Kaleng minuman anda sudah melukai seseorang" Sungmin serahkan dengan paksa kaleng minuman itu ketangan Kyuhyun

"lalu?" Kyuhyun makin melihatkan keangkuhannya

"setidaknya anda meminta maaf pada saya! Karena kepala saya terluka karena ulah anda melempar kaleng itu sembarangan" protes Sungmin dengan intonasi tinggi

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan dompet dari saku celana pentalonnya lalu mengeluarkan sejumlah uang kemudian melemparkan uang tersebut ke wajah Sungmin

"aku yakin uang ini jauh lebih kamu harapkan daripada sekedar kata – kata omong kosong" Kyuhyun berkata seolah mengejek Sungmin

"mwo? Kenapa didunia ini bisa ada makhluk aneh seperti dia Tuhan" Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya lalu memungut uang yang berserakan

"aku terima uang ini sebagai ganti permintaan maafmu! Ini aku kembalikan sebagai tanda aku sudah membeli harga dirimu" Sungmin lemparkan uang itu kewajah tampan Kyuhyun

"Kyaaa!" teriak Kyuhyun dongkol melihat Sungmin berlalu memikul tas Cello dipundaknya

"siapa dia?" tanya Kyuhyun menyeka keringat diwajahnya

"kamu tidak lihat apa yang dia bawa? Itu seperti tas sebuah alat musik. Itu artinya dia salah satu pemusik yang mengisi acara dipesta pernikahan noona" jawab Changmin yang juga terus memandangi punggung Sungmin yang semakin jauh

"yeoja itu manis juga! Seperti apa rasanya jika aku bawa dia keatas ranjangku" guman Kyuhyun pelan dan masih bisa didengarkan Changmin

"babbo! Dasar kelamin berjalan" Changmin memukul kepala Kyuhyun

Sungmin memang menjadi salah satu pemusik yang mengisi pesta pernikahan itu. alunan merdu yang keluar dari alat musiknya mampu membuat syahwat seorang Cho Kyuhyun meninggi.

_"carilah cara agar kau bisa tidur dengan pemusik manis itu Cho Kyuhyun! lihatlah dia begitu menggairahkan bahkan hanya melihat dia memainkan biola besar itu kamu sudah ereksi"_

**tbc**

**mau lanjut gak?**

**minta review yg banyak yah!**

**biar semangat ngetik lanjutannya :p**


	2. Chapter 2

**don't like don't read**

**no flame no bash please**

**just read my story**

**here we go,,,,,**

Ada 3 _quote_ yang Kyuhyun tuliskan dalam hidupnya. Salah satu diantaranya adalah ;

'aku bukan Cho Kyuhyun jika aku tidak bisa menaklukan hati seorang yeoja, kecuali jika yeoja itu memang tidak normal'

_Quote_ itulah yang akan Kyuhyun gunakan ketika melihat Sungmin yang begitu mempesona saat memainkan Cello-nya.

Rupanya Kyuhyun sudah lupa akan sikapnya yang begitu kasar dan sangat arogan saat tragedi kaleng beer tadi.

"kyaa Sim Changmin! Kamu masih sahabatku bukan? Jika masih kamu masih akan membiarkan aku bersenang – senang dengan memberikan nomer telpon pemusik manis itu" Kyuhyun menepuk bahu Changmin yang tengah asik sendiri menyantap _Cocktail snack_-nya

Uhuuk uhuuk

Changmin tersedak karena ulah Kyuhyun yang dengan keras sudah menepuknya malah sedikit memukulnya

"bocah sialan! Lihat apa yang sudah kau perbuat!" keluh Changmin membersihkan remah yang mengotori stelan jasnya

Kyuhyun hanya menatap dingin tanpa meminta maaf pada Changmin yang sudah dikerjainya

"aku sama sekali tidak mengharapkan kamu meminta maaf padaku bocah tengik! Karena sampai matipun kamu memang tidak akan pernah mengucapkan kata yang menurutmu sangat tolol itu" Changmin berlalu membawa amarahnya pada Kyuhyun

"kya Shim Changmin! Kamu tahu dengan pasti kenapa aku tidak akan pernah melakukannya! Setidaknya beri aku muka saat aku bicara denganmu!" Kyuhyun memang selalu berhasil membuat Changmin kalah

Changmin kembali menghampiri Kyuhyun meski hatinya masih dongkol

"berikan jam tangan Tag Hauer-mu maka aku akan menganggapnya beres" Changmin mengeluarkan senjata ampuhnya untuk "membunuh" Kyuhyun

"kamu akan segera memilikinya! Dasar perampok" Kyuhyun tersenyum menjitak kepala Changmin pelan

"berikan aku nomer pemusik itu" Kyuhyun berbisik karena ada orang yang kini mendekatinya

"apa kamu tidak bosan mencari masalah? Jika kamu memang ingin bersenang – senang maka jangan pernah lagi melibatkan aku. Kamu sudah banyak memberiku masalah. Ingat siapapun tidak ada yang berani melawan tuan Choi. Kamu harus ingat akan hal itu Cho Kyuhyun" Changmin mengingatkan Kyuhyun sahabatnya yang sudah seperti saudaranya sendiri

"brengsek!" Kyuhyun mengumpat dan wajahnya memerah

_'apa aku harus membiarkan yeoja manis itu begitu saja? Tanpa sedikitpun merasakan sentuhan tangannya?'_

"tuan muda! Tuan besar memanggil anda!" salah satu pengawal tuan Cho menghampiri Kyuhyun dan Changmin

"aku akan segera kesana" jawab Kyuhyun dengan ekpresi wajah yang masih kecewa

"pergilah temui paman!" Changmin mengusap bahu Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun berlalu meninggalkan Changmin didepan stand Cocktail Snack menghampiri appanya yang sedang berbincang dengan pasangan pengantin baru itu.

"appa aku datang!" sapa Kyuhyun

"sekali lagi selamat untuk kalian semoga Tuhan memberkati rumah tangga kalian!" tuan Cho kembali menyelamati pasangan pengantin baru kemudia pamit meningalkan mereka

"noona!" Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya pada pengantin wanita itu

"jaga sikapmu appa mohon! Tidakkah kamu sadar kamu sedang diawasi" appa mengingatkan Kyuhyun akan kewajibannya

"kenapa dia tidak membunuhku saja? Rasanya itu akan lebih baik" umpat Kyuhyun

"bodoh! Kamu juga harus menjaga mulutmu! Kamu harus ingat apa yang akan kamu dapatkan jika kamu mampu bertahan! Jadi mulai sekarang syahwatmu itu! Arra?" tuan Cho sedikit membentak

"arra" jawab Kyuhyun terpaksa

"itu baru anak appa! Kamu selalu ingat bukan? Kita adalah manusia yang paling hebat didunia ini yang lainnya hanyalah parasit yang harus dimusnahkan. Sekarang kita pulang kajja" tuan Cho berlalu diikuti beberapa pengawalnya

_'kamu memang selalu hebat dimataku appa! Tapi tidak dimata yeoja itu'_

**Lee Sungmin**

Tok tok tok

Pintu kayu yang kokoh itu diketuk Sungmin

Clekk

Pintu itu terbuka dan keluar seorang namja yang cantik meski dia adalah seorang namja.

"Sungmin-ah! Kamu sudah pulang?" namja cantik itu yang teridentifikasi bernama Park jung su menyapa Sungmin dan membuka pintu rumahnya yang lebih pantas disebut studio music karena tepat diruang tamu itu terdapat beberapa macam alat music.

"nee sunbaenim. Gumawao Cello-nya! Ini aku kembalikan Cello ini sudah membantuku mendapatkan banyak uang" Sungmin masuk kedalam ruangan itu menyerahkan tas pembungkus Cello

"jika saja Cello itu tidak menyimpan kisah sentimentil, sudah pasti oppa akan memberikannya untukmu" Jung So menerima tas Cello yang diserahkan Sungmin

"tidak usah sunbae! Aku akan membelinya Jika uangku sudah cukup. Sebenarnya aku sangat malu sunbae, aku selalu merepotkanmu yang terus menerus meminjam Cello-mu jika aku ada tawaran manggung" wajah cantik Sungmin yang putih mulus itu merona

"gwencanayeo! Oppa rela kamu meminjamnya. Karena hanya itu yang bisa oppa lakukan untukmu" Jung So menyerahkan kaleng minuman soda pada Sungmin

"gumawao sunbae!" Sungmin menerima kaleng itu dan tidak membukanya

"oppa dengar kangin terlibat masalah berat. Benarkah itu?" Jung So bertanya tentang kangin

"benar sunbae! Oppa bilang dia dijebak kawannya yang sengaja memasukan barang bukti itu kedalam saku celananya. Kasian oppa, sampai sekarang eomma belum tahu apa yang sudah menimpa oppa" wajah Sungmin menjadi murung

"kita hanya bisa berharap semoga kebenaran akan segera terungkap dan siapa pemilik barang haram itu yang sebenarnya akan tertangkap sehingga Kangin bisa segera bebas" Jung So menenangkan Sungmin

"gumawao sunbae! Semoga saja"

"eomma aku pulang! Obatmu sudah aku belikan eomma" Sungmin menyerahkan satu kantong plastik berisi obat pada eommanya

"kenapa kamu habiskan uangmu hanya untuk membeli obat – obatan ini Minnie-ah? Cepat atau lambat eomma pasti akan mati karena penyakit ini. Bukankah uang itu kamu simpan buat kamu sendiri?" eomma menunjukan ekpresi wajah yang kecewa

"wae eomma? Tidakkan ucapan itu terlalu kejam untuk aku dengarkan eomma? Appa sudah begitu egois pergi meninggalkan kita tanpa pamit. Kita hanya bisa melihat sisa tubuh appa yang sudah hangus terbakar digedung itu dan sekarang eomma mengucapkan kembali kata – kata itu. Sepetinya Tuhan memang tidak pernah ada untukku. Hidup ini sudah begitu kejam memperlakukan aku" Sungmin mengumpat

"jika kamu tau Tuhan memang tidak ada untuk kita, lalu kenapa kamu masih saja membeli barang – barang ini. Sudah pasti eomma akan mati Minnie-ah. Tuhan tidak akan menyembuhkan eomma" eomma berlalu masuk kedalam kamarnya meninggalkan obat yang baru saja dibeli Sungmin untuknya begitu saja

_'sekali lagi aku kembali menangis! Jika saja kamu tidak meninggalkan aku seperti ini aku pasti masih bisa meyakini kalau Tuhan itu ada'_

**Cho Kyuhyun**

Teeetttt

Suara bel pintu appartement Kyuhyun dipijit seseorang. Kyuhyun melihat dimonitor untuk memastikan siapa tamu yang datang menemuinya.

"brengsek yeoja ini lagi" umpat Kyuhyun

"ada apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun memijit tombol dimesin agar bisa berkomunikasi dengan tamunya yang masih berada diluar

"biarkan aku masuk! Baru aku akan bicara" jawab sang tamu

"sialan" Kyuhyun kembali mengumpat lalu memijit tombol mesin untuk membuka kunci appartementnya

"aku sudah bilang berkali – kali! Jangan pernah temui aku ditempat ini! Apa kamu dungu?" protes Kyuhyun kasar pada tamunya yang baru saja masuk

"aku sangat merindukanmu Cho Kyuhyun!" yeoja itu sekonyong – konyong memeluk Kyuhyun tanpa ijin

"lepaskan aku Cina! Kamu pikir dengan pernah bisa tidur denganku lantas membuatmu bisa begitu bebas memiliki aku? Jangan pernah bermimpi!" Kyuhyun menghempaskan yeoja yang dia panggi Cina itu dengan kasar

"aku punya nama Cho Kyuhyun! Namaku Victoria" yeoja itu protes

"lalu?" wajah Kyuhyun tampak sangat sinis

"aku merindukanmu dan sangat merindukan malam yang indah seperti dulu" Victoria tidak putus asa dan kembali menyentuh Kyuhyun

"kamu tahu apa arti _disposable_? SEKALI PAKAI! Buatku semua yeoja didunia ini adalah _disposable_ atau sekali pakai. Sama seperti kamu. Aku tidak akan menyentuh kembali yeoja yang sudah aku sentuh. Jadi lebih baik kamu pulang sekarang tinggalkan aku" Kyuhyun memang tidak pandai menghargai perasaan orang

plaakkkk

"bajingan kamu!" Victoria menampar pipi kiri Kyuhyun dengan sangat keras dan meninggalkan bekas dipipinya yang pucat itu

'aku tidak akan pernah menyentuh kembali yeoja yang sudah aku sentuh'

Itu adalah _quote _ke-2 dari 3 _quote_ yang Kyuhyun tulis dalam hidupnya.

Victoria segera keluar dari appartement Kyuhyun membawa rasa sakit yang amat dalam karena perlakuan dan penghinaan Kyuhyun untuknya.

Kyuhyun segera masuk kedalam kamar pribadinya. Lalu merebahkan tubuhnya diatas _royal bed_-nya

"aku mencintai kamu Kyuhyun-ah" lirih yeoja berwajah lembut itu pada Kyuhyun

"aku sudah bilang berkali kali padamu! Jangan pernah jatuh cinta padaku" Kyuhyun menjauhi yeoja itu dan berdiri ditepi balkon appartement yeoja itu

"waeyeo? Apa aku tidak pantas untuk bisa mendapatkan cintamu?" yeoja itu mendekati Kyuhyun

"jangan lakukan ini Seo Hyung-ah! Carilah namja yang lain dan jangan aku" Kyuhyun melepaskan rangkulan yeoja yang bernama Seo Hyun itu

"jika begitu lebih baik aku mati saja!" Seo Hyun mengancam dengan cara hendak menjatuhkan diri dari balkon appartementnya yang ada di lantai 19

Terjadi adegan saling tarik dan dorong didekat balkon itu yang berakhir dengan jatuhnya Seo Hyung terjun bebas kebawah dimana terlihat seolah – olah Kyuhyun lah yang telah mendorongnya

"Seo Hyuuuuuuuuuuuuun!" teriak Kyuhyun menjulurkan tangan kanannya

Kyuhyun terbangun dari mimpi buruknya yang sudah beberapa kali datang dalam tidurnya. Keringat membasahi tubuh dan wajahnya karena mimpi itu

'brengseeeeeek' teriak Kyuhyun melemparkan apapun benda yang ada didekatnya ketembok hingga pecah

**Sungmin and Kangin moment**

"jika mereka tetap menjadikanmu sebagai tersangka utama, berapa lama oppa akan ditahan?" wajah Sungmin terlihat sangat mendung seolah hujan badai akan segera datang

"berdasarkan barang bukti yang didapat kemungkinan besar oppa akan ditahan selama 5 tahun Minnie-ah!" jawab Kangin tidak bersemangat

"oppa, eottokhe? Eomma semakin hari semakin tidak bersemangat untuk sembuh" Sungmin sepertinya memiliki banyak stok air mata karena air bening itu seolah tidak pernah habis meski sudah terlalu sering keluar dari mata indahnya

"miane Minnie-ah oppa benar – benar tidak berguna. Oppa hanya bisa menyusahkan kalian" Kangin menyesal

"jika saja aku punya banyak uang, maka aku akan mencarikan pengacara hebat untuk membantumu oppa! Tapi apa daya, kita hanyalah sekumpulan orang yang sangat menyedihkan" Sungmin menyeka air matanya

"sudahlah! Hapus air matamu itu Minnie-ah! Kamu harus tahu air matamu itu terlalu berharga untuk kamu teteskan ditempat ini" Kangin membantu menyeka air mata dongsaeng tersayangnya

"oppa tidak peduli berapa lama oppa akan ditahan, bukankah itu lebih baik. Didalam sana oppa akan mendapatkan jatah makan gratis dan tempat tidur bukan? Rasanya jauh lebih baik dari pada hidup dijalanan. Dengan begitu oppa akan mengurangi beban kamu karena jatah makan oppa berkurang" Kangin menatap langit seperti biasanya saat air matanya hendak menetes

"yang paling tidak bisa oppa tahan adalah saat melihatmu menangis Minnie-ah! Jadi jangan pernah menangis lagi karena itu sangatlah menyakitkan buat oppa" kangin menatap dongsaengnya penuh kasih

"aku sangat menyayangimu oppa!" Sungmin memeluk Kangin dan mereka berdua menangis

**Kyuhyun and Sungmin moment**

Sungmin sedang berjalan sendirian ditrotoar jalanan dalam perjalanan pulang setelah menungjungi Kangin yang masih ditahan.

Mobil Kyuhyun melintas pelan dijalanan yang sama dimana dia melihat keberadaan Sungmin ditrotoar jalanan itu.

Kyuhyun yang memang seorang "Don Juan" segera menghentikan mobilnya disembarangan tempat lalu segera turun untuk menyusul Sungmin yang tengah berjalan.

"permisi!" teriak Kyuhyun setengah berlari mengejar Sungmin yang mulai menjauh

"nona! Hei kamu" Kyuhyun kembali berteriak dan tidak mempedulikan pandangan orang karena teriakannya

Sungmin yang mulai sadar ada seseorang yang berteriak padanya segera menoreh kebelakang kearah suara berasal

'namja itu!' bisik Sungmin dalam hati

Kyuhyun meneruskan langkahnya mendekati Sungmin yang kini sedang melihatnya

"apa kabar?" tanya Kyuhyun mulai sok akrab

"kamu menanyakan kabarku?" tanya Sungmin aneh dengan sikap Kyuhyun yang sok akrab

"iya bukankah kita pernah bertemu sekali dan wajar bukan kalau aku menanyakan kabarmu" Kyuhyun tetap dengan sikap arogannya

"huh aneh!" Sungmin berlalu tanpa menghiraukan Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun tidak mau menyerah begitu saja. Naluri laki – lakinya sudah menguasai dirinya begitu melihat Sungmin pemain Cello yang sensual dimatanya.

"setidaknya hargai keramahanku yang sudah menanyakan kabarmu! Kenapa sikapmu begitu kasar?" protes Kyuhyun mencegat langkah Sungmin

"seingatku saat pertama kita bertemu, kesanku terhadapmu saat itu sangatlah buruk. Aku tidak akan pernah lupa bagaimana kamu memperlakukan aku dengan begitu buruk tuan muda" sindir Sungmin

"bisa kamu lupakan itu? masa lalu adalah masa lalu. Kamu cukup melihat aku sekarang, besok, besoknya lagi, besoknya lagi..." Kyuhyun makin bersikap menjijikan didepan Sungmin

"tuan muda yang angkuh! Aku peringatkan cepatlah menyingkir. Aku sudah terlalu tua untuk meladeni candaanmu yang kekanak – kanakan ini! Aku sudah mengalami banyak hal buruk hari ini. Jadi pergilah sebelum aku lampiaskan semua amarahku padamu" Sungmin memasang ekspresi yang amat kesal saat melihat wajah tampan Kyuhyun

"aku akan terus mengganggumu nona! Sampai kamu merubah cara pandangmu terhadapku" Kyuhyun mulai menunjukan pesonanya dibalik tatapan matanya yang bulat itu

"jinja. Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan namja macam kamu tuan muda! Jadi pergilah! Sisakan energimu untuk menggoda yeoja lain dan yang lebih pantas. Permisi" Sungmin tubruk dengan kasar bahu Kyuhyun dan berjalan melewatinya

_'kamu tunggu saja nona! Aku pasti akan segera mendapatkan kamu'_

kyuhyun kembali menuju mobilnya yang tadi dia parkir lumayan jauh dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang.

_'aku harus mencari tahu siapa yeoja itu. aku harus mendapatkannya. Bagaimanapun caranya harus aku dapatkan. Karena Dia begitu mempesonaku'_

**tbc**

**gumawao udh sabar nunggu sampe vai update chapter ke-2**

**tide hugs buat;**

**kyukyu, chikyumin uri eonnie, cholee, , cho min hyun forever,kyumin, nurichan4, kyuminalways89,sevyelfkyumin,nannaa, kmsshipper,lovehaeyuk, ahjuma namja my close chingu:p,kiminaki,guest,407bubleblue my close saengie:),finachoi56,nodomi,nahanakyu,joylover,audrey musasena,megakyu,liuliu,nikyumin,kyurin minnie,coffeewie kyumin, rima kyuminelf, magna yeonmie, hana, arenakyuminelf, aleajee, danhobakming1,minnieGalz,KMS kyuminshipper,kkoming,heeyeon,rie,bunnypinky,cho zhen min, vhentea,kyuqie,sasya,noerkyuk,liaa kyuminelf,margarets pumpkins,revaelf,dindaR,kyulov**

**vai itu memang bukan KMS bukan juga WKS, bukan juga Sichul atau shipper dari couple yang ada disuju **

**vai hanyalah elf yang sangat menyukai super junior terutama Choi siwon**

**vai gak mau dikenal reader sebagai author yang suka menulis ff kyumin atau wonkyu atau sibum atah hanchul atau eunhae dll**

**vai cuma pgn diingat sebagai author yang bisa menulis ff yang mudah"an bagus buat kalian baca**

**so stop flaming ff vai okey**

**buat won disini memang ada simin tp bukan moment simin yang pasti udah kamu pikirkan jadi tunggu aja yah moment simin seperti apa yang akan vai kasih buat ff ini**

**buat dindaR disini memang ada sibum yang tentu saja akan berhubungan dengan alur cerita ff ini jadi vai minta ttep setia baca okey :)**

**curcolnya udh cukup dehh**

**saranghae buat semua yang udah dukung dan minta ff ini dilanjut**

**anneyeong**


	3. Chapter 3

**chapter 3 full of Kyumin moment**

**first nc for Kyumin at the last sceen**

**mdh"an muasin para yadongers yah ncnya**

**hanna**

**dul**

**set**

**here we go,,,,,,**

**Cho Kyuhyun point of view**

Tidak banyak informasi yang bisa aku dapat tentang identitas pemusik sensual itu. walau aku sudah membayar mahal seseorang untuk melakukannya. Namja itu hanya mengantongi secuil informasi.

Dia mengatakan kalau yeoja itu bernama Lee Sungmin. Yeoja miskin yang sangat membutuhkan uang untuk kelangsungan hidupnya. Selain bermain Cello, yeoja itu menjadi pengisi _live_ _music_ disebuah caffe ditengah kota Seoul setiap Rabu malam dan Sabtu malam sebagai ladang mencari uang.

Kini aku sudah tahu apa kelemahanmu ternyata kelemahanmu adalah kelebihan yang aku miliki.

'Aku akan segera menemuimu! Bersiaplah untuk menyambutku Lee Sungmin! _Come to me_ dan puaskan aku! maka aku akan memberimu banyak'

~~~~~~~0000~~~~~~~

Sreeeekkkk

Gordeng penyekat ruang make up dimana Sungmin sedang berdandan dibuka seseorang.

"Lee Sungmin! Ada seorang tamu yang duduk di meja 79 ingin bertemu denganmu! Aku ijinkan kamu untuk menemuinya sebelum pertunjukkan musik dimulai!" pemilik caffe memberitahu Sungmin

"nee!" jawab Sungmin singkat merapihkan pakaiannya lalu segera keluar dari ruang ganti itu.

Sungmin melangkah cepat untuk segera menemui tamunya yang katanya duduk dimeja 79. Sungmin mencari dimana meja 79 itu berada, dia segera berjalan menuju meja itu setelah dia menemukannya.

Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya karena dia sama sekali tidak mengenal siapa tamunya.

"_anneyeo haseo_! Lee Sungmin imnida Anda mencari saya?" Sungmin menyapa tamunya yang seorang namja dewasa

"ternyata anda jauh lebih cantik dari yang saya bayangkan" namja itu melihat Sungmin seolah ingin menelanjanginya

"maksudnya?" Sungmin mulai tidak ramah

"ah duduklah! Kita bicara dulu" namja itu menarik tangan Sungmin untuk duduk

"aku tidak punya waktu untuk melayani kamu" Sungmin hempaskan tangan sang namja dan mulai tidak sopan dengan ucapannya

"aku sangat yakin kamu pasti akan tertarik berbicara denganku karena apa yang akan aku bicarakan adalah tentang Kangin" namja itu berhasil menghentikan langkah Sungmin

"kamu bicara apa?" Sungmin kembali mendekati namja itu

"tentang nasib Kangin" jawab namja itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sungmin dimana Kyuhyun baru saja datang kebetulan sekali menyaksikan adegan itu.

"apa yang ingin kamu bicarakan tentang kakakku?" tanya Sungmin menurut ajakan namja itu untuk segera duduk

"perkenalkan! Nama saya Kim Jung Woon! Saya seorang pengacara handal dikota ini! Perlu kamu tahu, kasus narkoba dinegara kita ini tidaklah ringan dan sederhana! Jenis _drugs_ yang ditemukan polisi disaku celana kakakmu bukan barang biasa. Barang itu adalah jenis Kokain dengan kwalitas yang sangat bagus dan sangat mahal!" Kim Jung Won meneguk beernya

"mwo?" wajah Sungmin pucat pasi

"hasil tes urine kakakmu tidak membuktikan ada kandungan kokain didalamnya, dia hanya mabuk karena alkohol. Tapi ternyata itu tidak lantas meringankan hukuman kakakmu. Kakakmu diduga merupakan seorang pengedar dan menjadi salah satu anggota bandar besar mafia _drugs _bernama Lee So Man karena ada beberapa sumber menyatakan kakakmu sering terlihat bersama anak buah Lee So Man" Kim Jung Won menatap Sungmin puas

"jadi apa maksud kamu datang menemuiku? Tidak mungkin kamu datang hanya untuk mengatakan hal itu jika kamu tidak memiliki maksud apapun" Sungmin menodong

"kamu memang yeoja yang sangat pintar dan sepertinya kamu mampu membaca pikiran orang. Aku bisa menjadi pengacara kakakmu dan membantunya mendapatkan hukuman yang ringan dengan keahlianku dan tentu saja ada imbalannya" jawab Kim Jung Won dengan wajah seramnya

"berapa aku harus membayar kamu tuan pengacara?" tanya Sungmin dengan ekpresi dingin dan tatapan kosong

"aku tidak membutuhkan uangmu karena aku tahu dengan pasti seperti apa keadaanmu! Bayar aku dengan tubuhmu! Jadilah partner sex-ku selama aku menjadi pengacara kakakmu"

jawaban Kim Jung Won tidak hanya didengar oleh Sungmin yang _frozen _setelah mendengar kalimat itu tapi juga didengar Kyuhyun yang duduk dibelakang meja 79 dan menguping semua pembicaraan mereka

tangan Kyuhyun mengepal dan ingin sekali menghajar pengacara maniak itu.

_'jika saja dia bukan keponakan tuan Choi, aku sudah pasti akan segera menghajarnya dan membawa lari Sungmin dari hadapannya. Aku tidak rela menikmati tubuh yeoja yang sudah disentuh namja lain apalagi namja maniak seperti dia'_

"brengsek! Kamu pikir aku rela menjadi pemuas nafsu bejadmu hanya untuk membebaskan kakakku yang merupakan pembuat onar? Kamu perlu tahu aku sangat senang saat mendengar kakakku masuk penjara dengan begitu bebanku sudah pasti berkurang. Jadi segeralah bangun dari mimpimu itu maniak sex" umpat Sungmin menyiram Jung Won dengan air putih didalam _pouch_

"kamu boleh saja berpura – pura seolah – olah tidak peduli dengan kakakmu itu! ada yang belum aku sampaikan, hukuman yang akan diterima kakakmu jika bukan hukuman mati, seumur hidup atau hukuman penjara diatas 20 tahun sudah pasti akan diterima kakakmu." Jung Won menusuk hati Sungmin hingga kedalam

Bibir Sungmin bergetar, giginya menggeretak menahan tangis yang akan segera pecah. Dia bertahan berdiri disana tanpa menoreh kearah Jung Won dan berusaha mengontrol emosinya, tanpa dia tahu Kyuhyun sedang duduk disampingnya dan memperhatikan kesedihannya.

Sungmin melanjutkan langkahnya dimana air matanya sudah menetes membasahi kedua pipinya yang putih mulus itu. jung Won segera berlalu meninggalka mejanya karena sia – sia kedatangannya ke tempat itu untuk mendapatkan Sungmin tidak terkabul.

Kyuhyun menyembunyikan wajah tampannya dengan berpura – pura membuka menu saat Jung Won berjalan melewatinya.

Terdengar suara lantunan piano klasik yang dimainkan oleh Sungmin dengan sangat apik. Sungmin seolah sedang meluapkan emosinya dalam permainan pianonya. Nada – nada tinggi mendominasi permainan piano Sungmin malam itu.

Kyuhyun tertegun melihat Sungmin yang memakai dress putih menerawang dan memperlihatkan warna bra hitam yang dipakai Sungmin malam itu begitu elegan namum sensual saat memainkan pianonya.

Air mata Sungmin mengalir deras mengiringi lantunan piano yang dimainkannya. Bagi pengunjung caffe yang hanya sambil lalu menikmati permainan Sungmin sudah pasti tidak akan begitu memperhatikan atau mempedulikan air mata yang menetes dipipi Sungmin. Tapi tidak buat Kyuhyun, dia tahu pasti kenapa Sungmin begitu lerluka hingga menangis.

_'aku tidak pernah menduga ternyata dia memiliki banyak masalah dalam hidupnya. Selain kemiskinan dia juga memiliki kakak yang sedang dipenjara. Apalagi yang tidak aku ketahui tentang kamu Sungmin-ah?'_

~~~~~~~0000~~~~~~~

Sungmin berjalan sendirian setelah tugasnya menghibur para pengunjung caffe usai. Langkah Sungmin begitu berat, dadanya terasa sesak , hatinya sakit bagai tertusuk duri yang sangat tajam saat teringat nasib Kangin sang oppa.

Kyuhyun tidak pernah mengalami perasaan was – was seperti yang dia rasakan saat ini terhadap seorang yeoja. Dia rela berjalan kaki meninggalkan mobil mewahnya yang terparkir dipelataran parkir caffe itu hanya untuk mengikuti Sungmin dan tidak lupa menyamarkan tampilannya dengan menutupi setengah wajahnya dengan syal wool-nya. Karena dia sadar dia selalu dan sedang diawasi oleh orang – orang suruhan appa juga tuan Choi.

Pandangan mata Kyuhyun terus tertuju pada sosok Sungmin yang masih berjalan menelusuri trotoar jalalan yang masih sedikit ramai meski malam sudah larut.

brukkk

Tanpa sengaja Kyuhyun menubruk hingga jatuh seorang yeoja setengah baya. Kyuhyun hanya diam terpaku melihat yeoja yang sudah dia buat jatuh itu tanpa meminta maaf seperti biasanya

"hei tuan! Kamu tidak meminta maaf padaku?" protes yeoja itu berusaha bangun sendiri lalu berusaha menampar pipi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun repleks mengeluarkan dompetnya dari saku celananya lalu memberikan sejumlah uang pada yeoja itu sambil berkata

"buat sebagian orang seperti kamu uang ini jauh lebih berharga dibanding kata – kata tolol yang tidak akan pernah aku ucapkan! Jadi ambilah uang ini dan menyingkirlah!" Kyuhyun serahkan uang itu ketangan yeoja tersebut dengan kasar dan berlalu melewatinya begitu saja

Tentu saja yeoja tersebut tercengang dengan sikap arogan Kyuhyun yang tiba – tiba memberinya sejumlah uang.

Satu quote terakhir yang Kyuhyuh tulis dalam hidupnya adalah

'aku adalah manusia yang paling hebat didunia ini sehingga aku tidak pernah membuat kesalahan dalam hidupku. Satu kata yang paling menjijikan yang tidak akan pernah aku ucapkan adalah MAAF dan aku tidak akan pernah membutuhkan kata itu'

Sungmin semakin jauh dari pandangan Kyuhyun. Membuat Kyuhyun berlari agar tidak kehilangan jejak yeoja cantik yang sudah menjadi tergetnya.

Ternyata Sungmin masuk kesebuah kedai minum. Sepertinya Sungmin ingin mabuk malam itu. Kyuhyun segera menyusulnya dan membuat jarak yang lumayan jauh dari tempat Sungmin untuk menghindari kecurigaan Sungmin

Beberapa botol soji yang sudah kosong terpampang diatas meja Sungmin. Sungmin rupanya jago minum karena dia masih belum juga mabuk walau sudah menghabiskan beberapa botol.

Kyuhyun yang semakin cemas mendekati Sungmin yang masih meneguk sojinya

"kamu sudah terlalu banyak minum nona! Berhentilah sebelum kamu mabuk" Kyuhyun spontan merebut botol soji yang sedang dipegang Sungmin

Sungmin terkejut melihat sosok namja yang sangat dibencinya kini berdiri dihadapannya dan berlaga sok peduli padanya

"kamu! Apa yang kamu lakukan?" Sungmin mempertahankan botol sojinya

"baiklah jika begitu aku temani kamu minum!" Kyuhyun tidak putus asa nekad duduk satu meja bersama Sungmin.

"sekarang apa yang kamu lakukan?" Sungmin berdiri namun kembali duduk karena kepalanya ternyata dirasa sangatlah berat

"aku paling tidak bisa melihat yeoja minum sendirian! Biarkan aku temani kamu" Kyuhyun mencoba melunakan hati Sungmin yang mulai mabuk

"baiklah! Tidak ada ruginya juga aku mabuk bersama namja aneh dan sangat angkuh dan sudah pasti kamu yang akan membayar semua soji ini kan?" sindir Sungmin meneguk kembali sojinya

Sungmin semakin mabuk dan dia mulai menceracau bicara tidak karuan.

"hhhkk sebenarnya apa tujuanmu selalu mendekati aku? Hhkk Apa kamu tertarik padaku? Atau kamu hanya ingin menikmati tubuhku seperti pengacara brengsek itu?" tanya Sungmin sesegukan dengan suara keras.

"kamu mabuk! Sudahlah ayo kita pulang" Kyuhyun gugup mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin yang suaranya didengar semua pengunjung kedai

"aku tidak mabuk! Aku hanya sedikit pusing"

"Sungmin-ssi aku mohon kita pulang!" ajak Kyuhyun

"oppa miane! Aku tidak bisa menolongmu! Aku tidak mungkin menyerahkan kehormatanku hanya untuk menyelamatkan kamu. Maafkan aku oppa" Sungmin menangis dan menenggelamkan wajahnya dikedua tangannya yang terlipat diatas meja

Kyuhyun tersentuh melihat Sungmin yang begitu rapuh dalam dilemanya antara mempertahankan kehormatannya dan menyelamatkan kakaknya

"Sungmin-ssi! Kita pulang sekarang!" Kyuhyun berdiri dan mencoba menggendong Sungmin keatas punggungnya

"darimana kamu bisa tahu namaku?" tanya Sungmin pasrah melingkarkan tangannya dileher Kyuhyun yang mulai menggendongnya

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin. Dia teruskan langkahnya setelah mengeluarkan sejumlah uang diatas meja untuk membayar semua botol soji yang sudah diminumnya bersama Sungmin

'aku akan membawanya ke hotel karena aku ingin sekali melewatkan malam ini bersamanya. Ini adalah kesempatanku untuk bisa menikmati tubuhnya'

Pikiran kotor dan jahat Kyuhyun mulai kembali menguasai dirinya.

~~~~~~~0000~~~~~~~

Kyuhyun membaringkan Sungmin diatas kasur kamar hotel murah yang dia sewa untuk satu malam. Sungmin tiba – tiba duduk dengan kaki menjuntai kelantai menatap Kyuhyun

"apa yang kamu inginkan dariku? Apa kamu juga ingin menikmati tubuhku? Sehingga dengan begitu lancang kamu membawaku kekamar ini?" Sungmin bertanya dengan ekspresi wajah yang sangat sedih

"kamu sudah sadar?" Kyuhyun terkejut melihat Sungmin yang tampak tidak seperti orang yang sedang mabuk

"aku tahu dengan pasti kamu tidak benar – benar tulus menolongku. Karena namja macam kamu tidak mungkin benar – benar tertarik pada yeoja seperti aku. Hidup sudah memperlakukan aku dengan begitu aku sudah sangat lelah dan cape menanggung semua masalah yang sudah menimpaku" Sungmin menaham sakit di kepalanya

"kamu dengarkan dengan baik tuan muda yang angkuh! Aku harus menyaksikan tubuh gosong appaku yang tewas terbakar dalam peristiwa kebakaran gedung dimana dia bekerja sebagai cleaning service, aku harus menggantikan perannya mencari nafkah untuk menghidupi eommaku yang sudah sekarat karena penyakitnya, aku juga harus memikirkan bagaimana menyelamatkan oppaku dari penjara. Dan terakhir aku adalah yeoja yang memiliki trauma berat dalam sebuah hubungan asmara. Aku mungkin adalah satu – satunya pengantin yang ditinggalkan begitu saja oleh calon suaminya dialtar sebelum pendeta membimbing kami untuk mengucapkan ikrar. Jadi aku tidak akan menyisakan energiku untuk memikirkan namja dalam hidupku. Terutama namja macam kamu! Aku sudah terlalu lelah dengan semua ini" Sungmin ambruk terkulai lemas diatas kasurnya dan air matanya menetes

'Tuhan ternyata dia begitu banyak menyimpan duka dalam hidupnya. Kenapa hatiku ikut terluka saat mendengar semua penderitaan yang sudah dialaminya. Kenapa air mata yang mengalir dari matanya membuat nafasku terasa begitu sesak?'

Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin yang terbaring lemas diatas kasur. Tangannya berusaha membelai wajah Sungmin yang sebagian tertutup rambutnya yang indah.

Deg,,,, deg,,,, deg,,

Jantung Kyuhyun berdebar kencang saat melihat wajah Sungmin yang cantik berada dekat dengannya

Mata Sungmin tiba – tiba terbuka saat wajahnya merasakan belaian tangan Kyuhyun yang begitu lembut

"berapa banyak kamu bisa membayarku jika aku bersedia tidur denganmu?" tanya Sungmin putus asa dengan mata berkaca – kaca

"Sungmin-ssi!" Kyuhyun tersentak

"hampir saja aku menyetujui tawaran seorang pengacara brengsek karena aku ingin sekali membebaskan kakakku dari penjara! Tapi rasanya aku tidak rela menyerahkan kehormatanku pada namja brengsek itu, namja yang sudah begitu lancang memintaku menjadi parnert sexnya selama dia menjadi pengacara kakakku. Aku rela menyerahkannya padamu karena aku tahu kamu pasti akan membayarku sangat mahal sehingga aku bisa membayar pengacara terbaik dikota ini" tatapan Sungmin kosong saat mengatakan kalimat itu dimana air matanya terus mengalir

"Sungmin-ssi! Aku akan membayarmu banyak sangat banyak dan kamu tidak perlu menyerahkan kehormatanmu padaku. Tubuhku terlalu kotor untuk bersentuhan dengan yeoja hebat seperti kamu" Kyuhyun benar – benar menjelma menjadi malaikat berhati mulia untuk Sungmin

"aku tidak mau berhutang apapun pada orang lain! Jadi siapkanlah jumlah uang yang sangat banyak dan nikmatilah tubuhku" Sungmin berusaha untuk duduk dan mulai membuka relsleting sackdressnya.

"Sungmin-ssi!" Kyuhyun mencoba menahan Sungmin untuk tidak melepaskan pakaianya

"jika kamu memang tidak ingin meniduriku maka aku akan pulang" Sungmin mencoba berdiri tanpa menutup kembali resleting baju yang sudah terlanjur terbuka.

Kyuhyun dapat melihat dengan jelas punggung Sungmin yang begitu mulus karena resleting itu sudah terbuka hingga kebawah.

Kyuhyun mengatur nafasnya karena sebenarnya syahwatnya sudah menguasai dirinya sejak pertama kali membaringkan Sungmin diatas kasur

Sungmin melangkah tertatih karena kepalanya memang sangat berat. Kyuhyun bergegas menghampiri Sungmin.

Pinggang Sungmin yang ramping dia tarik dengan lembut dan mengarahkan Sungmin berhadapan dengannya.

Kini mereka saling berpandangangan begitu dekat dan semakin dekat.

Deg deg deg deg deg

Jantung kedua makhluk itu berdebar lebih kencang. Kyuhyun mulai mengeliminasi jarak wajahnya dengan Sungmin dia lalu melumat bibir tipis Sungmin dengan penuh nafsu.

Lidah Kyuhyun menjelajai isi mulut Sungmin dengan ganasnya. Membuat Sungmin kegelian

"nghhhh" desah Sungmin

Kyuhyun segera memeluk Sungmin dan mengulum bibirnya dengan penuh nafsu. Sementara itu Sungmin sibuk membuka kancing-kancing baju kemeja yang Kyuhyun pakai dan kemudian melorotkan celana panjangnya.

Yang ada dalam pikiran Sungmin saat itu adalah membantu mencarikan pengacara hebat untuk kakaknya

'kenapa dia begitu bernafsu seperti ini?' tanya Kyuhyun dalam hati

Kyuhyunpun tak mau kalah. Dengan sekali tarik, Kyuhyun berhasil melepaskan dress yang dipakai Sungmin hingga melorot. Tinggallah Sungmin hanya mengenakan BH hitam dan CD yang juga berwarna hitam.

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Kyuhyun dorong tubuh Sungmin ke ranjang yang berukuran besar itu setelah berhasil membuka kait BH-nyadi bagian belakang tubuhnya, sehingga terlihatlah dua buah gunung putih yang menyembul dengan puncaknya yang berwarna pink. Kyuhyun memposisikan dirinya diatas tubuh Sungmin yang nyaris telanjang.

Tanpa menunggu lagi, Kyuhyun segera menghisap puting Sungmin yang berwarna pink itu dan sekali-sekali memainkannya dengan ujung lidahnya.

Plippp Kyuhyun berpindah mengulum puting yang satunya

"Ahhhh..!" lirih Sungmin

"kamu adalah milikku Lee Sungmin" ujar Kyuhyun meremas payudara Sungmin

"hmmmm ahh..," desahan Sungmin membuat syahwat Kyuhyun semakin tinggi

Mendengar desahan itu, Kyuhyun jadi semakin bernafsu. Jilatannya terus merambat turun ke pusar Sungmin, dan terus ke gundukan di sela kedua pahanya.

Kyuhyun turunkan CD Sungmin hingga dia benar benar telanjang

Dengan lihainya, Kyuhyun permainkan clitorisnya yang sudah mulai menyembul dengan ujung lidahnya,

"ahhh hmmm hhh" Sungmin mendesah tangannya meremas rambut Kyuhyun dengan lembut

Kyuhyun terus memasukkan ujung lidahnya hingga ke dalam vagina Sungmin. Tiba-tiba, Sungmin mengangat pinggulnya dan berteriak,

"Ah.., nghhh hmmm.. ..!" rarau Sungmin

Sementara Kyuhyun terus mempermainkan rongga kenikmatannya, Sungmin juga terlihat semakin kencang menggoyang-goyang pinggulnya. Dan tiba-tiba ia berteriak dengan kuat.

"Ahhh, aku..ahhh .," dan terlihat tubuh Sungmin mengejang dengan mata terpejam.

Dengan rakusnya, Kyuhyun jilat seluruh bagian vagina Sungmin, dan tubuh Kyuhyun terus merambat naik ke atas. Kyuhyun memainkan kembali puting Sungmin yang terlihat begitu indah.

Tak lama kemudian, Sungmin kembali menggeliat dan mendesah-desah. Ia tampak kembali terangsang.

"tuan muda ahhh nghhh aku bahkan tidak tahu siapa namamu hmmmm," erangnya

"namakyu Cho Kyuhyun" jawab Kyuhyun melorotkan CDnya

Tanpa menunggu lama lagi, Kyuhyun arahkan membernya ke lubang vagina Sungmin. Secara perlahan-lahan tapi pasti, ujung member Kyuhyun mulai menyentuh selaput dara yang masih menutupi lubang vagina Sungmin karena Sungmin memang masih perawan.

Kyuhyun merasakan cukup sulit menembus lubang vagina Sungmin. Namun Kyuhyun terus memaksanya untuk bisa masuk.

"Ahhh, pelan-pelan itu sakit sekali..," erangnya

Kembali Kyuhyun tekan kepala membernya untuk masuk ke lubang vaginanya secara perlahan-lahan lalu menekakan dengan sekuat tenaga sehingga akhirnya Kyuhyun berhasil memasukkan seluruh membernya dan merasakan ujungnya menyentuh dasar vaginanya.

Serrrr

Darah Sungmin mengalis membasahi member Kyuhyun dan mengotori kasur itu.

Tanda bahwa Kyuhyun sudah berhasil merenggut keperawanan seorang Lee Sungmin

"Oh, nikmat sekali," desah Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun semakin bernafsu untuk menggenjot terus lubang kenikmatan Sungmin

"Oh Kyuhyun-ssi itu sangat perihh ahhh," lirih Sungmin.

"Tahan ya sayang, sebentar lagi kamu akan merasakan nikmat yang luar biasa ahhhh hmmm..?" Kyuhyun menggerakan bokongnya naik turun diatas Sungmin

"ahhh hmmm Kyuhyun-ssi hhhh" Sungmin mulai merasakan nikmat disekitar senggamanya

"nghhhh ouwhhh Sungmin-ssi ahhhh" gerakan Kyuhyun semakin kencang seperti ada gempa tektonik diatas kasur itu

"Kyuhyun-ssi aaaku ahhhh ohhhh" tangan Sungmin meremas bokong Kyuhyun yang push up selangkangannya

"hmmm ahhhh hhhh" Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya

"Kyuhyun-ssi aaaku sudah hhhh nghhhh" Sungmin mengeliat dan mengejang karena dia sudah mencapai orgasmenya

"Sungmin-ssi aaku akan kelu ahhhhh" Kyuhyun merasakan sesuatu mendesak keluar dari batangnya

"Crot.. crot.. crot..!" beberapa kali tembakan sperma Kyuhyun yang cukup banyak menghantam dinding vagina Sungmin,

sementara pada saat bersamaan Kyuhyun juga merasakan cairan hangat menyelimuti batang kemaluannya

"Miane Sungmin-ssi, aku tak kuasa lagi menahannya dan spermaku masuk didalam vaginamu" Kyuhyun menyesali.

"aku tidak mungkin hamil bukan?" jawab Sungmin menarik nafas panjang

"gumawao Sungmin-ssi, kau telah memberikan kenikmatan yang tiada tara padaku hari ini," ujar Kyuhyun sambil mengecup bibir Sungmin

"cheonma! Karena kamu akan membayarku sepadan" jawab Sungmin dingin karena yang ada dalam kepalanya saat itu adalah uang.

Kyuhyun turun dari tubuh Sungmin lalu berbaring disamping Sungmin. Sungmin segera turun dari kasur untuk membersihkan diri setelah adegan panas itu.

Kyuhyun memandangi tubuh bugil Sungmin yang melangkah anggun masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Tanpa berfikir panjang Kyuhyun ikuti langkah Sungmin masuk kedalam kamar mandi itu.

Dan di kamar mandi itu, batang kemaluan Kyuhyun kembali mengeras ketika melihat Sungmin sedang mengelus-elus tubuhnya sendiri dibawah guyuran air dari _shower_.

Tanpa berbasa-basi lagi, Kyuhyun menarik pinggang Sungmin

"aku akan memberimu dunia jika kamu bersedia menjadi milikku selamanya" Kyuhyun lumat habis bibir Sungmin yang basah

"Kyuhyun-ssi!" Sungmin melepaskan ciuman Kyuhyun

"aku bersungguh – sungguh dengan ucapanku itu karena aku benar – benar ingin memilikimu dan selalu ingin menyentuhmu lagi, lagi dan lagi. Pesonamu telah membutakan aku Sungmin-ssi! Aku rasa aku jatuh cinta padamu" Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin dengan air mata berlinang membasahi pipinya.

**Cho Kyuhyun point of view**

Tidak banyak informasi yang bisa aku dapat tentang identitas pemusik sensual itu. walau aku sudah membayar mahal seseorang untuk melakukannya. Namja itu hanya mengantongi secuil informasi.

Dia mengatakan kalau yeoja itu bernama Lee Sungmin. Yeoja miskin yang sangat membutuhkan uang untuk kelangsungan hidupnya. Selain bermain Cello, yeoja itu menjadi pengisi _live_ _music_ disebuah caffe ditengah kota Seoul setiap Rabu malam dan Sabtu malam sebagai ladang mencari uang.

Kini aku sudah tahu apa kelemahannya ternyata kelemahanmu adalah kelebihan yang aku miliki.

'Aku akan segera menemuimu! Bersiaplah untuk menyambutku Lee Sungmin! _Come to me_ dan puaskan aku! maka aku akan memberimu banyak'

~~~~~~~0000~~~~~~~

Sreeeekkkk

Gordeng penyekat ruang make up dimana Sungmin sedang berdandan dibuka seseorang.

"Lee Sungmin! Ada seorang tamu yang duduk di meja 79 ingin bertemu denganmu! Aku ijinkan kamu untuk menemuinya sebelum pertunjukkan musik dimulai!" pemilik caffe memberitahu Sungmin

"nee!" jawab Sungmin singkat merapihkan pakaiannya lalu segera keluar dari ruang ganti itu.

Sungmin melangkah cepat untuk segera menemui tamunya yang katanya duduk dimeja 79. Sungmin mencari dimana meja 79 itu berada, dia segera berjalan menuju meja itu setelah dia menemukannya.

Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya karena dia sama sekali tidak mengenal siapa tamunya.

"_anneyeo haseo_! Lee Sungmin imnida Anda mencari saya?" Sungmin menyapa tamunya yang seorang namja dewasa

"ternyata anda jauh lebih cantik dari yang saya bayangkan" namja itu melihat Sungmin seolah ingin menelanjanginya

"maksudnya?" Sungmin mulai tidak ramah

"ah duduklah! Kita bicara dulu" namja itu menarik tangan Sungmin untuk duduk

"aku tidak punya waktu untuk melayani kamu" Sungmin hempaskan tangan sang namja dan mulai tidak sopan dengan ucapannya

"aku sangat yakin kamu pasti akan tertarik berbicara denganku karena apa yang akan aku bicarakan adalah tentang Kangin" namja itu berhasil menghentikan langkah Sungmin

"kamu bicara apa?" Sungmin kembali mendekati namja itu

"tentang nasib Kangin" jawab namja itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sungmin dimana Kyuhyun baru saja datang kebetulan sekali menyaksikan adegan itu.

"apa yang ingin kamu bicarakan tentang kakakku?" tanya Sungmin menurut ajakan namja itu untuk segera duduk

"perkenalkan! Nama saya Kim Jung Woon! Saya seorang pengacara handal dikota ini! Perlu kamu tahu, kasus narkoba dinegara kita ini tidaklah ringan dan sederhana! Jenis _drugs_ yang ditemukan polisi disaku celana kakakmu bukan barang biasa. Barang itu adalah jenis Kokain dengan kwalitas yang sangat bagus dan sangat mahal!" Kim Jung Won meneguk beernya

"mwo?" wajah Sungmin pucat pasi

"hasil tes urine kakakmu tidak membuktikan ada kandungan kokain didalamnya, dia hanya mabuk karena alkohol. Tapi ternyata itu tidak lantas meringankan hukuman kakakmu. Kakakmu diduga merupakan seorang pengedar dan menjadi salah satu anggota bandar besar mafia _drugs _bernama Lee So Man karena ada beberapa sumber menyatakan kakakmu sering terlihat bersama anak buah Lee So Man" Kim Jung Won menatap Sungmin puas

"jadi apa maksud kamu datang menemuiku? Tidak mungkin kamu datang hanya untuk mengatakan hal itu jika kamu tidak memiliki maksud apapun" Sungmin menodong

"kamu memang yeoja yang sangat pintar dan sepertinya kamu mampu membaca pikiran orang. Aku bisa menjadi pengacara kakakmu dan membantunya mendapatkan hukuman yang ringan dengan keahlianku dan tentu saja ada imbalannya" jawab Kim Jung Won dengan wajah seramnya

"berapa aku harus membayar kamu tuan pengacara?" tanya Sungmin dengan ekpresi dingin dan tatapan kosong

"aku tidak membutuhkan uangmu karena aku tahu dengan pasti seperti apa keadaanmu! Bayar aku dengan tubuhmu! Jadilah partner sex-ku selama aku menjadi pengacara kakakmu"

jawaban Kim Jung Won tidak hanya didengar oleh Sungmin yang _frozen _setelah mendengar kalimat itu tapi juga didengar Kyuhyun yang duduk dibelakang meja 79 dan menguping semua pembicaraan mereka

tangan Kyuhyun mengepal dan ingin sekali menghajar pengacara maniak itu.

_'jika saja dia bukan keponakan tuan Choi, aku sudah pasti akan segera menghajarnya dan membawa lari Sungmin dari hadapannya. Aku tidak rela menikmati tubuh yeoja yang sudah disentuh namja lain apalagi namja maniak seperti dia'_

"brengsek! Kamu pikir aku rela menjadi pemuas nafsu bejadmu hanya untuk membebaskan kakakku yang merupakan pembuat onar? Kamu perlu tahu aku sangat senang saat mendengar kakakku masuk penjara dengan begitu bebanku sudah pasti berkurang. Jadi segeralah bangun dari mimpimu itu maniak sex" umpat Sungmin menyiram Jung Won dengan air putih didalam _pouch_

"kamu boleh saja berpura – pura seolah – olah tidak peduli dengan kakakmu itu! ada yang belum aku sampaikan, hukuman yang akan diterima kakakmu jika bukan hukuman mati, seumur hidup atau hukuman penjara diatas 20 tahun sudah pasti akan diterima kakakmu." Jung Won menusuk hati Sungmin hingga kedalam

Bibir Sungmin bergetar, giginya menggeretak menahan tangis yang akan segera pecah. Dia bertahan berdiri disana tanpa menoreh kearah Jung Won dan berusaha mengontrol emosinya, tanpa dia tahu Kyuhyun sedang duduk disampingnya dan memperhatikan kesedihannya.

Sungmin melanjutkan langkahnya dimana air matanya sudah menetes membasahi kedua pipinya yang putih mulus itu. jung Won segera berlalu meninggalka mejanya karena sia – sia kedatangannya ke tempat itu untuk mendapatkan Sungmin tidak terkabul.

Kyuhyun menyembunyikan wajah tampannya dengan berpura – pura membuka menu saat Jung Won berjalan melewatinya.

Terdengar suara lantunan piano klasik yang dimainkan oleh Sungmin dengan sangat apik. Sungmin seolah sedang meluapkan emosinya dalam permainan pianonya. Nada – nada tinggi mendominasi permainan piano Sungmin malam itu.

Kyuhyun tertegun melihat Sungmin yang memakai dress putih menerawang dan memperlihatkan warna bra hitam yang dipakai Sungmin malam itu begitu elegan namum sensual saat memainkan pianonya.

Air mata Sungmin mengalir deras mengiringi lantunan piano yang dimainkannya. Bagi pengunjung caffe yang hanya sambil lalu menikmati permainan Sungmin sudah pasti tidak akan begitu memperhatikan atau mempedulikan air mata yang menetes dipipi Sungmin. Tapi tidak buat Kyuhyun, dia tahu pasti kenapa Sungmin begitu lerluka hingga menangis.

_'aku tidak pernah menduga ternyata dia memiliki banyak masalah dalam hidupnya. Selain kemiskinan dia juga memiliki kakak yang sedang dipenjara. Apalagi yang tidak aku ketahui tentang kamu Sungmin-ah?'_

~~~~~~~0000~~~~~~~

Sungmin berjalan sendirian setelah tugasnya menghibur para pengunjung caffe usai. Langkah Sungmin begitu berat, dadanya terasa sesak , hatinya sakit bagai tertusuk duri yang sangat tajam saat teringat nasib Kangin sang oppa.

Kyuhyun tidak pernah mengalami perasaan was – was seperti yang dia rasakan saat ini terhadap seorang yeoja. Dia rela berjalan kaki meninggalkan mobil mewahnya yang terparkir dipelataran parkir caffe itu hanya untuk mengikuti Sungmin dan tidak lupa menyamarkan tampilannya dengan menutupi setengah wajahnya dengan syal wool-nya. Karena dia sadar dia selalu dan sedang diawasi oleh orang – orang suruhan appa juga tuan Choi.

Pandangan mata Kyuhyun terus tertuju pada sosok Sungmin yang masih berjalan menelusuri trotoar jalalan yang masih sedikit ramai meski malam sudah larut.

brukkk

Tanpa sengaja Kyuhyun menubruk hingga jatuh seorang yeoja setengah baya. Kyuhyun hanya diam terpaku melihat yeoja yang sudah dia buat jatuh itu tanpa meminta maaf seperti biasanya

"hei tuan! Kamu tidak meminta maaf padaku?" protes yeoja itu berusaha bangun sendiri lalu berusaha menampar pipi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun repleks mengeluarkan dompetnya dari saku celananya lalu memberikan sejumlah uang pada yeoja itu sambil berkata

"buat sebagian orang seperti kamu uang ini jauh lebih berharga dibanding kata – kata tolol yang tidak akan pernah aku ucapkan! Jadi ambilah uang ini dan menyingkirlah!" Kyuhyun serahkan uang itu ketangan yeoja tersebut dengan kasar dan berlalu melewatinya begitu saja

Tentu saja yeoja tersebut tercengang dengan sikap arogan Kyuhyun yang tiba – tiba memberinya sejumlah uang.

Satu quote terakhir yang Kyuhyuh tulis dalam hidupnya adalah

'aku adalah manusia yang paling hebat didunia ini sehingga aku tidak pernah membuat kesalahan dalam hidupku. Satu kata yang paling menjijikan yang tidak akan pernah aku ucapkan adalah MAAF dan aku tidak akan pernah membutuhkan kata itu'

Sungmin semakin jauh dari pandangan Kyuhyun. Membuat Kyuhyun berlari agar tidak kehilangan jejak yeoja cantik yang sudah menjadi tergetnya.

Ternyata Sungmin masuk kesebuah kedai minum. Sepertinya Sungmin ingin mabuk malam itu. Kyuhyun segera menyusulnya dan membuat jarak yang lumayan jauh dari tempat Sungmin untuk menghindari kecurigaan Sungmin

Beberapa botol soji yang sudah kosong terpampang diatas meja Sungmin. Sungmin rupanya jago minum karena dia masih belum juga mabuk walau sudah menghabiskan beberapa botol.

Kyuhyun yang semakin cemas mendekati Sungmin yang masih meneguk sojinya

"kamu sudah terlalu banyak minum nona! Berhentilah sebelum kamu mabuk" Kyuhyun spontan merebut botol soji yang sedang dipegang Sungmin

Sungmin terkejut melihat sosok namja yang sangat dibencinya kini berdiri dihadapannya dan berlaga sok peduli padanya

"kamu! Apa yang kamu lakukan?" Sungmin mempertahankan botol sojinya

"baiklah jika begitu aku temani kamu minum!" Kyuhyun tidak putus asa nekad duduk satu meja bersama Sungmin.

"sekarang apa yang kamu lakukan?" Sungmin berdiri namun kembali duduk karena kepalanya ternyata dirasa sangatlah berat

"aku paling tidak bisa melihat yeoja minum sendirian! Biarkan aku temani kamu" Kyuhyun mencoba melunakan hati Sungmin yang mulai mabuk

"baiklah! Tidak ada ruginya juga aku mabuk bersama namja aneh dan sangat angkuh dan sudah pasti kamu yang akan membayar semua soji ini kan?" sindir Sungmin meneguk kembali sojinya

Sungmin semakin mabuk dan dia mulai menceracau bicara tidak karuan.

"hhhkk sebenarnya apa tujuanmu selalu mendekati aku? Hhkk Apa kamu tertarik padaku? Atau kamu hanya ingin menikmati tubuhku seperti pengacara brengsek itu?" tanya Sungmin sesegukan dengan suara keras.

"kamu mabuk! Sudahlah ayo kita pulang" Kyuhyun gugup mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin yang suaranya didengar semua pengunjung kedai

"aku tidak mabuk! Aku hanya sedikit pusing"

"Sungmin-ssi aku mohon kita pulang!" ajak Kyuhyun

"oppa miane! Aku tidak bisa menolongmu! Aku tidak mungkin menyerahkan kehormatanku hanya untuk menyelamatkan kamu. Maafkan aku oppa" Sungmin menangis dan menenggelamkan wajahnya dikedua tangannya yang terlipat diatas meja

Kyuhyun tersentuh melihat Sungmin yang begitu rapuh dalam dilemanya antara mempertahankan kehormatannya dan menyelamatkan kakaknya

"Sungmin-ssi! Kita pulang sekarang!" Kyuhyun berdiri dan mencoba menggendong Sungmin keatas punggungnya

"darimana kamu bisa tahu namaku?" tanya Sungmin pasrah melingkarkan tangannya dileher Kyuhyun yang mulai menggendongnya

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin. Dia teruskan langkahnya setelah mengeluarkan sejumlah uang diatas meja untuk membayar semua botol soji yang sudah diminumnya bersama Sungmin

'aku akan membawanya ke hotel karena aku ingin sekali melewatkan malam ini bersamanya. Ini adalah kesempatanku untuk bisa menikmati tubuhnya'

Pikiran kotor dan jahat Kyuhyun mulai kembali menguasai dirinya.

~~~~~~~0000~~~~~~~

Kyuhyun membaringkan Sungmin diatas kasur kamar hotel murah yang dia sewa untuk satu malam. Sungmin tiba – tiba duduk dengan kaki menjuntai kelantai menatap Kyuhyun

"apa yang kamu inginkan dariku? Apa kamu juga ingin menikmati tubuhku? Sehingga dengan begitu lancang kamu membawaku kekamar ini?" Sungmin bertanya dengan ekspresi wajah yang sangat sedih

"kamu sudah sadar?" Kyuhyun terkejut melihat Sungmin yang tampak tidak seperti orang yang sedang mabuk

"aku tahu dengan pasti kamu tidak benar – benar tulus menolongku. Karena namja macam kamu tidak mungkin benar – benar tertarik pada yeoja seperti aku. Hidup sudah memperlakukan aku dengan begitu aku sudah sangat lelah dan cape menanggung semua masalah yang sudah menimpaku" Sungmin menaham sakit di kepalanya

"kamu dengarkan dengan baik tuan muda yang angkuh! Aku harus menyaksikan tubuh gosong appaku yang tewas terbakar dalam peristiwa kebakaran gedung dimana dia bekerja sebagai cleaning service, aku harus menggantikan perannya mencari nafkah untuk menghidupi eommaku yang sudah sekarat karena penyakitnya, aku juga harus memikirkan bagaimana menyelamatkan oppaku dari penjara. Dan terakhir aku adalah yeoja yang memiliki trauma berat dalam sebuah hubungan asmara. Aku mungkin adalah satu – satunya pengantin yang ditinggalkan begitu saja oleh calon suaminya dialtar sebelum pendeta membimbing kami untuk mengucapkan ikrar. Jadi aku tidak akan menyisakan energiku untuk memikirkan namja dalam hidupku. Terutama namja macam kamu! Aku sudah terlalu lelah dengan semua ini" Sungmin ambruk terkulai lemas diatas kasurnya dan air matanya menetes

'Tuhan ternyata dia begitu banyak menyimpan duka dalam hidupnya. Kenapa hatiku ikut terluka saat mendengar semua penderitaan yang sudah dialaminya. Kenapa air mata yang mengalir dari matanya membuat nafasku terasa begitu sesak?'

Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin yang terbaring lemas diatas kasur. Tangannya berusaha membelai wajah Sungmin yang sebagian tertutup rambutnya yang indah.

Deg,,,, deg,,,, deg,,

Jantung Kyuhyun berdebar kencang saat melihat wajah Sungmin yang cantik berada dekat dengannya

Mata Sungmin tiba – tiba terbuka saat wajahnya merasakan belaian tangan Kyuhyun yang begitu lembut

"berapa banyak kamu bisa membayarku jika aku bersedia tidur denganmu?" tanya Sungmin putus asa dengan mata berkaca – kaca

"Sungmin-ssi!" Kyuhyun tersentak

"hampir saja aku menyetujui tawaran seorang pengacara brengsek karena aku ingin sekali membebaskan kakakku dari penjara! Tapi rasanya aku tidak rela menyerahkan kehormatanku pada namja brengsek itu, namja yang sudah begitu lancang memintaku menjadi parnert sexnya selama dia menjadi pengacara kakakku. Aku rela menyerahkannya padamu karena aku tahu kamu pasti akan membayarku sangat mahal sehingga aku bisa membayar pengacara terbaik dikota ini" tatapan Sungmin kosong saat mengatakan kalimat itu dimana air matanya terus mengalir

"Sungmin-ssi! Aku akan membayarmu banyak sangat banyak dan kamu tidak perlu menyerahkan kehormatanmu padaku. Tubuhku terlalu kotor untuk bersentuhan dengan yeoja hebat seperti kamu" Kyuhyun benar – benar menjelma menjadi malaikat berhati mulia untuk Sungmin

"aku tidak mau berhutang apapun pada orang lain! Jadi siapkanlah jumlah uang yang sangat banyak dan nikmatilah tubuhku" Sungmin berusaha untuk duduk dan mulai membuka relsleting sackdressnya.

"Sungmin-ssi!" Kyuhyun mencoba menahan Sungmin untuk tidak melepaskan pakaianya

"jika kamu memang tidak ingin meniduriku maka aku akan pulang" Sungmin mencoba berdiri tanpa menutup kembali resleting baju yang sudah terlanjur terbuka.

Kyuhyun dapat melihat dengan jelas punggung Sungmin yang begitu mulus karena resleting itu sudah terbuka hingga kebawah.

Kyuhyun mengatur nafasnya karena sebenarnya syahwatnya sudah menguasai dirinya sejak pertama kali membaringkan Sungmin diatas kasur

Sungmin melangkah tertatih karena kepalanya memang sangat berat. Kyuhyun bergegas menghampiri Sungmin.

Pinggang Sungmin yang ramping dia tarik dengan lembut dan mengarahkan Sungmin berhadapan dengannya.

Kini mereka saling berpandangangan begitu dekat dan semakin dekat.

Deg deg deg deg deg

Jantung kedua makhluk itu berdebar lebih kencang. Kyuhyun mulai mengeliminasi jarak wajahnya dengan Sungmin dia lalu melumat bibir tipis Sungmin dengan penuh nafsu.

Lidah Kyuhyun menjelajai isi mulut Sungmin dengan ganasnya. Membuat Sungmin kegelian

"nghhhh" desah Sungmin

Kyuhyun segera memeluk Sungmin dan mengulum bibirnya dengan penuh nafsu. Sementara itu Sungmin sibuk membuka kancing-kancing baju kemeja yang Kyuhyun pakai dan kemudian melorotkan celana panjangnya.

Yang ada dalam pikiran Sungmin saat itu adalah membantu mencarikan pengacara hebat untuk kakaknya

'kenapa dia begitu bernafsu seperti ini?' tanya Kyuhyun dalam hati

Kyuhyunpun tak mau kalah. Dengan sekali tarik, Kyuhyun berhasil melepaskan dress yang dipakai Sungmin hingga melorot. Tinggallah Sungmin hanya mengenakan BH hitam dan CD yang juga berwarna hitam.

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Kyuhyun dorong tubuh Sungmin ke ranjang yang berukuran besar itu setelah berhasil membuka kait BH-nyadi bagian belakang tubuhnya, sehingga terlihatlah dua buah gunung putih yang menyembul dengan puncaknya yang berwarna pink. Kyuhyun memposisikan dirinya diatas tubuh Sungmin yang nyaris telanjang.

Tanpa menunggu lagi, Kyuhyun segera menghisap puting Sungmin yang berwarna pink itu dan sekali-sekali memainkannya dengan ujung lidahnya.

Plippp Kyuhyun berpindah mengulum puting yang satunya

"Ahhhh..!" lirih Sungmin

"kamu adalah milikku Lee Sungmin" ujar Kyuhyun meremas payudara Sungmin

"hmmmm ahh..," desahan Sungmin membuat syahwat Kyuhyun semakin tinggi

Mendengar desahan itu, Kyuhyun jadi semakin bernafsu. Jilatannya terus merambat turun ke pusar Sungmin, dan terus ke gundukan di sela kedua pahanya.

Kyuhyun turunkan CD Sungmin hingga dia benar benar telanjang

Dengan lihainya, Kyuhyun permainkan clitorisnya yang sudah mulai menyembul dengan ujung lidahnya,

"ahhh hmmm hhh" Sungmin mendesah tangannya meremas rambut Kyuhyun dengan lembut

Kyuhyun terus memasukkan ujung lidahnya hingga ke dalam vagina Sungmin. Tiba-tiba, Sungmin mengangat pinggulnya dan berteriak,

"Ah.., nghhh hmmm.. ..!" rarau Sungmin

Sementara Kyuhyun terus mempermainkan rongga kenikmatannya, Sungmin juga terlihat semakin kencang menggoyang-goyang pinggulnya. Dan tiba-tiba ia berteriak dengan kuat.

"Ahhh, aku..ahhh .," dan terlihat tubuh Sungmin mengejang dengan mata terpejam.

Dengan rakusnya, Kyuhyun jilat seluruh bagian vagina Sungmin, dan tubuh Kyuhyun terus merambat naik ke atas. Kyuhyun memainkan kembali puting Sungmin yang terlihat begitu indah.

Tak lama kemudian, Sungmin kembali menggeliat dan mendesah-desah. Ia tampak kembali terangsang.

"tuan muda ahhh nghhh aku bahkan tidak tahu siapa namamu hmmmm," erangnya

"namakyu Cho Kyuhyun" jawab Kyuhyun melorotkan CDnya

Tanpa menunggu lama lagi, Kyuhyun arahkan membernya ke lubang vagina Sungmin. Secara perlahan-lahan tapi pasti, ujung member Kyuhyun mulai menyentuh selaput dara yang masih menutupi lubang vagina Sungmin karena Sungmin memang masih perawan.

Kyuhyun merasakan cukup sulit menembus lubang vagina Sungmin. Namun Kyuhyun terus memaksanya untuk bisa masuk.

"Ahhh, pelan-pelan itu sakit sekali..," erangnya

Kembali Kyuhyun tekan kepala membernya untuk masuk ke lubang vaginanya secara perlahan-lahan lalu menekakan dengan sekuat tenaga sehingga akhirnya Kyuhyun berhasil memasukkan seluruh membernya dan merasakan ujungnya menyentuh dasar vaginanya.

Serrrr

Darah Sungmin mengalis membasahi member Kyuhyun dan mengotori kasur itu.

Tanda bahwa Kyuhyun sudah berhasil merenggut keperawanan seorang Lee Sungmin

"Oh, nikmat sekali," desah Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun semakin bernafsu untuk menggenjot terus lubang kenikmatan Sungmin

"Oh Kyuhyun-ssi itu sangat perihh ahhh," lirih Sungmin.

"Tahan ya sayang, sebentar lagi kamu akan merasakan nikmat yang luar biasa ahhhh hmmm..?" Kyuhyun menggerakan bokongnya naik turun diatas Sungmin

"ahhh hmmm Kyuhyun-ssi hhhh" Sungmin mulai merasakan nikmat disekitar senggamanya

"nghhhh ouwhhh Sungmin-ssi ahhhh" gerakan Kyuhyun semakin kencang seperti ada gempa tektonik diatas kasur itu

"Kyuhyun-ssi aaaku ahhhh ohhhh" tangan Sungmin meremas bokong Kyuhyun yang push up selangkangannya

"hmmm ahhhh hhhh" Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya

"Kyuhyun-ssi aaaku sudah hhhh nghhhh" Sungmin mengeliat dan mengejang karena dia sudah mencapai orgasmenya

"Sungmin-ssi aaku akan kelu ahhhhh" Kyuhyun merasakan sesuatu mendesak keluar dari batangnya

"Crot.. crot.. crot..!" beberapa kali tembakan sperma Kyuhyun yang cukup banyak menghantam dinding vagina Sungmin,

sementara pada saat bersamaan Kyuhyun juga merasakan cairan hangat menyelimuti batang kemaluannya

"Miane Sungmin-ssi, aku tak kuasa lagi menahannya dan spermaku masuk didalam vaginamu" Kyuhyun menyesali.

"aku tidak mungkin hamil bukan?" jawab Sungmin menarik nafas panjang

"gumawao Sungmin-ssi, kau telah memberikan kenikmatan yang tiada tara padaku hari ini," ujar Kyuhyun sambil mengecup bibir Sungmin

"cheonma! Karena kamu akan membayarku sepadan" jawab Sungmin dingin karena yang ada dalam kepalanya saat itu adalah uang.

Kyuhyun turun dari tubuh Sungmin lalu berbaring disamping Sungmin. Sungmin segera turun dari kasur untuk membersihkan diri setelah adegan panas itu.

Kyuhyun memandangi tubuh bugil Sungmin yang melangkah anggun masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Tanpa berfikir panjang Kyuhyun ikuti langkah Sungmin masuk kedalam kamar mandi itu.

Dan di kamar mandi itu, batang kemaluan Kyuhyun kembali mengeras ketika melihat Sungmin sedang mengelus-elus tubuhnya sendiri dibawah guyuran air dari _shower_.

Tanpa berbasa-basi lagi, Kyuhyun menarik pinggang Sungmin

"aku akan memberimu dunia jika kamu bersedia menjadi milikku selamanya" Kyuhyun lumat habis bibir Sungmin yang basah

"Kyuhyun-ssi!" Sungmin melepaskan ciuman Kyuhyun

"aku bersungguh – sungguh dengan ucapanku itu karena aku benar – benar ingin memilikimu dan selalu ingin menyentuhmu lagi, lagi dan lagi. Pesonamu telah membutakan aku Lee Sungmin! Aku rasa aku jatuh cinta padamu" Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin dengan air mata berlinang membasahi pipinya.

**tbc**

**gmn nc-nya? smoga buat reviewers yang nanyain nc Kyumin puas dan teriak geje gtu depan lappy, kompi atw ponsel pintar kalian :p**

**tuhh vai kasih dehh moment Kyumin sepenuhnya smp 6rb kata**

**gumawao buat review dari kalian yah!**

**vai makin sayang ama para KMS yang appreciate ff Kyumin pertama vai hugs buat kalian**

**buat Nannaa gumawao atas sarannya yang kasih sekat atau jeda udh vai lakuin di chapter ini :)**

**buat Shim yeonhae moment Sibum baru akan muncul di chapter depan tunggu yah!**

**vai msh mw ngemis review dari kalian di chapter ini**

**gumawao n saranghae**


	4. Chapter 4

**chapter 4 full of Kyumin moment**

**en ce at the middle**

**hanna**

**dul**

**set**

**here we go**

"berapa kali aku harus mengingatkanmu tuan muda? Aku tidak punya energi untuk mencintai ataupun dicintai. Aku adalah yeoja yang penuh dengan masalah dalam hidupnya. Jadi berhentilah untuk merayuku"

Sungmin melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun lalu segera mengeringkan tubuhnya dengan handuk yang menganggantung dikastop.

"aku tidak sedang merayumu Sungmin-ssi! Perasaanku terhadapmu adalah tulus. Inilah yang sebenarnya aku rasakan terhadapmu" Kyuhyun menarik lengan Sungmin

"jika begitu hilangkan perasaanmu itu karena aku tidak akan pernah tertarik menjalin kasih dengan siapapun!" Sungmin hempaskan tangan Kyuhyun kasar

Kyuhyun tidak putus asa dia terus mengejar Sungmin yang sudah keluar dari kamar mandi

"Sungmin-ssi! Apakah alasanmu menolakku karena aku telah bersikap kasar padamu saat itu?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan intonasi yang sedikit naik

Sungmin tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Kyuhyun dia kembali berpakaian karena dia memang harus segera pulang

"satu kata yang tidak pernah aku ucapkan dan begitu sangat menjijikan buatku adalah kata _MIANE_. Tapi sesaat tadi kata itu keluar dari mulutku karena aku menyesal telah mengotori tubuhmu" Kyuhyun terus berusaha

"aku sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk mempelajari dan menganalisa sikap aroganmu. Karena tidak ada untungnya buatku. Aku harus pergi jadi siapkan uang yang sudah kau janjikan untukku" Sungmin merapihkan pakaiannya tanpa menoreh kearah Kyuhyun yang sudah berkaca – kaca

Kyuhyun yang sudah mulai emosi menghampiri Sungmin dan mendorong Sungmin ketembok dengan kasar lalu berkata

"apakah didunia ini hanya kau sendiri yang memiliki masa lalu yang kelam hah? Kau tidak tahu mengucapkan kata MIANE itu sungguh menyakitkan buatku. Aku harus kembali teringat kemasa kelam itu" Kyuhyun teriak histeris tidak berdaya seperti bukan Kyuhyun yang selalu tampak angkuh dan arogan

Sungmin tentu saja heran dan terkejut melihat reaksi Kyuhyun yang menurutnya sungguh berlebihan.

"Kyuhyun-ssi! Jika kau terus bersikap seperti ini, aku akan semakin membencimu" Sungmin mendorong Kyuhyun yang sudah menghimpitnya ketembok sambil membantunya menutupi tubuh Kyuhyun yang telanjang dengan handuk yang tadi dipakainya

Kyuhyun menyerap apa yang Sungmin ucapkan, dia segera mengambil dompetnya dan memberikan kartu debitnya pada Sungmin karena tidak ada uang cash dengan jumlah yang banyak didalam dompetnya

"ini ambilah! Kebetulan tidak ada uang cash didalam dompetku. Berikan ponselmu! Aku akan menuliskan nomor pin kartuku!" Kyuhyun menyerahkan kartu debitnya pada Sungmin

Sungmin diam dan hanya memandangi kartu itu, dia menarik nafas lalu menghembuskannya dengan berat.

"seharusnya dari awal aku sudah bisa menebak, kau memang orang yang begitu menyusahkan. Bagaimana mungkin aku punya ponsel Cho Kyuhyun-ssi!" keluh Sungmin

"kau bahkan tidak memiliki ponsel? Jinja" Kyuhyun mulai memperlihatkan arogansinya

"memang kenapa kalau aku tidak punya ponsel? Sudahlah kau tidak perlu banyak bercakap! Berikan kartumu dan sebutkan berapa nomer pinmu!" Sungmin merebut kartu yang ada ditangan Kyuhyun dengan kasar

" 0302! ingat untuk mengembalikan kartuku jika kebutuhanmu sudah terpenuhi. Ambilah sesukamu aku tidak akan membatasinya" Kyuhyun melangkah mengambil helai demi helai pakaiannya yang tadi dia jatuhkan dengan sembarangan

"aku pasti akan mengembalikannya! Kau tunggu saja kabar dariku berikan aku nomer ponselmu" tatapan Sungmin terhadap Kyuhyun mulai sedikit ramah

Sungmin berlalu setelah mendapatkan nomer ponsel Kyuhyun, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih merapihkan pakaiannya sendirian dikamar hotel yang menjadi saksi bisu bagaimana Sungmin harus merelakan keperawanannya demi Kangin kakak yang sangat disayanginya.

**~~~~~~~0000~~~~~~~**

Klek

Pintu kayu yang rapuh itu dibuka Sungmin pelan. Langkahnya mengendap – endap karena dia tidak ingin sang eomma terbangun dari tidurnya, namun

"dari mana kamu semalam tadi Minnie-ah?" tiba – tiba eomma bertanya

"eomma! Kenapa eomma belum tidur?" tanya Sungmin menghampiri eomma

"bagaimana eomma bisa tidur Minnie-ah? Jika kedua anak eomma tidak kembali pulang. Kakakmu Kangin sudah sebulan ini tidak pernah pulang juga tidak memberi kabar. Eomma tahu semua yang sudah terjadi Minnie-ah. Eomma tahu kakakmu dipenjara sehingga dia tidak pernah pulang" air mata eomma mengalir

"eomma! Miane jika kami selalu membuatmu cemas" Sungmin memeluk eommanya

"kamu adalah anugerah yang paling indah yang Tuhan berikan pada kami. Kamu terlalu indah untuk menjadi bagian dari keluarga yang hancur ini. Miane Sungmin-ah eomma tidak pernah bisa memberikan kehidupan yang layak untukmu" eomma mneyeka air matanya

"eomma! Aku tidak pernah menyesali apa yang sudah kita lewati. Aku bahagia bisa menjadi bagian dari keluarga ini. Aku bahagia karena telah menjadi putri eomma juga appa. Aku juga bangga menjadi dongsaeng dari Kangin oppa. Jadi aku mohon eomma jangan pernah mengucapkan kata – kata seperti barusan juga jangan lagi pernah mengucapkan tentang kematian" Sungmin kembali memeluk eommanya

"lalu darimana kamu semalam tadi?" tanya eomma memeriksa Sungmin

"akuu,,, aaakuu" Sungmin tidak mampu melanjutkan kalimatnya karena dia terbayang beberapa adegan yang sudah dia lakukan bersama Kyuhyun

"waeyeo? Apa kamu bertemu seseorang lalu memaksamu untuk tinggal? Atau mungkin kamu pertaruhkan harga dirimu untuk suatu alasan?" pertanyaan eomma menusuk hati Sungmin

"kamu harus selalu ingat, aku adalah seorang eomma dimana firasatnya selalu tajam saat sesuatu yang buruk menimpa anak - anaknya" eomma menegaskan

"miane eomma! Aku hanya ingin membebaskan oppa! Aku hanya ingin uri oppa kembali berkumpul bersama kita! tidak ada alasan lain dari semua yang sudah aku lalui dimalam yang menakutkan itu" giliran Sungmin yang meneteskan air matanya

"hidup memang begitu kejam memperlakukan kita Sungmin-ah! Bagi orang miskin seperti kita apalah arti sebuah harga diri. Ingatlah untuk selalu kuat dan tidak pernah tunduk pada siapapun. Kita sudah terlalu lama merangkak sudah saatnya kita berdiri melangkah dan berjalan dengan tegap" eomma berlalu dengan air mata menggenang dikedua matanya begitu saja meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih menyesali apa yang sudah dia lakukan bersama Kyuhyun

_'miane Sungmin-ah! Eomma harus memperlakukanmu begitu dingin seperti ini, eomma tidak ingin kamu rapuh melewati dukamu'_

**~~~~~~~0000~~~~~~~**

Kasus Kangin sudah masuk tingkat jaksa dan selangkah lagi menunggu proses sidang. Kangin kini sudah menjadi penghuni rumah tahanan yang statusnya merupakan tahanan titipan karena vonis hukuman belum dijatuhkan.

Sungmin mengunjungi Kangin untuk kedua kalinya semenjak Kangin menjadi tahanan di Rutan itu

Jadwal kunjungan mulai dibatasi dan harus sesuai dengan jadwal yang ditentukan pihak Rutan yang membuat Sungmin mengalami kesulitan untuk mengunjungi kakaknya.

Bersama pengunjung lainnya, Sungmin duduk dikursi tunggal yang berjajaran. Kangin keluar dengan pakaian tahanan berwarna biru tua dengan ekpresi wajah yang senang saat melihat Sungmin datang menemuinya.

Kangin duduk dihadapan Sungmin dimana sebuah kaca menyekat mereka.

"apa kabar oppa? Apakah oppa bisa melewati hari – hari dengan baik?" tanya Sungmin yang mulai tegar

"Oppa jauh lebih baik Minnie-ah! Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan oppa" jawab Kangin

"aku sudah mendapatkan pengacara yang baik untuk membantumu saat sidang nanti oppa! Dia adalah pengacara terbaik yang dimiliki kota ini" ujar Sungmin dengan senyuman menghiasi wajahnya

"jinja? Bagaimana kamu bisa membayar pengacara itu Sungmin-ah?" tanya kangin cemas

"oppa tidak perlu memikirkannya! Yang paling penting sekarang adalah oppa bisa mendapatkan hukuman seringan mungkin" jawab Sungmin

"miane Minnie-ah aku tidak pernah bisa memberimu kebanggaan selama menjadi oppamu" Kangin menunduk menyesali diri

"gwencanayeo! Aku tidak pernah membutuhkan oppa yang bisa memberiku kebanggaan. Aku hanya butuh oppa yang selalu bisa memberiku perlindungan dan selalu ada saat aku membutuhkan" Sungmin tampak semakin tegar dimata kangin

**~~~~~~~0000~~~~~~**

Tuuuut tuuuut tuuuuut

Suara nada tersambung terdengar. Sungmin sepertinya sedang menelpon seseorang

"yeobseo!" terdengar suara namja yang berat menjawab panggilan Sungmin

"Cho Kyuhyun-ssi! Aku Sungmin! Aku ingin mengembalikan kartu ATM mu. Bisa kita bertemu?" Sungmin langsung pada tujuannya

"aku sedang dipelabuhan! Jika kamu mau datanglah temui aku disini! Uhuuk uhuuk" suara Kyuhyun terdengar diiringi suara batuk

"aku akan menemuimu disana!" jawab Sungmin segera menutup telponnya

**~~~~~~~0000~~~~~~~**

Sungmin sudah sampai dipelabuhan. Dia kembali menelpon Kyuhyun dengan ponsel barunya yang dia beli dari uang yang ada di tabungan Kyuhyun. Rupanya Sungmin pandai bagaimana memanfaatkan kesempatan.

"aku sudah berada dipelabuhan! Kau ada dimana?" tanya Sungmin saat Kyuhyun menjawab panggilannya

"carilah kapal persiar dengan tulisan The Cho Kingdom aku ada dikapal itu" jawab Kyuhyun menutup telponnya sepihak

'brengsek! Aku belum selesai bicara dia sudah menutupnya' gerutu Sungmin dalam hati

Kapal yang dimaksud Kyuhyun sudah tampak. Sungmin segera menghampiri kapal yang masih bersandar itu. Sungmin tidak melihat tanda – tanda adanya Kyuhyun dari luar kapal. Sungmin memutuskan untuk menelpon kembali

"Cho..."

"masuklah aku ada didalam!" Kyuhyun memotong kalimat Sungmin

"bocah tengik ini apa sebenarnya yang dia pikirkan?" Sungmin menuruti perintah Kyuhyun

Sungmin segera naik keatas kapal pesiar itu lalu masuk melalui tangga kayu. Ruangan pertama yang Sungmin lihat begitu berantakan seperti rumah yang baru didatangi seorang perampok.

"Kyuhyun-ssi! Kamu dimana?" tanya Sungmin sambil terus melangkah menelusuri lorong kapal

Sungmin melihat sebuah pintu sedikit terbuka lalu membuka pintu itu lebih lebar dan terkejutnya Sungmin mendapati Kyuhyun tergeletak diatas kasur dengan darah keluar dari hidungnya

"Kyuhyun-ssi! Gwencana?" tanya Sungmin segera menghampiri Kyuhyun

Keterkejutan Sungmin bertambah saat mendapati beberapa foto miliknya berserakan diatas kasur. Juga wajah Kyuhyun yang tampak memar dan lebam tempak dari dekat

"kau sudah datang?" Kyuhyun menyeka darah yang mengotori hidungnya dan berusaha untuk bangun

"apa yang sudah terjadi? Apakah seseorang telah merampokmu?" tanya Sungmin membantu Kyuhyun bersandar disandaran

"aku tidak apa – apa! Inilah yang harus aku lalui jika aku membangkang" jawab Kyuhyun menahan perih ditulang pipinya

"apa ini? Kenapa begitu banyak fotoku diruangan ini?" tanya Sungmin mengambil salah satu fotonya

"wajah yeoja itu tidak pernah hilang dari ingatanku! Aku meminta seseorang untuk mengambil gambar wajahnya agar kerinduanku terhadap yeoja itu terobati. Perasaanku terhadap yeoja itu kian hari malah semakin dalam dan Sepertinya seorang pengawas telah melaporkannya pada appaku. Dan beginilah aku saat ini dipukuli appaku sendiri" Kyuhyun mengompres luka memarnya dengan kain berisi es yang sudah mencair

Sungmin terpaku melihat Kyuhyun yang begitu santai menghadapi kekerasan yang sudah menimpanya. Dan kekerasan itu rupanya dilakukan appanya sendiri

"Kyuhyun-ssi! Apakah perasaanmu terhadapku begitu istimewa sehingga kau harus terluka seperti ini?" tanya Sungmin mulai ada rasa haru dalam tatapannya

"buat appa akan lebih aman jika aku meniduri yeoja hanya satu malam lalu kemudian membuangnya. Karena dengan begitu appa tahu aku tidak memiliki perasaan lain pada yeoja itu selain nafsu" Kyuhyun menaruh kembali kain basah itu

"tapi kali ini, appa merasa sangat terancam saat mendapati anaknya begitu tersiksa dalam kerinduan terhadap seorang yeoja yang bahkan nama orang tuanya tidak terdaftar disalah satu keluarga kaya juga pengusaha" Kyuhyun turun melangkah menuju kulkas kecil untuk mengeluarkan minuman

"Kyuhyun-ssi!" Sungmin memanggil nama Kyuhyun dengan pelan

"aku rela meninggalkan semua yang sudah aku miliki jika aku bisa bersama yeoja itu" Kyuhyun memberikan minuman kaleng pada Sungmin

"Kyuhyun-ssi! Aku mohon jangan seperti ini, aku tidak ingin melewati hari – hari dimana hatiku akan kembali tersakiti! Aku sudah mulai bangkit dari keterpurukanku karena ditinggal lari calon suamiku dialtar. Aku tidak ingin masuk kelubang itu lagi. Karena akan semakin sulit buatku untuk bangkit lagi" Sungmin kembali teringat masa kelam dihari pernikahannya

"aku tidak akan pernah membuatmu jatuh dan kembali masuk kedalam lubang itu! aku akan selalu bersamamu! Kita lari keluar negeri dan hidup bersama disana. Apa kau bersedia?" Kyuhyun mulai menggenggam tangan Sungmin

"Kyuhyun-ssi! Aku tidak bisa" Sungmin berkata seolah tidak rela karena jauh dilubuk hatinya dia sudah mulai tersentuh dengan kesungguhan Kyuhyun

"apa kau mau tahu kenapa kata Miane sangat sulit aku ucapkan?" Kyuhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan

"apa?" tanya Sungmin singkat

"uri eomma memiliki penyakit sex yang hyper setelah melahirkan aku yang membuatnya menjadi gila. Dia tidak pernah puas setiap bercinta dengan uri appa dan selalu mengeluh. lalu appa memutuskan untuk menceraikan eomma karena appa tidak sanggup melayani kebutuhan sexualnya eomma. Aku tidak tahu kapan semua itu dimulai. Yang aku ingat adalah saat aku masih duduk di sekolah dasar. Siang itu sepulang sekolah, aku baru saja turun dari jemputan sekolah. Aku melihat semua pelayan rumahku berada diluar dan sedang bergunjing membicarakan eommaku" Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang

"pelayan pribadiku menghampiriku yang melarangku untuk masuk kedalam rumah dan tidak memberikan alasan kenapa dia melarangku. Aku bukanlah Cho Kyuhyun yang hanya bisa puas dengan sebuah larangan tanpa alasan. Aku berlari memaksa masuk kedalam rumah dimana hampir semua pelayan tidak berhasil mengejarku"

"aku berhasil masuk kedalam rumah yang sebenarnya tidak terkunci. Aku berlari untuk mencari eomma. Dan betapa terkejutnya aku saat mendapati eomma telanjang sedang bergumul dengan 2 orang namja yang sangat aku kenal namja itu adalah supir pribadi eomma juga tukang kebun yang berkerja dirumah kami"

"pemandangan tidak pantas itu aku rekam dalam otakku. Aku masih ingat bagaimana eomma mendominasi kedua namja itu dan memerintahkan mereka untuk bisa memuaskan hasrat sexualnya. Kejadian itu bukanlah yang pertama aku saksikan. Hari – hari berikutnya eomma mengulangi adegan tak pantas itu bersama namja yang berbeda. Kali itu guru privatku. Eomma ajak guruku yang sedang mengajariku untuk bercinta dengannya. Eomma menyuruhku untuk keluar membeli es krim agar aku tidak menyaksikan adegan itu. tapi sudah aku bilang aku bukan Cho Kyuhyun yang bisa diperintah. Aku berpura – pura keluar untuk membeli ek krim padalah aku sembunyi didapur karena aku sudah mulai ketagihan untuk menyaksikan adegan itu. eomma kembali mendominasi guru privatku. Mereka melakukannya diruang belajarku dimana bukuku menjadi berserakan karena gerakan dan goyangan mereka yang sangat heboh" Kyuhyun meneguk kaleng minumannya

"semua itu terulang lagi dan terulang lagi! Otakku merekam semua adegan yang mungkin sudah puluhan kali aku saksikan secara langsung. Kejadian itu membentuk _mindsetku_ untuk berfikir seperti itulah yeoja seharusnya diperlakukan. Aku berfikir aku harus bisa melakukan semua adegan yang terekam diotakku dengan semua yeoja yang aku temui"

"tapi itu bukan inti masalah yang ingin aku sampaikan. Suatu hari eomma mendapat lawan main yang seorang psykopat. Namja itu menyiksa eomma terlebih dahulu sebelum menggauli eomma. Aku melihat dengan jelas bagaimana namja itu menyiksa dan memukuli eomma. Aku merasa terpancing untuk membela eomma yang tersiksa. Aku putuskan untuk mengambil pisau didapur. Saat aku kembali namja itu sedang menggauli eomma diatas tubuh eomma dengan nafsu. Aku berlari kearahnya dan menghujamkan pisau dapur yang tajam itu beberapa kali dipunggungnya menembus hingga kebadannya" mata Kyuhyun mulai berkaca – kaca

"Kyuhyun-ssi!" Sungmin bersuara

"darah mengalir dari tubuh namja itu menimpa tubuh eomma yang berbaring dibawahnya. Eomma menjerit histeris dan menurunkan namja yang sekarat itu dari atas tubuhnya. Eomma semakin histeris saat mendapati akulah yang telah melukai namja itu. eomma kemudian berlari kearahku dengan telanjang dan membuka semua bajuku yang dikotori darah namja itu" air mata Kyuhyun sudah menetes

"eomma lalu membantuku mengganti pakaian dan memintaku untuk menutup mulutku jika ada orang yang bertanya tentang namja yang baru saja aku bunuh. Eomma menghapus sidik jari yang ada dipisau yang kupakai tadi lalu menempelkan sidik jarinya dipisau itu" Kyuhyun menunduk dan semakin menangis

"Kyuhyun-ssi!" Sungmin cemas

"aku tidak pernah menduga dengan apa yang akan eomma lakukan berikutnya. Eomma menatapku lalu air matanya berlinang. Aku masih ingat kalimat yang eomma ucapkan saat itu. eomma bilang _Kyuhyun-ah MIANE karena eomma bukanlah eomma yang baik, MIANE karena eomma sangat kotor, MIANE eomma tidak pernah bisa membuatmu bangga, MIANE karena eomma tidak bisa menjagamu lebih lama lagi, MIANE karena eomma harus pergi sekarang, MIANE Kyuhyun-ah!_ " Kyuhyun menangis tersedu

"Kyuhyun-ssi!" kali ini Sungmin mulai menyentuh bahu Kyuhyun

"eomma menutup pintu kamar itu dan meninggalkan aku diluar kamar sendirian. Aku berteriak memanggil eomma dan aku ketuk pintu kamar itu berkali – kali namun eomma tidak membukanya. Aku teriak histeris sehingga membuat para pelayan berhamburan datang menghampiriku. Saat pintu kamar itu dibuka paksa kami semua melihat eomma sudah terkapar diatas lantai bersimbah darah yang keluar dari dadanya. Rupanya eomma bunuh diri dengan cara menusuk jantungnya dengan pisau yang aku pakai. Eomma melimpahkan kesalahanku yang telah membunuh namja itu padanya sehingga membebaskan aku dari hukuman"

"sejak saat itu aku menjadi sangat membenci eomma, aku benci kata MIANE yang berulang kali dia ucapkan. Setiap mendengar kata MIANE aku harus kembali teringat kemasa kelam itu. itu sebabnya aku tidak pernah ingin mengucapkannya" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin penuh duka

"tapi bersamamu kata MIANE aku ucapkan begitu jelas mengabaikan rasa sakitku. Karena aku benar – benar menyesal telah mengotori tubuhmu" Kyuhyun menatap tanpa mengedipkan matanya

"Kyuhyun-ssi! Sebesar itukah perasaanmu padaku? Apa kamu bisa memegang janjimu untuk selalu ada disampingku? Apakah kamu benar – benar akan berjuang bersamaku walau akan banyak sekali orang yang menentang? Dunia kita tidaklah sama, bagaimana kamu bisa melaluinya?" Sungmin mulai membuka diri

"aku berjanji tidak akan mengecewakanmu" Kyuhyun mendekap Sungmin yang duduk tidak jauh dari tempatnya

Mereka berdua saling menatap, saling memandangin bibir dan semakin mengeliminasi jarak mereka.

Deg deg deg deg

Dada Sungmin berdebar semakin kencang karena moment yang saat itu dirasakannya sangatlah berbeda dengan moment dikamar hotel tempo hari. Kini Sungmin mulai membuka hatinya untuk Kyuhyun.

Bibir mereka saling menempel dan mereka mulai membuka bibir untuk slaing menghisap dan mengulum.

Sungmin dengan begitu agresifnya memainkan lidahnya didalam mulut Kyuhyun 'berekplorasi' hingga kelangit – langitnya.

Kyuhyun menyambut lidah Sungmin aktif hingga mereka bisa saling merasakan saliva masih – masing. Terdengar kecapan – kecapan kecil begitu indah dan menggairahkan.

Perlahan Sungmin melepaskan lembut ciuman itu lalu berbisik manja ditelinga Kyuhyun

"katakan apa yang kau rasakan padaku sekarang!"

"saranghae!"

Kyuhyun segera membuka resleting Flapper dress yang dipakai Sungmin lalu melorotkannya hingga Sungmin hampir telanjang dada dimana bra berwarna merahnya menutup payudaranya.

"Apakah kita benar – benar akan melakukannya lagi?" tanya Sungmin mencoba menutupi belahan payudaranya

"jika kau bersedia maka akan aku lanjutkan" jawab Kyuhyun menahan syahwatnya

"lakukanlah karena aku ingin sekali bahagia bersamamu" Sungmin pasrah

Kyuhyun lalu membuka kaitan bra yang dipakai Sungmin lalu melemparkan bra itu kemana saja hingga kedua bulatan payudara Sungmin yang cukup besar dan berwarna putih terlihat menggantung dengan indahnya, Kyuhyun dapat melihat dengan sangat jelas betapa indah kedua bongkah payudara Sungmin yang kelihatan begitu sangat montok dan kencang. Pandangan Kyuhyun tertuju pada kedua puting mungil Sungmin yang berwarna merah muda itu.

"kau memang telah mempesonaku Sungmin-ssi!" Kyuhyun mulai menyentuh payudara itu dan meremasnya dengan lembut

"ahhhh Kyuhyun-ssi hmmm" Sungmin mendesah lirih

"slurrrpp" Kyuhyun menghisap puting Sungmin dengan lidahnya

"ahhh hmmm" Sungmin menggeliat geli meremas rambut Kyuhyun

"lepaskan semua pakaianku" bisik Sungmin

Kyuhyun menurunkan gaun yang tadi turun hanya sepinggul hingga kelantai. Lalu melepaskan celana dalam yang membungkus pusat dari semua kenikmatan yang ada didunia ini.

Kyuhyun lemparkan helai demi helai pakaian yang menutup tubuhnya dan kini Kyuhyun sudah telanjang dada hanya menyisakan celana dalamnya.

'wajah cantiknya itu begitu dekat sekali dengan wajahku. Hembusan nafasnya yang hangat sampai begitu terasa menerpa daguku. Kunikmati seluruh keindahan bidadari di depanku ini, mulai dari wajahnya yang cantik menawan, lekak-lekuk tubuhnya yang begitu seksi dan montok, bayangan bundar kedua buah payudaranya yang besar dan kencang dengan kedua putingnya yang lancip, perutnya yang ramping dan pantatnya yang bulat padat, pahanya yang seksi dan aah..,'

bisik Kyuhyun dalam hati saat melihat tubuh Sungmin yang sudah tidak tertutup sehelai benangpun disana

"Kyuhyun-ssi … apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?…" bisik Sungmin membuyarkan fantasi seks-Kyuhyun padanya.

Sorotan kedua mata Kyuhyun yang bulat kelihatan begitu sejuk dalam pandangan Sungmin, hidungnya yang putih membangir mendengus pelan, dan bibirnya yang tebal kemerahan terlihat basah setengah terbuka, hendak mencium Sungmin kembali.

Kyuhyun kecup lembut bibir Sungmin yang setengah terbuka. Begitu terasa hangat dan lunak. Mereka berdua memejamkan kedua matanya menikmati kelembutan bibir hangatnya, terasa manis terbalut dalam cinta.

"hmmm hmmm" desahan itu kembali menghiasi kamar itu

Selama kurang lebih 10 detik Kyuhyun mengulum bibir Sungmin, meresapi segala kehangatan dan kelembutannya.

Kyuhyun meraih tubuh Sungmin yang masih berada di hadapannya dan membawa kembali ke dalam pelukannya.

"saranghae Kyuhyun-ssi!…" bisik Sungmin lirih setengah kelihatan malu.

"gumawao Sungmin-ah" Kedua tangan Kyuhyun yang memeluk pinggang Sungmin erat, tampak sedikit gemetar memendam sejuta rasa. Dan tanpa terasa jemari kedua tangannya telah berada di atas bokong Sungmin yang bulat.

Mekal dan padat. Lalu perlahan mengusap mesra sambil berbisik,

"aku akan membuatmu merasakan surga bersamaku jadi nikmatilah…" bisik Kyuhyun pelan. Jiwanya telah terlanda nafsu.

Kyuhyun mengelus-elus seluruh tubuh Sungmin, mulus sekali, dengan sedikit gemas Kyuhyun remas gemas kedua belah pantatnya yang terasa kenyal padat.

"Oouuhh…" Sungmin mengeluh lirih.

Lalu dengan gemas Kyuhyun kembali melumat bibir Sungmin. menghisap dan mengulum bibir hangatnya secara bergantian dengan mesra atas dan bawah.

Kyuhyun dapat merasakan bibir Sungmin yang terasa hangat dan lunak berulang kali memagut bibirnya sebelah bawah dan Sungmin membalasnya dengan memagut bibirnya yang sebelah atas.

" ooh…, terasa begitu nikmatnya" Dengusan pelan nafas Sungmin beradu dengan dengusan nafas Kyuhyun dan berulang kali pula hidungnya yang kecil membangir beradu mesra dengan hidung Sungmin.

Kedua lengan Sungmin telah melingkar dileher Kyuhyun dan jemari tangannya mengusap mesra rambut kepala Kyuhyun.

Member Kyuhyun tampak semakin besar dibalik celana dalamnya. Perlahan Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya

"tunggu sebentar" Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuh Sungmin lalu membaringkannya diatas kasur

Wajah Sungmin yang cantik tersenyum manis pada Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun menurunkan wajahnya sambil terus menjulurkan lidah di permukaan perut Sungmin terus turun dan sampai di daerah yang paling intim, wangi sekali baunya. Tanpa ragu Kyuhyun menjilat intim itu.

"Ohhh apa yang akan kau lakukan… akh…" Tanya Sungmin sambil memejamkan mata menahan kenikmatan yang dirasakannya.

Beberapa saat kemudian tangan Sungmin mendorong kepala Kyuhyun semakin bawah dan..,

"ahhh sekali Kyuhyun-ssi" desahan Sungmin merangsang birahi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menyibakkan kedua bibir kemaluan Sungmin dan,

"Creeep…" ujung lidah Kyuhyun dipaksakan masuk ke dalam celah kemaluan yang sudah sedari tadi becek itu.

"Aaahh… kau sungguh nakaal, Kyuhyun-ssi" jerit Sungmin cukup keras.

Bergiliran Kyuhyun menarik kecil kedua belah bibir kemaluan Sungmin dengan mulut mulutnya.

"Ooohh lidahmu.. oooh nikmatnya Kyuhyun-ssi…" lirih Sungmin.

Sementara Kyuhyun asyik menikmati bibir kemaluan Sungmin, Sungmin terus mendesah merasakan kegelian.

"Aahh.. Kyuhyun-ssi… aku suka yang itu yaahh.. oooggghh," Sungmin mulai banyak mengeluarkan desisannya.

Lima menit kemudian…

"Kyuhyun-ssi, ijinkan aku melakukan hal yang sama buatmu," Sungmin berkata seperti meminta meminta Kyuhyun menghentikan tarian lidah di atas kemaluannya.

"Ahh… baiklah , sekarang giliran mu," Kyuhyun kemudian melorotkan celananya lalu berdiri mengangkang di atas wajah Sungmin yang masih berbaring.

Tangan Sungmin langsung meraih batang kemaluan besar milik Kyuhyun dan sekejap terkejut menyadari ukurannya yang jauh di atas rata-rata.

"Okh Kyuhyun-ssi.." lidah Sungmin langsung menjulur kearah kepala member Kyuhyun yang sudah sedari tadi tegang dan amat keras itu.

".. aah mm… ngggmm," suara Sungmin saat mengoral Kyuhyun

"Crooop.." member itu memenuhi rongga mulut Sungmin yang mungil itu.

Mata Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan lucu, sementara Kyuhyun sedang meringis merasakan kegelian yang justru semakin membuat membernya tegang dan keras.

"Auuuh nikmat sekali… ooohh nikmatnya ... ooohh.." Kyuhyun mendesah panjang.

Tangan kanan Kyuhyun meraih payudara besar Sungmin yang menggelayut bergoyang kesana kemari. tangan sebelah kiri Kyuhyun memberi rabaan di punggung Sungmin yang halus itu.

Sesekali Sungmin menggigit kecil kepala kemaluan Kyuhyun dalam mulutnya,

"Mm… hmmm…" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Sungmin, seiring telapak tangan Kyuhyun yang meremas keras daging empuk di dadanya.

"Crop…" Sungmin mengeluarkan kemaluan Kyuhyun dari mulutnya.

Kyuhyun langsung menyergap pinggul Sungmin dan lagi-lagi daerah selangkangan dengan bukit berbulu itu Kyuhyun serbu dan sedot cairan mani yang sepertinya sudah membanjir di bibir kemaluan Sungmin.

"Aoouuuhh… Kyuhyun-ssi aku nggak tahan lagi sayang aahhh… Kyuhyun… hh lakukan sekarang juga, ahh.." pinta Sungmin sambil memegang pantat Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun Segera bertukar posisi dengan Sungmin yang kini berada diatasnya mengarahkan kemaluannya ke selangkangan Sungmin yang tersibak di antara pinggang Kyuhyun menempatkan posisi liang kemaluannya yang terbuka lebar, pelan sekali Kyuhyun tempelkan di bibir kemaluan Sungmin dan mendorongnya perlahan,

"aaahhhh hmmmmm. ooohh ...sayang, ooohh…" Sungmin merintih, wajahnya memucat seperti orang yang terluka iris.

Buah dada Sungmin yang membusung besar itu langsung Kyuhyun hujani dengan kecupan-kecupan pada kedua putingnya secara bergiliran, sesekali Kyuhyun pun berusaha mengimbangi gerakan Sungmin turun naik diatas pinggangnya dengan cara mengangkat-angkat dan memiringkan pinggul hingga membuatnya semakin bernafsu, namun tetap menjaga ketahanannya dengan menghunjamkan kemaluannya.

Tangan Sungmin menekan-nekan kepala Kyuhyun kearah buah dadanya yang tersedot keras sementara member Kyuhyun terus keluar masuk semakin lancar dalam liang senggamanya yang sudah terasa banjir dan amat becek itu.

Puting susu Sungmin yang ternyata merupakan titik nikmatnya Kyuhyun gigit kecil hingga Sungmin berteriak kecil merintih menahan rasa nikmat sangat hebat,

Puas memainkan kedua buah dada Sungmin, kedua tangan Kyuhyun meraih kepala Sungmin dan menariknya kearah wajah Kyuhyun, sampai disitu mulut mereka beradu, saling memainkan lidah dalam rongga mulut secara bergiliran.

Setelah itu lidah Kyuhyun menjalar liar di pipi Sungmin naik kearah kelopak matanya melumuri seluruh wajah cantik itu, dan menggigit daun telinganya. Genjotan pinggul Sungmin semakin keras menghantam pangkal paha Kyuhyun, membernya semakin terasa membentur dasar liang senggama.

"Ooohh.. aa… aahh… aahh… mmhh nikmat ooohh enaknya, Kyuhyun-ssi… oooh," desah Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya

"Yaahh sungguh nikmat.. ooohh rasanya nikmat sekali, yaahh.., ooohh enaakk… ooohh sayang ooohh.." kata-kata Kyuhyun keluar begitu saja tanpa kendali.

Tangan Kyuhyun yang tadi berada di atas kini beralih meremas bongkahan pantat Sungmin yang sexy itu. Setiap ia menekan ke bawah dan menghempaskan kemaluannya tertusuk member Kyuhyun, secara otomatis tangan Kyuhyun meremas keras bongkahan bokongnya. Secara refleks pula kemaluan Sungmin menjepit dan berdenyut seperti menyedot batang kejantanan Kyuhyun.

Hanya sepuluh menit setelah itu goyangan tubuh Sungmin menegang,

"Kyuhyun-ssi… aahh aku aahh.. aahh.. ooohh…sudah ahhh" Sungmin mendesah

"Taahaan sayang… bergeraklah lebih cepat .. oooh nikmatnya sayang.. lebih cepat sayang … "

Kyuhyun berusaha mengulur waktu orgasmenya, karena dia masih ingin memberikan kepuasan penuh untuk Sungmin.

"Ooo… nggg… aahh… sayang,.. sayang.. sayang.. oooh nikmatnya.. ooohh.. ooohh…" teriak Sungmin panjang mengakhiri babak permainan itu.

Kyuhyun merasakan jepitan kemaluan Sungmin disekeliling membernya mengeras dan terasa mencengkeram erat sekali, desiran zat cair kental terasa menyemprot enam kali di dalam liang kemaluannya sampai sekitar sepuluh detik kemudian ia mulai lemas dalam pelukan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun makin mempercepat gerakannya, makin terdengar dengan jelas suara gesekan antara kemaluan Kyuhyun dengan kemaluan Sungmin yang telah dibasahi oleh cairan dari kemaluannya.

"Aaakhh.. nimtatt hhhmmm!" desah Kyuhyun sedikit teriak.

"ahhh hmmm ohhh.. eeesshh.." Kyuhyun mendesah

"Keluarkanlah Kyuhyun-ssi.. eesshh.." Kyuhyun berbisik sambil mendesah.

"Uuugghh.. aaaggh.. nikmat sayang.." teriak Kyuhyun agak keras dengan bersamaannya sperma yang keluar dan menyembur di dalam kemaluan Sungmin

"apa aku dapat memuaskanmu?" tanya Kyuhyun membelai rambut Sungmin

"tentu saja aku sangat puas " Sungmin menyentuh dada Kyuhyun dengan jari – jarinya

"kamu memang sangat mengagumkan!" Kyuhyun mengecup kepala Sungmin yang tak jauh dari bibirnya

Mereka berdua tidur dikapal pesiar itu untuk melepaskan lelah karena pertempuran dahsyat itu.

**~~~~~~~0000~~~~~~~**

**About Choi Siwon**

Putera kedua dari konglomerat jetset bernama Choi Kiho, memiliki eomma yang sangat cantik mantan super model top Korea bernama Lee Young Ae dan memiliki dongsaeng yeoja bernama Choi Soo Young.

Kekayaan yang dimiliki keluarganya melebihi yang dimiliki Kyuhyun sehingga keluarganya lebih berpengaruh dan berkuasa dibanding keluarga Kyuhyun. Meski demikian tuan Choi sangatlah bijaksana tidak otoriter dalam mendidik anaknya. Dia membebaskan anak – anaknya memilih sendiri jalan hidup yang akan ditempuhnya.

Siwon sangat tertarik dengan kebebasan dan keindahan yang kemudian dia abadikan keindahan itu dalam sebuah gambar hasil jepretan kamera Canon EOS 1Ds Mark III miliknya. dia bukanlah tipe pangeran manja yang menikmati istana dan statusnya sebagai pangeran.

Selulus kuliah dari Universitas Inha jurusan Potographi, Dia memilih untuk berkelana dinegeri orang dibanding meneruskan bisnis sang appa. Eropa benua yang dia pilih menjadi tempatnya untuk berkelana sebagai back packer dan bukan sebagai turis elit.

**About Kim Kibum**

Yeoja cantik dan begitu dingin sangat jenius memiliki IQ yang tinggi yaitu mencapai angka 184. Kibum adalah seorang yatim piatu dan tidak pernah mengetahui siapa orang tua kandungnya. Saat masih bayi Kibum dibuang orang tuanya kesebuah panti asuhan dan dibesarkan oleh pengurus panti disana.

Saat usianya baru menginjak 5 tahun Kibum berhasil memecahkan puzzle angka yang sangat rumit bahkan untuk orang dewasa sekalipun. Sejak kecil Kibum sudah menunjukan keistimewaannya dalam menghapal angka juga menghitung angka dalam jumlah yang sangat banyak. Yang hanya bisa dihitung dengan menggunakan alat bantu. Kibum tidak memerlukan alat itu.

Nama Kibum sempat dimuat disebuah harian lokal di Bussan karena kegeniusannya dalam menghitung saat Kibum baru berusia 8 tahun. Sehingga membuat seorang bandar judi kakap bernama Kangta di Bussan berniat untuk mengadopsinya. Kegeniusan Kibum dimanfaatkan oleh Kangta membantu bisnisnya didunia judi yang sangat keras.

**Time for Siwon and Kibum moment**

**5 month ago**

Pagi hari yang indah di sebuah taman kota di London. Tampak seorang yeoja Asia berwajah oriental yang sangat cantik tengah berdiri diantara yeoja bule melakukan pendinginan setelah beryoga bersama.

Yeoja itu sunggu sangat menarik perhatian Siwon yang memang sedang mengabadikan pemandangan indah disekitar taman

Siwon dengan begitu bebas mengambil gambar yeoja cantik itu dari berbagai angle dengan kameranya tanpa ijin. Karena terlalu asyik memperhatikan objeknya, tanpa Siwon sadari jaraknya sudah tidak jauh lagi dengan yeoja tersebut. Dan membuat yeoja itu sadar dia sedang dijadikan objek foto.

"excuse me! What are you doing with your camera? Did you take my picture?" tanya yeoja itu kepada Siwon dengan wajah yang kecewa

"no i didn't! I gotta go" Siwon segera berlalu karena malu tingkah konyolnya diketahui sang yeoja

"dia pikir aku bodoh! Aku tahu dengan pasti dia sudah mengambil gambarku" gerutu Kibum menggunakan bahasa nasionalnya yang dapat didengar Siwon

Siwon menghentikan langkahnya setelah mendengar gerutu yeoja itu yang ternyata mereka berasal dari negara yang sama. Siwon memutuskan untuk kembali menghampiri sang yeoja

"excuse me! are you Korean people?" tanya Siwon melupakan rasa malunya

"no i'm not!" jawab Kibum singkat dan begitu dingin meninggalkan Siwon

"i believe that you are Korean people. Because i just hear you spoke in Korean languange" Siwon mengikuti langkah yeoja itu

"jadi kamu orang Korea juga?" tanya yeoja menghentikan langkahnya menatap Siwon penuh curiga

"nee! Anneyeo haseo! Siwon imnida!" Siwon menanggukan kepalanya memperkenalkan diri pada Kibum dengan tidak menyebutkan marganya

"dewa langit menyembelih babi" yeoja itu mengucapkan kalimat yang tidak dimengerti Siwon

"kamu bilang apa?" tanya Siwon mengerutkan keningnya

"ani! Lupakan" yeoja itu melanjutkan langkahnya tanpa menyebutkan siapa namanya

"permisi! Kau belum menyebutkan siapa namamu! Apakah kau harus sesombong itu? kita sama – sama perantau disini, tidak bisakah kita berteman?" Siwon mengeluh lebih seperti menodong nama sang yeoja

"berikan kameramu dan aku akan sebutkan namaku!" yeoja itu balas menodong Siwon

"aku yakin namamu pasti sangatlah indah" Siwon pasrah menyerahkan kamerannya pada sang yeoja

Yeoja itu langsung melihat galery yang ada di kamera tersebut, untuk memastikan apakah ada gambar dirinya didalam kamera itu.

"Kim Kibum imnida!" jawab yeoja yang bernama Kibum dimana matanya tertuju pada galery dikamera milik Siwon

"nama yang sangat indah!" puji Siwon sedikit menggombal

"apakah kamu seorang photografer?" tanya Kibum tampak mengagumi gambarnya sendiri hasil jepretan Siwon

"aku harap" jawab Siwon memperhatikan wajah Kibum

"aku tidak menyukai hasil fotomu! Jadi hapus semua gambarku yang ada dikameramu" Kibum memerintah

"waeyeo? Bukankah foto wajahmu terlihat begitu indah? Aku tidak akan pernah menghapusnya" tolak Siwon tegas

"apa yang akan kamu lakukan dengan semua fotoku?" tanya Kibum penuh curiga

"aku akan memamerkannya dalam pameran tunggalku suatu hari nanti jika aku sudah benar – benar menjadi seorang photografer profesional" jawab Siwon datar

"babbo!" Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya

Brukkk

Seorang bule menubruk Siwon hingga terjatuh

"Siwon-ssi! Gwencana?" Kibum tampak sedikit mencemaskan Siwon

"gwencanayeo!" jawab Siwon berdiri membersihkan celananya

"ahhh sialan!" keluh Siwon saat tersadar bule tersebut telah mencuri dompetnya

"waeyeo?" tanya Kibum cemas

"namja itu telah mencuri dompetku. Uang, kartu debit, kartu identitas dan beberapa kartu penting lainnya ada didalam dompet itu" Siwon melemas

"jinja? Eottokhe?" Kibum tampak lebih cemas

"kita harus segera melapor pada pihak kepolisian" saran Kibum

**TBC**

**anneyeong!**

**lama yah nunggu chapter 4-nya?**

**gumawao udh sabar yah**

**sedikit penjelasan ttg penyakit hyper yg dialami eommanya Kyuhyun, percaya atau tidak penyakit itu benar" ada loh dan tidak mengenal gender karena bisa menyerang namja maupun yeoja**

**vai pernah baca profile org yang terkena penyakit macam itu disebuah majalah pria dewasa ;)**

**gumawao udh ksh review yang makin banyak vai love u full dehh :p**

**tuh en ce Kyumin vai kasih lagi tuh lebih panjaaaaang dan laaaaaamaaaa**

**mian buat last chapter yg kecopy 2x vai aneh sumpah dehh pas copas dari word tuh g 2x loh suer dehh**

**buat Sibumnya vai sengaja tbc smp situ coz vai mw tya pendapat readers apa kalian mau vai buat detail bagaimana moment mereka smp berpacaran atau gmn?**

**coz moment Sibum tuh nantinya bnr" berpengaruh sama cerita ff ini**

**so kasih pendapat kalian yah!**


	5. Chapter 5

Karena kejadian pencopetan itu, untuk sementara Kibum bersedia menampung Siwon tinggal di appartementnya yang terbilang mewah sebagai warga Asia. Kibum merasa memang harus menolong Siwon melewati musibahnya. Sebagai sesama orang Korea yang sedang merantau di negeri orang.  
Kibum tidak pernah tahu siapa Siwon sebenarnya, berasal dari mana dan anak siapa. Yang Kibum tahu Siwon hanyalah seorang back packer yang kini telah kehilangan semua uangnya.  
Selama menumpang tinggal ditempat Kibum, Siwon selalu membantu mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah seperti membersihkan dan merapihkan rumah, mencuci piring bekas dia makan, memasak makan malam selama menunggu Kibum pulang dari pekerjaannya sebagai seorang konsultan keuangan di sebuah majalah ekonomi di London.  
Kehidupan Kibum memang mapan dan suskes meski hidup dinegeri orang dan jauh dari Kangta appa angkatnya seorang bandar judi yang disegani. Meski begitu Kibum tidak memandang rendah Siwon yang hanya seorang back packer dan sudah tidak memiliki uang.

~~~~~~~oooo~~~~~~~

"chukkae! Akhirnya kartu identitasmu sudah ditemukan, ternyata pencopet itu masih memiliki hati meninggalkan kartumu di pos penjaga kedutaan Korea" Kibum menyerahkan kartu – kartu penting milik Siwon dalam sebuah plastik transparan berwarna putih  
"gumawao" Siwon mengambil plastik yang diberikan Kibum lalu mengeluarkan isinya  
"sepertinya pencopet itu tahu barang mahal yah! Dompetmu pasti memiliki nilai jual yang tinggi, dia gak niat ngembaliin dompetmu dan malah membungkus kartu – kartumu dalam plastik itu" Kibum menyalakan Laptopnya  
"pencopet itu pasti tidak punya dompet" kilah Siwon  
"babbo!" Kibum mendelik manja  
"aku janji akan segera mengembalikan uangmu jika aku sudah sampai di Seoul! Aku akan mentransfer uangmu!" Siwon menunjukan wajah sedih karena besok dia harus kembali ke Seoul karena masa kunjungannya di Eropa sudah habis  
"aku tidak mengharapkan kau akan mengembalikannya! Lupakan anggap saja kau sedang beruntung karena telah bertemu seorang noona yang cantik dan baik hati" canda Kibum mulai sibuk dengan memandangi monitor laptopnya yang menyala  
"nee. Noona cantik dan sangat baik! Apakah aku memang harus memanggilmu noona? Kau hanya 2 bulan lebih tua dariku" keluh Siwon mulai mengerjakan tugasnya mencuci piring bekas mereka makan malam  
"walau hanya 2 bulan aku tetaplah lebih tua darimu jadi panggil aku noona. Arra!" Kibum menatap Siwon serius  
"apakah kau tidak akan pernah kembali ke Korea?" Siwon bertanya dengan harapan Kibum akan menjawab aku akan segera pulang  
"tidak akan pernah! Aku berharap aku akan menemukan jodoh disini sehingga merubah warga negaraku bukan lagi orang Korea" jawab Kibum tanpa memandang Siwon  
"waeyeo? Apa Korea begitu mengecewakanmu?" Siwon mulai menyinggung masalah lain  
"kenapa kau menjadi banyak bertanya? Setauku masalah aku pulang atau tidak ke Korea bukanlah urusanmu Siwon-ssi! Jadi berhenti untuk terus mencari tahu tentang kehidupanku" bentak Kibum  
"aku berharap aku bisa kembali bertemu denganmu! Di Korea bukan disini" Siwon berhenti menggosok piring dan gelas dengan sponge busa ditangannya  
"waeyeo? Apa kau ingin mengenalkan aku pada keluargamu? Mengenalkan kalau aku adalah noona yang telah menolongmu?" tanya Kibum dingin  
"bukan! Aku ingin mengenalkanmu sebagai kekasihku!" jawab Siwon tegas menatap Kibum  
"mwo?" mata Kibum terbelalak  
"saranghae! Aku tidak pernah salah mencintai orang. Jeonmal saranghae Kibum-ssi" Siwon menyatakan perasaan yang sudah lama dipendamnya sejak tinggal bersama Kibum  
"aku bukanlah yeoja yang sederhana seperti apa yang ada dalam kepalamu Siwon-ssi! Lebih baik kau menjauhiku demi kebaikanmu! Ingat saat kembali ke Korea kau tidak boleh membahas kau telah bertemu seorang yeoja bernama Kim Kibum! Aku adalah yeoja yang sangat mahal dan tidak bisa dibeli oleh nyawa sekalipun" air mata Kibum yang tidak pernah tampak menetes tiba – tiba mengalir deras membasahi pipi Kibum  
"kenapa kalimat itu selalu keluar dari mulutmu? Aku tidak mengerti bahaya apa yang kau maksud? Jika memang kau tidak menyukaiku tolaklah dengan cara yang benar dan bisa aku mengerti. Aku tidak secerdas dirimu Noona! Jadi gunakanlah bahasa yang sederhana dan bisa dicerna oleh otakku yang beku ini!" sindir Siwon yang memang sudah bosan dengan ucapan Kibum yang selalu mengatakan dia adalah yeoja yang berbahaya  
"karena aku adalah puteri angkat mafia judi bernama kangta! Kepergianku ke London semata adalah karena aku harus menyelamatkan diri dari kejaran orang – orang suruhan Lee Soo Man! Aku menyimpan banyak rahasia tentang harta yang mereka miliki dalam otakku!" teriak Kibum diluar kendali  
Praaaang  
Siwon memecahkan piring yang sedang dicucinya sementara kibum terus menangis  
"Lee Soo Man?" Siwon menatap Kibum dan segera membersihkan tangannya  
Siwon melangkah menghampiri Kibum yang masih menangis. Dia mencoba mengatur nafasnya karena masih syock setelah mendengar nama seorang mafia bahaya yang tidak tersentuh hukum disebut Kibum.  
"apa hubungan appamu dengan mafia keji itu?" tanya Siwon hati – hati  
"kau tahu siapa Lee Soo Man?" Kibum balik bertanya  
"tentu saja aku tahu! Dongsaengku bersahabat dengan puteri tunggalnya" jawab Siwon  
"dongsaengmu bersahabat dengan puterinya?" tanya Kibum tidak percaya  
"sepertinya kau juga bukan namja sembarangan! Lee Soo Man tidak akan membiarkan puterinya bersahabat dengan orang yang tidak jelas asal muasalnya" Kibum mulai mencurigai status sosial Siwon  
"ani! Aku bukan siapa – siapa" Siwon berbohong dan tentu saja Kibum tidak mempercayainya  
"lalu apa hubungan appamu dengan Lee Soo Man?" Siwon kembali bertanya  
"25 tahun yang lalu appaku yang bersahabat baik dengan mafia keji itu! mereka bersama membuka sebuah tempat judi. Tahun berganti tahun dan sudah masuk tahun ke 20 tempat judi yang mereka buka Semakin besar dan semakin jaya, membutakan appaku dan mengkhianatinya dengan cara mencuri semua uang dan memasukkannya dalam brankas lalu membuat password berupa puzzle angka yang sangat rumit. Dan password itu akulah yang membuatnya dan hanya aku yang bisa membuka brankas itu. kau tidak akan pernah menduga sebanyak apa uang yang tersimpan didalam brankas itu. jumlahnya bisa membeli sebuah negara berkembang" jawab Kibum menatap Siwon yang berlutut sejajar dengan dirinya yang sedang duduk  
"apa yang terjadi pada appamu?" wajah Siwon mulai tampak sangat mencemmaskan Kibum  
"appaku ditemukan tewas didalam kamar pribadinya dengan peluru bersarang dikepalanya. Hasil investigasi polisi mengatakan appaku bunuh diri karena kebangkrutan yang dialaminya. Aku tahu itu tidak benar karena aku tahu uang yang begitu banyak yang dia sembunyikan. Semua orang yang setia melayaninya direkrut Lee Soo Man dan menjadikan mereka sebagai anak buahnya" Kibum berdiri melangkah mendekati jendela appartementnya  
"lalu apakah Lee Soo Man tahu kaulah yang memiliki password itu?" Siwon mengikuti langkah Kibum  
"tahu banyak karena Lee Soo Man-lah yang telah membentukku menjadi "robot pencetak uang" di tempat judinya" jawab Kibum tatapan jauh kedepan dan begitu kosong  
"apa yang akan dia lalukan jika menemukanmu?" Siwon terus bertanya  
"tentu saja dia akan memintaku untuk membuka mulutku mengatakan password brangkas itu dan kemudian membunuhku karena aku terlalu banyak mengetahui semua rahasia kejahatannya" jawab Kibum melemaskan kaki Siwon  
"Kibum-ssi! Jadi bahaya seperti inilah yang kau maksud?" mata Siwon merah seperti hendak mengeluarkan cairan bening dari dalam  
"aku tidak pernah terbuka pada semua orang Korea yang bertemu denganku di London! Karena aku takut mereka adalah anak buah Lee Soo Man. Tapi denganmu aku merasa percaya, kau bukanlah bagian dari orang – orang jahat itu, kau adalah temanku" Kibum menatap Siwon haru  
Siwon balas menatap Kibum dengan tatapan yang terbaca ada cinta yang dalam disana. Siwon dengan begitu berani menyentuh bibir Kibum dengan jarinya lalu mengarahkan dagunya untuk berciuman dengannya.  
Kibum tidak mampu menolak pesona Siwon yang sudah lama menjadi tamunya. Dia pasrah saat Siwon mulai berekplorasi mencium, menyentuh dan membelai tubuhnya sehingga mereka bergumul dengan penuh hasrat dan gairah yang sangat tinggi diruang makan itu dimana meja makan menjadi alas tempat mereka melepaskan hasrat sexnya.  
Saat pagi menerpa menyapa mereka yang berbaring lelah diatas karpet Persia diruang TV, Siwon meminta Kibum untuk melanjutkan kembali petualangan sexnya diatas karpet itu sebagai tanda perpisahan karena Siwon harus segera kembali ke Korea untuk memperpanjang ijin tinggalnya di London. Kibum yang sudah terlanjur jatuh cinta pada Siwon pasrah saja dan kembali melayaninya.

.

Siwon kembali ke Korea dan tidak mendapati dongsaengnya berada di negara itu. appa dan eomma bilang dongsaengnya sedang menikmati liburan di Australia dan akan menetap disana untuk beberapa bulan.  
Kali ini Siwon benar – benar membutuhkan pertolongan sang appa yang harus membuatkan ijin tinggal di passportnya selama mungkin berada di kota London.  
"apa ada alasan khusus kenapa kau meminta appa membantumu?" tanya tuan Choi pada Siwon saat hendak menghubungi pihak emigrasi  
"seorang yeoja yang sangat hebat telah membuat putera-mu ini jatuh cinta appa! Aku ingin sekali bisa hidup bersamanya! Aku berjanji akan membawanya pulang untuk menemuimu disini" jawab Siwon berapi – api  
"appa yakin yeoja itu pasti bukan sembarang yeoja Siwon-ah! Bawa dia untuk menemui kami! Maka aku akan memberi restu untuk kalian"  
Tuan Choi memang selalu bijaksana kepada anak – anaknya termasuk merestui kekeliruan yang sudah dipilih Soo Young puteri bungsunya.

.

Siwon kembali ke London dua minggu berikutnya membawa status sosialnya yang sebenarnya. Besar harapan dia untuk bisa melindungi Kibum yeoja yang sangat dicintainya.  
Siwon dan Kibum memutuskan untuk menjalin hubungan serius dan tinggal bersama di appartement milik Kibum layaknya sepasang suami istri. Mereka bebas bercinta, melakukan semua hal yang biasanya dilakukan sepasang suami istri.  
Siwon mulai terjun menjadi photografer profesional bekerja disebuah majalah fashion dibawah penerbit yang sama dengan majalah ekonomi dimana Kibum menjadi salah satu konsultannya.  
Gaji pertama yang Siwon terima dari majalah fashion itu, Siwon gunakan untuk melamar Kibum dan memintanya untuk mau menikah dengannya di sebuah Gereja tua di kota London.  
Siwon hanya memberitahu sang appa kalau dia memutuskan untuk menikahi yeoja yang sangat dicintainya dan berjanji akan memberikan mereka cucu yang lucu – lucu.  
Tuan Choi tidak sanggup melarang juga menolak keinginan tulus puteranya dengan sangat mudah tuan Choi merestui pernikahan Siwon yang dilakukan di negeri orang.  
Siwon dan Kibum hidup bahagia penuh cinta, mereka saling melengkapi kekurangan masing – masing. Kehidupan mereka sangatlah sempurnya nyaris tanpa cacat hingga seseorang akan datang menghancurkan kebahagiaan mereka berdua.

~~~~~~~0000~~~~~~~

**Back to Kyuhyun and Sungmin moment**

Dug dug dug

Suara pintu kapal pesiar Kyuhyun diketuk seseorang dengan kasar membangunkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang masih terlelap dan telanjang.

"Kyuhyun-ssi! Sepertinya seseorang mengetuk pintu" Sungmin turun dari kasur lalu memunguti pakaiannya yang berserakan dilantai

"kau tunggu disini dan jangan bersuara! Aku belum siap jika seseorang melihatmu disini" Kyuhyun segera memakai celana dalam dan celana panjangnya tanpa memakai baju bergegas membuka pintu untuk tamunya

"Kyuhyun-ah!" ternyata tamu Kyuhyun adalah Changmin sahabatnya

Kreeek

Pintu dibuka Kyuhyun

"Kyuhyun-ah! Gwencanayeo?" tanya Changmin mencemaskan sahabatnya

"gwencana! Masuklah" Kyuhyun memberi ruang lebih besar agar Changmin dapat masuk kedalam ruangan

"sepertinya ada yang sudah sibuk tadi malam?" sindir Changmin saat melihat Sungmin yang masih kusut walau sudah berpakaian lengkap

"anneyeo haseo" Sungmin membungkukan badannya

"dia yeoja-ku aku akan pergi dengannya keluar negeri dan meninggalkan semua kebusukan yang ada di kota ini" Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin lalu mengecup keningnya

"Kyuhyun-ah! Apa kau sudah gila?" Changmin menatap Kyuhyun aneh

"aku memang sudah gila Changmin-ah sejak aku masih kecil" Kyuhyun tak mau melepaskan pelukannya dari Sungmin

"kau tahu pasti dengan siapa kau akan berhadapan Kyuhyun-ah" Changmin mengingatkan Kyuhyun akan resiko terburuk yang akan Kyuhyun dapatkan jika dia nekad membangkang

"aku tahu! Bahkan jika dia menginginkan nyawaku akan aku berikan asal aku bisa membuktikan kesungguhanku pada yeoja hebat ini" Kyuhyun semakin erat memeluk Sungmin

"Kyuhyun-ssi sebenarnya apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan? Maksud chingu-mu itu siapa orang yang akan kau hadapi?" Sungmin tampak bingung

"apa kau pernah mendengar nama Tuan Choi seorang penguasa dan konglomerat kakap dinegara ini?" tanya Changmin dengan nada meremehkan Sungmin

"mian! Aku hanyalah yeoja miskin dan bodoh hingga aku tidak tahu siapa konglomerat hebat itu" jawab Sungmin merendah

"selain appanya yang kejam, dialah yang akan Kyuhyun hadapi jika dia nekad lari denganmu" jawab Changmin sinis

"Shim Changmin! Hentikan! Apa aku memintamu untuk menjelaskannya? Kau tidak perlu melakukannya seolah kau sangat peduli padaku" wajah sadis Kyuhyun mulai kembali terlihat

Changmin yang sudah sangat lama mengenal sosok namja tampan dengan membawa trauma berat dimasa lalunya itu segera diam membeku saat melihat tatapan sadis itu kembali muncul.

"jika kau masih sahabatku seharusnya kau bantu aku untuk melindunginya dari appaku" tatapan Kyuhyun mulai berubah lebih manusiawi

"bukan bagaimana cara melindunginya yang seharusnya kau pikirkan Kyuhyun-ah! Tapi bagaimana cara menyembunyikannya dari semua pengawas yang selalu mengawasimu! Karena aku yakin bukan hanya appamu yang ingin menyingkirkan yeoja ini tapi juga orang – orang tuan Choi!" seru Changmin membuat Sungmin menjadi ketakutan

"sebenarnya dengan siapa aku sedang berurusan haaah? Sebahaya itukan kau Kyuhyun-ssi?" Sungmin mulai melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun dari tubuhnya

"kau tidak perlu mencemaskan masalah lainnya! kau hanya cukup tatap aku dan lihat kedua mataku! Apa kau tidak melihat kesungguhanku? Aku berjanji akan selalu melindungimu! Janjiku membawamu lari dari negara ini sudah pasti akan aku buktikan" Kyuhyun mencengkram bahu Sungmin dan berusaha meyakinkannya

"lalu apa hubunganmu dengan konglomerat bernama tuan Choi itu?" Sungmin kembali bertanya

"dia adalah..." Changmin menimpal

"Shim Changmin! Apa aku memintamu mewakiliku untuk menjawabnya?" bentak Kyuhyun

"baiklah aku akan diam dan sepertinya lebih baik aku pergi dari sini" Changmin berlalu namun sebelumnya dia menunjukan tatapan sangat tidak suka terhadap Sungmin.

Bruuk

Suara pintu ditutup dengan kasar oleh Changmin. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling menatap canggung karena percakapan mereka yang terlalu berat untuk bisa Sungmin cerna dengan otaknya.

Sreeet

Sungmin menarik kursi lalu duduk diatasnya melipatkan kedua tangannya didepan dada

"katakan apa yang masih kau sembunyikan dariku? Tentu saja selain trauma masa kelammu bersama eomma?" Sungmin mulai mencurigai Kyuhyun

"aku belum siap untuk menceritakannya saat ini Sungmin-ah! Kita baru saja bersama dan meraskan bahagia sesaat. Aku tidak ingin membahasnya karena aku sedang ingin menikmati kebahagiaanku bersamamu" Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin

Jawaban Kyuhyun tentu saja tidak memuaskan Sungmin yang sudah terlanjur menaruh curiga ada masalah penting yang dia sembunyikan darinya

"jika kau memang ingin begitu maka aku akan pergi meninggalkanmu" Sungmin berdiri hendak meninggalkan Kyuhyun

"apakah kau harus sekejam itu? seumur hidup aku tidak pernah merasakan bahagia seperti yang aku rasakan bersamamu saat ini? Apa aku memang tidak pantas untuk bahagia? Lee Sungmin-ssi aku sangat mencintaimu dan aku ingin hidup bersamamu" teriak Kyuhyun padahal Sungmin berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatnya

Sungmin menengok kearah Kyuhyun lalu menghampirinya dan membelai wajah kekasihnya yang tampan itu dengan penuh kelembutan

"Kyuhyun-ssi yang aku ingin adalah kejujuranmu! Bagaimana mungkin kita bisa bersama jika kau masih merahasiahkan sesuatu dariku. Aku berjanji aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu apapun masa lalumu, asal kau jujur dan buat aku untuk bisa memahami dengan siapa sebenarnya aku akan berurusan" Sungmin menatap mata Kyuhyun dengan kesungguhan didalam tatapannya

"aku akan mengatakannya setelah kau ceritakan bagaimana namja itu meninggalkanmu di altar" tantang Kyuhyun

Deg

Dada Sungmin seperti mendapatkan satu kejutan yang maha dahsyat dari ucapan Kyuhyun.

"namanya Jung Mo. Kami bertemu di studio musik milik Park Jun So Sunbeanim. Dia pemain gitar dari group band yang dibentuk sunbae. Kami berhubungan selama setahun lebih lalu memutuskan untuk menikah karena dorongan semua rekan kami di studio. Aku melihat Jung Mo begitu yakin akan rencana pernikahan kami, dia menyiapkan semuanya dan membiayai semua keperluan pernikahan kami. Semua berjalan seperti yang kami harapkan hingga hari pernikahan itu datang" Sungmin mengatur nafasnya karena dadanya terasa sesak saat teringat masa lalunya

"Jung Mo ternyata tidak pernah jujur pada kami semua. Dia selalu mengatakan kalau dia adalah seorang yatim piatu yang memiliki warisan dari orang tuanya. Sehingga aku tidak pernah mempermasalahkan kenapa Jung Mo tidak pernah mengenalkan aku pada keluarganya" Sungmin mencoba menahan agar air matanya tidak menetes

"tapi hari itu, dihari pernikahan kami, aku yang sedang berjalan didampingi kangin oppa menuju altar, aku melihat wajah Jung Mo seperti tidak bahagia dan menyimpan banyak beban. Langkahku semakin dekat dan kami sudah berdiri didepan pendeta dan hanya tinggal menunggu pendeta membimbing kami untuk mengucapkan ikrar tiba – tiba,,,," Sungmin tidak sanggup menaham air matanya

"tiba – tiba seorang yeoja yang membawa beberapa pengawalnya berteriak meminta pendeta untuk tidak menjalankan tugasnya. Yeoja itu adalah eomma Jung Mo dia berlari menghampiri kami lalu para pengawalnya menarik Jung Mo dengan kasar meninggalkan aku dialtar. Yeoja itu bilang aku bukanlah yeoja yang pantas buat anaknya. Tidak ada yang berani menghentikan aksi kasar dari yeoja dan para pengawal itu. semua orang dibuat tercengang melihat adegan dramatis itu termasuk kangin oppa yang selalu melindungiku" Sungmin menarik nafas

"aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lalukan saat itu karena aku sudah terlanjur malu sehingga otakku tidak mampu untuk berfikir. Jung Mo pergi meninggalkan aku begitu saja dan aku tidak lagi mendengar kabar darinya. Kangin oppa pernah mencari dia dengan mendatangi appartemennya yang ternyata hanyalah appartement sewaan. Jung Mo seperti hilang ditelan bumi. Hari pernikahanku itulah terakhir kali aku melihatnya. Kau pasti bisa membayangkan bagaimana aku harus melewati itu semua. Malu, kecewa, hinaan, ejekan, marah dan semua rasa aku telan sendirian. Tidak mudah bagiku untuk kembali bangkit seperti sekarang ini. Kini kau datang menawarkan aku sebuah kebahagiaan. Apa kau bisa membayangkan bagaimana hancurnya aku jika kau melakukan hal yang sama seperti namja itu? meninggalkan aku dan kembali melukai hatiku" Sungmin menjadi sangat sentimetil

Kyuhyun merasa sangat bersalah karena telah memaksanya untuk mengingat kembali masa lalunya. Dia lalu memeluk Sungmin yang sedang menangis

"miane Sungmin-ah!" pelukan Kyuhyun begitu erat

"aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk menceritakan masa lalumu! Karena ternyata ini sangatlah sulit dan begitu menyakitkan. Lupakan permintaanku, kau tidak perlu menceritakan hal yang tidak ingin kau bicarakan. Berjanjilah padaku kau tidak akan pernah meninggalkan aku dan membuatku kembali terluka! Karena jika kau melakukannya aku tidak akan tinggal diam aku akan membalas dendam" ekpresi wajah Sungmin benar - benar terluka

**~~~~~~~0000~~~~~~~**

Kriiiingggg

Suara ponsel Sungmin terdengar

"yeobseo sunbaenin" Sungmin menjawab telponnya

"Sungmin-ah! Kau bisa datang kestudio?" suara Park Jung So dari seberang

"nee sunbae aku akan segera datang" jawab Sungmin menyanggupi undangan Jung Soo

.

"eomma aku akan pergi ketempat Jung Soo hyung! Jangan lupa makan dan minum obatmu eomma" Sungmin menjinjing tas tangannya dan segera keluar rumah kumuhnya

.

.

.

"ada berita bagus untukmu Sungmin-ah! Hyung mendapatkan undangan untuk menghibur duta pariwisata dari Jepang! Hyung ingin sekali melibatkanmu dalam pentas itu karena hyung benar – benar menyukai permainan Cellomu. Besok kita akan berlatih di teater tempat pentas itu akan diselenggarakan. Akan ada banyak produser dan musisi tenar yang akan menyaksikan pentas itu. ingat besok kau harus datang tepat waktu" Jung Soo memberikan berita yang sangat menyegarkan buat Sungmin

"gumawao sunbae! Aku benar – benar sangat bahagia" Sungmin tidak sanggup menutupi rasa bahagianya

.

.

.

Tuuuut tuuuut

Kyuhyun menelpon kekasihnya

"Kyuhyun-ah!" suara Sungmin terdengar riang

"hmm! Sepertinya kamu sedang dalam mood yang bagus sayang?" goda Kyuhyun mendengar suara Sungmin

"nee! Aku sangat bahagia karena aku dilibatkan dalam pentas menghibur para duta pariwisata dari Jepang! Jung Soo sunbae menawariku" suara Sungmin makin terdengar nyaring

"chukkae! Aku akan memberimu hadiah atas pentas itu! malam ini kita akan makan malam romantis dikapal pesiarku" ujar Kyuhyun

"jinja? Gumawao" jawab Sungmin

.

.

.

Sungmin cantik sekali malam itu memakai gaun malam pemberian Kyuhyun sebagai hadiah yang lainnya. kyuhyun sudah begitu matang menyiapkan makan malam romantis untuk mereka berdua.

"kamu cantik sekali sayang!" puji Kyuhyun meneguk _red wine_-nya

"kecantikanku hanya untukmu" Sungmin mulai pandai menggoda

Kyuhyun tidak lagi berselera menikmati makan malamnya. Dia lebih berhasrat untuk menikmati kekasih hatinya. Kyuhyun melangkah mendekati Sungmin

Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sungmin lalu mengecup pipi sebelah kanannya, Sungmin diam tidak bereaksi. Kyuhyun kecup bibirnya, Sungmin menarik napas, Kyuhyun lanjutkan mencium hidungnya dan Sungmin memejamkan mata.

Ternyata hasrat sudah menggerogoti kepala Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun lumat bibir Sungmin yang tipis dan ternyata Sungmin membalas lumatannya, bibir mereka saling berpagut.

Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin begitu meresapi dan menikmati adegan itu. Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin untuk masuk kedalam kamar dikapal itu lalu mendudukan Sungmin disebelahnya dikasur yang sama mereka pernah melakukan adegan intim, Sungmin hanya mengikuti sambil menatap Kyuhyun. Kembali Kyuhyun melumat bibirnya, lagi, Sungmin membalasnya dengan penuh semangat.

Dengan posisi duduk seperti itu tangan Kyuhyun bisa mulai bekerja dan bergerilya. Kyuhyun meraba bagian dada Sungmin, Sungmin bergerak seolah-olah menyodorkan dadanya untuk Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun remas dadanya dari luar baju Sungmin, tangan kiri Sungmin membuka kancing baju bagian atasnya kemudian membimbing tangan kanan Kyuhyun untuk masuk kedalam BHnya.

Kyuhyun lepas tangan dan bibirnya dari tubuh Sungmin, Kyuhyun berpindah posisi bersandar pada sandaran kasur duduk dan membuka kakinya lebar-lebar.

Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin untuk duduk membelakanginya, dari belakang Kyuhyun buka baju dan BH Sungmin, Kyuhyun menciumi leher bagian belakang Sungmin dan tangan kiri kanan nya memegang gunung di dada Sungmin masing-masing satu, Sungmin bersandar ketubuh Kyuhyun seperti lemas tidak memiliki tenaga untuk menopang tubuhnya sendiri. Kyuhyun remas payudara Sungmin sambil terus menciumi tengkuknya.

Setelah cukup lama meremas buah dada Sungmin tangan kiri Kyuhyun mulai berpindah kebawah menyusuri bagian perut Sungmin dan berhenti di tengah selangkangannya, Sungmin bergidig saat Kyuhyun meraba bagian itu.

Kyuhyun singkap rok Sungmin dan tangannya langsung masuk ke celana dalam Sungmin, Kyuhyun temukan sesuatu yang hangat lembab disana, sudah basah rupanya. Kyuhyun tekan klitoris Sungmin dengan jari tengah tangan kirinya.

Adegan selanjutnya mereka kembali bercinta dengan nafsu dan diakhiri kissmark dipayudara Sungmin sebelah kiri

Sungmin terlanjur masuk kedalam dunia Kyuhyun semakin dalam, dia terlalu menikmati pesona dan sentuhan dari namja maha dahsyat bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Seharusnya Sungmin membawa Kyuhyun keluar dari dunianya yang dipenuhi nafsu dan syahwat. Sungmin sepertinya sudah mulai melupakan norma dan kehormatan dirinya sebagai yeoja juga melupakan sebuah kata bijak 'apa yang kita tanam itulah yang akan kita petik '.

**~~~~~~~0000~~~~~~~**

Sungmin duduk manis dikursi pengunjung. Yah siang itu Sungmin menjenguk Kangin di Rutan dimana Kangin ditahan.

Kangin keluar didampingi sipir masih memakai baju tahanan yang sama. Kangin tampak lebih kurus dari terakhir Sungmin melihatnya

"kenapa oppa kelihatan lebih kurus? Apa makanan didalam sana tidak membuat oppa berselera?" Sungmin mengkhawatirkan oppanya

"oppa sudah mulai bosan berada didalam sini Minnie-ah! Kenapa pengacara itu bekerja lamban sekali?" keluh Kangin

"oppa! Hwating! Bersabarlah oppa. Kita tidak tahu bagaimana cara para pengacara itu bekerja! Aku yakin dia pasti akan membantumu karena aku sudah membayarnya begitu mahal" jawab Sungmin menghibur oppanya

"semoga saja" Kangin tersenyum getir

"oppa! Ada berita bagus yang ingin aku bagi denganmu oppa" wajah Sungmin menyunggingkan senyum yang sangat manis

"jinja! Apa itu?" Kangin berusaha antusias

"aku sudah menemukan namja yang sangat baik dan dia sangat mencintaiku oppa! Aku berjanji akan mengenalkan namja itu padamu suatu saat nanti" jawab Sungmin riang

"chukkae! Oppa berharap dan berdoa dia adalah namja yang bisa memberimu kebahagiaan Minnie-ah dan bukan duka seperti yang sudah iblis itu torehkan" tangan Kangin mengepal jika teringat sosok Jung Mo

**~~~~~~~0000~~~~~~~**

Sungmin mengloskan lipstik dibibirnya yang tipis. Dia sudah siap untuk mengikuti latihan yang sudah direncanakan bersama Jung Soo.

Kreeek

Pintu kamar dibuka Sungmin dimana eomma sedang duduk bersila menonton sebuah tayangan gosip yang ditayangkan televisi 14'inc miliknya

"Sungmin-ah! Lihat yeoja yang nyaris sempurna itu! dia anak seorang pengusaha kaya raya bernama Choi Ki Ho. Dia begitu cantik dan tinggi benar – benar satu contoh makhluk ciptaan Tuhan yang sempurna. Dia datang dari keluarga berada, berpendidikan tinggi juga begitu cantik. Namja mana yang tidak tertarik untuk menjadikannya sebagai istri?" eomma mengajak Sungmin untuk ikut menyaksikan tayangan gosip di TV

"nuguya? Apakah dia seorang artis eomma? Kenapa dia muncul diacara gosip?" Sungmin duduk disebelah eommanya merapihkan barang bawaannya kedalam tas

"dia diberitakan baru datang dari luar negeri kemarin pagi. Gosipnya dia menutupi berita kehamilannya diluar nikah sehingga harus pergi keluar negeri. Lihat bagaimana yeoja itu berusaha menutupi kehamilannya dengan memakai baju leonggar seperti itu" eomma menunjukan jarinya menekan kaca tepat diperut sang yeoja yang dimaksud

"eomma betul! Dia pasti sedang hamil sudah bisa dipastikan dia memang sedang hamil eomma!" Sungmin tampaknya sangat antusias melihat acara gosip itu

"huh ternyata permainan nafsu dan syahwat memang tidak pernah mengenal golongan, orang kaya dan melarat seperti kita, pasti akan dibuatnya terlena sehingga melupakan norma dan etika" ucapan eomma benar – benar telah membuat Sungmin merasa tersindir

"jadi dia puteri dari keluarga Choi? Benar – benar cantik" eomma tampak begitu terpesona oleh sosok Choi Soo Young

"Choi?" dada Sungmin tersentak mendengar nama marga Choi yang selama ini Kyuhyun dan Changmin takutkan

Deg deg deg deg

Dada Sungmin berdetak lebih cepat, keringat dingin mengalir dari pori – porinya. Dia menjadi sangat gelisah saat melihat sosok yeoja yang cantik dengan dandanan exclusive juga pakaian ber merk sedangn berjalan menghindari jepretan dari kamera para wartawan.

.

.

.

Suasana latihan berlangsung lancar dimana para pengisi acara tidak melakukan kesalahan yang berarti. Sungmin memang profesional dia bisa melupakan kegundahannya saat melihat sosok Choi Soo Young di televisi tadi pagi.

Brug,,, braaak

Terdengar suara gaduh dari arah pintu masuk sepertinya seseorang telah membanting pintu masuk dengan sedemikian kasar.

"nona! Kendalikan diri anda!" teriak seorang namja dimana keberadaan mereka masih belum tampak

Tok tak tok tak tok tak

Suara hak dari sepatu yang pasti seorang yeoja adalam pemiliknya terdengar semakin dekat.

Rupanya suara hak dari sepatu itu adalah milik yeoja tinggi dan cantik sedang menaiki tangga menuju panggung dimana semua pemusik dalam kelompok Jung Soo berlatih.

Yeoja itu tampak tidak begitu asing dimata Sungmin, hanya saja kecantikan yeoja itu tampak lebih jelas daripada saat Sungmin melihatnya di televisi

"nona! Aku mohon kendalikan diri anda!" beberapa namja berperawakan gagah dan tegap mengikuti langkah yeoja itu

"mana diantara kalian yang bernama Lee Sungmin?" bentak yeoja tersebut berhasil membuat jantung Sungmin berhenti mendadak

Pandangan Semua anggota tertuju pada Sungmin. Wajah Sungmin memucat karena dia tegang kenapa yeoja cantik yang tadi dia lihat di tv datang mencarinya

"Lee Sungmin imnida" Sungmin berdiri menyandarkan Cellonya disandaran lalu melangkah menghampiri yeoja bernama Choi Soo Young

Plaaakkk

Soo Young seketika menampar pipi Sungmin hingga meninggalkan bekas tangannya dipipi Sungmin yang putih mulus. Disaksikan semua rekan Sungmin termasuk Jung Soo dan para pengawal Soo Young

"waeyeo? Kita tidak saling mengenal tapi kenapa anda menampar saya?" tanya Sungmin masih berusaha untuk bersikap sopan

"kau bukanlah dilevel yang pantas untuk bisa mengenalku! Aku bahkan tidak sudi menyentuhmu! Berhentilah menggoda suamiku! Lihat perutku! Aku sedang mengandung anak dari namja yang sudah kau goda" ucapan Kyuhyun membunuh kesadaran dan beberapa urat syaraf Sungmin.

Pandangan semua rekan dan Jung Soo berubah terhadap Sungmin setelah mereka semua mendengar apa yang baru saja diucapkan Soo Young.

"mworago?" air mata Sungmin menetes menatap Soo Young penuh luka

"kau pelacur murahan! Jauhi suamiku atau aku akan membuat hidupmu hancur!" Soo Young melangkah menuju Cello milik Jung Soo yang biasa dipinjam Sungmin lalu membantingnya dengan keras kemudian menginjak – injaknya hingga hancur membuat Jung Soo sang pemilik juga Sungmin tersentak.

**tbc**

**annyeong! undate chapter 5 ini sungguh menguras hati**

**hope kalian puas ama chapter ini dan sedikit menjawab tanya kalian tentang apa hubungan tuan Choi, Siwon, dan Soo Young dalam kehidupan Kyumin**

**g ada yang bisa menebak kan ternyata inilah yang sebenarnya terjadi?**

**ada g diantara kalian yang menduga Siwon akan menjadi masa depan Sungmin setelah dikecewakan Kyuhyun?**

**atau pasti ada juga yang menduga Siwon adalah masa lalu Sungmin**

**hhehehhehe kalian cmua calaaaha becaaallll sok cadel *plaak**

**jadi jgn lagi memasalahkan kenapa ada moment Sibum di ff ini yah!**

**so about Sibum yang akan berpengaruh pada cerita ff ini sudah tentu akan vai ungkap di chapter 7**

**gumawao buat**

******kyukyu, chikyumin uri eonnie, cholee, , cho min hyun forever,kyumin, nurichan4, kyuminalways89,sevyelfkyumin,nannaa, kmsshipper,lovehaeyuk, ahjuma namja my close chingu:p,kiminaki,guest,407bubleblue my close saengie:),finachoi56,nodomi,nahanakyu,joylover,audrey musasena,megakyu,liuliu,nikyumin,kyurin minnie,coffeewie kyumin, rima kyuminelf, magna yeonmie, hana, arenakyuminelf, aleajee, danhobakming1,minnieGalz,KMS kyuminshipper,kkoming,heeyeon,rie,bunnypinky,cho zhen min, vhentea,kyuqie,sasya,noerkyuk,liaa kyuminelf,margarets pumpkins,revaelf,dindaR,kyulov, sienaw5,kyurin minnie,dadjoe pranata,qq kyumin shipper,andhisa joyer, monnom,mitade13 dan yg belum vai sebut protes aja direview kalian yah ;)**

**buat 407 bubleblue uri dongsaeng kata - kata Kibum 'dewa lngit menyembelih babi' akan eonnie ungkap di chapter 7 yah :p**

**kalian puaskan ama moment Sibumnya yang g vai jelasin dengan detail tap lgsung pada pointnya kan ini ff Kyumin lol**

**mind to review yang makin banyak yah!**

**gumawao m saranghae to all readers**

**warm hugs n sweetest kiss from vai to all readers**

**muaaaccchhhhhh**


	6. Chapter 6

**hanna**

**dul**

**set**

"kau salah memperlakukan orang agashi! Dan Cello yang kau hancurkan itu bukanlah milikku! Tapi milik tuan Park Jung Soo. Kau bisa dituntut pasal pengrusakan dan perbuatan tidak menyenangkan. Banyak saksi mata disini yang melihat bagaimana kau merusak Cello itu. kau menuduhku menggoda suamimu? Suami yang mana? Seingatku aku tidak sedang menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun! Sepertinya kau sedang berhalusinasi" Sungmin menyeka air matanya dan berusaha untuk mengontrol kesadarannya

Apa yang diucapkan sungmin yang tampak begitu tenang dan tegar sungguh berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang dirasakan Sungmin dalam hatinya. Lagi dan lagi hati Sungmin kembali tersakiti untuk kedua kalinya. Dan lukanya kini jauh lebih dalam dan menyayat dibanding luka yang sudah Jungmo torehkan dulu.  
Soo Young dibuat dongkol oleh perkataan Sungmin yang begitu tegar walau dia sempat menangis. Soo Young menatap mata Sungmin seolah ingin membaca isi hati Sungmin yang sebenarnya dia lalu mendekati Sungmin  
"kau memang ibils berkepala dua! Kau pikir aku akan percaya omong kosongmu itu! aku pastikan kau akan sangat menyesal telah masuk dalam kehidupanku! Tunggu saatnya aku menghancurkan hidupmu" bisik Soo Young di telinga Sungmin tanpa bisa didengar oleh siapapun  
"aku akan menunggu jika memang kau mampu menghancurkan hidupku!" tantang Sungmin masih berusaha agar air matanya tidak kembali menetes  
Soo Young mendelik dengan tatapan yang penuh kebencian terhadap Sungmin. Dia berlalu menjauhi Sungmin dan melewati Cello yang sudah dia hancurkan.  
"jika kau memang memiliki harga diri yang tinggi! Kau pasti tidak lupa untuk mengganti Cello yang sudah kau hancurkan itu agashi! Jika kau berlalu begitu saja maka aku akan menganggap aku telah membeli harga dirimu dan menggantikan cello itu" sindir Sungmin dalam  
Soo Young menghentikan langkahnya dia menarik nafas panjang sebelum membalas sindiran pahit yang keluar dari bibir Sungmin. Dia lalu membuka tas tangannya yang bermerk Chanel itu lalu membuka dompetnya lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kartu nama dan berjalan menghampiri kumpulan pemusik yang sejak tadi mematung menyaksikan adegan dramatis yang diperagakan Sungmin dan dirinya  
"siapa diantara kalian yang merupakan pemilik Cello itu?" tanya Soo Young tegas  
"saya nona!" jawab Jung Soo dengan tanpa ekspresi  
"aku puteri tuan Choi! Aku yakin kau pasti sangat tahu siapa appaku. Cello yang aku hancurkan tadi harganya tidak lebih dari 3 juta won karena aku tahu jenis Cello mahal juga harganya. Ini ambilah! Berikan kartu itu pada pelayan dimana kau akan membeli cellomu yang baru. Kau bebas memilih cello seperti apa yang akan kau beli!" Soo Young memang seorang nona besar yang sangat berkuasa berbanding terbalik dengan sifat bersahaja yang dimiliki Choi Siwon kakaknya.  
"Cello itu memang Cello murahan nona! Tapi nilai sejarah yang dimiliki Cello itu tidak bisa diganti dengan uang berapapun jumlahnya! Ambilah kembali kartu ini! Aku sama sekali tidak membutuhkan Cello yang baru yang aku inginkan adalah cello yang kau hancurkan itu!" Jung Soo menolak kasar apa yang Soo Young tawarkan  
"kau berani bersikap kurang ajar padaku? Kau tidak takut bagaimana aku bisa menghancurkan karirmu?" Soo Young selalu memanfaatkan nama besar juga kekuasaan yang dimiliki sang appa  
"buktikan kalau kau memang bisa melakukannya" Jung Soo ikut menantang Soo Young  
"Kalian memang kumpulan orang – orang tolol dan menyedihkan! Tunggu akan aku buktikan semuanya" Soo Young berlalu melangkah dengan langkah yang sangat ditekan setiap dia memijakan hak sepatunya dilantai panggung mengelurkan suara yang keras diikuti para pengawalnya yang melangkah dibelakangnya  
Sungmin memandangi kepergian Soo Young hatinya kini sudah tidak kebal lagi, dia mulai merasakan luka yang begitu menyayat seiring kepergian Soo Young yang mengaku adalah istri dari namja yang sudah digodanya.  
Jung Soo memerintahkan semua anak didiknya untuk bubar dan latihanpun dihentikan.  
"miane sunbaenim atas kejadian yang sangat tidak menyenangkan ini" Sungmin mengumpulkan kepingan dari cello yang sudah dihancurkan Soo Young  
"aku tidak tertarik untuk membahas masalah pribadimu Sungmin-ssi! Tapi satu saranku jika apa yang dikatakan yeoja itu benar kau telah berhubungan dengan suami orang, maka hentikanlah dan menyerahlah apapun alasannya kau tidak akan pernah ada diposisi yang benar. Kau tetap akan dicap sebagai yeoja pengganggu juga perusak rumah tangga orang. Itu tidak akan baik buatmu kau akan menanggung kecaman dari orang sekitar. Apa kau sanggup?" Jung Soo membantu memunguti kepingan Cello yang hancur  
Sungmin kembali tersentak mendengar ucapan Jung Soo. Seumur hidup Sungmin tidak pernah membayangkan atau bercita – cita menjalin hubungan dengan namja yang sudah beristri. Sungmin semakin terluka karena kebohongan besar yang sudah Kyuhyun lakukan padanya

_'kau memang iblis yang paling rendah Cho Kyuhyun! Air mata dan trauma yang kau ceritakan padaku itu hanyalah cara untuk bisa menjeratku ikut dalam permainan __syahwatmu. Aku tidak akan tinggal diam aku pasti akan membalas dendam setiap air mata yang sudah aku teteskan karena kebohongan dan luka yang kau berikan'_

~~~~~~~0000~~~~~~~

Bukk

Sekali lagi hantaman dari bogem mentah sang appa mendarat ditulang pipi Kyuhyun dan terikat diatas kursi kayu dikamar pribadi Kyuhyun dirumah mereka yang sangat mewah. Disaksikan semua pengawal tuan Cho. Memar dan lebam menjadi hiasan _temporary_ diwajah tampan Kyuhyun.  
"bocah tengik! Kau sudah bosan hidup rupanya. Apa pukulanku tidak membuatmu jera untuk menghentikan aksi syahwatmu itu haahh?" bentak tuan Cho pada anak semata wayangnya

"kenapa kau tidak membunuhku saja appa? Menyiksaku seperti ini apa benar – benar telah membuatmu puas?" tanya Kyuhyun dimana kedua tangannya yang terikat kebelakang berusaha untuk membuka tali pengikat  
"kau sedang mengujiku? Apa kau pikir aku tidak sanggup melakukannya haah? Aku sudah cukup jijik dengan penyakit maniak yeoja sinting yang sudah melahirkanmu. Dan sekarang kau mewarisi penyakit gilanya mengumbar syahwatmu dengan banyak yeoja! Apa yang sekarang menimpamu dan menjadi teror dalam hidupmu adalah akibat dari perbuatanmu sendiri! Jika saja kau tidak menghamili puteri penguasa itu hidup kita tidak akan susah dan selalu dibawah pengawasan Choi seperti sekarang ini! Dan sekarang kau balik menyalahkan aku? Kau memang bocah tidak tahu diuntung" tuan Cho kembali mendaratkan bogem mentahnya ditulang pipi Kyuhyun disisi yang lainnya mengenai hidung Kyuhyun yang mancung.

Srrrrrrrr

Darah segar keluar dari hidung Kyuhyun. Lalu seorang pelayan menghampiri Kyuhyun dan membantu membersihkan darah itu dari hidungnya  
"tuan muda! gwencanayeo?" pelayan itu menangis meratapi kondisi Kyuhyun yang semakin rapuh setelah disekap selama 3 hari oleh appanya sendiri  
"jangan beri dia makan malam ini ahjuma! Mungkin jika dia mati itu akan lebih baik!" ujar tuan Cho keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun diikuti pengawalnya membawa emosi yang amat besar

**~~~~~~~0000~~~~~~~**

Sraaak

Beberapa harian ibu kota juga tabloid mingguan tuan Choi lembarkan diatas meja kaca ruang kerjanya, menatap putri kesayangannya dengan penuh amarah  
"apa ini? Apa kehamilan telah membuat otakmu berhenti berfikir?" tanya tuan Choi untuk pertama kalinya dia membentak puterinya  
"yeobo!" nyonya Choi mengingatkan suaminya untuk mengontrol emosi bukan karena mengkhawatirkan Soo Young melainkan kondisi kesehatan suaminya yang mulai sering sakit - sakitan  
"appa! Miane" Soo Young menundukkan wajahnya karena telah menyesal  
"semua surat kabar juga tabloid memuat gosipmu menjadi headline" nyonya Choi mengambil salah satu tabloid yang letaknya paling dekat dengan tangannya  
"Puteri pengusaha dan konglomerat Choi Ki Ho diam – diam telah menikah dan akan memiliki anak" nyonya Choi membacakan salah satu headline  
"bukankah appa menyuruhmu untuk tinggal di Australia selama kehamilanmu? Eomma dan appa malu karena gagal mendidik puterinya menjaga kehormatannya. Sekarang kau nekad pulang dimana kehamilanmu baru menginjak 7 bulan. apa alasan yang mendasari kau nekad melakukannya?" nyonya Choi melempar kembali tabloid itu  
"karena ada seorang yeoja yang diam – diam telah mencuri hati calon suamiku eomma? Aku selalu mengawasi gerak dan tingkah laku Kyuhyun selama aku tinggal disana" jawab Soo Young

"kau tahu dengan pasti bagaimana brengseknya namja itu! jika saja kau tidak terlanjur hamil eomma bersumpah atas nama Tuhan eomma tidak akan pernah merestui hubungan kalian" nonya Choi menunjukan ekspresi yang sangat marah  
"eomma! Aku sangat mencintainya dialah satu – satunya namja yang bisa menggetarkan hatiku" Soo Young merajuk  
"cinta memang telah membutakanmu Soo Young-ah! Kau termasuk anak yang genius dan memiliki otak yang sangat cemerlang tapi seleramu memilih namja untuk menyandarkan hatimu sangatlah rendah. Namja brengsek dan juga bajinganlah yang lebih kau pilih. Parahnya lagi kau tidak memberikan kami kesempatan untuk membuat keputusan karena kau pulang membawa benih namja brengsek itu didalam rahimmu" nyonya Choi menatap Soo Young penuh kecewa  
"miane eomma! Miane appa! Aku memang tidak sehebat Siwon oppa! Aku memang tidak sebaik Siwon Oppa! Aku memang tidak sesempurna Siwon oppa! Aku hanyalah puteri yang selalu membawa masalah dalam hidup kalian. Tapi aku mohon, dalam hidup aku sudah diberikan banyak kelebihan dan kemudahan aku sangat menghargainya. Tapi dengan memiliki cinta ini juga mengandung anak ini kebahagiaanku menjadi sangat sempurna. Yang aku tahu kebahagiaan terbesar semua orang tua adalah melihat anak – anaknya hidup bahagia bukan?" Soo Young memandangi orang tuanya bergantian

_'appa tahu Soo Young-ah! Kau memang berhak hidup bahagia dengan siapun yang merupakan pilihanmu disisa hidupmu. Jika saja Tuhan tidak memilihmu mengidap penyakit itu! appa akan berusaha untuk menyadarkanmu menjauhi namja brengsek itu'_

Lirih tuan Choi dalam hatinya memandangi wajah puterinya dengan penuh haru.

**~~~~~~~0000~~~~~~~**

"yaaa Lee Min Ah! Kau didik puteri kebanggaanmu itu dengan baik! Jangan mentang mentang dia memiriki paras yang cantik lantas dia bisa dengan begitu leluasa menggoda suami orang!" ejek seorang tetangga kepada nyonya Lee saat dia keluar membeli sesuatu untuk kebutuhan rumahnya

"kau memang sangat tidak beruntung Min Ah! puteramu dipenjara, kini puterimu menjadi perusak rumah tangga orang?" sindir tetangga yang lainnya

Nyonya Lee tentu saja sedih dan merasa sangat kecewa pada anak – anaknya. Dia sudah terlalu kenyang mendapatkan hinaan dan sindiran macam itu sejak suaminya masih hidup.

.

.

.

"katakan dengan jujur pada eomma! Apa kau memang telah menjalin hubungan dengan suami orang Minnie-ah?" tanya eomma membelakangi Sungmin saat mereka tidur berdua diatas kasur lipatnya

"mola eomma! Aku tidak pernah menduga kalau namja itu telah menikah. Jika saja aku tahu dari awal aku sudah pasti akan menjauhinya" jawab Sungmin menahan emosinya

"jika begitu namja itu harus diberi hukuman karena telah membodohimu! Kau harus ingat apa yang eomma pernah katakan kita sudah terlalu lama merangkak kini saatnya kita berjalan dengan tegap dan langkah yang pasti. Kau tidak boleh rapuh dan hancur karena masalah ini! Kau tidak salah sama sekali karena dia telah menipumu! Bangkit dan hukum namja itu hingga dia menyesal karena telah menipumu" nonya Lee sepertinya memang sudah bosan hidup dibawah tekanan dan hinaan banyak orang.

"nee eomma!" jawab Sungmin menekan giginya menahan amarah yang sangat besar terhadap Kyuhyun

_'kau memang namja yang sangat pengecut Cho Kyuhyun! Kau tidak sehebat permainan ranjangmu. Sudah seminggu berlalu sejak terror yang dilakukan isterimu. Kau tidak memiliki keberanian menunjukan batang hidungmu untuk sekedar memberiku penjelasan. Aku bersumpah Tunggulah saat dimana aku akan melakukan aksiku membalas dendam padamu karena telah menipuku juga melukaiku'_

Sungmin bersumpah dalam hatinya yang sudah terlanjur kecewa kepada Kyuhyun yang dia anggap telah menipunya. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana Kyuhyun menderita disana dikamarnya yang mewah bagaimana Kyuhyun disekap dan disiksa oleh appanya sendiri.

**~~~~~~~0000~~~~~~~**

"silahkan masuk nona!" pelayan dirumah Kyuhyun membuka pintu untuk Soo Young yang datang berkunjung dikawal 2 orang pengawal pribadinya

"apakah paman Cho ada?" tanya Soo Young melihat sekeliling ruang tamu yang megah

"tuan besar sudah pergi meninjau proyek di Goyang nona" jawab pelayan

"lalu dimana calon suamiku?" Soo Young menatap tidak ramah

"tuan muda adal didalam kamarnya nona!" pelayan menundukan wajahnya

Soo Young melangkah tanpa dipersilahkan sang pelayan untuk menemui Kyuhyun yang masih disekap appanya sendiri.

.

.

"buka pintunya!" perintah Soo Young pada penjaga pintu kamar Kyuhyun

"baik nona!" penjaga itu tidak mampu membantah perintah Soo Young karena Soo Young memang sangat berkuasa

Kreeeeek

Pintu kamar Kyuhyun terbuka lebar dan tampaklah Kyuhyun yang masih terikat diatas kursi kayu dimana banyak luka lebam dan memar diwajahnya

"Ya Tuhan! Kyuhyun-ah!" Soo Young berlari mendekati Kyuhyun yang sangat rapuh lalu memeluknya

"siapa yang sudah begitu tega melukai calon suamiku?" teriak Soo Young memeluk Kyuhyun

"nona! Sudahlah nona! Tuan Cho yang melakukannya" jawab pelayan yang setia menemani Kyuhyun melawati masa hukumannya

"sambungankan aku dengan paman! Aku harus bicara dengannya" perintah Soo Young angkuh

.

"ini sudah tersambung nona!" pelayan itu menyerahkan telpon kepada Soo Young

"paman apakah paman tidak punya perasaan? Paman begitu tega melukai calon suamiku sekeji ini! Aku sangat kecewa paman! Sangat kecewa" Soo Young menutup telponnya tanpa memberikan tuan Cho kesempatan untuk bicara

"Kyuhyun-ah! Gwencana?" Soo Young membelai wajah calon suaminya

"Soo Young-ah! Apa kau tidak sadar kaulah yang telah membuatku terluka seperti ini" Kyuhyun masih begitu sinis memperlakukan Soo Young

"maksudmu?" tanya Soo Young dengan ekspresi dingin

"cinta yang kau rasakan padaku telah membuat aku menjadi seperti ini" jawab Kyuhyun menahan perih disekitar wajahnya

"ohya? Lalu apa ini?" Soo Young menunjukan perutnya yang semakin membesar

"hehh! kau memang yeoja yang sangat licik Soo Young-ah" jawab Kyuhyun

"kau boleh berkata seperti itu! kau harus ingat aku tidak sama dengan semua yeoja murahan yang sudah kau tiduri termasuk Seo Hyun sahabatku. Mereka bisa pasrah menerima keputusanmu saat kau membuang mereka" Soo Young duduk dengan kaki terbuka menghadap kearah Kyuhyun diatas Kyuhyun.

Para pengawal dan pelayan pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua didalam kamar itu tanpa menunggu perintah, kemudian pintu itu mereka tutup rapat

"kenapa kau selalu mengungkit nama Seo hyung?" bentak Kyuhyun dimana wajahnya memerah

"karena aku punya satu rahasia dibalik jatuhnya Seo Hyun dan jika aku membongkarnya itu bisa membuatmu mati Cho Kyuhyun" bisik Soo Young ditelinga Kyuhyun lalu menjilati daun telinga itu membuat Kyuhyun bergidig

"kau memang yeoja iblis" Kyuhyun menatap Soo Young penuh kebencian

"yeoja itu ternyata tidak sepolos yang aku kira! Namanya Lee Sungmin bukan? Dengan kekuasaan yang aku miliki dalam kepalan tanganku ini dengan mudah aku bisa menyingkirkan yeoja itu kapanpun aku mau. Tapi tanganku ini terlalu berharga jika hanya digunakan untuk menyingkirkan benalu itu" mata Soo Young menatap tajam kemata Kyuhyun

"aku akan membunuhmu jika kau berani menggangu yeoja itu bahkan sehelai rambutnya kau tidak boleh menyentuhnya" ancam Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi wajah yang sadis sama seperti saat dia membunuh teman kencan eommanya

"aku tidak akan pernah menyentuhnya dan akan tetap membuatnya selamat dengan syarat kau harus meninggalkan yeoja itu selamanya lalu segera merubah statusku aku bukan lagi tunanganmu tapi istrimu!" ujar Soo Young tegas

"kenapa harus aku? Wae? wae?" bentak Kyuhyun

"karena aku sangat menginginkanmu Cho Kyuhyun! Aku sangat mencintaimu" Soo Young berdiri dari pangkuan Kyuhyun

"bagaimana jika aku menolaknya? Aku sama sekali tidak mencintaimu! Aku sama sekali tidak menginginkanmu" Kyuhyun tetap pada pendiriannya

"aku tetap tidak akan menyentuh yeoja itu! aku hanya akan menyerahkan rekaman itu pada Lee Soo Man. Bisa kamu bayangkan bagaimana murkanya sang mafia sadis jika mengetahui kematian puteri tunggalnya bukanlah peristiwa bunuh diri melainkan pembunuhan yang dilakukan olehmu!" Soo Young memang jauh lebih licik dari appanya Kyuhyun

"gosip kedekatanmu dengan yeoja itu akan segera menyebar, kau tahu bagaimana cara Lee Soo Man bekerja bukan? Dia akan membabat habis semua musuhnya termasuk orang – orang disekitarnya. Jadi tidak menutup kemungkinan yeoja itu akan dibabat juga" Soo Young tersenyum puas

"bedebah" wajah Kyuhyun sudah benar – benar dinaungi iblis karena emosinya

**~~~~~~~0000~~~~~~~**

**Flash back to moment Kyuhyun, Soo young and Seo hyun**

Soo young dan Seo Hyun bersahabat baik sejak mereka masih kecil. Mereka berdua sama sama memiliki status sosial yang tinggi, merupakan puteri dari 2 penguasa kakap 'hitam' dan 'putih'.

Tuan Choi Ki Ho merupakan penguasa 'putih' dimana kekuasaan yang dimilikinya didapat dari kesuksesannya sebagai pengusaha juga keturunan konglomerat kaya dari leluhurnya

Sementara tuan Lee Soo Man appa dari Seo Hyun yang merupakan penguasa 'hitam' dimana kekuasaan yang didapatnya dari bisnis – bisnis kotor yang dimilikinya, seperti rumah judi, penjualan narkoba, prostitusi dan beberapa bisnis kotor lainnya.

Lee Soo Man dikenal licik dan licin dan kejahatan yang pernah dilakukannya tidak ada yang berhasil masuk kemeja hijau untuk disidangkan.

Meski berbeda 'warna' tidak meretakkan persahabatan yang dijalin Soo Young dan Seo Hyun. Mereka tetap bersahabat baik. Apalagi ada niat terselubung dari Seo Hyun yang jatuh cinta pada ketampanan yang dimiliki Siwon kakak dari Soo Young.

Seo Hyun gencar mendekati Siwon dan begitu agresif saat berada dekat Siwon. Siwon yang sudah terlanjur menganggap Seo Hyun dongsaeng tentu saja menghindar pelan – pelan saat sadar bahwa Seo Hyun jatuh cinta padanya.

Seo Hyun sadar cintanya hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan terhadap Siwon dan pelan – pelan mulai melupakan Siwon dalam hatinya. Soo Young yang merupakan sahabat baiknya selalu berusaha membesarkan hati Seo Hyun dan mengajaknya untuk hangout kesebuah club dimana para namja berkualitas berkumpul disana.

Di club itulah Seo dan Soo bertemu Kyuhyun. Mereka berdua langsung jatuh cinta pada Kyuhyun sejak pertama kali mereka melihat Kyuhyun. Bagi Soo Young Kyuhyun adalah cinta pertamanya.

Seo Hyun yang memang lebih agersif dibanding Soo Young melakukan pendekatan lebih dulu terhadap Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang merupakan bajingan tentu saja tidak sanggup menolak godaan Seo Hyun.

Dengan mudah Seo Hyun jatuh kepelukan Kyuhyun malam itu juga. Seo Hyun pasrah saja saat Kyuhyun mengajaknya bermain ke appartementnya malam itu meninggalkan Soo Young di club yang baru mereka datangi untuk pertama kalinya. Membuat Soo Young kecewa dan merasa dikhianati oleh sahabatnya sendiri.

Beberapa hari berikutnya Seo Hyun mengundang Soo Young untuk mengunjungi appartement mewah yang baru saja dibelikan Lee Soo Man sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya yang ke 20. Ada niat licik yang terpendam dihati Soo Young dan ingin memberikan pelajaran pada Seo Hyun.

Soo Young yang memang sangat genius tanpa berfikir panjang dia langsung menemukan ide bagaimana cara memberikan pelajaran pada sahabatnya itu. Soo Young membeli sebuah boneka beruang yang merupakan boneka kesukaan Seo Hyun lalu mendatagi sebuah toko yang menjual beberapa jenis kamera.

Soo Young meminta teknisi yang bekerja ditempat itu untuk memasangkan sebuah kamera diboneka beruang tersebut dengan berpura – pura ingin mengawasi keponakannya didalam kamarnya melalui boneka itu.

Dengan mudah sang tekhnisi memasangkan kamera canggih kedalam tubuh sang beruan dan merubah mata beruang menjadi fokus dari kamera tersebut. teknisi itu memprogam gadget Soo Young sebagai monitor yang mengawasi apa yang direkam karena dalam boneka beruang tersebut. Soo Young segera pergi setelah kebutuhannya terlengkapi.

Niat licik Soo Young memasangkan kamera pengintai didalam boneka beruang itu adalah dia ingin merekam semua kegiatan yang dilakukan sahabatnya itu didalam kamarnya dan berfikir mungkin Seo Hyun akan melakukan adegan asusila dengan namja lalu Soo Young akan menyebarkannya didunia maya dan menghancurkan image Seo Hyun.

Persahabata yang terjalin kental sejak lama bisa menjadi satu persaingan untuk saling menjatuhkan dikarenakan pesona seorang Cho Kyuhyun

.

.

Soo Young sudah sampai di appartement Seo Hyun dan menghadiahi boneka beruang itu sebagai hadiah menempati appartemen baru. Seo Hyun tentu saja tidak tahu perihal boneka beruang itu. dia peluk boneka beruang itu karena memang Seo Hyung sangat menyukai benda itu.

"kau tahu malam itu aku habiskan diappartement Kyuhyun, kami bercinta dengan semua hasrat yang kami miliki. Aku akan mengundangnya datang hari ini jadi kau tidak boleh lama – lama disini" Seo Hyung menaruh boneka beruang itu begitu saja lalu melangkah menuju lemarinya untuk memilih gaun yang akan dia pakai saat menyambut Kyuhyun

"kau melakukan itu dengannya?" tanya Soo Young tersentak karena dia heran kenapa Seo Hyun bisa sebodoh itu menyerahkan kehormatannya pada namja yang baru dia temui

"ayolah Soo Young-ah! Jika kau sudah menemukan namja chingumu, maka kau akan memahami kenapa aku bisa melakukannya" Seo Hyun berkilah

Soo Young pulang setelah mengaktifkan recorder yang ada dalam boneka beruang itu. dia menaruh boneka itu diatas meja dimana semua boneka Seo Hyun berada. Dari posisi sang beruang gambar yang bisa direkamnya berfokus pada ranjang Seo Hyun.

.

.

.

Sore itu Kyuhyun datang terpaksa karena undangan Seo Hyun. Kyuhyun tidak pernah menerima undangan dari yeoja yang sudah dikencaninya tapi Seo Hyun memang seorang anak mafia, dia mengancam Kyuhyun dengan seribu cara agar Kyuhyun mau memenuhi undangannya.

"Kyuhyun-ah kau datang!" sambut Seo Hyun manja dimana ditangannya sedang memeluk boneka beruang pemberian Soo Young

"apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" tanya Kyuhyun dingin dan sama sekali tidak menatap mata Seo Hyun

"saranghae! Jeonmal saranghaeo" Seo Hyun menjatuhkan boneka beruang itu dilantai lalu memeluk Kyuhyun

Kini fokus boneka itu berubah kearah balkon apartement Seo Hyun.

"apa – apaan ini?" Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan Seo Hyun dengan kasar

"waeyeo? Kau berubah sekali tidak sama seperti malam itu diappartementmu?" Seo Hyun tampak heran dengan perubahan sikap Kyuhyun yang begitu dingin

"aku tidak akan pernah menyentuh kembali yeoja yang sudah aku sentuh! Lagipula malam itu aku tidak memaksamu untuk melakukannya denganku bukan? Kau menyerahkan dirimu begitu saja! Jadi kau tidka berhak menuntut apapun dariku" Kyuhyun berlalu menuju pintu keluar meninggalkan Seo Hyun

"baiklah jika itu maumu! Lebih baik Aku mati" Seo Hyun mengancam Kyuhyun dengan cara berdiri dipinggiran balkon dimana pagar pembatasnya hanya setinggi paha orang dewasa.

"Seo Hyun-ah apa otakmu sedangkal itu? aku bukanla satu – satunya namja didunia ini! Kenapa kau begitu kekanak-kanakan?" Kyuhyun menghampiri Seo Hyun karena dia khawatir Seo Hyun nekad akan menjatuhkan dirinya

"jika begitu kau tidak boleh meninggalkan aku!" Seo Hyun terus memaksa Kyuhyun

"aku tidak bisa memenuhi keinginanmu Seo Hyun-ah! Carilah namja yang baik untukmu dan bukan aku" Kyuhyun menghampiri Seo hyun lebih dekat berusaha membujuknya untuk menjauhi pagar pembatas itu

"aku tidak menginginkan namja lain kau hanya menginginkanmu!" Seo Hyun tetap bersikeras

"kamu memang yeoja yang sangat menyusahkan" Kyuhyun mulai tampak kesal

"jika aku tidak bisa memilikimu maka kau tidak boleh dimiliki yeoja lainnya" Seo Hyun menarik tangan Kyuhyun mendekatinya untuk kemudian bisa jatuh dengannya

Kyuhyun reflek menghempaskan tangan Seo Hyun dengan kasar sehingga membuat Seo Hyun hilang keseimbangannya. Seo Hyun jatuh melewati pagar pembata, terjun bebas dari apartementnya kalantai dasar menewaskan dirinya dengan kepala pecah dan tulang punggung dan kaki patah.

"Seo Hyuuuuuuuuuuuun" teriak Kyuhyun menyaksikan tubuh Seo Hyun terjun bebas

Kyuhyun panik lalu memutuskan untuk meninggalkan appartemen Seo Hyun sebelum ada orang lain yang menyaksikan keberadaannya diappartement itu.

Adegan tanpa suara yang berhasil direkam kamera dalam boneka beruang itu adalah adegan seolah – olah Kyuhyunlah yang telah membuat Seo Hyun jatuh hingga nyawanya melayang.

.

.

.

Ditempat lain dikamar Soo Young, dia tampak begitu syok dan terperangah karena dia juga ikut menyaksikan tubuh Seo Hyun seolah – olah dihempaskan Kyuhyun hingga jatuh.

"Seo Hyun-ah wae? Wae?" Soo Young menangis histeris setelah melihat adegan yang berhasil direkam kamera itu

.

.

.

Berita kematian Seo Hyun menjadi headline dibeberapa tabloid juga surat kabar besar di Seoul. Bagaimana tidak puteri tunggal seorang penguasa macam Lee Soo Man bunuh diri secara mengenaskan. Yah pihak kepolisian menyimpulkan Seo Hyun melakukan bunuh diri dengan cara menjatuhkan dirinya dari kamar appartementnya.

.

.

.

Dua minggu setelah kematian Seo Hyun, Soo Young yang masih berduka memutuskan menemui Kyuhyun untuk membuat perhitungan. Soo Young mengundang Kyuhyun untuk datang menemuinya di sebuah tempat karaoke exclusive salah satu bisnis yang digeluti eommanya.

Kyuhyun datang memenuhi undangan Soo Young. Soo Young sudah berada didalam kamar super deluxe dimana ada banyak minuman keras dipajang diatas meja kaca yang besar.

"kau mabuk?" tanya Kyuhyun saat masuk kedalam ruangan karaoke

"kau seorang pembunuh!" Soo Young langsung menodong Kyuhyun

"apa yang kau bicarakan?" Kyuhyun duduk didekat Soo Young yang sudah tampat mabuk berat

"aku tahu dengan pasti bagaimana kau hempaskan tubuh Seo Hyun hingga dia jatuh" air mata Soo Young menetes

"mwo?" Kyuhyun tersentak

"jangan kau pikir tidak ada orang yang menyaksikan kejadian itu aku mengetahuinya!" Soo Young meneguk kembali red wine yang sudah membuatnya mabuk

"kau mabuk berat sehingga kau berhalusinasi" Kyuhyun berusaha menutupi rasa gugupnya

"minumlah dan mabuk bersamaku wahai pembunuh!" Soo Young menuangkan red wine digelas lalu memberikannya pada Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun meneguk cairan yang warnanya agak kemerahan itu, lagi dan lagi hingga dia juga ikut mabuk bersama Soo Young.

"aku tidak pernah mengharapkan rekaman yang akan boneka itu rekam adalah adegan kematian itu! miane Seo Hyun ah" Soo Young masih saja merasakan dukanya walau dia sudah mabuk berat

Kyuhyun hanya memandangi Soo Young yang sudah mabuk berat. Entah apa yang ada dalam pikiran Kyuhyun saat itu. dia mendekati Soo Young lalu mulai menyentuhnya dan menciumi bibirnya dengan penuh nafsu.

Soo Young yang memang sudah jatuh cinta pada Kyuhyun tidak kuasa menolak setiap sentuhan yang diberikan Kyuhyun padanya, melupakan amarahnya karena Kyuhyun telah membunuh sahabatnya.

Adegan ciuman dan saling meraba, menjilat juga menyentuh itu berakhir dengan adegan panas seperti yang ada didalam film dewasa. Kyuhyun menggauli Soo Young dikamar karaoke itu hingga 2 kali orgasme. Menanamkan benihnya dirahim Soo Young yang ada dimasa suburnya membuat Soo Young hamil sebulan berikutnya.

.

.

.

Setelah menyadari dirinya hamil dari benih Kyuhyun, Soo Young lalu menemui Kyuhyun untuk memberitahukan perihal kehamilannya. Kyuhyun tentu saja menolak dan menyangkal untuk bertanggung jawab atas kehamilan Soo Young.

Soo Young tentu saja tidak akan menyerah begitu saja, dia berfikir inilah saatnya 'membunuh' Kyuhyun dengan menunjukkan rekaman video itu.

"apa kau sanggup menghadapi kemarahan tuan Lee Soo Man saat dia mengetahui ternyata puteri tunggalnya tewas bukan karena bunuh diri melainkan seseorang telah membunuhnya. Dan seseorang itu adalah kau Cho Kyuhyun!" Soo Young menempatkan Kyuhyun ditepi jurang yang sangat terjal

"keparat!" umpat Kyuhyun dengan penuh amarah

"jadilah seorang namja yang bertanggung jawab tuan Cho! Nikahi aku karena aku sudah mengandung anakmu!" Soo Young menodong Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun tidak mampu berkutik lagi karena Soo Young memang memiliki senjata ampun untuk bisa membunuhnya kapan saja.

.

.

Hari berikutnya pertemuan serius antara 2 keluarga pebisnis kakap terselenggara tanpa kehadiran Siwon yang berkelana di benua Eropa. Tuan Choi memutuskan Soo Young dan juga Kyuhyun bertunangan terlebih dulu selama Soo Young hamil hingga melahirkan anaknya.

Soo Young dikirim ke Australia untuk sementara dan menghindari gosip miring atas kehamilan diluar nikahnya tanpa Kyuhyun menemaninya di negeri Kanggoroo itu.

Kyuhyun rupanya tidak bisa merubah sifat dan kebiasaan buruknya meski dia sudah bertunangan dengan Soo Young yang telah mengandung anaknya. Dia tidak pernah berfikir panjang kalau dia tengah diawasi olah tuan Cho, tuan Choi juga orang suruhan Soo Young tunangannya.

**tbc**

**anneyeong!**

**mian buat pumkins yang tersakiti yah!**

**tenang ming g bkln terus menderita kok**

**buat uri chingu ahjuma namja chapter ini jawaban dari pertayaannya yah! smoga puas dan g pusing lagi :p**

**buat R407 cuma adegan tragedi kaleng bir dan adegan terror Soo Young yang terinspirasi dari bad love tp ceritanya beda bgt kan chingu!**

**siwon n kibum g jahat kok tenang aja :)**

**miane buat typos yang harusnya oppa malah vai tulis hyung :p**

**maklumin yah kadang ngetiknya suka agak ngantuk gitu *bela diri**

**gumawao atas review kalian yang makin banyak vai suka bgt**

**anneyong buat new reader bunny ming mudah - mudahan suka ma ff vai**

**ttep ngemis review ahh dari kalian semua *peluuk**

**paypay at the next capter**

**saranghae**


	7. Chapter 7

**hanna**

**dul**

**set**

Hari pernikahan Kyuhyun dan Soo Young akan diselenggarakan secara diam – diam esok hari dipulau pribadi keluarga Choi. Gosip hangat yang sempat menyeruak menguap begitu saja tanpa ada statment dari keluarga Choi maupun Cho.

Kyuhyun memohon kepada appanya untuk melepaskan ikatannya dan memberikannya kesempatan untuk mengakhiri hubungannya dengan yeoja yang sudah membuatnya benar – benar jatuh cinta

"aku mohon berbaik hatilah padaku appa! Aku akan segera menikahi Soo Young, tapi aku mohon kau ijinkan aku untuk mengakhiri hubunganku dengan yeoja itu" Kyuhyun memohon

"akan lebih sulit buatmu mengakhirinya jika kau kembali melihat yeoja itu! sudahlah lupakan dia dan berhentilah mencari masalah" tuan Cho mulai melunak karena dia sudah mulai tenang puteranya akan segera menikahi Soo Young

"kau boleh utus semua pengawalmu untuk mengikutiku! Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan salam perpisahan untuk terakhir kalinya" Kyuhyun kembali memohon

"kawal dia! Dan pastikan dia tidak melakukan kebodohan! Jangan ragu untuk melumpuhkannya jika dia berani macam – macam" tuan Cho memerintahkan orang kepercayaannya untuk mengawal Kyuhyun yang ingin menemui kekasih hatinya

.

.

.

Tuan Cho tidak sekejam yang dibayangkan, dia mengijinkan Kyuhyun menyetir mobilnya sendiri dimana 4 orang pengawal mengawasinya dari jarak yang tidak begitu jauh darinya.

Informasi yang Kyuhyun dapatkan dari orang suruhannya memberi alamat dimana Sungmin tinggal. Kyuhyun sudah memarkirkan mobilnya dijalan didepan rumah kumuh Sungmin berada.

Kyuhyun masih bingung dan merangkai kata bagaimana cara dia memberikan penjelasan pada Sungmin. Dia masih berada didalam mobilnya tanpa melakukan apapun membuat para pengawal gerah dan mulai kesal

"tuan muda jika hanya diam seperti ini yang tuan muda lakukan, maka lebih baik kita segera kembali" seorang pengawal menghampiri kyuhyun dan langsung menegurnya

"kau kembalilah kedalam mobil! Aku akan segera membereskannya" jawab Kyuhyun tanpa menoleh pengawal itu

.

.

"Sungmin-ah! Sejak siang tadi eomma melihat mobil itu terparkir disana! Dan eomma lihat seorang namja tampan sesekali mengawasi rumah kita. apa kau mengenal siapa namja itu?" tanya nyonya Lee pada Sungmin yang baru kembali dari tempatnya Park Jung Soo

Sungmin tercengang melihat mobil mewah Kyuhyun terparkir didepan rumahnya. Dari jendela rumahnya Sungmin juga melihat Kyuhyun tengah bersandar disandaran jok mobilnya dengan ekspresi yang penuh beban

_'akhirnya kau datang menemuiku! Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Sebuah penjelasan dan ucapan perpisahan pastinya yang akan kau berikan padaku, aku tahu Cho Kyuhyun! Nona manja itu pasti lebih menguasai hidupmu'_

Sungmin menangis getir dalam hatinya, kesedihannya berusaha dia tutupi dengan keras dari eommanya yang selalu mengingatkan dirinya untuk tidak rapuh dan hancur

"aku tidak mengenal siapa pemilik mobil itu eomma. Aku harus mandi" Sungmin berlalu menuju kamar mandi dia lalu mengguyur seluruh tubuhnya tanpa membuka pakaiannya dan menangis mengeluarkan semua kesedihan juga air matanya yang sejak tadi dia tahan.

"hhhk hhhk hhkkk" Sungmin bekap mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya berusaha menahan isak tangisnya didalam kamar mandi yang dingin itu. dia tidak ingin eommanya mendengar dia sedang menangis penuh luka

"hhkk hhkkk hhkkkk" air mata Sungmin mengalir deras dan dada Sungmin terasa sangat sakit dan sesak karena dia begitu keras berusaha menahan kesedihannya.

.

.

Duarrr

Suara petir memekikan telinga dan hujan turun begitu deras membasahi kota Seoul. Langit sepertinya ikut menangis merasakan kesedihan yang Sungmin rasakan dalam hatinya.

"Sungmin-ah! Lihatlah keluar! Apa yang sedang namja itu lakukan? Kenapa dia sengaja menantang hujan yang begitu deras? Bukankah namja itu adalah pemilik mobil itu?" nyonya Lee tampak mengkhawatirkan tindakan bodoh Kyuhyun yang sengaja membiarkan tubuhnya basah dibawah hujan yang begitu deras

Sungmin cekitkan giginya dan menelan ludahnya saat melihat Kyuhyun keluar dari mobilnya memandangi rumah kumuh Sungmin.

_'apa yang kau lakukan disana Kyuhyun-ah? Masuklah kedalam mobilmu! Bagaimana aku bisa menemuimu diluar sana? Kau bahkan tidak menelponku dan memintaku untuk menemuimu. Berhentilah menyiksa dirimu seperti itu! karena itu tidak akan mengurangi rasa sakit dihatiku karena ulahmu._

.

.

_'Sungmin-ah! Apakah kau melihatku dari dalam rumahmu? Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku katakan saat aku melihat wajahmu. Hanya inilah yang bisa aku lakukan memandangi luar rumahmu. Aku harap hujan ini menghapus sedih dan dukamu yang sudah aku buat'_

Kyuhyun menggisik matanya yang basah karena air hujan agar pandangannya tetap fokus memandangi rumah Sungmin.

"tuan muda berhentilah melakukan hal bodoh seperti ini aku mohon! Masuklah lalu kita pulang" pengawal membawakan payung untuk Kyuhyun yang sudah terlanjur basah

"kau tahu apa yang sangat aku inginkan saat ini?" tanya Kyuhyun dan air matanya yang menetes tersamarkan air hujan yang mengguyur wajahnya

"tuan muda" pelayan itu memayungi Kyuhyun

"aku hanya ingin mati hingga aku tidak lagi menderita dan merasakan sakit hati seperti ini" suara Kyuhyun terdengar menggigil

"tuan muda! Kenapa kau harus seperti ini? Ternyata keangkuhan dan sikap aroganmu luruh oleh seorang yeoja yang sangat sederhana dan hanya mendiami rumah kumuh itu" sang pengawal meneteskan air matanya untuk Kyuhyun

"itulah cinta ahjussi! Aku telah dibutakan oleh yeoja itu" tatapan Kyuhyun kosong menatap kearah rumah Sungmin

"baiklah aku akan membiarkanmu melepaskan semua beban dan perderitaanmu! Aku akan menunggumu hingga semua urusanmu selesai tuan muda" pengawal itu meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan kembali masuk kedalam mobilnya

.

.

Duarrrr

Suara petir itu kembali terdengar, Sungmin terkejut hingga dia terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia berdiri kearah jendela dan dia kembali syok karena Kyuhyun rupanya masih berdiri disana

"ya Tuhan! Dia masih berada disana!" Sungmin berlari dan meraih jaket tebalnya berhamburan keluar kamar dan berlari menuju pintu lalu keluar menemui kekasihnya

Deg deg deg deg

Detak jantung Sungmin berdetak kencang saat mata mereka saling bertatapan.

_'kenapa saat melihat matamu aku menjadi sedih dan melupakan rasa sakit hatiku yang sudah kau buat? Kenapa kau masih begitu mempesonaku Cho Kyuhyun?'_

Sungmin melangkah menerobos hujan semakin mendekati Kyuhyun yang tidak mengedipkan matanya sekalipun saat menatap Sungmin

_'jangan mendekat bidadariku jangan! jika kau mendekat maka aku akan semakin luka karena harus melepaskanmu dan aku tidak memilikimu' _Air mata Kyuhyun menetes dan masih tersamar karena air hujan

"apa yang kau lakukan disini? Pulanglah istrimu pasti sedang menunggumu" Sungmin mengatur suaranya agar terdengar tegar ditelinga Kyuhyun

"miane! Miane! Miane Sungmin-ah" hanya kalimat itu yang mampu Kyuhyun ucapkan dari bibirnya yang sudah membiru karena kedinginan

"miane? Jadi kau merasa bersalah sehingga kau harus mengucapkan kata itu padaku? Jadi kau memang benar sudah menikah?" Sungmin memanfaatkan keadaan untuk mencari jawaban atas semua yang ingin dia tanyakan

"kau boleh membenciku seumur hidupmu Sungmin –ah! Bahkan jika perlu kau boleh membunuhku" Kyuhyun berlutut dihadapan Sungmin dibawah hujan yang begitu deras

"mwo? Membunuhmu? Kau pikir aku begitu terluka sehingga aku harus mengotori tanganku ini dengan membunuhmu? Kau salah besar Cho Kyuhyun. Namja yang sudah terlalu banyak menggauli yeoja macam kau tidak mungkin bisa melukaiku. Kau pikir aku bersungguh – sungguh saat aku menerima perasaan cintamu?" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun penuh emosi

_ 'jangan lakukan itu Sungmin-ah! Semakin kau berusaha keras untuk terlihat tegar menutupi lukamu maka semakin jelas terlihat kau sangat terluka! Dan itu membuatku semakin merasa bersalah padamu. Aku mohon jangan lakukan itu bidadariku'_

"kau tentu tidak lupa saat pertama kita berhubungan, aku punya tujuan lain tidak lain adalah uangmu. Aku bukanlah yeoja yang haus akan cinta, aku adalah yeoja yang membutuhkan uang. Jadi kau harus membayar semua yang sudah kita lewati. Aku sudah menghitungnya" rupanya Sungmin sudah mengatur strategi bagaimana membalas dendam pada Kyuhyun

"benarkah? Berapa kerugian yang harus aku bayar Sungmin-ssi?" Kyuhyun berusaha melayani kepura – puraan Sungmin

"aku akan memberitahumu saat aku akan menggunakannya! Sekarang lebih baik kau pulang Kyuhyun-ssi temui istrimu aku tidak ingin dia menyerangku lagi dengan kata – katanya yang kasar" Sungmin mengusir Kyuhyun namun jauh dilubuk hatinya dia masih sangat menginginkan untuk terus bersama Kyuhyun

_'jangan pergi Kyuhyun-ah! Jangan temui istrimu aku masih merindukanmu! Larilah bersamaku dan tinggalkan istrimu Kyuhyun-ah'_

"aku akan pulang setelah memastikan kau masuk kedalam rumahmu! Aku ingin melihat punggungmu! Masuklah keringkan badanmu dan hangatkan badanmu disana" Kyuhyun semakin menggigil

"aku akan menemuimu saat aku akan menagih hutangmu" Sungmin berlalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan air matanya tumpah, Sungminpun terisak.

_'jika saja hanya nyawaku yang menjadi taruhannya, maka aku rela kehilangan nyawa ini daripada aku menikahi yeoja sinting itu! aku menikahinya semata – mata karena aku ingin melindungimu Sungmin-ah! Aku ingin menyelamatkanmu! Inilah yang bisa aku lakukan'_

Lirih Kyuhyun dalam hati dengan air mata yang terus mengalir memandangi punggung sungmin yang semakin menjauhinya.

Sungmin masuk kedalam rumah dan kembali melihat kearah jendela dimana Kyuhyun dapat terlihat jelas dari jendela itu

_'hidup tidak boleh kusia – siakan menyesali kepergianmu Kyuhyun-ah. Bantu aku melupakannya Tuhan aku tahu aku pasti sanggup'_

.

.

.

.

Suara lantunan musik pengiring pengantin terdengar jelas. Soo Young berjalan pasti didampingi tuan Choi menelusuri lorong gereja mendekati Kyuhyun yang sudah bediri bersama pendeta dialtar.

Wajah Kyuhyun begitu merah, matanya bengkak karena seharian kemarin dia habiskan untuk menguras air matanya saat berpisah dengan Sungmin yeoja yang sangat dicintainya.

Soo Young sudah berdiri disamping Kyuhyun, keinginan terbesarnya menjadi nyonya Cho tinggal selangkah lagi akan segera tercapai.

Pendeta mulai melakukan tugasnya memberikan ceramah tentang pernikahan.

Pendeta mulai membimbing Kyuhyun untuk mengucapkan ikrar.

"Cho Kyuhyun-ssi apakah kau bersedia menerima Soo Young menjadi isterimu dalam susah dan senang, sehat dan sakit, selamanya seumur hidupmu sampai ajal memisahkan kalian?" pendeta membimbing Kyuhyun

Lama Kyuhyun tidak mengeluarkan jawabannya membuat suasana menjadi sedikit tegang.

_'ayo segera berikan jawabanmu Cho Kyuhyun atau pelacur itu akan mati bersamamu'_ guman Soo Young dalam hatinya

_'Sungmin-ah! Jika aku tidak bisa memilikimu didunia ini! Aku harap aku bisa memilikimu dikehidupan selanjutnya! Aku akan menunggumu disana'_

"aku bersedia Lee Sungmin" jawab Kyuhyun pelan dan suaranya semakin pelan saat menyebut nama Sungmin

Tidak perlu menunggu waktu yang lama saat pendeta menanyakan hal yang sama pada Soo Young, dengan lantang dan tegas Soo Young menjawabnya. Pendetapun meresmikan mereka menjadi pasangan suami istri.

Kyuhyun berdiri beku setelah mendengar pendeta mengucapkan kalimat "kalian resmi menjadi pasangan suami istri"

Kepalanya terasa sangatlah berat sehingga tubuhnya tidak lagi mampu menahan beban. Pandangan Kyuhyun semakin gelap lalu kemudian

Bruukkk

Kyuhyun pingsan dan tidak sadarkan diri. Wajahnya yang tadi tampak merah kini berubah menjadi sangat pucat. Soo Young tentu saja panik melihat kondisi Kyuhyun yang tiba – tiba pingsan dihari pernikahannya

Para pengawal segera memeriksa kondisi Kyuhyun lalu bergegas membawa Kyuhyun kerumah sakit terdekat dipulau itu untuk mendapatkan perawatan medis.

**~~~~~~~0000~~~~~~~**

"Kangin-ssi chukkae kau akhirnya dibebaskan dari semua tuduhan" sipir membuka kunci sel tahanan Kangin

"mworago? Aku bebas?" tanya Kangin heran dan bukannya menyambut kebebasannya dengan suka cita

"betul ada seseorang yang menjamin kebabasanmu" jawab sipir

Kangin melepaskan baju tahanannya dan menggantinya dengan pakaian yang terakhir dia pakai. Dia menandatangi administrasi sebelum benar – benar meninggalkan rutan itu untuk selamanya

"siapa yang menjaminku tuan?" tanya Kangin masih penasaran

"mereka menunggumu diluar" jawab sipir yang lainnya

Kangin melangkah ringan meninggalkan rutan dan menyambut suasana dunia luar yang sudah lebih dari 6 bulan tidak dia nikmati.

Gerbang besar dan tinggi itu mulai terbuka lebar untuk membebaskannya. Angin sejuk dunia luar terasa segar saat Kangin menghirupnya.

Sudah ada 2 mobil yang terparkir diluar yang disebut sipir tadi adalah orang yang sudah menjaminnya.

Kangin sangat mengenali siapa pemilik kedua mobil itu yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah orang suruhan tuan Lee Soo Man.

Orang – orang itu segera menyambut Kangin dan membawa Kangin masuk kedalam mobil itu lalu membawanya pergi dari situ.

.

.

.

Ceeessss

Suara Pematik api membakar cerutu mahal milik tuan Lee Soo Man. Pria yang dikenal sadis dan berkuasa itu menghisap dalam dalam rokok besar tersebut dan mengeluarkan asapnya membumbung dilangit - langit ruangan kerjanya.

"selamat datang ditempat bapakmu ini anakku!" sambut tuan Lee Soo Man menyambut Kangin

"tuan! Terima kasih karena tuan sudah menjamin kebebasanku" Kangin memberi hormat dengan membungkuk dihadapan Lee Soo Man

"kau kini sudah aku angkat menjadi salah satu orangku! Aku sudah melakukan kewajibanku sebagai pelindungmu! Dan saatnya aku memberitahukan kewajibanmu" Lee Soo Man menyalakan sebuah rekaman dilayar LCD yang super besar

Rekaman tersebut adalah potongan – potongan kegiatan yang pernah dilakukan Sungmin. Dari mulai keluar rumah, berlatih ketempat Park Jung Soo dan kegiatan lainnya

"apa ini tuan?" tanya Kangin cemas karena melihat adiknya ada dalam rekaman tersebut

"dia dongsaengmu bukan? Kau pasti sangat menyayanginya! Begitu juga aku! Dia begitu cantik dan sangat berbakat" puji Lee Soo Man pada sosok Sungmin

"betul tuan dia adalah satu – satunya dongsaeng yang aku miliki. Tapi apa yang tuan inginkan dari kami?" tanya Kangin semakin penasaran

Tuan Lee Soo Man mematikan rekaman berisi Sungmin dan memutar rekaman lainnya. kali ini isi rekaman tersebut adalah kegiatan yang dilakukan Kibum di luar negeri sana.

Kegiatan yang Kibum lakukan mulai dari keluar gedung apartementnya, saat makan siang bersama Siwon disebuah vendor di kota London, kegiatan Kibum saat belanja kebutuhan di supermarket dan saat Kibum keluar dari gedung perkantoran dimana dia bekerja

"yeoja cantik itu adalah hartaku! Didalam otaknya menyimpan sebuah kunci pembuka brankas berisi hartaku yang sudah dicuri seseorang. Sudah bertahun – tahun aku mencari dan melacak keberadaan yeoja itu hingga akhirnya mata – mata terbaikku menemukannya diluar sana dikota London" Lee Soo Man kembali menghisap cerutunya

Kangin memandangi rekaman berisi Kibum itu dengan takjub, rupanya dia terpesona pada sosok Kibum yang sangat cantik.

"tugasmu adalah membawanya kembali kehadapanku dalam keadaan hidup karena aku masih membutuhkannya! Aku sudah mengurus semua keperluan termasuk surat – surat dan passport mu. Kau tidak boleh gagal karena nyawa dongsaengmu yang cantik itu akan menjadi taruhannya" cerutu itu kembali dihisap

"setelah dia berhasil membuka brankas itu, kau harus membunuhnya karena dia sudah terlalu banyak mengetahui kelemahanku! Kau harus melakukannya karena sekali lagi aku ingatkan kau akan kehilangan dongsaengmu satu – satunya" Lee Soo Man mematikan cerutunya

"kenapa harus aku yang melalukan tugas berat itu? aku adalah orangmu yang baru tuan" protes Kangin

"karena kau pasti akan melakukannya untukku aku tahu itu" senyum licik Lee Soo Man menyeringai menghiasi wajah liciknya

"apakah aku memiliki kesempatan untuk berjumpa dongsaengku tuan? Sebelum aku pergi membawa yeoja itu?" tanya kangin penuh harap

"kau akan menemuinya setelah kau melakukan tugasmu" Lee Soo Man memberi signal pada anak buahnya yang lain

**~~~~~~~0000~~~~~~~**

**Siwon and Kibum moment**

Siwon sedang membereskan beberapa keperluannya kedalam traveling bag-nya karena selama seminggu kedepan Siwon harus berada di Holland untuk memotret model sampul edisi bulan depan majalah fashion tempat dia bekerja.

"yeobo! Kau harus pastikan semua barangmu masuk dan tidak ada yang tertinggal" Kibum menyerahkan segelas susu vanila untuk suaminya yang tercinta

"gumawao chagiya! Kau memang menyempurnakan hidupku" Siwon meneguk susu vanilanya dan terus memandangi wajah cantik isrinya

"saranghae yeobo" tiba – tiba Kibum memeluk Siwon yang masih meneguk susunya

Uhuuuk uhuuk

Siwon tersedak karena pelukan Kibum yang tiba – tiba

"nado chagiya!" Siwon mengecup kening Kibum

"bercintalah denganku sebelum kau meninggalkanku seminggu kedepan! Bercintalah seolah kita tidak akan bertemu hari esok" rayu Kibum mulai menyentuh bagian – bagian sensitif Siwon

Kibum tuntun Siwon melangkah menuju kasur mereka yang empuk diatas ranjang mewah.

Wajah Siwon begitu dekat dengan wajah Kibum, sehingga nafas mereka saling menerpa wajah masing –masing. Siwon memegang kedua pipi Kibum, dengan perlahan Siwon dekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kibum, lalu mencium bibir Kibum dengan lembut.

Kemudian Siwon menjulurkan lidahnya menelusuri rongga mulut Kibum. Kibum melenguh, lalu Kibum mulai membalas ciuman Siwon, lama-lama ciuman itu makin lama makin buas, nafas mereka sudah tidak beraturan. Sambil tetap berciuman, tangan Siwon turun ke bawah, lalu masuk ke bagian belakang blus Kibum

Siwon tarik blus Kibum ke atas. Kibum mengerti akan hal ini, kemudian dia tegakkan badannya, lalu dia buka sendiri blusnya, lalu sambil tersenyum dia buka sendiri Bra-nya.

Setelah terbuka, Siwon menyaksikan kembali sepasang dua bukit yang kembar yang besar dan kencang, dengan putting yang sangat menantang. Siwon segera melumat puting Kibum silih berganti, Kibum melenguh tanda menikmatinya.

"Ooohhh yeobo.., sshhh..," desahnya sambil mendongakkan kepalanya ke belakang, dengan tangan melingkar di leher Siwon.

Siwon semakin bernafsu, lalu merebahkan badannya diatas sofa dikamarnya, kemudian melumat kembali bibirnya, lalu telinga kirinya. Kemudian Siwon turun menelusuri leher Kibum, melumat putting susunya yang tampak menawan, kadang Siwon meremas kedua bukit yang indah itu. Puas dengan lumatan itu, Siwon mulai turun ke bawah, dia jilat pusar Kibum.

Kedua tangan Siwon mulai turun ke pangkal paha Kibum. Dengan posisi masih menjilati pusar Kibum, tangan Siwon mulai membuka hot pants Kibum, lalu menurunkan ke bawah.

Secara naluriah Kibum ikut membantu menurunkan pula, maka yang tertinggal hanyalah celana dalamnya yang berwarna putih bersih yang masih menghinggapi tubuhnya.

Siwon Lalu mencium intim Kibum yang masih ditutupi CD-nya, dia melenguh hebat,

"ahhhhh hmmm"

kemudian Siwon buka CD-nya dia beralih menjilati bibir kemaluannya. Dengan bantuan kedua jarinya, Siwon sibakkan bibir kemaluan Kibum, maka tampak bagian dalam yang berwarna merah muda, dengan dihiasi klit-nya yang sudah membengkak.

Siwon Lalu menjulurkan lidahnya ke bagian klit- Kibum, Siwon goyang-goyangkan lidahnya.

"Aaahhh.., yeobo.., aaahh..!" jerit Kibum sambil kedua tangannya menjambak rambut Siwon.

Siwon masih saja asyik memainkan lidahnya karena dia memang merasakan sensasi luar biasa saat melakukan oral itu terhadap Kibum. Kadang sekali-sekali Siwon gigit bibir kemaluan Kibum.

Tidak berapa lama, tubuh Kibum mengejang, menekan kepala Siwon ke dalam kemaluannya dengan kedua tanganya .

"yeobooo.., aakkhhh.., nikmat sekali Sayang..!" Kibum memejamkan matanya, tanda merasakan kenikmatan yang tiada taranya.

Heechul menyerah karena sensasi itu membuatnya lemas

"yeobo.., kemarilah Sayang..!" Kibum menarik kepala Siwon lembut ke atas, kemudian Kibum mencium bibir Siwon dengan ganas sekali. Lalu tubuh Siwon Kibum balikkan. Kibum kini berada di atas Siwon sekarang.

Kibum condongkan badannya, kemudian dia mencium kembali bibir Siwon, lalu mencium leher Siwon. Kibum tegakkan badannya, dan dia geser sedikit ke bawah. Sambil tersenyum Kibum lalu membuka celana pajamas Siwon, lalu celana dalamnya, maka mencuatlah member Siwon yang dari tadi sudah tegak. Dengan lembut Heechul mengusap batang kemaluan Siwon.

"Aaakkhhh..," Siwon hanya bisa mendesah kenikmatan.

Perlahan Kibum tundukkan kepalanya, lalu mulai menjilati kepala batang Siwon, kemudian Kibum masukkan batang kejantanan Siwon kedalam mulutnya. Dia hisap dengan lembut.

Siwon hanya bisa merasakan kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh permainan mulut Kibum.

"Aakkhhh chagiya.., hmmm..! nikmat sekali Sayang..!" Siwon mengerang.

Kibum mempercepat frekwensi hisapannya ke batang kemaluan Siwon

"Aaakkhhh..," Siwon kembali mendesah

"plop" Kibum lepaskan batang kejantanan Siwon dari mulutnya

Kibum tersenyum melihat menatap Siwon, dia mendekati wajah Siwon. lalu mencium bibirnya. Dengan posisi masih di atas Siwon, tangan Kibum kemudian memegang batang kemaluan Siwon, lalu dibimbingnya ke lubang senggamanya. Dengan sekali sentakan, batang Siwon sudah masuk seluruhnya.

"Uuuhhh.., sshhhh..!" Kibum melenguh kenikmatan sambil memejamkan matanya, rambutnya tergerai, kepalanya diangkat mendongkak ke belakang.

Kibum mengangkat bokongnya perlahan, lalu diturunkannya perlahan. Siwon membantunya dengan memegang kedua sisi bokongnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Semakin lama gerakan Kibum semakin cepat

"ahhhh mmmmmm" keduanya mendesah nikmat

Kibum semakin keras menekan batang kemaluan Siwon, tangan Siwon menelusuri tubuh Kibum yang sudah penuh dengan keringat. Kadang Siwon remas kedua bukit kembarnya, sekali-kali Siwon pelintir kedua puttingnya. Kibum terus saja menggelinjangkan tubuhnya, mata Kibum terus terpejam dalam melakukan gerakannya itu.

"Ooohhh.., yeobo..! hmmm.., ssshhh..," Kibum mendesis

"Kau cantik sekali chagiya.., Aku sangat menyayangimu..!" Siwon berkata sambil menarik kepala Kibum untuk mendekati wajahnya.

Lalu Siwon mencium bibir Kibum. Akibat gerakan-gerakan yang dilakukan Kibum, akhirnya mereka hampir mencapai orgasme.

"Aaahhh.., Chagiya, Aku sudah mau keluar Sayangg..!" lirih Siwon.

"Ssshhh.., aahh.., Aaaakuu juga yeobo.., bentar lagi.., aakhh.. terus Sayanng.., terusss..!" ucap Kibum sambil terbata bata menahan nafsu.

Mereka semakin mempercepat tempo gerakannya, yang pada akhirnya mereka sudah tidak kuat lagi. Siwon merangkul tubuh Kibum erat,

tampaknya Kibum juga sudah pada klimaksnya, yang akhirnya.

"Aaahhh.., mmmmhhhh..," mereka keluar bersamaan disertai desahan yang panjang.

Siwon peluk tubuh Kibum dengan erat, begitu juga dengan Kibum yang menikmati sensasi bercinta bersama suaminya, mereka berciuman kembali. Lama sekali sambil mengatakan kata-kata indah

"kita akan selamanya hidup bahagia sampai ajal memisahkan kita..!" ujar Siwon sambil mencium kening Kibum.

"sampai ajal memisahkan kita yeobo..!" balas Kibum meneteskan air matanya tiba – tiba keluar begitu saja.

.

.

.

Tok tak tok tak tok tak

Langkah Kibum semakin cepat dan setengah berlari saat hendak berjalan menuju lift yang akan mengantarkan dia menuju appartementnya dilantai 18.

Kibum merasa sedang diiukti seseorang sejak keluar kantor tadi. dan sepertinya orang yang mengawasinya itu mengikuti Kibum hingga ke basement gedung appartementnya.

Semakin cepat Kibum melangkah maka semakin cepat pula langkah orang yang mengikutinya. Kibum berlari masuk kedalam lift dan segera memijit tombol tutup dilift itu namun percuma karena orang yang sejak tadi mengikutinya berhasil membuka kembali lift itu

Degdegdegdegdegdegdeg

Jantung Kibum berdetak kencang saat bertatapan dengan orang yang mengikutinya ternyata berwajah oriental. Yah orang yang mengikuti Kibum sejak tadi adalah Kangin yang sudah mengantongi alamat lengkap dimana Kibum bekerja dan berada.

Kangin tidak sendirian dia ditemani orang suruhan Lee Soo Man yang lainnya yang sudah menguasai pelosok kota London. Pintu lift itu tertutup setela Kangin masuk kedalam lift itu berdua bersama Kibum.

"dewa langit menyembelih babi" ujar Kibum

"naga laut menelan bumi" jawab Kangin mengeluarkan pisau belatinya dan menodongkannya pada Kibum

Blass

Dada Kibum bagai tertutus belati yang jauh lebih tajam dari belati yang Kangin todongkan padanya. Wajahnya menjadi sangat pucat karena dia tahu kalimat yang diucapkan Kangin adalah sandi yang dimiliki orang suruhan Lee Soo Man.

"akhirnya kalian menemukanku" ujar Kibum pasrah

"miane nona! Aku harus melakukan ini! Aku harus memaksa nona ikut bersamaku kembali ke Korea, jika aku tidak berhasil melakukannya maka nyawa dongsaengku menjadi taruhannya" belati itu Kangin masukan kembali kedalam sarung pembungkusnya

"jika aku menolaknya? Karena aku juga ingin hidup bahagia bersama suamiku apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Kibum berusaha tenang

"aku terpaksa harus membunuhmu disini nona dan tetap membawa salah satu bagian tubuhmu untuk aku kirimkan pada tuan Lee" jawab Kangin dengan tatapan kosong

Triiing

Lift sudah sampai dilantai 18, Kangin dan Kibum segera keluar melangkah menuju kamar appartement Kibum.

"sebesar itukah rasa sayang yang kau miliki untuk dongsaengmu? Sehingga kau tega membunuh yeoja yang sama sekali tidak kau kenal?" air mata Kibum mulai menetes

"miane nona! Aku terlalu menyayangi dongsaengku! Aku tidak peduli jika yang tuan Lee inginkan adalah nyawaku maka aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk ikut denganku" wajah Kangin tampak sangat memelas

"dia tetap akan membunuh kita berdua karena kita menjadi saksi hidup atas kejahatannya" Kibum berusaha membujuk Kangin

"aku harus melakukannya nona selama aku bisa membuat dongsaengku selamat" air mata Kanginpun akhirnya menetes

"baiklah aku akan ikut pulang bersamamu! Tapi berikan aku kesempatan untuk menelpon suamiku terakhir kalinya" Kibum memohon

"lakukanlah nona! Aku akan memberimu ijin" jawab Kangin

Kibum membuka kunci appartementnya diikuti Kangin yang kembali menodongkan belati dipinggulnya. Kibum melangkah lebih masuk menuju ruangan pribadinya bersama Siwon dan menyimpan sesuatu diatas nakas disamping tempat tidur mereka yang nyaman

Sesuatu yang kibum simpan dinakas itu adalah sebuah test pack yang Kibum beli kemarin lalu mengetes urinenya tadi pagi dan hasilnya positif. Kibum mengandung buah cintanya bersama Siwon.

_'ini adalah hadiah terakhir yang bisa aku berikan untukmu yeobo! Ini adalah bukti keperkasaanmu dan buah kasih kita. aku mengandung anakmu. Aku sangat berharap mafia itu berbelas kasih membiarkan aku hidup dan kembali bersamamu! Tapi jika dia tetap menginginkan kematianku maka aku juga anak kita akan menunggu kedatanganmu disana disurga yeobo'_

Air mata Kibum mengalir deras saat mengucapkan kata – kata itu dalam hatinya.

Kangin yang terus mengikuti langkah Kibum masuk kedalam kamarnya mengingatkan Kibum untuk segera membereskan beberapa keperluannya sebelum kembali ke Korea

"kau tidak lupa janjimu kan memberikan aku ijin menelpon suamiku?" Kibum menagih janji Kangin

"lakukan dengan cepat nona" Kangin tetap mengawasi Kibum

Kibum lalu mulai men _dial_ nomer pensel Siwon yang sedang berada di Holland.

Tuuuut tuuut tuuut

"chagiya! Aku sangat merindukanmu" jawab Siwon saat menjawab panggilan Kibum

"nado yeobo! Aku jauh merindukanmu. Ada yang harus kau tahu yang belum sempat aku ucapkan sejak pertemuan kita! aku tidak pernah benar – benar ingin menjadi noonamu sejak kita bertemu! Kenapa aku rela membagi kamar bersama namja asing yang baru aku kenal itu semata karena aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu sejak saat itu. saranghae yeobo! Saranghae Andrew Choi selamanya" Kibum menutup telponya karena dia sudah tidak sanggup lagi menahan air matanya saat mendengar suara tenor milik suaminya yang nyaris sempurna itu.

Kangin tersentuh saat mendengar apa yang Kibum ucapkan pada suaminya didalam telpon. Air matanya ikut menetes saat melihat air mata Kibum.

"aku dan dongsaengku berhutang nyawa padamu nona! Aku bersumpah aku akan membalaskan dendammu dan dendam suamimu jika aku ada kesempatan untuk membunuh bajingan kejam itu" janji Kangin pada Kibum

"bawa aku sekarang atau aku akan berubah fikiran! Aku tidak perlu membawa apapun karena aku rasa percuma saja dia pasti tetap akan membunuhku" Kibum terkulai lemas diatas lantai kamarnya seolah tenaga nya hilang semua

Kangin memapah Kibum dan membawanya keluar dari appartementnya menuju tempat penampungan yang sudah disiapkan orang – orang Lee Soo Man sebelum membawanya kembali ke Korea.

**tbc**

**anneyong!**

**msh sabar nunggukan?**

**gumawao ternyata banyak new reader yg ngikutin ff vai *peluk buat kalian**

**buat Sibum shipper chapter ini nc-nya spcl buat kalian**

**buat ahjuma namja ; knp Kyuhyun takut sama tuan Choi karena sepengetahuan Changmin dan tuan Cho tuan Choilah yg Kyuhyn takutkan sosok Lee Soo man msh rahasia antara KyuSoo**

**buat miyoori29 gumawao ats sanjunganny sama ff vai yah! mdh"an chater 7 ini makin bikin kalian tampah penasaran sama kelanjutannya**

**adyndaratih siwon akan mulai eksis chptr depan sabar yah!**

**buat bunnyming ff ini bkln lebih dari 10 chapter loh**

**ending msh mengalir sesuai pesanan :p**

**jgn lupa review yg banyak yah!**

**saranghae**


	8. Chapter 8

**hanna**

**dul**

**set**

Kibum sudah melakukan kewajibannya membuka brankas milik Lee Soo Man. Disaksikan beberapa pengawal Lee Soo Man juga Kangin disana.

"kau sudah banyak melakukan kesalahan dan memilih untuk mengkhianatiku seperti appa angkatmu! Sekarang saatnya aku menghukummu" ujar Lee Soo Man menatap Kibum dengan tatapan dingin

"kau boleh membunuhku tapi aku ada satu permintaan terakhir dan aku harap kau mau mengabulkannya" pinta Kibum dengan wajah putus asa

"kau tidak diposisi untuk mengajukan sebuah syarat atau permintaan! Aku sudah begitu baik masih membiarkan kau hidup sejauh ini" tolak Lee Soo Man

"tentu saja kau masih membiarkan aku hidup! Karena akulah kunci brankas itu! setidaknya berbelas kasihlah padaku, anggap permintaan terakhirku ini sebagai hadiah darimu karena aku sudah mengembalikan semua hartamu!" Kibum kembali memohon

"sebutkan apa permintaanmu!" tanya Lee Soo Man

"berikan aku kesempatan untuk hidup sampai aku melahirkan bayi dalam kandunganku ini! Setelah itu kau boleh membunuhku" jawab Kibum

"jadi kau sedang hamil? Tapi maaf aku tidak bersedia mengabulkan permintaanmu! Terlalu bahaya membiarkan kau hidup selama itu" Lee Soo Man mengeluarkan sebuah pistol dari laci meja kerjanya

Wajah Kibum memucat dan jantungnya berdebar kencang saat Lee Soo Man membersihkan pistol itu.

"aku tidak akan mengotori tanganku sendiri hanya untuk membunuh tikus macam dia! Siapa diantara kalian yang mau membunuhnya untukku?" Lee Soo Man memandangi satu persatu orangnya

Tidak ada satu orangpun yang bersedia melakukan pembunuhan keji terhadap seorang yeoja cantik yang sedang hamil. Semua diam seribu bahasa dan saling menatap

"tidak ada? Kalian semua pengecut!" Lee Soo Man menodongkan pistol itu kekepala Kibum

"aku bersedia!" teriak Kangin mengejutkan semua orang yang ada disitu

"kau!" Lee Soo Man menghampiri Kangin yang tampak pucat dan gugup

"nee! Aku akan membunuhnya dengan caraku sendiri!" jawab Kangin memandang Kibum iba

"lakukan dengan cepat!" Lee Soo Man menyerahkan pistol itu pada Kangin

"aku tidak akan menggunakan pistol itu! aku akan membunuhnya dengan ini!" Kangin mengeluarkan sebuah botol kaca ukuran mini dari dalam sakunya yang berisi cairan berwarna kuning bening

"apa itu?" tanya Lee Soo Man menatap botol itu heran

"racun yang sangat mematikan" jawab kangin masih menatap Kibum

"bagaimana aku percaya botol itu berisi racun yang mematikan?" tanya Lee Soo Man ragu

"apa aku harus meminumnya dulu baru kau bisa mempercayaiku?" tanya Kangin melepasakan pandangannya dari Kbum lalu menatap Lee Soo Man

"teteskan cairan itu kedalam aquarium itu! Jika semua ikan yang ada didalamnya mati maka aku percaya padamu!" Lee Soo Man menunjuk sebuah aquarium besar yang berisi beberapa ikan hias didalamnya

"baiklah tuan!" Kangin mendekati aquarium itu lalu meneteskan beberapa tetes cairan kedalamnya

Cairan itu larut dalam air aquarium itu, lalu satu persatu ikannya mulai lemas lalu mati. Tidak ada satu ikan yang selamat setelah meminum air yang sudah tercampur racun milik Kangin. Membuat semua orang tercengan termasuk Kibum yang adalah targetnya.

"baiklah Aku percaya padamu! Lalukan sekarang juga tepat dihadapanku!" perintah Lee Soo Man

Kangin menghampiri Kibum yang masih terikat lalu memegang wajah Kibum.

_'percayalah padaku! Aku akan membalaskan dendammu juga calon anak yang ada didalam perutmu! Aku sengaja memilih untuk meracunimu karena aku ingin kau terbebas dari rasa sakit dari tembakan yang akan menguras darah dikepalamu'_

Kangin membuka mulut Kibum dengan paksa lalu memasukan cairan dalam botol mini tersebut hingga habis.

"aku memaafkanmu Kangin-ssi! karena kau terpaksa melakukannya demi menyelamatkan dongsaengmu" Kibum berkata dengan air mata menetes membasahi pipinya yang mulus setelah menelan habis cairan itu

Kibum perlahan terkulai lemas seperti tidak ada tulang yang mampu menegakkan tubuh langsingnya. Nafasnya semakin berat dan pendek, matanya sesekali berusaha untuk tetap terbuka menatap wajah bengis Lee Soo Man dan akhirnya Kibum berhenti bernafas dengan mata terbuka dimana tatapannya lurus kearah Lee Soo Man.

"sepertinya dia sudah mati! Kau urus mayatnya dan aku akan memberimu imbalan yang sangat banyak karena kau berhasil membereskannya" Lee Soo Man kembali memerintah Kangin kemudian berlalu mengajak semua pengawalnya meninggalkan Kangin juga mayat Kibum ditempat itu.

**~~~~~~~0000~~~~~~~**

Dua minggu sudah Kibum menghilang dan tidak ada satupun petunjuk yang bisa mengantarkan Siwon ketempat dimana istrinya berada sekarang.

Sudah beberapa tempat Siwon datangi untuk mencari informasi tentang keberadaan Kibum namun semua sia – sia karena disemua tempat yang Siwon datangai tidak memberikan jawaban apapun.

Siwon sudah dititik yang dinamakan putus asa. Dia hanya diam pasrah memandangi hasil test pack yang Kibum tinggalkan diatas nakas untuknya

"sebenarnya kau berada dimana chagiya? Berhentilah bermain teka teki denganku! Aku tidak sepandai dirimu. Aku menyerah aku tidak bisa menemukanmu! Keluarlah dari persembunyianmu aku mohon" air mata Siwon kembali berlinang untuk kesekian kalinya meratapi nasibnya telah kehilangan istri yang sangat dicintainya.

.

.

Tuhan rupanya masih berbaik hati pada Siwon. Seorang security appartement menunjukan rekaman cctv yang merekam kegiatan didalam lift juga cctv dari lorong menuju appartement Kibum.

Rekaman cctv didalam lift berhasil merekam wajah Kangin dengan begitu jelas dimana dia sedang menodongkan sebuah belati ke arah Kibum. Sementara rekaman cctv dilorong berhasil merekam punggung Kangin dan punggung Kibum saat mereka berjalan menuju kamar juga rekaman bagian dengan Kangin dan Kibum saat mereka keluar kamar appartement.

Siwon yakin wajah oriental yang dimiliki Kangin menunjukan bahwa penculik yang telah menculik istrinya pastilah orang suruhan Lee Soo Man. Siwonpun memutuskan untuk kembali ke Korea mencari istrinya dan membuat perhitungan.

**~~~~~~~0000~~~~~~~~**

Tuuuut tuuut tuuuut

"yeobseo!" Kyuhyun menjawab panggilan dari nomer yang tidak ada dalam kontak ponselnya

"Kyuhyun-ssi! Ini aku Lee Sungmin!" suara Sungmin terdengar jelas dari seberang

Eehhmmm eehmm

Kyuhyun mengatur suaranya dengan membersihkan tenggorokannya sedikit gugup dan berusaha menutupi rasa bahagianya begitu mendengar suara yeoja yang sangat dicintainya karena Soo Young sedang berada disampingnya

"nee! Apa kabar?" Kyuhyun berpura – pura seperti sedang berbicara dengan orang lain

"kabarku baik – baik saja! Apa istrimu ada disitu?" tanya Sungmin dengan nada yang manja

"hmm" jawab Kyuhyun menatap Soo Young

"bisa kita ketemu? Kau masih ingat dengan hutangmu padaku bukan?" Sungmin menodong

"tentu saja aku masih ingat? Kirimkan nomer rekeningmu dan aku akan mentransfernya" Kyuhyun terus berusaha mengontrol diri

"kau tidak ingin bertemu denganku? Aku ingin mengucapkan salam perpisahan untuk terakhir kalinya" Sungmin semakin memanjakan suaranya

"jinja? Baiklah kirimkan alamatnya segera" Kyuhyun menutup ponselnya

Kyuhyun masih memainkan ponsel pintarnya, sepertinya dia sedang mengetik pesan untuk seseorang membuat Soo Young gerah dan ingin segera bertanya

"nuguya?" tanya Soo Young

"bukan urusanmu" jawab Kyuhyun dingin

"aku istrimu dan beberapa hari lagi aku akan melahirkan anakmu!" protes Soo Young kesal

"aku tidak pernah memintamu untuk menjadi istriku! Jadi terimalah dan jangan mengeluhkan perlakuanku terhadapmu!" Kyuhyun berlalu meninggalkan Soo Young masuk kedalam kamar mereka diistana megah nan mewah milik keluarga Choi

Yah sejak menikah dengan Soo Young, Kyuhyun terpaksa mengikuti keinginan Soo Young untuk mau tinggal bersama keluarga Choi di daerah Apujug Gangnam dimana banyak rumah mewah dan megah berderet disana

.

.

.

Kyuhyun tampak bersemangat sore itu karena dia akan bertemu kekasih hatinya sore itu. Dia sama sekali tidak mempedulikan istrinya yang sudah hamil tua bahkan mungkin bisa saja saat itu Soo Young akan melahirkan anak mereka.

"apakah kau harus pergi?" tanya Soo Young saat melihat Kyuhyun merapihkan pakaiannya

"aku harus menemui seseorang! Kau tidak perlu menungguku saat makan malam tiba karena aku pasti akan pulang terlambat" jawab Kyuhyun memakai sepatunya

"kau tidak mempedulikan aku sama sekali! Lihat perutku! Aku sudah hampir melahirkan dan kau begitu tenang meninggalkan aku" keluh Soo Young manja

"kau tidak sendirian dirumah mewah ini. Ada orang tuamu juga belasan pelayan yang bekerja disini. Jika kau merasa kau akan melahirkan kau bisa berteriak dan memanggil semua pelayan itu untuk menolongmu jadi berhentilah bersikap manja padaku!" Kyuhyun melangkah keluar kamar meninggalkan Soo Young

**Moment Kyuhyun and Sungmin**

Sungmin sudah duduk manis menunggu kedatangan Kyuhyun di caffe dimana Sungmin bekerja sebagai pengisi acara musik di caffe itu.

"kau sudah lama menunggu?" tiba – tiba suara Kyuhyun terdengar mengejutkan Sungmin yang tengah asyik memainkan ponselnya

Degdegdeg

Dada Sungmin kembali berdetak kencang setiap dia melihat Kyuhyun

"sekitar 10 menit mungkin" jawab Sungmin sedikit senyum

"kau cantik sekali malam ini!" puji Kyuhyun duduk diseberang Sungmin

"gumawao!" Sungmin meneguk orange juice-nya

"apa kau masih belum menemukan dimana oppamu?" tanya Kyuhyun sok perhatian

"bagaimana kau tahu aku kehilangan oppaku?" Sungmin balik bertanya karena dia heran kenapa Kyuhyun namja yang sudah lama tidak bertemu dengannya tahu apa yang sedang dialaminya

_'aku selalu tahu apa yang terjadi padamu Sungmin-ah! Karena aku selalu mencari tahu bagaimana kabarmu'_

"aku kebetulan tahu" jawab Kyuhyun

"aku belum menemukannya! Aku tidak tahu dimana dia sekarang" wajah Sungmin murung jika teringat Kangin oppanya

"entah kenapa aku memiliki keyakinan oppamu akan datang sendiri menemuimu" Kyuhyun menghibur Sungmin

"sudahlah lupakan aku tidak ingin membahasnya sekarang! Kau ingat bukan tujuan kita bertemu malam ini?" Sungmin mengalihkan pembicaraan

"tentu saja!" Kyuhyun membuka dompetnya dan mengeluarkan kartu debit lalu menyerahkannya pada Sungmin

"ini untukmu! Aku sudah mengisi saldo yang sangat banyak disitu kau boleh mengeceknya sendiri, pinnya aku buat sesuai tanggal lahirmu! Jika menurutmu itu masih kurang, kau tinggal bilang saja maka aku akan mengisinya kembali" Kyuhyun menatap sungmin tanpa berkedip

"uang memang kelebihanmu Kyuhyun-ssi! Kau tidak akan pernah tahu bagaimana uang begitu sulit untuk sebagian orang yang hidup di Korea ini. Gumawao atas pengertianmu. Aku terima kartu ini dan aku anggap hutangmu lunas" Sungmin mengambil kartu yang Kyuhyun berikan dan segera berdiri melangkah meninggalkan Kyuhyun disitu

"tunggu! Bukankan kau bilang kau ingin mengucapkan kata perpisahan? Apa kau lupa?" Kyuhyun bergegas menyusul Sungmin

Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya lalu menoreh kearah Kyuhyun

"aku tidak lupa! Hanya saja aku pikir kau tidak akan tertarik mendengar salam perpisahan dariku" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun

"aku memang tidak pernah menginginkan perpisahan kita Sungmin-ah! Aku ingin kita selalu bersama" Kyuhyun berkata jujur

"lalu istrimu?" Sungmin menodong

Kyuhyun terdiam dan bingung harus berkata apa saat Sungmin menodong soal Soo Young

"aku akan pergi ke Inggris. Aku dengar sekolah seni di negara itu merupakan salah satu sekolah seni terbaik didunia! Uang yang kau berikan padaku akan aku jadikan modal pendidikan seniku disana" ujar Sungmin karena Kyuhyun tidak juga bersuara

"jinja? Kapan kau akan pergi?" Kyuhyun tampak sangat kecewa

"secepatnya!" jawab Sungmin singkat

"boleh aku mengantarmu pulang malam ini? Anggaplah ini sebagai tanda perpisahan kita" Kyuhyun meminta

Sungmin tidak segera menjawab tawaran Kyuhyun. Dia berpikir keras apa yang harus dia lakukan, karena dia kini bukanlah Sungmin yang sama seperti dia yang sebelumnya. Rapuh dan mudah tertipu.

"baiklah kau aku ijinkan untuk mengantarku pulang!" Sungmin menerima tawaran Kyuhyun dan tentu saja dia sudah memiliki rencana besar dibalik sikap yang dia tampilkan saat itu.

.

.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sudah berada didalam mobil Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mula melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan caffe. Mobil berjalan pelan sepertinya Kyuhyun memang tidak ingin segera mengantar Sungmin pulang karena dia memang masih sangat merindukannya

"apa kau tidak bisa mengemudikan mobil dengan lebih cepat?" tanya Sungmin sinis

"aku sengaja membuatnya lambat karena aku tidak ingin secepat itu kita berpisah" jawab Kyuhyun memang selalu jujur apa adanya

"jadi kau masih ingin berlama – lama denganku?" Sungmin tiba – tiba bersikap menggoda

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan heran dengan perubahan sikap Sungmin yang drastis namun tentu saja membuatnya bahagia

"tentu saja! Jika bisa aku ingin sekali menghabiskan hidupku bersamamu" Kyuhyun mulai bersikap berlebihan

_'aku tidak akan membuatnya pulang malam ini nyonya Cho! Aku akan menahannya dan menghabiskan malam bersamaku. Aku tidak merasa telah menjahatimu karena kau lebih dulu melukai perasaanku. Beginilah cara aku membalas dendam padamu nyonya Cho! Nikmatilah'_

"didepan sana belok kiri!" perintah Sungmin tiba – tiba

"mwo?" Kyuhyun kebingungan

"belok kiri sekarang!" Sungmin kembali memerintah

Kyuhyun tidak kuasa menolak perintah Sungmin, mobil itu Kyuhyun belokan sesuai perintah. Ternyata tujuan Sungmin menuju perbukitan sepi yang sudah pasti Sungmin tahu banyak tentang bukit itu

"berhenti didepan!" Sungmin memandang jauh kedepan

"baiklah!" Kyuhyun menghentikan mobilnya lalu menatap Sungmin

_'kau tidak tahu apa yang sedang aku rencanakan Cho Kyuhyun! Balas dendam yang aku rencanakan bukanlah balas dendam biasa! Aku sudah pasti akan membalaskan dendam atas semua luka yang telah kau buat! Dengan caraku sendiri balas dendam yang sangat manis sehingga kau tidak tahu dan tidak menyadarinya bahwa aku sedang melakukannya'_

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun tajam dan mulai mengeliminasi jarak wajahnya dengan wajah kekasih hati yang sudah melukainya.

Sungmin lumat bibir Kyuhyun dengan penuh nafsu. Kyuhyun yang tampak masih kebingungan diam membeku saat bibir Sungmin juga lidahnya menjelajahi bibir dan mulut bagian dalamnya.

Tangan Sungmin mulai nakal dan mulai menyentuh vital Kyuhyun dan semakin lincah memasukan tangannya kedalam celana jeans Kyuhyun dimana bibirnya masih menempel dibibir Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun mulai menikmati permainan Sungmin, dia mulai membalas permainan lidah Sungmin dengan lebih hot dan penuh nafsu. Tidak lupa tangannya mematikan mesin mobilnya dan memposisikan rem tangan.

Tangan Kyuhyun mulai memundurkan jok nya agar menjauh dari stri mobil. Dia angkat Sungmin duduk berhadapan dengannya diatas jok stir.

"kau ingin melakukan ini denganku?" tantang Sungmin

"aku selalu menginginkannya!" jawab Kyuhyun mulai melepaskan helai demi helai pakaian yang Sungmin pakai hingga hanya menyisakan celana dalam bahan brokat yang Sungmin pakai

"bercintalah denganku dan lupakan istrimu!" Sungmin kembali menciumi bibir Kyuhyun

_'aku tidak peduli kau mungkin sudah menganggapku yeoja paling hina didunia ini! Tapi aku terpaksa melakukannya karena aku juga ingin memilikimu dan ingin melukai istrimu_"

Sungmin mulai sibuk membuka pakaian Kyuhyun satu per satu. Hingga Kyuhyun telanjang dada. Sungmin mulai menjilati puting Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun kegelian dan tak mau kalah tangan Kyuhyun mulai bereksplorasi didalam celana dalam Sungmin

"Hahhhh hmmm" lirih Sungmin

Kyuhyun mulai melorotkan celananya setengah paha begitu juga dengan celana dalamnya sehingga membernya berdiri tegak. Sungmin pun refleks melepaskan celana dalamnya walau mengalami kesulitan karena sempitnya arena pertempuran

Sungmin pegang batang Kyuhyun naik turun dan mulai mengarahkan batang itu kedalam vaginanya hingga menancap masuk sepenuhnya.

"hmmmm" lirih Kyuhyun

Sungmin dan kyuhyun mulai sibuk menggerakan bokongnya naik turun diatas mobil itu membuat mobil itu bergoyang.

"Ahhh Sungmin-ah" Kyuhyun mendesah

Sungmin melingkarkan tangannya dileher Kyuhyun lalu memeluknya. Air matanya menetes saat melakukan adegan itu bersama Kyuhyun didalam mobilnya.

Gerakan itu semakin cepat dan semakin keras pula desahan yang keluar dari bibir kedua insan yang sedang melepaskan syahwatnya itu.

"ahhh hmmm ohhhhh" Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan nikmat yang tidak terhingga

"hmmmm ouuw Sungmin-ah!" Kyuhyun mendesah dan tangannya terus meremas payudara indah Sungmin

Tubuh Sungmin mulai menegang tanda dia akan segera orgasme. Kyuhyun segera melumat bibir Sungmin karena diapun akan segera mencapai orgasme. Kyuhyun merasa sesuatu mendesak keluar dari batangnya lalu

Crooootttt

Cairan kental dengan bau yang Khas keluar dari batang Kyuhyun membasahi dinding vagina Sungmin,

"ahhhh Sungmin-ah!" Kyuhyun peluk tubuh Sungmin erat seolah tidak akan melepaskannya.

Sungmin segera turun dari pangkuan Kyuhyun dan membersihkan vitalnya dengan tissue yang ada didalam mobil Kyuhyun.

"gumawao! Sungmin-ssi!" Kyuhyun memandangi Sungmin yang sibuk membersihkan vitalnya

"kau tidak perlu mengucapkannya Kyuhyun-ssi!" jawab Sungmin tanpa menengok kearah Kyuhyun

Sungmin kembali memakai pakaiannya dengan lengkap. Dan merapihkan dirinya.

"langit sebentar lagi akan mulai terang. Saatnya aku pulang! Kau tidak perlu mengantarku pulang kerumah! Inilah saatnya kita berpisah" Sungmin membuka pintu mobil Kyuhyun dan segera keluar meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih kebingungan dengan sikap Sungmin yang kembali dingin

_'sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau pikirkan Lee Sungmin! Membiarkan aku telanjang sendirian didalam mobil ini'_

.

.

"apakah pekerjaanmu sebagai pemusik memang begitu sibuk Sungmin-ah? Kau semakin sering tidak pulang" protes nyonya Lee saat Sungmin tiba dirumah kumuh mereka

"kami sedang membahas projek besar eomma! Aku mendapatkan pekerjaan di pulau Nami" Sungmin mulai berbohong

"mwo?" nyonya Lee terkejut

"nee! Mulai besok aku akan pergi ke pulau Nami dan baru akan kembali setelah tiga bulan disana" Sungmin semakin jauh melakukan kebohongan

"apa kau harus meninggalkan eomma sendirian?" nyonya Lee tampak kecewa

"aku sudah menghubungi bibi Han! Dia akan datang besok pagi" Sungmin merebahkan tubuhnya dilantai kayu ruangan serbaguna dirumah kumuh itu

"jadi kau sudah benar – benar menyiapkannya?" nyonya Lee duduk disebelah Sungmin

"tentu saja eomma! Aku tidak akan tega dan tidak akan tenang membiarkan eomma sendirian" Sungmin memeluk nyonya Lee

.

.

.

Soo Young memasang wajah penuh amarah saat melihat cetakan beberapa foto milik Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saat berada didalam caffe juga saat mereka berjalan menuju mobil Kyuhyun yang diberikan orang suruhannya.

"jadi malam itu dia sengaja tidak pulang karena menemui pelacur murahan ini?" teriak Soo Young melempar foto – foto tersebut kelantai

"betul nyonya! Saya mengikuti tuan hingga kebukit dan saya menyaksikan bagaimana tuan melakukan hal yang tidak pantas didalam mobilnya bersama yeoja itu. saya tidak berhasil mengambil gambarnya karena saya khawatir tuan akan curiga" ujar mata – mata suruhan Soo Young

"brengsek! Kau rahasiahkan kenakalan yang sudah suamiku lakukan dari appa dan eomma! Mereka tidak boleh mengetahuinya. Arra" bentak Soo Young

"nee, arraseo" jawab sang mata – mata

"tugasmu selanjutnya adalah singkirkan yeoja murahan itu untuk selamanya! Bakar rumahnya buatlah seolah itu adalah sebuah kecelakaan" wajah Soo Young sudah benar – benar dikuasai iblis

"baik nona!" sang mata – mata memang sangat setia pada Soo Young

Tok tok tok tok

Suara ruang pribadi Soo Young diketuk seseorang

"nuguya?" teriak Soo Young dari dalam

"saya Ga in nona! Saya mau memberi tahu nona Tuan muda Choi sudah kembali!" teriak sang pelayan dari luar

"oppa! Kau rapihkan semuanya dan jangan ada yang tersisa! Kau tidak boleh lupa tugas pentingmu untuk menghabiskan yeoja itu" Soo Young bergegas melangkah keluar menemui tuan muda yang pelayan maksud

Langkah Soo Young semakin cepat dia melupakan kondisinya yang sudah hamil tua berlari menghampiri Siwon oppa yang sudah lama meninggalkannya

"oppaaa!" Soo Young memeluk Siwon dengan sangat erat

"Soo Young-ah! Kenapa perutmu buncit sekali?" ledek Siwon yang memang tidak tahu bahwa dongsaengnya sudah menikah

"aku sedang hamil oppa! Aku sudah menikah" jawab Soo Young manja

"menikah? Chukkae" Siwon mengerutkan alisnya karena dia tidak puas dengan jawaban Soo Young

"nee! Dia suamiku!" Soo Young mengenalkan Kyuhyun yang baru turun dari lantai 2 dimana kamar mereka berada

Siwon dan Kyuhyun saling memandang kaku, walaupun mereka sama – sama berasal dari keluarga konglomerat tapi mereka tidak pernah saling mengenal

_'jadi dia namja yang bernama Choi Siwon itu! satu kata yang pantas menggambarkan sosok namja yang ada dihadapanku ini adalah SEMPURNA'_

Kyuhyun berguman dalam hatinya mengagumi kesempurnaan fisik yang dimiliki kakak iparnya.

"Cho Kyuhyun imnida kakak ipar" Kyuhyun mengenalkan diri menghampiri Siwon

"Choi Siwon" Siwon menjabat tangan Kyuhyun dengan hangat

"oppa! Apa yang membawa oppa tiba – tiba pulang ke Seoul?" tanya Soo Young menuntun Siwon menuju sofa diikuti Kyuhyun dibelakangnya

"ada hal yang sangat penting yang harus oppa selesaikan disini" jawab Siwon tiba – tiba wajahnya kembali mendung teringat Kibum sang istri

"jadi dimana selama ini hyung tinggal?" tanya Kyuhyun sok mengakrabkan diri

"di London!" jawab Siwon berusaha ramah walau hatinya luka karena Kibum

_'entah kenapa saat melihat sosoknya yang nyaris sempurna ini aku merasa akan semakin kehilangan Sungmin! satu – satunya namja yang aku takutkan yang bisa menyaingi pesonaku didunia ini adalah namja yang ada dihadapanku. Aku takut Sungmin akan berpaling pada pesona namja ini'_

Lirih Kyuhyun dalam hati semakin mengkhawatirkan hal yang tidak seharusnya dia pikirkan.

"selamat datang kembali di rumah hyung! Aku harap kita bisa akrab" Kyuhyun semakin pandai berakting

"sudah seharusnya kita akrab karena kita adalah keluarga" Siwon menepuk bahu Kyuhyun

**~~~~~~~0000~~~~~~~**

Sungmin sudah berada dipulau Nami. Dia segera menuju tempat tujuannya yaitu klinik kecantikan yang khusus melakukan bedah plastik untuk pasiennya.

"apa yang ingin nona rubah dari wajah yang sudah sempurna ini?" tanya perawat pada Sungmin saat mendaftar sebagai calon pasien

"banyak! Aku ingin membuat bibirku sedikit lebih tebal, aku ingin membuat daguku labih lancip, tulang pipiku dibuat lebih tirus, hidungku dibuat lebih mancung tapi jangan merubah mataku" jawab Sungmin tegas

"baiklah! Saya akan mengambil foto anda lalu saya akan membuat sketsa awal bagaimana wajah anda setelah menjalani operasi" perawat itu memotret Sungmin dengan kamera digital lalu memasukkanya kedalam komputer kemudian mengedit seperti yang sudah Sungmin katakan

Sungmin berdebar menunggu perawat itu selesai mengedit bayangan wajahnya setelah operasi plastik dijalankan

"kira – kira wajah anda akan seperti ini nantinya!" perawat itu mengeprint hasil editannya berdasarkan foto Sungmin dan perintah Sungmin

Sungmin tercengang melihat wajah editan sang perawat yang tampak jauh lebih cantik dari wajahnya yang sekarang. Namun siapapun yang pernah mengenal dirinya tidak akan melupakan matanya yang indah.

"yah wajah seperti inilah yang sangat aku inginkan" wajah Sungmin berbinar melihat gambar editan itu

"baiklah! Anda dijadwalkan lusa untuk menjalankan operasi ini! Ingat untuk berpuasa 10 jam sebelum melakukan operasi ini" perintah sang perawat

"baiklah akan saya lakukan" Sungmin memang sudah bertekad

.

.

Sungmin memutuskan untuk menginap dipenginapan murah selama menunggu jadwal operasi plastik itu. kamar sederhana sudah dia sewa untuk 2 hari kedepan.

Sungmin mengeluarkan sebuah map besar dari dalam kopernya dan mengeluarkan isi map itu berupa kliping, foto, juga artikel berita dari beberapa koran yang isinya tentang keluarga Choi.

Satu foto yang terus Sungmin pandangi dan tersenyum puas saat memandangi foto itu yaitu foto milik Choi Siwon.

"aku sengaja mencari tahu tentang keluargamu dan kebetulan aku menemukan namja berkualitas sepertimu. kau adalah targetku untuk melancarkan dendamku pada adik juga iparmu! Aku rela melakukan operasi ini dan mengabaikan rasa sakit demi memikat namja sepertimu tuan Choi!"

Sungmin memang banyak berubah setelah sekian lama menderita. Dia berubah banyak menjadi yeoja yang penuh ambisi dan menghalalkan segala cara demi tujuannya.

**~~~~~~~0000~~~~~~~**

Siwon memanggil pelayan yang dulu setia sekali melayaninya sebelum dia memutuskan untuk menetap di London.

"cari tahu siapa namja ini! Keluarganya, kekasihnya apapun yang berhubungan dengan namja ini! Beritahu aku" perintah Siwon menunjukan gambar Kangin berdasarkan rekaman cctv dari lift pada pelayannya

"kebetulan sekali saya sangat mengetahui namja ini tuan!" pelayan itu tersenyum puas

"jinja? Nuguya?" tanya Siwon penasaran

"namanya Kangin. Dia salah satu terpidana kasus narkoba yang melibatkan nama besar Lee Soo Man. Dia mempunyai seorang dongsaeng yeoja yang sangat cantik dan kebetulan juga yeoja tersebut pernah ada affair dengan adik ipar anda. Tuan Cho Kyuhyun sebelum tuan Cho menikahi nona Choi" jawab pelayang berhasil membuat Siwon terperangah

"mworago?" mata sipit Siwon terbelalak

"benar tuan" pelayan itu menganggukan wajahnya

_'dongsaeng yeoja? satu kebetulan yang sangat bagus! Aku akan mencari tahu dongsaeng yeoja-mu keparat. Aku akan memikatnya dengan semua kemampuanku lalu memancingmu keluar dari kandangmu. Jika istriku masih hidup maka akan aku biarkan kau tetap hidup! Tapi jika istriku sudah mati maka bukan hanya kau yang akan aku bunuh, dongsaeng yeojamu tidak akan aku biarkan menikmati hari tuanya'_

Sumpah Siwon dalam hati. Siwon menjadi sangat kalap jika teringat bagaimana dia harus kehilangan istri yang sangat dia cintai dan tengah mengandung benih cintanya.

**tbc**

**annyeong!**

**miane update telat nihh**

**maklum selama 4 hari kmrn anak vai sakit n harus dirawat dirmh sakit :'****( *curcolabiez**

**gumawao buat reviewnya yah**

**salam kenal juga buat Dminniekyunnie n indrikyuku1**

**buat bubleblue407 kalimat yang ducapkan Kibum itu merupakan sandi antara Lee Soo man dan Kangta**

**miane buat typos ada nama Chullie di nc-nya Sibum,, ****maklum udh kebiasaan bikin NC SiChul jadi kebawa suasana**

**mudah"an ga mengurangi cerita serunya ff ini :p**

**buat Hee Yeon Kyuhyun pingsan karena masuk angin semaleman keujanan pas perpisahan ama Sungmin**

**yang minta Soo Young disingkirkan sabar yah vai juga udh pgn cpt" mengeliminasi tuh jerapah yang sering digosipin deket ama suami vai abang Siwon hhhihi**

**gimana nih cerita di chapter 8? makin banyak kejutan yang tidak pernah diduga kan?**

**buat yang bt karena ada moment simin disini noooh jawabannya**

**jadi bukan moment simin yang romantis" an yang bisa misahin Kyumin tapi keduanya sama" punya niat terselubung dibalik kepura - puraan mereka untuk saling memikat**

**review makin banyak yah coz review chptr 7 dikit bgt ga kaya review chptr sebelumnya :(**

**gumawao n saranghae!**


	9. Chapter 9

**hanna**

**dul**

**set**

Sungmin sedang dalam masa pemulihannya setelah melakukan operasi diwajahnya. Sebagian wajah barunya masih tertutup perban dan Sungmin sedang merasakan kesakitan luar biasa disekitar wajahnya yang sudah mengalami penyayatan.

Terdengar suara penyiar berita di TV mengabarkan berita kebakaran di Seoul yang menelan sebuah rumah dan menewaskan pemiliknya. Penyiar itu menyebutkan dua orang nama korbannya yang sangat Sungmin kenal. Satu korban adalah nama eommanya, sementara korban yang lainnya adalah namanya sendiri.

Sungmin membesarkan volume suara TV yang ada dikamar rawatnya. Matanya semakin fokus melihat berita tersebut. Matanya terbelalak saat melihat puing bangunan yang luluh lantah akibat peristiwa kebakaran yang terjadi dini hari kemarin. sungmin sangat mengenali tempat itu yang adalah rumahnya tempat tinggalnya bersama eomma tercinta.

"andweeeeeeeeee!" teriak Sungmin histeris mengabaikan rasa sakit disekitar wajahnya membuat perawat segera menghampirinya

"Sungmin-ssi! Gwencana?" perawat memeriksa kondisi Sungmin

"rumahku kebakaran! Dan menewaskan eommaku juga bibiku" Sungmin melepaskan tangisannya

"jinja?" perawat tersebut ikut menyaksikan berita dari tv

"mereka mengira jasad bibiku adalah jasadku sehingga mereka menuliskan namaku sebagai salah satu korban dalam peristiwa itu" Sungmin sesegukan

"Sungmin-ssi bersabarlah ini adalah musibah" satu perawat menghibur Sungmin

"eotteokhe? Aku harus pergi dari sini! Aku harus melihat jasad eommaku" Sungmin terus menangis

"kau tidak mungkin pergi dalam kondisi seperti ini Sungmin-ssi! Kau masih belum pulih dan masih harus menjalankan beberapa tahap lagi! Jika kau tetap memaksa maka operasi akan gagal dan wajah yang kau harapkan tidak akan kau dapatkan" suster kepala menjelaskan

_'kau harus melihatnya tuan dan nyonya Cho! Tidak mudah buatku melewati semua ini. Demi menjalankan dendamku terhadap kalian aku harus menderita seperti ini dan mengabaikan rasa kemanusiaanku terhadap kematian ibuku'_

.

.

.

Sooyoung tersenyum puas membaca satu koran harian yang terbit pagi hari dimana salah satu beritanya mengabarkan tentang peristiwa kebakaran yang terjadi dirumah sungmin.

_'kau lihat pelacur! Apa yang bisa aku lakukan jika kau menyinggung dan menyakiti perasaanku! Membunuhpun akan aku lakukan untuk menghukum siapapun yang menyakitiku'_

"apa yang membuatmu senang? Aku perhatikan sejak tadi kau tersenyum sendirian" Kyuhyun mengeringkan tubuhnya dengan handuk tampak penasaran dengan sikap istrinya yang sedikit aneh

"opso! Aku hanya teringat bagaimana konyolnya kau pingsan disaat kau sedang menikahi seseorang! Tidakkah itu terlihat tolol! Kau memang sangat menyedihkan yeobo" Sooyoung meninggalkan Kyuhyun didalam kamar lalu melenggang keluar dengan langkah yang ringan membawa surat kabar ditangannya.

_'aku yakin kau pasti sedang memikirkan hal lain iblis betina. Aku tahu betapa licik dan jahatnya kau. Dengan senyum yang menyungging diwajah angkuhmu itu pastilah sesuatu yang tidak terduga pasti sudah terjadi dan aku yakin kau pasti terlibat dibelakangnya'_

Kyuhyun memandangi jejak langkah Sooyoung yang kini sudah keluar dari kamar mereka. Sepertinya Kyuhyun memang selalu memikirkan semua hal dengan pemikiran yang lebih jauh dari yang orang lain bayangkan.

.

.

.

Suasana ruang makan keluarga Choi masih terasa kaku walau Siwon sudah kembali dari London. Tuan Choi masih belum mencari tahu alasan kenapa tiba – tiba anak sulungnya pulang tanpa membawa yeoja yang dulu pernah diceritakannya. Sementara nyonya Choi yang memang tidak pernah menyukai Kyuhyun selalu menampakkan wajah angkuhnya dan sangat tidak ramah.

"apa ada berita yang menarik yeobo? Kau sampai mengerutkan dahimu seperti itu?" nyonya Choi menuangkan kopi kedalam cangkir untuk suaminya

"seperti biasa saham yang fluktuatif membuat para pengusaha kecil gusar" jawab tuan Choi melipat korannya pada halaman dimana berita kebakaran rumah Sungmin jelas terlihat dari tempat Siwon duduk

"bagaimana bisnis appamu?" tuan Choi bertanya pada Kyuhyun

"sepertinya salah satu perusahaan yang appa buka di Asia Tenggara akan segera ditutup! Terlalu banyak tuntutan dari buruh dinegara itu" jawab Kyuhyun yang mulai terlibat mengendalikan perusahaan utama milik sang appa

"mwo?" tiba – tiba Siwon berkata setengah berteriak membaca berita dari koran milik tuan Choi

"waeyeo? Kenapa kau tiba – tiba teriak?" tanya nyonya Choi

"ani, ani eomma" Siwon menundukan wajahnya sambil matanya sesekali membaca surat kabar itu

Nyonya Choi rupanya tidak puas dengan jawaban Siwon. Dia lalu mengambil surat kabar tersebut dan membacanya.

"hanya sebuah peristiwa kebakaran! Apa yang membuatmu terkejut? Apa korbannya merupakan kenalanmu?" nyonya Choi menaruh kembali surat tersebut kini didekat Sooyoung yang memang duduk disebelahnya

Sooyoung melirik kearah koran lalu mengambilnya dan menyerahkannya pada Kyuhyun yang duduk diseberangnya disebelah Siwon

"sepertinya kau harus membaca berita ini yeobo!" ujar Sooyoung

"waeyeo?" tanya Kyuhyun menerima surat kabar itu lalu membacanya.

Wajah Kyuhyun memerah, keringat mengucur dari pori – pori kulitnya dan matanya berkaca – kaca.

"Kyuhyun-ssi! Waeyeo?" nyonya Choi tampak heran dengan sikap menantunya

"peristiwa kebakaran itu telah menewaskan yeoja yang dulu adalah kekasihnya eomma" jawab Sooyoung tanpa ekspresi

"mwo?" nyonya Choi merebut kembali surat kabar itu

"kau pernah memacari yeoja yang kini menjadi korban dalam kebakaran itu?" nyonya Choi menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan kaget

Kyuhyun hanya diam seribu bahasa. Perasaan hatinya tercabik – cabik saat membaca berita kematian kekasih hatinya. Disisi lain Sooyoung yang tampak mengawasi reaksi suaminya hanya tersenyum puas yang tertahankan

_'kau rasakan saja yeobo! Ini adalah buah dari pengkhianatanmu tempo hari! Aku sudah melakukan hal yang seharusnya seorang istri lakukan jika suaminya berselingkuh'_

"kau pasti sangat berduka jika memang benar kau pernah berhubungan dengan korban itu" Siwon menepuk bahu Kyuhyun dengan pikiran yang sama tertuju pada salah satu korban dalam peristiwa itu

_'jadi dongsaengmu sudah mati! Baiklah Aku akan mencari cara lain untuk memancingmu keluar dari persembunyianmu dan membuat perhitungan'_ Siwon meneguk habis orange juice-nya.

.

.

_'Sungmin-ah! Jadi inilah perpisahan yang kau maksud? Kau benar – benar telah meninggalkan aku dan pergi begitu jauh sehingga aku tidak bisa meraihmu kembali kedalam pelukanku. Jika begitu untuk apa aku masih bertahan hidup didunia ini. Kaulah satu – satunya alasan kenapa aku masih mau bertahan'_

Kyuhyun meneteskan air matanya karena dia memang tidak sanggup menahannya.

"mianata! Saya harus pergi" Kyuhyun berlalu meninggalkan istri, mertua juga kakak iparnya

"dia pasti sangat terpukul! Bagaimanapun juga yeoja itu pernah singgah dalam hatinya" tuan Choi memandangi kepergian Kyuhyun

"aku juga pergi duluan appa, eomma dan oppa" Sooyoung pamit meninggalkan keluarganya menyusul kyuhyun

"aku heran sejak aku kembali ke Seoul appa dan eomma sama sekali tidak ada yang bertanya padaku kenapa aku kembali dan dimana istriku. Apa memang kalian sama sekali tidak peduli padaku?" protes Siwon membuka kembali percakapan dengan orang tuannya

"kau yang seharusnya bercerita lebih dulu tanpa menunggu kami menanyakannya padamu" tuan Choi beralasan

"seseorang telah menculik istriku dan mungkin dia sudah membunuhnya!" Siwon berdiri meninggalkan ruang makan dengan wajah yang penuh luka saat menjawab pernyataan sang appa

"mworago? Sebenarnya dengan siapa putraku menikah?" nyonya Choi menggelengkan kepalanya melihat Siwon berlalu.

"kenapa belakangan ini keluarga kita selalu mengalami kejadian buruk? Apa Tuhan sedang menghukum kita yeobo?" nyonya Choi berkata pada tuan Choi

.

.

.

"kau pasti sangat berduka bukan? Kekasihmu tewas mengenaskan dalam peristiwa kebakaran itu!" Sooyoung menarik tangan Kyuhyun yang sedang larut dalam kesedihannya

"jangan katakan kau terlibat dalam kebakaran itu?" Kyuhyun menatap Sooyoung dengan tatapan yang sangat menyeramkan dimana air matanya terus mengalir

"bagaimana mungin aku terlibat dalam kebakaran itu? lagipula aku tidak akan mengotori tanganku hanya untuk menyingkirkan tikus busuk macam yeoja itu" Sooyoung menghempaskan genggamannya dari tangan Kyuhyun

"jangan pernah menghina yeoja yang sudah mencuri hatiku! Kau akan sangat menyesal" Kyuhyun mencengkram leher Sooyoung dan hampir mencekiknya membuat Sooyoung tersedak

Uhuuk uhuuk uhuuk

"apa kau sudah gila hah? Kau ingin membunuhku? Aku istrimu dan akan segera melahirkan anakmu" teriak Sooyoung

"aku akan segera menceraikanmu! Sudah tidak ada lagi alasan buatku mempertahankan pernikahan ini! Dia sudah mati dan aku akan segera menyusulnya" Kyuhyun melepaskan cengkramannya

"kau sudah gilaaaaaa!" Sooyoung melemparkan vas bunga dari meja kewajah Kyuhyun dengan kalap hingga berdarah

"aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh" Sooyoung teriak histeris dan kalap membuat Kyuhyun ketakutan

Sooyoung menjambak – jambak rambutnya sendiri. Wajahnya berulang kali dia gelengkan dan tampak seperti ketakutan saat melihat Kyuhyun, dia berlari lari disektar kamarnya tanpa mempedulikan perutnya yang besar seperti sedang mencari tempat untuk bersembunyi untuk menghindari seseorang.

Matanya melotot dan menatap kearah Kyuhyun tajam, lalu menarik selimut untuk berlindung dan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dan duduk dipojok ruangan. Sooyoung terus berteriak histeris membuat keluarga Choi berhamburan masuk kedalam kamar mereka

"apa yang terjadi?" tanya nyonya Choi membuka pintu kamar dengan paksa

"SSSSooyoung" jawab Kyuhyun gugup melihat tingkah Sooyoung yang sangat aneh

"bagaimana bisa Sooyoung menjadi seperti ini?" tanya tuan Choi panik

"mola appa! Kami tadi sedang berbincang" jawab Kyuhyun masih panik

"apa kalian bertengkar?" Siwon mengecek kondisi Sooyoung

"pergiiiiiiiiiiiiii" Sooyoung teriak makin kecang dan sangat memekikkan telinga

"Sooyoung-ah! Ini aku Siwon oppa" Siwon memeluk Sooyoung tanpa mempedulikan rasa sakitnya karena Sooyoung terus memukulinya juga menendangnya

"Sooyoung-ah! Tatap mataku ini aku Siwon oppa" Siwon terus berusaha menyadarkan Sooyoung

"oppaaaaaa" Sooyoung mulai mengenali Siwon lalu memeluknya kemudian menangis histeris

Kyuhyun tercengang melihat tingkah aneh sooyoung yang baru saja dilihatnya. Siwon mengangkat tubuh Sooyoung lalu membaringkannya diatas kasurnya

"sebaiknya kita bawa Sooyoung kerumah sakit!"ujar tuan Choi

"hyung! darah" teriak Kyuhyun melihat darah menetes dari paha Sooyoung

"hubungi ambulance pally!" nyonya Choi memerintah

.

.

.

Sooyoung sudah berada didalam ruang perawatan intensive. Dokter Lee Donghae dokter ahli kejiwaan yang biasa memeriksa Sooyoung meminta bantuan dokter Kim Ryeowook seorang obgyn terkemuka dirumah sakit internsional itu untuk melakukan operasi caecar mengeluarkan bayi yang Sooyoung kandung sebelum melakukan perawatan untuk kejiwaan Sooyoung.

Seluruh anggota keluarga Choi berada diluar termasuk Kyuhyun yang masih tampak syock karena kejadian aneh dikamar tadi.

"hyung! Apa aku boleh tahu sebenarnya Sooyoung sakit apa?" tanya Kyuhyun pelan pada Siwon yang duduk disebelahnya

"Poliglandular Addison!" jawab Siwon singkat dan pelan

"tolong jelaskan dengan bahasa yang bisa aku pahami hyung!" Kyuhyun memohon

"intinya tubuh Sooyoung tidak mampu memproduksi hormon adrenalin untuk mengatasi perasaan tertekannya. Hormon adrenalin atau epinerin merupakan hormon yang membuat tubuh dapat bekerja. Tanpa hormon ini organ – organ tubuh tidak dapat merespon sterss atau tekanan yang menimbulkan shock berat, traumatik bahkan kematian. Gejala traumatik tadi sudah kita lihat bersama – sama! Sooyoung tampak sangat ketakutan dan seperti merasa terancam" jawab Siwon panjang lebar

"jadi apa pemicunya hingga sakitnya kembali datang?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah yang amat mendung bukan karena Sooyoung akan tetapi karena kematian Sungmin

"tekanan atau perasaan tidak aman dan terancam. Semua hal yang tidak diterima hati atau perasaannya akan menimbulkan penyakitnya kambuh" jawab Siwon

"saat Seohyun tewas karena bunuh diri, Sooyoung melukai dirinya dengan cara merobek dan menyayat pahanya hingga harus dijahit sebanyak 14 jahitan. Aku sudah berada di London saat itu sehingga tidak ada orang yang mampu membantunya mengontrol kesedihannya!" Siwon kembali bercerita

"aku bersama Sooyoung saat Sooyoung melewati kesedihan itu! aku ingat ada perban menutupi paha Sooyoung" Kyuhyun mencoba mengingat malam dimana mereka mabuk sama – sama

"kau melihat pahanya?" Siwon mengerutkn alis matanya

"kami sama – sama mabuk malam itu hyung! Mianata" wajah Kyuhyun memerah

Kyuhyun lemas sepertinya dia semakin terlibat jauh sekali dan terjebak semakin parah dalam lingkaran hidup seorang Sooyoung. Ditambah kehilangan yang sangat dalam atas kepergian kekasihnya Lee Sungmin. bagi Kyuhyun dunianya sudah berakhir dan kiamat akan menghampirinya.

.

.

.

Oaaa oaaa oaaaa

Terdengar suara tangisan bayi dari dalam ruang operasi. Wajah keluarga Choi yang tadi sangat mendung kini mulai sedikit cerah setelah mendengar suara tangis seorang bayi yang pasti adalah anggota keluarga mereka yang baru.

"eomma sepertinya bayi Sooyoung sudah lahir" Siwon mendekati nyonya Choi dan menggenggam tangannya

"sepertinya begitu Siwon-ah" nyonya Choi memeluk Siwon

Cleekk

Pintu ruang operasi terbuka lalu seorang perawat keluar membawa kabar pada keluarga Choi

"chukkae tuan, nyonya! Bayinya telah lahir dengan selamat. Kalian mendapatkan bayi yeoja yang sangat cantik dan lucu" ujar perawat tersebut

"jinja! Apakah kami bisa melihat bayinya dengan segera?" tanya tuan Choi menghampiri perawat

"maaf kalian belum bisa melihatnya. Kami harus memberikan perawatan intensive terhadap cucu anda karena cucu anda terlalu lama didalam rahim nyonya Cho sehingga menyebabkan keracunan air ketuban yang sudah pecah sejak nyonya Cho dari rumah" jawab perawat

"baiklah! Rawatlah dengan pelayanan terbaik dan kami mohon selamatkan keduanya" nyonya Choi memohon

"tentu saja nyonya! Kami akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk nyonya Cho juga puterinya" perawat itu kembali kedalam ruang operasi

.

.

.

Sooyoung kini sedang menjalankan perawatan untuk kejiwaannya. Dokter Lee Donghae telah memberikan obat steroid dalam berbagai bentuk, mulai dari yang berbentuk pil untuk diminum, cream untuk dioles disekitar kulitnya yang terluka jika Sooyoung telah melukai diri dan berupa spray untuk membuat Sooyoung lebih relax dan tenang.

Sejak melahirkan bayinya, Sooyoung tidak pernah sekalipun dibiarkan bertemu atau sekedar melihat anaknya karena pertimbangan syondrome babyblus yang akan memperburuk penyakit kejiwaannya.

Bayi yang masih belum diberi nama itu kini masih mendapatkan perawatan intesive diruang maternity karena bilirubin yang terus tinggi. Keluarga Choi memutuskan untuk merawat bayi mungil itu tanpa memberitahukan Sooyoung kondisi yang sebenarnya.

Kyuhyun yang merupakan appa dari bayi mungil itu pasrah saja saat keluarga Choi membuat keputusan. Tapi jauh dari lubuk hatinya begitu tersentuh sejak melihat betapa cantiknya bayi yang telah dilahirkan Sooyoung karena mata sang bayi mampu mengingatkan Kyuhyun akan Lee Sungmin. Kyuhyun semakin sadar bahwa dia sangat mencintai bayinya melebihi rasa cintanya terhadap dirinya sendiri bahkan dan merasa Sungmin telah lahir kembali dalam tubuh sang bayi.

Besar rasa cinta yang Kyuhyun miliki terhadap anaknya mengalahkan rasa bencinya terhadap Sooyoung. Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk tetap bertahan dan menetap dirumah keluarga Choi demi untuk selalu bisa dekat dengan anaknya.

**~~~~~~~0000~~~~~~~**

**Tiga bulan kemudian**

Dokter bedah plastik sedang membuka helai demi helai perban yang menempel diwajah Sungmin. dan wajah 'baru' Sungmin mulai terlihat sedikit demi sedikit. Cantik dan sangat sexy. Itulah kalimat yang tepat untuk menggambarkan wajah 'baru' Sungmin saat ini

"lihatlah dicermin Sungmin-ssi! Inilah dirimu yang baru" dokter Kim memberikan cermin kecil pada Sungmin

Sungmin tidak mampu berkata – kata saat melihat wajahnya yang baru. Sungmin takjub melihat kecantikannya yang berbeda dengan dirinya yang dulu. Air matanya menetes tanpa dia sadari

"apakah ini wajahku sekarang dokter Kim?" tanya Sungmin menyentuh pipinya yang tidak begitu _chubby_ seperti dulu

"betul inilah wajahmu sekarang? Jawab dokter Kim puas

_'dunia sudah mengaanggapku mati dan pasti sudah menguburnya! Ini adalah aku yang baru dengan identitas baru juga pribadi baru. Aku bukan lagi Lee Sungmin dengan kemiskinan dan penderitaannya. Aku adalah Cheng Min yeoja kaya yang elegan, sensual juga penuh ambisi'_.

.

.

.

Sungmin atau Cheng Min sudah kembali ke Seoul. Uang tabungan yang Kyuhyun buat untuknya sudah mulai tipis karena terpakai untuk membiayayi operasi dan hidup selama tiga bulan berada dipulai Nami.

Pengetahuan Sungmin tentang keluarga Choi dan Cho selalu update setiap harinya. Sungmin selalu mencari kabar tentang gosip terbaru dari kedua keluarga super itu. dia juga tahu kalau Sooyoung sudah melahirkan anaknya bersama Kyuhyun. Selain itu, Sungmin juga tahu tergetnya yang tinggal di London sudah tiga bulan ini berada di Korea.

_'Tuhan kini bersikap baik padaku! Aku tidak perlu menyusulmu ke London untuk mendekatimu dan melancarkan dendamku terhadap dongsaeng dan iparmu. Karena ternyata kau sendiri yang datang dan aku akan menghampirimu tuan muda Choi!'_

.

.

Sungmin sedang mengawasi kediaman Park Jung Soo dari jarak yang tidak terlalu jauh. Dia mulai mendekati rumah yang dulu sering didatanginya untuk berlatih. Lalu memijit bel dipintunya

Teeeett

Sungmin memijit bel dipintu kayu bercat putih bersih itu

Clekkk

Pintu itu dibuka oleh pemiliknya yang adalah Park Jung Soo

"nuguya?" Jung Soo tampak tidak mengenali tamunya

"oppa! Ini aku Lee Sungmin!" jawab Sungmin meneteskan air matanya

Jung Soo menatap Sungmin dengan mata terbelalak dan wajahnya pucat seolah tidak yakin dengan apa yang diucapkan tamunya

"oppa! Aku masih hidup dan inilah aku" Sungmin mencoba mendekati Jung Soo

"tidak mungkin! Kau sudah mati dalam kebakaran itu bersama eommamu" Jung Soo mundur perlahan menjauhi Sungmin

"aku tidak ada di Seoul saat kebakaran itu terjadi oppa! Yang menjadi korban dalam kebakaran itu bukan aku tapi bibi dan eommaku" air mata Sungmin pecah

"jinja! Jadi kau adalah Lee Sungmin?" Jung Soo memeluk Sungmin dengan erat

"oppa!" Sungmin menangis dalam pelukan Jung Soo

.

.

"sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan wajahmu? Kenapa kau merubahnya seperti ini?" tanya Jung Soo penasaran

"karena aku ingin menjadi orang lain! Namaku kini adalah Cheng Min oppa! Seperti yang dunia anggap aku sudah mati dalam kebakaran itu" jawab Sungmin berapi – api

"aku yakin jika Kangin tahu kau masih hidup dia pasti akan sangat bahagia!" Jung Soo membahas Kangin

"Kangin oppa?" Sungmin terperangah

"yah! Dia datang saat sadaj eommamu dan jasad yang dianggap milikmu akan dimakamkan" jawab Jung Soo mengingat kembali kejadian waktu itu

"apa dia sehat – sehat saja? Apa dia tampak kurus?" Sungmin memang selalu mengkhawatirkan oppanya

"dia jauh lebih baik dari keadaanmu! Dia datang menyetir mobil mahal dengan pakaian merk dan sangat berwibaw

"jinja? Lalu dimana dia tinggal sekarang?" Sungmin bertanya karena sangat penasaran

"dia tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang sama, karena oppa juga menanyakannya" jawab Jung Soo

Sungmin merenungkan nasibnya juga Kangin oppanya. Satu – satunya keluarga yang tersisa dan dia tidak tahu harus mencarinya kemana

"ahh oppa baru ingat! Kau masih memakai kotak surat oppa untuk alamat suratmu bukan?" tiba – tiba Jung Soo membahas soal kotak surat

"nee! Waeyeo?" tanya Sungmin

"sehari setelah peristiwa kebakaran itu terjadi, ada surat masuk untukmu! Oppa lupa memberikannya pada Kangin karena saat itu suasana masih sangat panik. Mianata jika akhirnya oppa terpaksa membukanya sendiri karena oppa kehilangan jejak Kangin dan oppa pikir kamu memang sudah mati" ujar Jung Soo membuka laci kerjanya dan mengeluarkan amplop besar berwarna coklat.

"apa isinya oppa?" Sungmin menerima amplop dari Jung Soo

"bacalah sendiri" jawab Jung Soo singkat

Surat itu adalah surat yang dikirim pengacara yang Sungmin bayar untuk membebaskan Kangin. Pengacara itu mengutarakan permohonan maafnya karena terlambat menjalankan tugasnya sebagai pengacara Kangin. Pengacara itu juga bilang kalau ada seseorang yang bilang akan mengambil alih kasus Kangin dan memintanya untuk mundur sebagai pengacara Kangin.

Akhir paragraph pengacara itu juga menyampaikan tentang pengembalian biaya yang sudah Sungmin keluarkan untuk menyewanya dalam sebuah tabungan beserta kartu debitnya.

"ini kartu dan buku tabungannya! Oppa sudah mengaktifkan pinnya dan terus mengaktifkan saldonya" Jung Soo menyerahkan kartu ATM beserta buku tabungannya pada Sungmin

"pengacara itu memang profesional oppa! Dia mengembalikan uangku dengan utuh sesuai dengan jumlah yang sudah aku keluarkan" Sungmin riang saat uang yang sudah mulai menipis kembali tebal karena uangnya sudah kembali.

"chukkae Sungmin-ah! Selamat datang kembali di Seoul" Jung Soo kembali memeluk Sungmin

"jangan lupa oppa! Aku adalah Cheng Min sekarang! Lee Sungmin sudah mati. Aku akan tetap menjadi Cheng Min walau aku harus menyiksa tenggorokanku karena harus mengatur suaraku agar terdengar berbeda dengan Sungmin".

.

.

.

Sungmin sudah mulai menjadi stalker Choi Siwon sejak 2 minggu yang lalu. Sungmin kini tahu beberapa kegiatan rutin yang Siwon lakukan setiap harinya. Siwon yang suka sekali kopi dan sering menghabiskan waktunya menongkrong di Starbucks Coffe sekedar menikmati kopi kesukannya yaitu esspreso dan menikmati waffle makanan kesukaannya.

Sore itu Sungmin sudah duduk manis didalam caffe Starbucks tempat nongkrong favorite Choi Siwon. Sungmin berharap Siwon akan datang sore itu. Sungmin meneguk Caffelate yang dipesannya sedikit demi sedikit karena Sungmin memang tidak begitu menyukai kopi.

Triing

Suara keringcing terdengar jika pintu masuk dibuka atau ditutup seseorang. Pandangan Sungmin tertuju pada tamu yang datang.

glek

Sungmin menelan ludahnya karena Choi Siwonlah tamu yang masuk kedalam caffe itu. sore itu Siwon yang memang baru pulang dari aktifitas kantornya membantu bisnis tuan Choi. Kemeja putih ketat dengan lengan panjang yang tergulung asal hingga ke sikut memberi kesan santai pada penampilan Siwon sore itu.

Langkahnya tegap menuju pelayan untuk memesan esspreso dan mungkin waffle juga. Siwon duduk tak jauh dari Sungmin lalu mulai meneguk esspressonya. Sungmin berdiri dan melangkah menuju pelayan untuk memesan sesuatu melewati meja Siwon yang asyik menikmati segelas esspressonya.

Siwon sama sekali tidak tertarik pada lingkungan caffe atau mengamati yeoja yang berlalu lalang disekitarnya. Rupanya hati Siwon memang sudah mati bersama Kibum istrinya.

"black caffe! Dan tolong buat kopinya hangat jangan terlalu panas" Sungmin memesan

Pesanan Sungmin sudah siap lalu Sungmin segera membayarnya. Sungmin kembali melangkah menuju mejanya dan saat melewati meja Siwon Sungmin sengaja seolah – olah dia tersandung sesuatu dan menumpahkan kopi hitamnya dipunggung dan bahu Siwon.

"astaga!" teriak Sungmin pura – pura panik

Siwon reflek segera berdiri dan mengipas –kipas bahu dan punggungnya karena panas dari kopi yang Sungmin tumpahkan.

"maafkan aku! Maafkan aku" Sungmin membantu mengipas punggung Siwon

"bagaimana kau bisa menumpahkan kopi mu dipunggung seseorang nona?" keluh Siwon terus mengipas bahunya

"maafkan aku" Sungmin menunduk

"sudahlah tinggalkan aku!" Siwon bersikap sedikit kasar

"appartementku tidak jauh dari tempat ini tuan! Aku bisa mengobati punggungmu! Dan aku ingin mencuci kemeja Armani-mu karena ternoda kopi hitamku" Sungmin melancarkan skenario yang telah dibuatnya

"tidak perlu nona! Aku harus segera pulang" Siwon berdiri tanpa melanjutkan menikmati esspresso dan wafflenya

"aku mohon tuan! Aku tidak ingin merasa bersalah hingga membuatku gelisah! Aku mohon terimalah permintaan maafku" Sungmin mengikuti langkah Siwon

Siwon pandangi Sungmin yang memang begitu memaksa mengundangnya menuju appartemennya

"baiklah! Aku terima tarawanmu" ujar Siwon tanpa senyum

_'kenapa namja ini sama angkuhnya dengan kau Cho Kyuhyun? Apakah seperti ini seharusnya para pangeran bersikap?'_

.

.

Siwon sudah berada didalam appartement Sungmin, duduk manis disofa tamu yang bernuansa hitam putih sesuai dengan warna kesukaannya.

"bukalah kemejamu! Pakailah ini! Kemeja ini milik kakakku aku harap cukup" Sungmin menyerahkan kemeja yang dia beli kemarin sengaja dia siapkan untuk menjebak Siwon.

"dimana toiletmu?" tanya Siwon berdiri dari duduknya

"pintu cermin itu" Sungmin menunjukkan sebuah pintu cermin dimana toilet ada dibelakangnya

Clekk

Pintu toilet dibuka Siwon yang sudah mengganti kemejanya dengan kemeja yang Sungmin berikan.

"berikan padaku! Aku akan mencucinya dan segera mengembalikannya jika kemeja itu sudah bersih seperti semula" Sungmin menghampiri Siwon

"sebenarnya kau tidak perlu melakukannya! Aku tidak apa – apa" tolak Siwon melangkah melewati Sungmin

"kenapa sikapmu begitu dingin dan sangat kaku tuan? Aku tidak sedang menggodamu! Aku hanya mencoba menebus kesalahanku" Sungmin mulai mengeluhkan sikap Siwon yang terlalu dingin memperlakukan seorang yeoja secantik dia

"aku tahu kau tidak sedang menggodaku! Aku hanya..." Siwon tidak dapat melanjutkan kalimatnya

"baiklah buatlah kemeja ini bersih seperti baru! Jika kau sudah melakukannya tolong antarkan kemeja ini kealamat yang ada dikartu ini" Siwon menyerahkan kartu namanya pada Sungmin

"aku pasti akan membuatnya bersih! Tuan..." Sungmin menodong Siwon untuk menyebutkan namanya

"ohh Choi Siwon imnida" Siwon menganggukan wajahnya

"Cheng Min imnida!" balas Sungmin

Siwon pulang setelah menghabiskan coklat panas yang Sungmin suguhkan untuknya.

"kemeja ini adalah jalan untukku masuk kedalam rumah mu tuan dan nyonya Cho! Tunggulah aku karena aku akan menyiksa kalian!" Sungmin tersenyum puas.

.

.

.

Ooaaaaa ooaaaaa

Bayi yang sudah memiliki nama Cho Sora itu terus menangis memecah keheningan malam. Kyuhyun bangun dari tidurnya untuk keluar menuju kamar Sora putri kesayangannya

"yeobo! Apa yang kau lakukan? Biarkan anak itu tetap menangis bukankah anak itu anak pungut eomma? Kenapa selalu kau yang tampak sangat kerepotan" protes Sooyoung yang merasa keberatan ditinggal Kyuhyun diatas ranjangnya

"kau lupa eommamu sedang berada di Thailand?" Kyuhyun meneruskan langkahnya

"ada baby sitter yang sudah dibayar untuk melakukannya" teriak Sooyoung

Kyuhyun gendong Sora dengan telaten nampak dia memang sudah terlatih melakukannya. Lalu meminta baby sitter untuk membuatkan susu karena kyuhyun pikir Sora pasti merasa lapar

"jangan menangis puteriku appa disini bersamamu" Kyuhyun peluk Sora lalu mengecup keningnya.

Kyuhyun timang – timang Sora hingga Sora berhenti menangis sambil memberikan susu hangatnya dari botol dot.

"tuan biar saya yang melakukannya! Itu sudah menjadi tugas saya tuan!" baby sitter merasa tidak enak pada majikannya

"aku adalah appanya jadi biarkan aku melakukannya" jawab Kyuhyun tegas

.

.

Sore itu langit dikota Seoul sangat cerah secerah hati Sungmin yang sudah berdandan cantik hendak mengembalikan kemeja milik Siwon kerumah keluarga Choi.

"Taxy!" seru Sungmin memanggil taxi

"antarkan aku ke alamat ini!" perintah Sungmin setelah menutup pintu taxi

"baiklah nona!" jawab sang supir

.

.

Rumah yang lebih pantas disebut istana itu sudah ada didepan mata. Sungmin berdecak kagum melihat kemewahan yang ditunjukan oleh pengusaha kakap Choi Kiho diistananya.

"ini ambil semua kembaliannya!" Sungmin menyerahkan sejumlah uang pada supir taxi itu lalu segera turun

_'jadi ini istanamu tuan Choi Siwon! Tapi sayang tujuanku bukanlah kau tapi iparmu! Kau hanyalah alat agar aku masuk lebih dekat dalam kehidupan adik dan iparmu'_

Sungmin meneruskan langkahnya menghampiri pengawal yang bertugas menjaga luar istana

"selamat sore! Apa tuan Choi Siwon sudah pulang?" tanya Sungmin pada penjaga

"tuan muda Choi belum kembali nona!" jawab penjaga

"begitu yah! Hmm sayang padahal aku sudah menjanjikan akan menyerahkan kemeja ini secepatnya" Sungmin berakting

"anda masuk saja nona! Nona Sooyoung dan suaminya baru saja pulang! Nona bisa menitipkan benda itu pada mereka" saran penjaga

_'hmmm itulah yang sebenarnya aku inginkan'_

"jinja! Jika begitu aku akan masuk menyapa mereka" Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya.

Ting tong

Sungmin memijit bel didepan pintu kayu besar berukiran itu. lalu seorang pelayan membukanya

"selamat sore! Aku adalah chingu dari tuan Choi Siwon. Aku sudah membuat janji untuk bertemu tuan muda sore ini dan dia memintaku untuk menunggunya disini" sapa Sungmin berbohong

"silahkan masuk nona!" pelayan itu tampak terkagum – kagum melihat kecantikan yang dimiliki Sungmin karena operasi itu

Sungmin duduk manis disofa tamu setelah dipersilahkan duduk oleh pelayan.

"nuguya?" suara Sooyoung terdengar

"yeoja chingu tuan Choi nona!" jawab sang pelayan

"jinja?" Sooyoung tampak sangat antusias saat mendengar ternyata Siwon memiliki yeoja chingu

Sooyoung menghampiri Sungmin dan tersenyum ramah pada Sungmin. Sooyoung memang sangat mengkhawatirkan Siwon yang selalu murung sejak ditinggal Kibum. Dan kehadiran Sungmin dirumahnya dirasa Sooyoung merupakan kemajuan yang luar biasa yang sudah Siwon lalui

"aku dengar dari pelayan kau adalah chingu Siwon oppa?" sapa Sooyoung ramah pada Sungmin

_'kau benar – benar tidak mengenaliku nyonya Cho! Kau begitu ramah menyambutku! Kau tidak akan pernah menduga luka apa yang sudah aku siapkan untukmu'_

"nee! Cheng Min imnida. Aku datang untuk mengembalikan ini! Kemeja yang tertinggal diappartementku" Sungmin memanfaatkan keadaan

"tertinggal? Apakah oppa pernah bermalam ditempatmu?" Sooyoung tampak sangat antusias

"ani ani! Kami hanya berbincang sedikit dan kemejanya kotor" jawab Sungmin pura – pura gugup

"ahhh aku tahu! Kau tidak perlu menjelaskannya" Sooyoung tersenyum riang merasakan bahagia untuk oppanya

"yeobo kemarilah! Ini Cheng Min dia adalah kekasih Siwon oppa" Sooyoung memanggil Kyuhyun yang kebetulan melintas sambil menggendong Sora

Degdegdegdegdeg

Sungmin memang selalu berdebar jika melihat Kyuhyun, namja yang sudah mencuri dan membuat luka begitu dalam dihatinya.

_'kau memang tidak pernah berubah Cho Kyuhyun. Kau selalu mempesona dimataku! Aku masih sangat menyanjungmu! Walau pesona seorang Choi Siwon sempat menggoyahkan hati dan mataku'_

Kyuhyun menatap mata Sungmin yang sengaja Sungmin pertahankan bentuk aslinya agar siapapun yang pernah mengenal dekat dengannya ingat akan dirinya lewat matanya.

_'kenapa yeoja cantik ini mengingatkan aku padamu bidadariku? Matamu ada dimatanya! Caranya menatapku sangat mirip dengan caramu menatapku'_

"yeobo! Apa yang kau pikirkan saat melihatnya? Dia adalah kekasih Siwon oppa! " wajah riang Sooyoung berubah mendung saat melihat bagaimana Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin

"Cho Kyuhyun imnida! Aku adik ipar kekasihmu nona Cheng" Kyuhyun menganggukkan wajahnya mengenalkan diri tanpa menghampiri Sooyoung dan Sungmin

"Cheng Min imnida senang berkenalan denganmu tuan Cho" balas Sungmin dengan tatapan sendu yang mampu membuat hati Kyuhyun meleleh

Kyuhyun membeku mendapatkan tatapan sendu milik Sungmin yang kini berubah menjadi Cheng Min. Ludah yang menempel didinding kerongkongannya dia telan dan keringat dingin mengucur dari pori –porinya.

"duduklah! Aku akan segera kembali" Sooyoung pamit pada Sungmin menghampiri Kyuhyun

"kendalikan matamu Cho Kyuhyun! Kau tidak sedang bermain denganku! Jika kau berani mengkhianatiku maka kau tidak akan melihat bayi ini lagi" ancam Sooyoung yang memang memiliki penyakit kejiwaan menuju Zhisoprenia bahkan psykopat.

"aku tidak tertarik untuk terlibat masalah denganmu Sooyoung-ah! Lebih baik energiku aku sisakan untuk mengurus Sora" Kyuhyun berlalu meninggalkan Sooyoung dan Sungmin yang duduk disofa tamu

"mianata! Suamiku belakangan ini sering bersikap aneh! Itu karena dia terlalu terobsesi untuk menjadi seorang appa! Bayi yang digendongnya adalah anak pungut uri eomma" Sooyoung berkata

"nee" Sungmin berusaha tersenyum walalu hatinya kembali terluka melihat Kyuhyun berlalu begitu saja

.

.

Lama Sungmin menunggu Siwon kembali. Namun orang yang ditunggu tak kunjung jua. Akhirnya Sungmin memutuskan untuk pamit pulang pada Sooyoung yang sejak tadi setia menemaninya dan berbincang dengannya.

"sepertinya langit sudah mulai gelap nona! Sudah saatnya aku pulang!" pamit Sungmin

"Siwon oppa memang sering seperti ini! Pulang larut dan tidak pernah mengabari kami! Ponselnya sering dibiarkan mati agar kami tidak dapat menghubunginya! Aku sempat curiga apakah Siwon oppa merubah orientasi sexnya menjadi penyuka sesama jenis? Sejak istrinya menghilang Siwon oppa banyak berubah" Sooyoung membuka masalah pribadi Siwon dengan begitu lancar pada Sungmin, yeoja yang baru dikenalnya

"istri?" Sungmin tidak mampu mengontrol keterkejutannya karena menurut informasi yang dia dapat Siwon masih melajang dan belum pernah menikah

"hmm! Mereka menikah di London dan sekarang kami tidak tahu dimana istrinya berada" jawab Sooyoung

_'jadi kau sudah menikah tuan Choi! Itu sebabnya kenapa kau begitu dingin memperlakukanku? Ternyata kau berduka karena kehilangan istrimu'_

.

.

"oppa! Tadi yeoja chingumu datang mengantarkan kemeja milikmu" Sooyoung menyerahkan paper bag berisi kemeja pada Siwon yang baru saja datang

"nuguya?" tanya Siwon mengerutkan keningnya karena Siwon memang tidak berniat mengingat sosok yeoja cantik bernama Cheng Min

"kau tidak perlu berpura – pura oppa! Aku menyukainya jika oppa berniat menjalin satu hubungan dengan yeoja itu! Sudah saatnya kau membuka hatimu pada seorang yeoja" Sooyoung sok menasehati

"gumawao!" Siwon mengambil paper bag itu kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Sooyoung menuju kamarnya

"oppa menyebalkan" umpat Sooyoun.

.

.

.

Siwon sedang menempelkan beberapa gambar dan artikel dari beberapa koran yang isinya tentang pemberitaan Kangin juga Lee Soo Man didinding ruang pribadinya.

"jika saja Seohyun masih hidup dan dia masih tergila – gila padaku! Maka aku akan memanfaatknya bahkan aku akan membunuhnya agar kau tahu bagaimana rasanya kehilangan brengsek!" Siwon melemparkan anak panah tepat di gambar wajah Lee Soo Man

"kau juga! Kenapa dongsaengmu harus mati dalam kebakaran itu? apakah Tuhan memang ingin aku menemui kalian secara langsung lalu membuat perhitungan?" anak panah itu kali ini Siwon sasarkan diwajah Kangin

"chagiya! Apakah kau masih hidup? Apa kau bisa melihatku dari sana hah?" Siwon menutup wajah tampannya dengan telapak tangannya dan tangisnya kembali pecah

.

.

.

Ting tong!

Bel pintu appartement Sungmin dipijit seseorang. Sungmin melihat dari monitor disamping pintu itu hendak mengecek siapa tamunya yang ternyata adalah Park Jung Soo. Sungmin segera membuka pintunya

"oppa!" sambut Sungmin hangat

"oppa ada berita bagus untukmu Sungmin-ah!" ujar Jung Soo masuk kedalam appartement Sungmin

"apa itu" Sungmin menutup kembali pintunya

"Kangin-ssi menelpon oppa kemarin malam! Dia bilang dia ingin bertemu oppa karena kebetulan dia besok akan berada di Seoul" jawab Jung Soo

"jinja? Aku sangat merindukannya aku ingin sekali bertemu dengannya" Sungmin tampak sangat ceria

"tentu saja! Kau besok harus menemuinya dan katakan yang sebenarnya tentang operasi yang kau jalani waktu itu" saran Jung Soo

"baiklah oppa! Aku akan melakukannya" Sungmin menyanggupi

"Kangin-ssi ingin oppa menemuinya di restauran jepang dimana dia akan menyewa sebuah kamar khusus untuk kami berbincang. Entahlah sebenarnya apa yang ingin dia bicarakan" Jung Soo bercerita

"sudahlah! Jangan berfikir terlalu jauh oppa! Aku yakin Kangin oppa hanya ingin membahas sesuatu yang santai" kilah Sungmin.

.

.

.

Sungmin dan Jung Soo sudah sampai disebuah restaurant Jepang yang Kangin maksud. Mereka berdua disambut pelayan yeoja yang memakai Kimono lengkap dengan tatanan rambut khas wanita Jepang.

"apa kalian sudah memesan tempat tuan?" tanya sang pelayan ramah

"rekan saya yang memesannya" jawab Jung Soo

"atas nama siapa?" pelayan itu kembali bertanya

"Lee Yoong Woon" jawab Park Jung Soo

"ohh saya mengerti! Mari ikut saya" pelayan itu hendak mengantarkan Sungmin dan Jun Soo menuju kamar yang sudah dibooking Kangin

"ini kamarnya silahkan masuk! Tuan Yoong Won sudah menunggu anda" pelayan itu berlalu meninggalkan Jung Soo dan Kangin

Sreeeeek

Pintu kamar nuansa Jepang yang kental itu digeser Jung Soo sehingga tampak isi kamar tersebut dimana Kangin sedang duduk bersila dibelakang meja yang sudah dipenuhi makanan

"apa kabar kawan?" sapa Jung Soo pada kawan lamanya

"aku selalu baik Jung Soo-ah" Kangin berdiri menyambut Jung Soo lalu matanya melirik ke arah Sungmin

"siapa dia? Apa dia kekasihmu?" tanya Kangin pada Jung Soo namun matanya melihat Sungmin

"apa kau tidak mengenalnya?" Jung Soo balik bertanya

Kangin terus menatap wajah cantik Sungmin dan semakin memperhatikannya dengan seksama namun Kangin mesih belum bisa mengenalinya.

"aku tidak kenal" jawab Kangin singkat

"aku Lee Sungmin oppa! Aku adikmu" Sungmin mengeluarkan suara aslinya dan air mata mengalir membasahi pipinya

"Minnie?" Kangin tidak mempercayai penglihatannya namun dia berusaha mempercayai pendengarannya

"ini aku oppa! Aku Lee Sungmin" Sungmin berusaha mengenalkan diri pada Kangin

"kau adikku Minnie-ah" Kangin masih tidak percaya dengan matanya

"aku merubah wajahku dengan cara melakukan operasi oppa! Miane aku putus asa saat itu" Sungmin menangis dalam pelukan Kangin.

Suasana pertemuan kembali keluarga yang terpisah begitu mengharukan sehingga Jung Soo ikut larut dalam suasana penuh haru itu.

"aku permisi ketoilet dulu oppa! Aku terlalu bersemangat dan tegang saat bertemu kembali denganmu sehingga aku merasa tidak nyaman dengan perutku" Sungmin pamit menuju toliet

Dilorong menuju toilet Sungmin berpapasan dengan Siwon yang baru keluar dari toilet. Yah siang itu Siwon tengah menjamu rekan bisnis appanya yang baru datang dari Jepang.

"Siwon-ssi!" sapa Sungmin ramah

Siwon berusaha mengingat yeoja cantik yang ada dihadapannya dia terus berusaha keras untuk mengingatnya.

"kau yeoja yang menumpahkan kopi itu bukan?" Siwon berhasil mengingat Sungmin namun melupakan namanya

"nee! Cheng Min imnida" Sungmin kembali mengenalkan diri

"gumawao kau sudah mengantar kemejaku tempo hari. apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Siwon

"memenuhi undangan makan dari oppaku" jawab Sungmin tidak mampu menutupi kebahagiaannya karena telah bertemu kangin

"oppa?" Siwon seolah ragu

"hmm! Kakak lelakiku" jawab Sungmin

"baiklah! Semoga harimu menyenangkan Cheng Min-ssi! Aku harus kembali menemui tamuku" Siwon pamit dengan sopan pada Sungmin

"senang bisa melihatmu hari ini Siwon-ssi" Sungmin menatap Siwon dengan tatapan manja

"gumawao!" balas Siwon singkat.

.

.

"jadi selama ini oppa tinggal dimana? Kenapa sekeluarnya oppa dari penjara oppa malah menghilang dan sama sekali tidak pernah menemui kami?" Sungmin mengeluhkan tentang hilangnya Kangin selama ini

"selama ini oppa tinggal di pulau Heuksan. oppa harus menyelesaikan beberapa masalah Minnie-ah! Kau tahu dengan pasti bagaimana oppa menghabiskan setiap harinya saat itu. semua penuh dengan masalah" jawab Kangin

"lalu apakah kedatangan oppa ke Seoul saat ini untuk selamanya?" tanya Sungmin

"ani! Oppa tadinya berencana meminta Jung Soo untuk merawatkan makam eomma dan makammu karena mungkin oppa akan pergi keluar negeri" Kangin menatap kosong

"kemana oppa?" tanya Sungmin kecewa

"ke Inggris Minnie-ah" jawab Kangin

.

.

Siwon keluar dari kamar yang dia sewa bersama para tamunya. Mereka berjalan menuju pelataran parkir dimana banyak mobil mewah dan mahal terparkir disana.

Tatapan Siwon tertuju pada seorang namja berperawakan besar dan gagah juga berwajah lumayan tampan. Wajah Namja itu sama persis dengan wajah namja yang telah menculik istrinya.

Namja itu hendak masuk kedalam mobil sejenis sedan buatan Korea setelah sebelumnya memeluk dan mengecup kening seorang yeoja yang juga dikenalnya. Yah namja itu adalah Kangin dan yeoja yang dikecupnya itu adalah Sungmin atau Cheng Min.

_'jadi Cheng Min adalah dongsaengmu? I got you Kangin! Tidak lama lagi kau akan membayar kesalahanmu! Dongsaengmu sudah ada dalam genggamanku! Aku bahkan tahu dimana dia tinggal. Aku akan segera memancingmu keluar dari persembunyianmu' _

Siwon tersenyum puas melihat Sungmin atau Cheng Min yang kini sedang berdiri sendirian menunggu Jung Soo membawa mobilnya.

'Cheng Min-ssi! Kita akan sering bertemu dikemudian hari hingga kau jatuh dalam pelukanku! Aku akan membuat kau tidak berdaya sehingga kau membutuhkan pertolongan oppamu! Maka saat itulah aku akan membalas dendam'

.

.

.

**Kangin moment**

Tok tok tok

Kangin mengetuk kaca yang ada dipintu kayu berwarna hijau muda itu.

Clek

Pintu itu dibuka seseorang

"Kangin-ssi! Kau sudah kembali! Kau bilang kau akan menginap di Seoul" seorang yeoja cantik menyambut kedatangan Kangin

"aku tidak tenang meninggalkanmu sendirian disini Kibum-ssi! Aku takut ada orang Lee Soo Man yang menemukan persembunyian kita dan itu tidak aman untuk kita berdua" Kangin masuk kedalam rumah sederhana itu

"gumawao karena kau telah menyelamatkan aku dan membiarkan aku hidup walau nyawamu akan menjadi taruhannya" ujar Kibum dengan mata berkaca – kaca

"aku bahagia bisa menolongmu Kibum-ssi! Miane aku tidak berhasil menyelamatkan kandunganmu. Hari ini aku menemukan kembali dongsaeng tercintaku! Dia masih hidup hanya saja dia merubah wajahnya dengan cara operasi" wajah Kangin terlihat sedikit cerah jika teringat Sungmin

"chukkae! Aku bahagia untukmu Kangin-ssi" Kibum tersenyum manis membuat hati Kangin meleleh

_'kau tahu Kibum-ssi alasan utama aku menyelamatkanmu adalah karena aku takut kehilanganmu. Aku tidak sanggup menyaksikan kematianmu. Aku ingin selalu berada didekatmu, memilikimu, menyentuhmu dan menitipkan benih dirahimmu. Aku jatuh cinta padamu Kibum-ssi'_

**tbc**

**anneyeong!**

**gumawao udah review yang makin banyak reanders! *pelukciumbuatkalian**

**buat yang bingung bayangi Ming pas udah oplas,, pliss bayangin aja ming diwajah ming yang paling cantik yah! emangbisa *plaak**

**gumawao yg udh doain anak vai GWS alhamdulilah anak vai udh sehat dan kembali ngoceh lol**

**buat ahjuma namja jawaban pertanyaanmu ada disini yah chingu tuh kronologis kenapa Kangin dibebaskan ama Lee Soo Man**

**ming oplas karena ming ingin menjadi orang lain saat membalas dendam dan kebetulan identitasny dianggap mati karena kebakaran itu**

**buat yg gak rela Kibum mati semoga kejutan diakhir chapter ini bikin kalian puas yah karena vai juga ga rela bikin Kibum mati**

**next chapt flashback gmn Kangin nyelamatin Kibum n time for bikin Soo Young tersingkir **

**mana teriakannya yang pgn Soo Young dieliminasi?**

**ff ini mungkin sampai chapter 12 aja dehh biar g kepangjangan endingnya hmmmm rahasia:p**

**akan ada kejutan juga dichapter depan soo ttep review yg banyak yah!**

**ttep setia nunggu lanjutannya**

**gumawao saranghae pelukcium buat kalian**

**muaaaachhhhhh**


	10. Chapter 10

**hanna**

**dul**

**set**

**Flash back to moment Kangin save Kibum**

Kanging berada disebuah lorong gelap berjalan sendirian dimana langkah dan tingkahnya sangat kikuk seperti ketakutan.

Dug dug dug

Kangin mengetuk pintu yang terbuat dari seng itu. lalu seseorang membukanya.

"kau sudah menyiapkan uangnya?" tanya namja yang membuka pintu itu

"ini!" Kangin menyerahkan bungkusan berisi uang pada namja tersebut

Kangin masuk kedalam bangunan yang sangat kumuh itu dimana banyak botol kaca berisi cairan warna warni disekitarnya.

"aku tidak tahu tujuanmu membeli racun juga penawarnya. Apa kau memang tidak berniat membunuh lawanmu?" namja itu membuka peti kecil dan mengeluarkan botol mini

"ini barangnya! Racun yang sangat mematikan namun aku membuatkan penawarnya" namja itu menyerahkan botol mini berisi cairan berwarna kuning pada Kangin

"mana penawarnya?" tanya Kangin menerima botol itu

"ini! Kau harus segera memberikan penawar ini pada orang yang telah meminumnya maka dia akan selamat" namja itu memberikan botol mini berisi cairan berwarna hijau pada Kangin

"kau harus ingat waktu dimana racun itu akan menyebar dan melumpuhkan korbannya. 15 menit korban itu akan selamat tanpa ada masalah dengan organ tubuhnya, 30 menit akan membunuh janin korban jika sang korban sedang hamil atau bisa saja melumpuhkan indera perasanya, efecknya tergantung pada kondisi korban. 45 menit korban akan lumpuh dan tidak dapat menggerakan kaki juga tangannya dia tetap hidup namun dalam keadaan cacat. Dan jika satu jam penawar itu tidak juga kau berikan maka korban itu sudah keeek" namja itu berlagak memenggal lehernya dengan tangannya.

"nee arraseo" Kangin mengambil penawar itu dan segera pergi dari tempat itu.

**~~~~~~~0000~~~~~~~**

**Moment Kangin and Kibum**

"sepertinya dia sudah mati! Kau urus mayatnya dan aku akan memberimu imbalan yang sangat banyak karena kau berhasil membereskannya" Lee Soo Man kembali memerintah Kangin kemudian berlalu mengajak semua pengawalnya meninggalkan Kangin juga mayat Kibum ditempat itu.

Kangin memandangi Kibum yang sudah tidak bernafas tergeletak diatas lantai dengan tangan yang masih terikat. Kangin juga terus memandangi jam ditangannya menghitung waktu berapa lama Kibum sudah teracuni.

Kangin segera mengangkat Kibum lalu mengeluarkan botol mini berisi cairan hijau lalu memasukkannya kedalam mulut Kibum hingga habis. Kangin menutup kembali mulut Kibum dimana cairan hijau itu sudah masuk kedalam kerongkongannya.

Kangin angkat tubuh Kibum diatas punggungnya lalu berdiri membawa Kibum keluar. Dilorong Kangin berpapasan dengan orang Lee Soo Man yang lainnya.

"berikan aku kain! Aku harus membereskan mayat ini!" ujar Kangin pada orang itu

"yeoja cantik ini sudah mati?" tanya orang tersebut tampak iba melihat Kibum

"tuan Lee memintaku untuk membereskan mayatnya" ujar Kangin

"baiklah akan aku ambilka" orang itu bergegas pergi menuju ruanngan laundry lalu menyerahkan sprei putih pada kangin

"bantu aku membungkusnya!" Kangin meletakkan tubuh Kibum diatas lantai lalu membungkusnya dengan kain putih tersebut

Kangin kembali menggendong tubuh Kibum kali ini dihadapannya dan bukan dipunggungnya. Kangin masukan tubuh Kibum kedalam salah satu mobil milik Lee Soo Man lalu menutup pintunya

"katakan pada tuan Lee! Aku pakai mobil ini untuk mengamankan mayat yeoja yang baru saja dibunuhnya! Aku harus mencari tempat yang benar - benar aman agar jejaknya tidak pernah ditemukan" Kangin masuk kedalam mobil itu lalu mulai melajukan mobilnya.

.

.

.

Uhuuk uhhuuuk uhuuuk

Terdengar suara Kibum batuk. Kangin segera menghentikan mobilnya lalu memeriksa kondisi Kibum yang dia tempatkan dijok belakang. Kangin keluar dari mobil lalu membuka pintu belakang.

"Kibum-ssi! Gweencana?" tanya Kangin cemas

"aaku masih hidup?" tanya Kibum kaku

"nee! Kau masih hidup nona" Kangin spontan memeluk Kibum karena terlalu gembira

"kau kembalilah berbaring dan tetap berpura – pura kau sudah mati! Aku takut orang suruhan tuan Lee memata – matai aku" Kangin menutup kembali pintu itu dan kembali masuk kedalam jok stir lalu kembali mengemudikan mobilnya.

.

.

.

Kangin sudah berada disebuah rumah tuan dipinggiran kota. Rumah itu kangin sewa sementara dari kenalannya saat sama – sama hidup dijalanan dulu. Kangin keluarkan tubuh Kibum lalu mengangkatnya masuk kedalam rumah tua itu.

"Kangin-ssi! Apakah kita sudah aman?" tanya Kibum dari balik kain yang menutup tubuhnya

"kita sudah berada jauh dari kota Seoul" jawab Kangin membaringkan Kibum diatas ranjang

"aku merasa lembab disekitar selangkanganku apakah itu darah? Aku merasa sakit disekitar rahimku" keluh Kibum

Dan betapa terkejutnya Kangin mendapati Kibum yang memang sudah mengalami pendarahan. Kangin rawat Kibum dengan semua kemampuannya dan membantu agar darahnya tidak terus keluar.

"miane Kibum-ssi! Untuk saat ini hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan untukmu! Besok perjalanan kita lanjutkan kembali dan aku akan membawamu ke dokter saat aku pastikan situasi sudah benar – benar aman.

.

.

Kangin membawa Kibum ke pulau Heuksan setelah mengembalikan mobil milik Lee Soo Man. Kangin diberi imbalan yang sangat banyak oleh lee Soo Man atas jasanya yang sudah membunuh Kibum berikut membereskan mayatnya.

Dipulau Heuksan Kangin mengaku kalau Kibum adalah dongsaengnya pada semua tetangga tempat mereka tinggal. Kangin sangat memperhatikan Kibum melebihi dirinya sendiri. Membuat Kibum merasa nyaman dan aman hidup bersama Kangin.

**~~~~~~~0000~~~~~~~**

**Prensent day**

"Kangin-ssi! Apa kau yakin akan membawaku kembali ke London dan mengantarku kembali pada suamiku?" tanya Kibum menyerahkan secangkir kopi hitam pada Kangin

"disana lebih aman! Dan kau pasti sudah dangat merindukan suamimu Kibum-ssi" jawab Kangin dengan ekspresi sedih karena sejujurnya Kangin tidak rela melepaskan Kibum

"apa kau akan baik – baik saja disini Kangin-ssi?" Kibum tampak mencemaskan Kangin

"aku akan baik – baik saja! aku sudah menemukan dongsaengku kembali dan aku putuskan untuk hidup bersamanya!" kangin mereguk kopinya

"gumawao Kangin-ssi! Kau sudah menyelamatkanku kau adalah malaikatku" Kibum spontan memeluk Kangin sebagai bentuk rasa terima kasihnya pada kangin.

Deg deg deg

Jantung kangin berdebar kencang saat merasakan pelukan dari Kibum. Kangin melepaskan pelukan Kibum pelan lalu membelai wajah Kibum dan terus menatap matanya

"Kibum-ssi! Bolehkan aku menciummu?" tanya Kangin dan tidak memberikan Kibum kesempatan untuk menjawab karena kini Kangin sudah melumat bibir Kibum yang tipis itu

Kibum diam tidak membalas ataupun berontak saat Kangin menciuminya juga menggerayangi tubuhnya. Kangin mulai menyentuh bagian – bagian sensitifnya dan Kibum masih saja diam menahan nafasnya yang tersengal karena nikmat dari sentuhan Kangin.

_'miane Yeobo! Aku terpaksa membiarkannya melakukan ini karena dia telah membiarkan aku hidup dan bisa berkumpul kembali denganmu. Anggaplah ini adalah bentuk rasa terima kasihku padanya'_ air mata Kibum menetes karena sejujurnya dia tidak rela Kangin menyentuhnya

Kibum pasrah saat Kangin mulai melepaskan helai demi helai baju yang dipakainya hingga dia telanjang. Kibum juga masih pasrah saat Kangin mulai memasukkan membernya dan bergerak naik turun diatasnya mencari kehangatan dan kenikmatan tubuhnya.

Malam itu Kangin berhasil menggauli Kibum dimana Kibum hanya diam pasrah tanpa melakukan perlawanan pikirannya terus fokus terhadap Siwon suaminya.

"gumawao Kibum-ssi! Kau mengijinkan aku menyentuhmu dan menggaulimu" ujar Kangin berbaring lemas disebelah Kibum dengan nafas yang masih tersengal

"gumawao karena kau telah menyelamatkan aku" jawab Kibum membelakangi Kangin lalu air matanya kembali menetes karena dia teringat Siwon

**~~~~~~~0000~~~~~~~**

Ting tong

Terdengar bel pintu appartement Sungmin dipijit seseorang. Sungmin bergegas menghampiri pintu lalu melihat kearah monitor untuk melihat siapa tamunya.

"Choi Siwon?" Sungmin tidak yakin dengan penglihatannya dan membuka segera pintu appartementnya

"Siwon-ssi!" sapa Sungmin dengan ekpresi heran karena kedatangan Siwon diluar dugaannya

"apa kabar?" tanya Siwon kaku

"baik! Apa yang membuatmu datang tiba – tiba keappartementku?" tanya Sungmin membuka pintunya lebih lebar agar Siwon dapat masuk kedalam

"aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih secara resmi. Kau sudah begitu baik mencucikan dan mengantar kemejaku waktu itu dan aku tidak sempat berterima kasih. Aku tidak memiliki nomer telponmu yang aku tahu adalah appartementmu maka aku datang kemari" jawab Siwon masih bertahan diluar

"masuklah!" ajak Sungmin

Siwon mengikuti langkah Sungmin untuk masuk lalu duduk disofa tamu yang pernah dia duduku saat itu.

"kau tidak perlu melakukannya Siwon-ssi! Aku tidak merasa repot saat mengantarkannya aku malah merasa senang karena aku bisa mengenal dongsaengmu dengan akrab" Sungmin memberikan minuman soda dalam kareng berwarna merah pada Siwon

'gumawao" Siwon menerima kaleng minuman itu

Cesssss

Kaleng minuman soda itu dibuka Siwon lalu keluar buih berwarna coklat membasahi tangan Siwon lalu sedikit tumpah membasahi karpet persia milik Sungmin.

"miane aku mengotori karpetmu" sesal Siwon

"gwencanayeo! Bukankah minuman soda memang selalu seperti itu jika kalengnya dibuka" bela Sungmin

"tadi kau bilang kau bertemu dongsaengku? Maksudmu Sooyoung?" Siwon bertanya

"nee! Sooyoung. Memangnya kau punya berapa dongsaeng?" Sungmin meneguk minuman sodanya

"hanya Sooyoung dan adik iparku Cho Kyuhyun" jawab Siwon menatap Sungmin dalam saat mengucapkan nama Kyuhyun

"aku juga bertemu adik iparmu!" Sungmin berusaha mengontrol kegugupannya

_'kau datang kerumahku untuk mengantarkan kemejaku dan kau bertemu Kyuhyun mantan kekasihmu. Lalu kenapa ekspresi wajahmu tampak begitu datar? Kenapa Sooyoung tidak mengenalimu? Apa yang sebenarnya kau rencanakan? Kau ingin masuk kedalam rumahku apakah tujuanmu untuk bertemu Kyuhyun?' _

Siwon mengamati wajah Sungmin dan beribu pertanyaan menggelayut dalam pikirannya.

"Sooyoung mengira kau adalah kekasihku. Entahlah kenapa dia bisa berfikiran seperti itu" Siwon mencoba membuka percakapan lebih intens

"jinja?" Sungmin mengangkat alis matanya

"hmm" Siwon meneguk minuman sodanya

"boleh aku bertanya masalah pribadi?" tanya Sungmin hati – hati

"apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" Siwon balik bertanya

"Sooyoung bercerita padaku kau telah kehilangan istrimu. Apa sampai saat ini kau masih belum bisa melepaskannya?" Sungmin menaruh kaleng minumannya

"aish jinja, dia memang tidak bisa menjaga mulutnya" keluh Siwon pelan

"miane kalau aku lancang" Sungmin menundukan wajahnya

"gwencanayeo! Karena itu memang benar. Istriku hilang karena seorang yang sangat jahat telah menculiknya dan bahkan membunuhnya juga" wajah Siwon berubah menjadi sedikit sangar jika teringat Kangin yang sudah menculik Kibum dari sisinya

"miane Sooyoung tidak pernah menceritakan bagian itu! ternyata kau kehilangan istri dengan cara yang tragis" ekspresi wajah Sungmin begitu iba saat mengucapkan kalimat itu

"itulah kenapa aku begitu dingin memperlakukanmu saat kita pertama bertemu. Aku sudah lupa bagaimana caranya tersenyum sejak dia meninggalkan aku" Siwon berkata jujur apa adanya

"Siwon-ssi maaf atas kehilanganmu! Semoga Tuhan mempertemukanmu kembali bersama istrimu dikehidupan berikutnya" Sungmin menatap haru pada Siwon

"gumawao kau sudah menghiburku" Siwon meremas kaleng minuman itu karena dia semakin kesal saat melihat Sungmin mengingatkannya pada Kangin

_'kau juga kakakmu akan segera membayar duka yang sudah aku alami'_

"nee cheonma" balas Sungmin tersenyum

"kau pernah bilang kau memiliki oppa. Dimana dia?" Siwon mencoba mengorek informasi dari Sungmin

"nee aku punya seorang oppa! Dia tinggal diluar kota Seoul karena pekerjaannya yang mengharuskan dia terpisah denganku" jawab Sungmin

"kalian pasti sangat dekat!" Siwon sok menganalisa

"sangat dekat dan kami saling menyayangi" Sungmin berdiri menuju pantry untuk mengambil kudapan yang akan dia suguhkan untuk Siwon

"Cheng Min-ssi! Sebenarnya tujuanku datang kemari adalah ingin mengundangmu makan malam bersama keluargaku! Kebetulan sekali hari ini orang tuaku baru kembali dari Thailand. Aku ingin memberikan senyuman untuk mereka yang sudah terlalu mencemaskan aku sejak kepergian istriku. Aku harap kau mau berpura – pura untuk menjadi teman dekatku" Siwon mulai menjalankan rencananya memanfaatkan Sungmin

"berpura – pura?" Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya

"maaf jika kau keberatan kau tidak perlu melakukannya" ujar Siwon menelan air liurnya

"tentu saja aku akan melakukannya anggap saja aku sedang menebus dosa karena telah menumpahkan kopi dikemejamu" Sungmin tersenyum puas

_'tentu saja aku tidak keberatan Siwon-ssi karena inilah yang aku harapkan, kembali masuk keistana itu berhadapan dengan tuan dan nyonya Cho untuk menjalankan dendamku'_

.

.

.

Tuuuuut tuuuuut

Nada sambung terdengar ditelinga Sungmin yang tampil cantik malam itu memakai flaver dress motif bunga belahan dada sedikit rendah menunjukan keindahan dadanya ditutup blazer warna hitam sedang duduk manis didalam taxy yang akan mengantarnya ke istana Choi Kiho

"yeobseo Cheng Min-ssi! Kau sudah sampai mana?" ternyata suara tenor milik Siwon yang menjawan panggilan Sungmin

"aku sudah sampai digerbang rumahmu! Kau bisa keluar sekarang menjemputku! Aku malu jika harus masuk sendirian kedalam rumahmu menemui orang tuamu" pinta Sungmin

"tentu saja! aku akan segera keluar" Siwon menutup telponnya.

.

.

"selamat malam!" Sungmin turun dari taxy menyapa Siwon yang sudah menunggunya berdiri tegap dan sangat tampan

"kau cantik sekali malam ini Cheng Min-ssi" puji Siwon kaku

"gumawao" Sungmin mengaitkan tangannya dilengan Siwon

_'Tuhan yeoja ini memang benar cantik! Kuatkan hatiku untuk tidak tergoyahkan oleh pesona yeoja ini karena aku ingin membuat perhitungan pada orang yang sudah mengambil Kibum dariku'_ Siwon berdoa dalam hatinya

"kita masuk sekarang! Mereka sudah menunggumu sejak tadi" Siwon mengajak Sungmin masuk kedalam istana itu.

Cleeek

Pintu megah itu dibuka Siwon. Dan terlihatlah seluruh anggota keluarga Choi sedang duduk rapi disofa tamu menyambut kedatangan Sungmin

"selamat malam!" sapa Sungmin pada seluruh anggota keluarga Choi

"selamat malam!" balas seluruh anggota keluarga Choi serempak

"hai Cheng Min-ssi! Kita ketemu lagi" sambut Sooyoung ramah sekali pada Sungmin

"nee! Senang bisa bertemu kau lagi" balas Sungmin

Siwon memperhatikan gerak dan tingkah Sungmin saat berhadapan dengan Sooyoung. Dan semakin mengamatinya saat Sungmin menyapa Kyuhyun.

"kita makan sekarang sebelum hidangannya dingin" ajak nyonya Choi

Mereka semua melangkah meninggalkan ruang tamu menuju ruang makan utama yang khusus digunakan saat menyambut tamu istimewa yang datang ke istana itu.

Siwon menarikan kursi untuk Sungmin dengan sangat _gentle _lalu duduk disebelahnya diseberang Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sesekali mencuri pandang menatap Sungmin yang duduk diseberang Sooyoung. Siwon sangat menangkap ada permaianan mata diantara Sungmin juga adik iparnya.

_'jadi ini tujuanmu sebenarnya Cheng Min-ssi! Kau ingin menemui kekasih lamamu yang meninggalkanmu karena menikahi dongsaengku. Baiklah aku akan ikuti permaianmu jika tiba saatnya aku bertindak maka kau akan habis'_

.

"dimana kau tinggal Cheng Min-ssi?" tanya nyonya Choi membuka pecakapan saat berada diruang makan  
"di appartement Paradise nyonya!" jawab Sungmin dengan senyum  
"dimana orang tuamu?" giliran tuan Choi yang bertanya  
"aku yatim piatu tuan! Orang tuaku sudah meninggal. Aku hanya memiliki oppa yang juga harus hidup terpisah denganku karena pekerjaannya mengharuskan dia tinggal di Heuksan" jawab Kangin memandang tuang Choi gugup  
"jadi kau hidup sendirian dikota besar ini? Kau sungguh hebat Cheng Min-ssi" puji tuan Choi  
"apa kau bekerja?" kali ini nyonya Choi kembali bertanya  
"aku seorang pemusik nyonya! Aku baru saja bergabung dengan Geiner Orcestra pimpinan Park Jung Soo sunbaenim aku sangat menguasai Cello dan piano" jawab Sungmin melirik kearah Sooyoung dan Kyuhyun untuk melihat reaksi mereka saat Sungmin mengatakan itu  
Uhuuuk uhuuuuk  
Sooyoung dan Kyuhyun tersedak beriringan. Mereka sama – sama meneguk air putih bening yang tersimpan disisi kanan mereka membuat semua orang heran  
"waeyeo? Ada apa dengan kalian? Kenapa kalian tersedak hampir bersamaan? Apa ada yang salah?" tanya Siwon menyindir karena sebenarnya Siwon sudah tahu banyak informasi tentang Sungmin yang seorang pemusik dan menjadi anak didik Park Jung Soo sebelum berita kebakaran itu menyebar  
"gwencanayeo!" jawab Sooyoung mengeringkan bibirnya dengan lap makan  
Kyuhyun sepertinya bekerja keras menelan air minumnya untuk masuk kekerongkongannya. Lalu matanya melirik kearah Sungmin dan menatap mata Sungmin dengan seksama  
"kau bilang kau seorang pemusik? Sejak kapan kau bergabung dengan pemusik itu?" tanya Sooyoung penasaran  
"belum genap sebulan sejak saya kembali ke Seoul nona" jawab Sungmin  
"apa kau mengenal Park dengan begitu baik?" Sooyoung terus mendesak  
"aku kenal sunbae dari oppaku. Mereka berteman" jawab Sungmin meneguk white wine-nya  
"bagaimana jika kau memainkan sebuah lagu dengan piano untuk kami saat makan malam berakhir anggap sebagai hadiah untuk kami" pinta nyonya Choi  
"tentu saja nyonya saya akan memainkan untuk anda" Sungmin tersenyum.

.  
Keluarga Choi duduk berpasangan disofa couple kecuali Siwon yang duduk sendirian di sofa tunggal. Mereka menikmati lantunan merdu dari tuts piano yang Sungmin mainkan untuk mereka.  
Clap clap clap  
Keluarga Choi bertepuk tangan saat Sungmin menyudahi permainan pianonya. Sungmin membungkukan punggungnya tanda menghormati anggota keluarga Choi.  
"kau memang pemusik yang sangat hebat Cheng Min-ssi! Aku harap hubunganmu dengan anakku berjalan baik! Aku mulai menyukaimu" nyonya Choi berjalan mendekati Sungmin lalu memeluknya  
"nyonya terlalu berlebihan memujiku, aku takut pujianmu membuatku terlena" Sungmin merendah  
'jika saja eomma tahu siapa dia sebenarnya kalimat itu tidak akan pernah terucap dari bibir eomma' Siwon tersenyum getir  
'permainan pianomu sungguh mengingatkan aku akan sosok Lee Sungmin bidadariku. Jika saja kau masih hidup Sungmin-ah tak perlu harus memilikimu untuk membuatku bahagia, hanya menikmati kecantikanmu pun sudah membuatku tersenyum bahagia. Tapi kini tidak ada lagi kecantikan dan senyum manismu yang bisa membuatku bahagia' Kyuhyun terus menunduk berusaha menguasai dirinya yang rapuh karena teringat Sungmin.  
Nyonya Choi kembali duduk disebelah suaminya. Sungmin berjalan menghampiri Siwon yang sedari tadi terus menatapnya lalu berkata  
"aku perlu ketoilet apa kau bisa mengantarku kesana?" pinta Sungmin  
"tentu saja" Siwon segera berdiri mengantar Sungmin menuju toilet  
Siwon dan Sungmin berjalan bersama berdampingan membuat Kyuhyun merasa iri.  
"kau hebat saat memainkan piano tadi aku menikmatinya" puji Siwon menggombal dan membukakan pintu toilet untuk Sungmin  
"gumawao" jawab Sungmin lalu mengecup pipi Siwon kemudian masuk kedalam toilet membuat Siwon tercengang karena kaget Sungmin begitu agresif menciumnya.  
"aaaaaa" teriak Sungmin dari dalam toilet  
Tok tok tok  
Siwon mengetuk pintu toilet dengan mimik panik  
"Cheng Min-ssi gwencanayeo?" tanya Siwon panik  
Cleeek  
Pintu dibuka Sungmin lalu keluar dengan wajah dan baju yang basak kuyup  
"waeyeo?" tanya Siwon berusaha mengeringkan wajah Sungmin dengan tangannya  
"sepertinya krannya rusak sehingga menyimpratkan air nya membasahi aku" keluh Sungmin merapihkan rambutnya  
"pengurus Jung!" teriak Siwon memanggil pelayan  
"nee tuan muda!" orang yang dipanggil menghampiri  
"ada apa dengan kran ditoilet ini?" tanya Siwon sedikit membentak  
"apa yang terjadi tuan?" pelayan itu masuk kedalam toilet untuk mengeceknya  
"sudahlah Siwon-ssi! Aku tidak apa – apa" Sungmin menggenggam tangan Siwon dimana Siwon langsung melirik kearah dimana tangannya digenggam Sungmin  
'sepertinya yeoja ini suka sekali menyentuh! Aku sudah dikecupnya dan kini disentuhnya' guman Siwon dalam hati  
"kau bisa msuk angin jika memakai baju basah! Ukuran badanmu pasti sama dengan Sooyoung hanya tinggi badannya saja yang berbeda. Kau bisa meminjam bajunya untuk sementara" Siwon menuntuk tangan Sungmin kembali keruang keluarga

.  
"Sooyoung-ah bisa kau pinjamkan baju pada Cheng Min-ssi?" tanya Siwon saat mereka kembali keruang keluarga  
"waeyeo? Kenapa Cheng Min basah kuyup" tanya Sooyoung  
"kran ditoilet tamu yang membuatnya basah seperti itu" jawab Siwon  
"tidak perlu! Aku tidak apa – apa" Sungmin menolak  
"kau bisa meminjam bajuku! Aku harap ada ukuran yang pas" Sooyoung berdiri melangkah menghampiri Sungmin  
"kajja!" Sooyoung menarik tangan Sungmin untuk mengikutinya  
Kyuhyun dan Siwon memandangi kepergiam dua yeoja itu.

.  
"ini pakailah aku harap cocok" Sooyoung menyerahkan dressnya pada Sungmin  
"gumawao! aku akan segera mengembalikannya" Sungmin menerima dress itu  
"cepat ganti pakaianmu! Sebelum masuk angin" Sooyoung membuka pintu menuju ruang ganti  
Sungmin masuk kedalam ruang ganti dimana didalam ruangan itu tak ada bedanya dengan suasana butk mahal karena koleksi pakaian dan fashion juga accesoriesSooyoung tertata dengan sangat rapi didalam ruangan itu.  
Sungmin segera mengganti pakaiannya yang basah dengan pakaian yang pinjamkan untuknya.  
"yeobseo!" suara Sooyoung terdengar menjawab panggilan  
"mworago? Jadi pelacur itu diduga masih hidup? Bukankan dia sudah mati dalam kebakaran itu? kau aku tugaskan untuk membereskannya dan kenapa pelacur itu masih hidup hah" suara Sooyoung membentak dengan kasar pada lawan bicarnya  
"cari tahu dengan benar dimana pelacur itu berada! Jika kau sudah menemukannya kau sudah tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan" bentak Sooyoung  
Blash  
Jantung Sungmin seperti ditusuk sebuah pedang panjang senjata para samurai. Wajah Sungmin memerah, tangannya mengepal, giginya ditekan tanda Sungmin menahan amarahnya.  
_'jadi peristiwa kebakaran itu kaulah dalang dibalik semuanya? Kau sudah membunuh eommaku juga bibiku! Kau memang iblis yang sangat licik Sooyoung-ah! Kau tunggu saja bagaimana aku akan merampas suamimu dan menjadikannya budakku'_

Sungmin menyeka air matanya yang sudah menetes

Clek

Sungmin membuka pintu lalu segera keluar setelah menukar pakaiannya. Sooyoung memperhatikan dari kepala hingga kebawah

"baju itu cocok kamu pakai! Kau tidak perlu mengembalikannya. Aku berikan untukmu" ujar Sooyoung tersenyum riang

"tapi ini Gucci nona? Kau tidak akan menyesal karena telah memberikannya untukku?" Sungmin rupanya tahu merk baju mahal produksi Italy itu

"aku tidak akan menyesal karena kau adalah kekasih Siwon oppa kakakku tercinta! Yang harus kau lakukan adalah mencintainya dengan sepenuh hatimu" Sooyoung mencubit hidung mancung Sungmin

_'kau sangat menyayangi oppamu! Kau tidak tahu bagaimana kejamnya aku yang akan memanfaatkan oppamu untuk melancarkan dendamku'_

_._

_._

"malam sudah semakin larut nyonya! Sudah saatnya aku pulang!" Sungmin pamit pada nyonya Choi karena tuan Choi sudah lebih dulu masuk kedalam kamarnya karena kesehatan yang sudah mulai menurun

"aku siapkan mobilnya" Siwon bergegas keluar untuk menyiapkan mobil karena dia harus mengantar Sungmin pulang

"baiklah! Kau harus sering datang kemari, dengan atau tanpa Siwon" pinta nyonya Choi

"tentu saja nyonya aku senang bisa kenal dengan keluarga hebat ini" Sungmin mengganggukan wajahnya.

"Sooyoung-ssi! Gumawao kau sudah memberiku pakaian yang indah ini" Sungmin mencium pipi kiri dan kanan Sooyoung dimana matanya melirik Kyuhyun dengan tatapan menggoda

.

.

Siwon dan Sungmin saling diam membisu didalam mobil yang melaju kencang menerobos jalanan sepi karena malam memang sudah larut. Pikiran Siwon tertuju pada bayangan wajah sang istri lalu sekelibat wajah Kangin melintas dalam pikirannya membuat dia semakin yakin akan memanfaatkan Sungmin untuk jalan balas dendamnya.

Sementara Sungmin dia masih teringat percakapan Sooyoung dengan seseorang lewat ponselnya. Percakapan yang menjelaskan siapa dalang yang telah membuat rumahnya terbakar dan menewaskan eomma juga bibinya. Sungmin pun semakin yakin akan memanfaatkan Siwon sebagai jalan untuknya membalas dendam.

_'tunggu saatnya tiba brengsek! Bagaimana aku akan menghancurkan kehidupan dongsaengmu dan membuatmu menyesal karena telah masuk dalam kehidupanku' _umpat Siwon dalam hati

_'kau dengan begitu tenang membunuh eommaku. Lihat bagaimana aku akan menyiksa oppa juga suamimu. Aku akan buat mereka berperang saling melukai karena merebutkan aku' _Sumpah Sungmin dalam hati

.

Mereka sudah sampai digedung appartement Sungmin. Siwon memarkirkan mobilnya dibasement gedung appartement itu. Mereka keluar sama – sama dari mobil lalu melangkah menuju lift untuk naik kelantai 10 dimana appartement Sungmin berada.

Tringg

Pintu lift terbuka lebar lalu mereka berdua masuk masih dalam kebisuan. Pikiran mereka melayang ketempat lain sehingga masing – masing mereka tampak lebih asyik dengan pikirannya sendiri tanpa mempedulikan orang yang ada dihadapannya.

Triing

Pintu Lift kembali terbuka karena sudah sampai dilantai 10. Mereka berdua keluar sama – sama berjalan mengitari lorong menuju kamar milik Sungmin.

"kau mau masuk?" tawar Sungmin pada Siwon saat mereka sudah sampai didepan kamar Sungmin

"ini sudah terlalu larut dan Kau harus istirahat! Aku harus pulang" tolak Siwon halus lalu berpamitan pada Sungmin dan meninggalkan Sungmin didepan pintu appartemennya.

Sungmin diam menunduk sepertinya dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Pintu kamar dia buka Lalu menarik nafas panjang.

"Siwon-ssi!" teriak Sungmin memanggil Siwon dan berlari menghampiri Siwon lalu menarik tangannya masuk kedalam appartementnya

"Cheng Min-ssi!" Siwon tampak keheranan

Sungmin sekonyong – konyong mencium bibir Siwon dan melumatnya dengan penuh nafsu membuat Siwon terperangah karena sikap agresif Sungmin.

"Cheng Min-ssi apa yang kau lakukan?" Siwon melepaskan ciuman Sungmin

"bercintalah denganku malam ini! Maka kau akan tahu siapa diriku" Sungmin menarik tangan Siwon masuk semakin dalam menuju kamar pribadinya

"Cheng Min-ssi! Kau mabuk" Siwon berlalu menuju pintu hendak keluar kamar

"aku yakin apa yang dikatakan Sooyoung itu memang benar kau adalah seorang gay!" ejek Sungmin memancing amarah Siwon

"apa kau bilang?" Siwon menghentikan langkahnya menoreh kearah Sungmin

"kau seorang gay!" jawab Sungmin dengan tatapan tajam

Siwon berjalan cepat menghampiri Sungmin lalu meremas – remas dada Sungmin dan mulai menjilati bibir Sungmin. Siwon lumat bibir Sungmin dan mereka berciuman saling berpagutan memainkan lidah menjelajah isi mulut hingga langit – langitnya

"ngeeh" Sungmin mendesah menarik nafas yang hampir habis dihisap Siwon.

Siwon buka dengan kasar baju Gucci Sungmin pemberian Sooyoung dan hampir merobeknya. Hingga terlihat dalaman bahan brokat milik Sungmin membungkus payudara indah Sungmin dan membungkus intim Sungmin. Siwon lepaskan bra itu hingga payudara Sungmin jelas terlihat. Siwon hisap puting berwarna pink itu bergiliran sambil tangannya meremas – remas payudara Sungmin dengan lembut.

Sungmin tidak mau kalah dia robek kemeja Siwon kemudia melemparkannya kemana saja hingga Siwon telanjang dada. Mereka berdua saling berpandangan tanpa bersuara. Lalu ciuman itu kembali terjadi dimana tangan Sungmin mulai sibuk membuka celana pentalon Siwon menurunkannya dan melorotkan celana dalamnya hingga Siwon benar – benar telanjang.

Tangan Siwon lebih aktif lagi bergerilya didalam celana dalam Sungmin memainkan klitoris Sungmin hingga keluar cairan kental membasahi vagina Sungmin. lalu celana itu Siwon turunkan hingga Sungmin telanjang.

"ahhh hmmm" Sungmin mendesah menahan nikmat

Tangan Sungmin mengocok batang Siwon lalu menurukan badannya berlutut dihadapan Siwon dengan posisi wajah tepat berhadapan dengan member Siwon. Sungmin jilat kepala batang itu sementara tangannya terus mengocok batangnya

"hmmmm ouhhhh ahh" desah Siwon memejamkan matanya membayangkan Kibum

Sungmin pandangi wajah Siwon yang sedang menikmati sentuhnya. Kemudian memejamkan matanya membayangkan wajah tampan Kyuhyun. Yah mereka berdua sama – sama saling membayangkan pasangan masing – masing yang kini sudah tidak mereka miliki lagi.

Siwon dorong Sungmin menuju kasur dan menunggingkan Sungmin diatasnya. Dimana kaki Sungmin masih menginjak lantai dan setengah badah keatas berada diatas kasur.

Siwon kocok batangnya kembali sebelum memasukan membernya kedalam vagina Sungmin. Siwon buka lipatan bokong Sungmin lalu mencari lubang vaginanya untuk memasukkan batangnya yang sudah semakin mengeras.

Jleeb

Batang Siwon masuk hampir semuanya kedalam vagina Sungmin

"hhhhaaaah" desah Sungmin saat batang Siwon masuk kedalam vaginanya

Siwon mulai menggerakan bokongnya maju mundur kedalam vagian Sungmin dengan irama beraturan

"hmmmm ahhh" desah Siwon dengan mata terus terpejam masih membayangkan wajah Kibum

"ahhh Kyu,,," desah Sungmin yang memang membayangkan wajah Kyuhyun

Siwon semakin lincah menggerakan bokongnya maju mundur membuat ranjang itu bergoyang mengeluarkan bunyi gesekan antara besi dan lantai marmer kamar Sungmin.

"hmmmm ohhhh God" desah Siwon menggigit bibir bawahnya

"ahhhh hmmmmm ahhhh" desah Sungmin semakin kuat membayangkan wajah Kyuhyun dalam benaknya

"Kibum-ah ohhh haah" Siwon tidak mampu mengontrol desahannya memanggil nama istrinya dan didengar Sungmin dengan jelas

Gerakan itu semakin cepat dan mereka akan segera mencapai orgasme sama – sama. Sungmin meremas sprey-nya menahan nikmat dari serangan batang Siwon yang gagah. Siwon semakin memasukan batangnya mencapai g-spot Sungmin. sesuatu mendesak keluar dari batang Siwon. Siwon semakin lincah dan semakin lincah menggerakan bokongnya membuat Sungmin terpuaskan dan merasakan nikmat luar biasa.

"ahhhh hmmm Siwon-ssi ahh" Sungmin kini tidak lagi membayangkan wajah Kyuhyun dan sangat menikmati pertarungannya dengan Siwon

"ahhhh hmmmm" mata Siwon terbuka memandangi punggung Sungmin yang juga bergerak karena dorongannya.

Wajah Kibum tidak lagi ada dalam benaknya dia sadar benar dia sedang bercinta dengan Sungmin. belum juga mereka mencapai orgasme, Siwon keluarkan batangnya dari vagina Sungmin membuat adegan ranjang itu menggantung karena mereka belum mencapai klimaks.

Sungmin berdiri lalu menatap Siwon heran dengan dahi yang mengerut.

"waeyeo?" tanya Sungmin

"kita akan kembali melakukannya dengan syarat kau tidak boleh membayangkan seseorang dimasa lalumu. Begitu juga aku, aku tidak akan membayangkan sosok istriku. Apa kau sanggup?" tanya Siwon menarik tubuh telangjang Sungmin menempel dengan tubuhnya

"bukan aku yang harus kau tanyakan! Tapi dirimu sendiri" tantang Sungmin

"aku bisa melakukannya" jawab Siwon

Siwon baringkan sungmin terlentang diatas kasurnya lalu dia berlutut dihadapan Sungmin. Kedua kakinya dia lingkarkan dibahunya lalu tangannya kembali memainkan vagina Sungmin sebelum membernya kembali masuk. Siwon masukkan batangnya menancap masuk semua lalu gerakan itu kembali terjadi seperti tadi.

"ahhh ohhhhh Siwon-ssi" lirih Sungmin karena gerakan itu memberikan nikmat yang jauh lebih dahsyat dari gerakan tadi

"hmmm mmmm" Siwon terus menatap mata Sungmin

"ahhhh ahhh aku ahhh Siwon-ssi" Sungmin menggeliat

"tahanlah temani aku Cheng Min-ssi" Siwon memejamkan matanya membayangkan wajah cantik Sungmin

"ahhhh ahhhh hmmm Sungmin-ssi ahhh" Siwon hampir mencapai puncak

"hmmmm aahhhh uuuuh" lirih Sungmin semakin tak berdaya

Crrroooot

Sperma Siwon keluar membasahi dinding vagina Sungmin dan mengotori selangakangannya. Siwon berbaring lemas disamping Sungmin lalu matanya terpejam dan air mata keluar membasahi pelipisnya

_'miane Kibum-ah! Miane! Miane'_

_'kau tidak akan tahu apa yang akan terjadi besok Siwon-ssi! Aku sudah menjual tubuhku demi melancarkan dendamku. Aku tidak menyesal karena ternyata kau jauh lebih hebat darinya'_

Siwon pulang dini hari setelah membersihkan dirinya mandi di appartement Sungmin. setelah melakukan adegan ranjang itu, mereka berdua tidak terlibat percakapan. Mereka hanya saling pandang dan menatap lalu terdiam dan tidak ada yang berani membuka percakapan.

**~~~~~~~0000~~~~~~~**

Sungmin sedang serius menatap layar laptopnya melihat adegan ranjang yang dia lakukan semalam bersama Siwon didalam kamarnya. Adegan itu terekam semua dengan jelas oleh cctv yang terpasang disudut kamar Sungmin yang mana fokusnya tertuju pada kasur Sungmin dan sekitarnya.

Sungmin copy semua adegan tersebut kedalam sebuah flashdics. Lalu memasukan flasdisc itu kedalam amplop putih. Sungmin lalu menulis sebuah surat. Rupanya dia akan mengirim surat untuk seseorang.

.

.

.

Tok tak tok tak tok tak

Suara langkah Sooyoung tampak bergegas keluar rumah meneteng tas tangan Channelnya. Sooyoung memang berencana pergi menemui orang suruhannya yang telah dia tugaskan untuk membakar rumah Sungmin.

"apa mobilku sudah siap?" tanya Sooyoung pada supir pribadinya

"sudah nona! Apa nona yakin tidak ingin saya antar?" tanya sang supir

"aku bebaskan kau dari tugasmu hari ini! Aku tidak akan memotong gajimu. Pulanglah dan bersenang – senanglah dengan keluargamu" Sooyoung masuk kedalam mobilnya dan mulai menyalakan mesinnya

"ghamsamiba aggassi" jawab sang supir.

.

.

Sooyoung rupanya bukan pengemudi yang baik, dia lebih sibuk dengan ponselnya ketimbang berfokus pada kemudinya. Beberapa kali dia hampir menabrak pengguna jalan yang lainnya.

Dan saat memasuki jalanan yang lumayan sepi, Sooyoung semakin sibuk dengan ponselnya melihat – lihat kotak pesan yang masuk lalu

Braaaaakkkk

Mobil Sooyoung menabrak pohon besar. Dada Sooyung membentur stir dengan sangat keras membuat Sooyoung pingsang. Gesekan dan benturan itu menimbulkan bercak api dimana bahan bakarnya bocor menetes keatas jalan aspal. Percikan api itu menjalar tetesan bensin yang bocor membuat mobil Sooyoung terbakar.

Sooyoung mulai sadar karena merasakan panas yang luar biasa juga sesak karena asap tebal memenuhi ruang stir. Sooyoung berusaha membuka sabuk pengamannya untuk keluar dari mobilnya sebelum meledak. Mobil Sooyoung terbakar seluruhnya juga membaka Sooyoung yang ada didalamnya.

_'aku tahu aku tidak akan selamat kali ini! Aku pasti akan mati saat ini. Jika aku mati maka kau juga. Aku tidak ingin kau dimiliki orang lain yeebo kau harus mati"_

Sooyoung meraih ponselnya walau tubunya telah terbakar. Dia menekan layar sentuh menitornya lalu mengirim sebuah paket electrik mail. SooYoung menekan "send" lalu pesan penting itu terkirim pada seseorang

"Aaaaaaaaaaaa toloooooooong"

_'aku tahu aku tidak akan selamat kali ini! Aku pasti akan mati saat ini. Jika aku mati maka kau juga. Aku tidak ingin kau dimiliki orang lain yeebo kau harus mati"_

Sooyoung teriak dengan keras menahan panas yang luar biasa yang dirasakan tubuhnya. Lalu banyak orang datang berusaha menyelamatkan Sooyoung dengan memecahkan jendela mobil Sooyoung lalu membuka pintu mobil Sooyoung yang terbakar. Mereka menarik tubuh Sooyoung dengan kasar dan menjauhkan Sooyoung dari mobilnya sebelum meledak.

Sooyoung yang masih terbakar disiram tanah kotor dan basah untuk mematikan apinya. Sooyoung pingsan tidak sadarkan diri lalu mereka membawa Sooyoung kerumah sakit terdekat

.

.

Sooyoung sudah menjalankan perawatan diruang icu. Luka bakar yang dialami Sooyoung mencapai 40% merusak wajah, rambut dan hampir seluruh tubuh Sooyoung melepuh.

Sooyoung koma membuat keluarga Choi syok berat dan memutuskan memindahkan perawatan Sooyoung kerumah sakit internasional.

Setiap hari bergantian Kyuhyun dan Siwon yang menjaga Sooyoung diruang rawat intensivenya. Sementara tuan Choi harus merawat nyonya Choi yang syock berat karena musibah yang menimpa puterinya.

Sungmin datang menjenguk dimana Siwon yang kebetulan bertugas menjaganya. Siwon tampak murung dan tidak bersuara saat Sungmin datang membuat Sungmin kecewa dan memutuskan untuk pulang.

"Cheng Min-ssi! Kau boleh masuk untuk berbincang dengan Sooyoung! Dokter bilang orang koma harus banyak diajak komunikasi karena itu akan membantu proses penyembuhannya" bujuk Siwon berusaha membuat Sungmin tinggal

"kenapa tidak kau saja yang melakukannya? Kau kan oppanya" ledek Sungmin

"aku terlalu takut untuk melihat betapa parahnya dia sekarang" jawab Siwon

"baiklah aku akan masuk! Tapi aku tidak bisa menjanjikan dia akan segera sadar" Sungmin mulai memakai baju steril yang disediakan para perawat.

.

.

Sungmin sudah masuk kedalam ruang intensive VVIP. Dia memperhatikan tubuh Sooyoung penuh selang dan luka melepuh hampi semua bagian tangannya. Sungmin dekati tubuh Sooyoung lalu berbisik sesuatu ditelinganya

"halo nyonya Cho! Bangunlah dan jangan manja! Kematian terlalu mudah buatmu yang sudah terlalu banyak melakukan kejahatan. Aku belum menjalankan balas dendamku terhadapmu juga suamimu! Aku Lee Sungmin dan masih hidup. Bahkan Aku sekarang begitu dekat dengan oppamu juga orang tuamu. Cheng Min yang kau kenal itu adalah aku. Bangunlah atau aku akan merampas kembali kekasihku yang kini menjadi suamimu. Bangun dan hadapi aku! Oppamu sudah ditanganku saatnya menjerat Kyuhyun suamimu." Sungmin mengusap kepala Sooyoung

"Ada yang harus kau tahu Sooyoung-ssi, lidah tidak ada bedanya dengan sebuah belati yang mampu membunuh tanpa meneteskan darah. Lidahku pasti akan segera membunuhmu tanpa harus memerintah orang lain untuk membakarkan rumahmu. Bagaimana jika aku katakan yang sebenarnya pada Kyuhun kalau aku adalah Lee Sungmin? sudah pasti malam ini kami akan melewatkannya dengan bercinta penuh hasrat melepas kerinduan. Lihat kau! Kau terbaring lemas dengan luka melepuh disekujur tubuhmu. Aku pastikan malam nanti aku akan memiliki malam yang sangat indah bersama suamimu" Sungmin mengecup kening Sooyoung yang melepuh

Tiit tiit tiiit

Tekanan jantung Sooyoung lebih cepat begitu juga tekanan darahnya. Sooyoung bernafas tersengal – sengal seperti sesak nafas akut. Sungmin tersenyum melihat reaksi Sooyoung lalu Sungmin keluar untuk meminta bantuan

"tolong aku! Sooyoung kejang – kejang" teriak Sungmin mengagetkan Siwon

"mworago? Siwon bergegas menghampisi Sungmin.

"kalian tunggu diluar! Biar kami menanganinya terlebih dahulu" ujar sang dokter

Siwon dan Sungmin kembali duduk dikursi menunggu Sooyoung keluar dari ruang operasi. Lama menunggu lalu keluarlah seorang perawat membawa kabar.

"nona Sooyoung tidak dapat kami selamatkan! Luka bakarnya terlau parah dan nona Sooyoung menyerah karena dia sudah tidak ingin merasa sakit lagi. Waktu kematian jam 13 : 45 Maafkan kami" ujar perawat itu mengabarkan kematian Sooyoung dengan tragis

"andweeeeeeeeee!" teriak Siwon histeris

**Tbc**

**annyeong**

**update lumayan kilat kan?**

**miane buat yg gak suka nc Kangbum ama nc Simin soalnya nc mereka memang harus ada buat keutuhan jalan cerita *apalaaah?**

**buat yang suka sih chukkae**

**gumawao yang udh memuji dan bikin vai tersanjung**

**ada yang bilang cetarrr membahan badai tsunami mdh"an gak pake longsor yah*plak**

**ada istilah baru kan skrg cucok morokocodot gak author vai piowliang ini? :p**

**buat 407bubleblue sibuk apa saeng-ah? gumawao udh doain keluarga eonie**

**gmn chapter 10? makin bikin penasaran badai katrina dan badai shandy kan?**

**review yang banyak yah! biar update kilat lagi**

**next chapter akan banyak kejutan yang bikin nyesek diantara WonKyuMin gmn tuh cetarrr ga?**

**gumawao udh setia baca ff vai **

**saranghaeeeee**

**muachh**


	11. Chapter 11

**hanna**

**dul**

**set**

"Siwon-ssi tenanglah!" Sungmin berusaha menenangkan Siwon yang berduka

"kau memintaku untuk tenang dimana dongsaengku meninggal?" Siwon menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan kecewa

_'aku tahu kau tidak membunuhnya! tapi kau adalah orang yang terakhir bersama Sooyoung sebelum kematian menjemputnya! Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan didalam sana?' _Siwon berkata dalam hati dan matanya terus menatap Sungmin

"maafkan atas kehilanganmu Siwon-ssi! Aku ikut berduka" Sungmin mencoba menyentuh tangan Siwon

"lepaskan aku!" Siwon berdiri untuk masuk kedalam ruang dimana jenasah Sooyoung berada.

_'kau mati secara mengenaskan Sooyoung-ssi! Tubuhmu terbakar dan kau pasti merasa kesakitan! Itulah hukuman yang pantas kau terima karena kau telah membakar eommaku juga bibiku!' _Sungmin tersenyum memandangi punggung Siwon yang berjalan masuk menuju ruangan itu

.

.

.

Kyuhyun datang untuk mengganti Siwon yang bertugas menjaga Sooyoung. Kedatangan Kyuhyun sungguh diluar dugaan Sungmin yang masih berdiri diluar ruang ICU itu. kyuhyun belum mengetahui tentang kematian Sooyoung istrinya

"Cheng Min-ssi! Kau ada disini?" sapa Kyuhyun saat melihat Sungmin

"tuan Cho! Kau datang? Istrimu meninggal! Siwon-ssi sedang bersamanya didalam" Sungmin berkata tanpa berfikir panjang

Sungmin sengaja melakukannya karena dia ingin melihat reaksi Kyuhyun saat mendengar Sooyoung akhirnya meninggal

"mworago?" wajah Kyuhyun pucat saat mendengar berita yang Sungmin sampaikan

"maaf atas kehilanganmu tuan Cho!" Sungmin berakting

Kyuhyun segera masuk kedalam ruang ICU untuk melihat jenazah istri yang tidak pernah dia cintai selama menikahinya. Langkah Kyuhyun menjadi berat saat melihat Siwon begitu terpukul meratapi kepergian dongsaengnya.

Tubuh Sooyoung yang sudah hampir kaku terbaring dimana luka bakar dan melepuh itu sangat jelas terlihat menghapus wajah cantik dan kulitnya yang mulus.

"hyung!" Kyuhyun mendekati Siwon juga Sooyoung

Siwon menyeka air matanya lalu menengok kearah Kyuhyun

"temui dia! Ucapkan selamat jalan padanya" Siwon menepuk bahu Kyuhyun lalu melangkah keluar meninggalkan Kyuhyun berdua bersama Sooyoung

"Sooyoung-ah! Kenapa secepat itu kau pergi meninggalkan anak kita yang tidak pernah kau ketahui? Apa luka ini begitu menyakitkan hingga kau menyerah begitu saja? miane aku terlalu egois dan menghabiskan waktu pernikahan kita untuk membencimu. Kau tidak salah sama sekali. Aku seharusnya tidak pernah menyentuhmu juga Seohyun. Dengan begitu kita tidak akan saling mengenal dengan cara seperti ini. Jika memang ada kehidupan setelah kematian, aku harap dikehidupan yang akan datang kita bisa mengenal dengan cara yang lebih baik dari kehidupan sekarang. Selamat jalan Sooyoung! Semoga kau mendapatkan kebahagiaan disana. Selamat jalan istriku"

Mata Kyuhyun berkaca – kaca. Tangannya perlahan hendak membelai wajah Sooyoung yang melepuh lalu perlahan Kyuhyun menurunkan wajahnya untuk mengecup kening Sooyoung.

**~~~~~~~0000~~~~~~~**

Tok tok tok

Pintu ruang kerja Lee Soo Man diketuk seseorang.

"masuk!" teriak Lee Soo Man dari ruang kerjanya

"selamat siang tuan! ada berita penting yang ingin saya laporkan tuan!" orang Lee Soo Man masuk kedalam ruang kerjanya membawa laptop ditangannya

"berita apa?" tanya Lee Soo Man menatap orangnya dengan tatapan serius

"ada seseorang yang mengirimkan sebuah video kealamat email anda tuan!" orang itu menaruh laptop tersebut dimeja kerja Lee Soo Man

"video apa?" tanya Lee Soo Man melihat ke layar monitor laptop tersebut

"anda lihat sendiri tuan!" orang itu membuka video yang dimaksud

Wajah Lee Soo Man memerah lalu matanya melotot dan ekspresi wajahnya berubah menjadi sangat menakutkan. Tentu saja karena video itu adalah rekaman video yang menggambarkan bagaimana SeoHyun putri tunggalnya jatuh dari lantai appartementnya hingga tewas dimana Kyuhyun ada didalamnya.

Braaaakkkkk

Laptop itu dilempar Lee Soo Man hinggga hancur.

"kurang ajar! Cari tahu siapa namja brengsek itu dan bereskan semua yang berhubungan dengannya!" perintah Lee Soo Man pada orang suruhannya.

.

.

_'aku tahu aku tidak akan selamat kali ini! Aku pasti akan mati saat ini. Jika aku mati maka kau juga. Aku tidak ingin kau dimiliki orang lain yeebo kau harus mati"_

Sooyoung meraih ponselnya walau tubunya telah terbakar. Dia menekan layar sentuh monitornya lalu mengirim sebuah paket electrik mail. SooYoung menekan "send" lalu pesan penting itu terkirim pada seseorang.

Sesaat sebelum Sooyoung diselamatkan warga, dia sempat mengirim video rekaman itu yang sudah dia resize hingga bisa terkirim kealamat email Lee Soo Man. Sooyoung memang benar licik dia ingin Kyuhyun celaka karena dia tahu dia akan mati dalam kebakaran itu.

**~~~~~~~0000~~~~~~~**

"kami sudah mendapatkan informasi tentang namja yang telah membunuh nona Seohyun tuan!" orang suruhan Lee Soo Man menyerahkan map besar kepada Lee Soo Man

"katakan! Aku tidak ingin membacanya" Lee Soo Man singkirkan map itu dan menyandarkan kepalanya disandaran kursi singgasananya

"namanya Cho Kyuhyun anak pengusaha Cho Kyuhee. Dia menikahi nona Choi Sooyoung sahabat mendiang nona Seohyun. Ada yang menarik tentang namja itu tuan dan saya yakin anda pasti akan tertarik" orang itu berhenti berkata

"katakan!" Lee Soo Man selalu menampakan wajah yang menyimpan banyak amarah

"namja itu pernah berhubungan dengan dongsaeng Kangin orang yang bekerja untuk anda tuan" orang suruhan itu tersenyum puas

"jinja?" Lee Soo Man seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu

"namja itu mendepak dongsaeng kangin-ssi karena menikahi nona Choi Sooyoung. Saya yakin jika tuan memerintah Kangin untuk membereskannya dia tidak akan keberatan! Karena menurut informasi yang saya dapat peristiwa kebakaran yang menewaskan eomma juga dongsaeng dari kangin-ssi ada hubungannya dengan namja itu"

"segera hubungi Kangin! Aku ingin dia membereskan tikus itu karena aku sangat menyukai cara dia bekerja. Tugas kalian adalah bereskan semua yang berhubungan dengan keluarganya.

"ada satu hal lagi yang ingin kami sampaikan tuan!" orang itu kembali berkata

"apa?" Lee Soo man tampak tidak sabar

"nona Choi Sooyoung meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan mobil. Anda diundang untuk menghadiri pemakamannya yang akan diselenggarakan esok hari tuan! Anda pasti akan bertemu dengan namja yang sudah membunuh nona Seohyun" orang itu bercerita

"pastikan aku datang keacara pemakaman itu! aku akan membuat perhitungan dengan tikus itu" Lee Soo Man mengepalkan tangannya.

**~~~~~~~0000~~~~~~~**

Acara pemakaman Sooyoung dihadiri banyak pelayat dari kaum jetset juga pejabat pemerintahan di Korea. Tentu saja mengingat nama besar yang dimiliki Choi Kiho konglomerat kaya yang berpengaruh pada perekonomian Korea.

Seluruh anggota keluarga Choi termasuk Kyuhyun kompak berpakaian hitam berdeda dengan kebiasaan tradisional Korea jika berdua yang memakai pakaian berwarna putih. karena keluarga Choi sangat fanatik dengan agama yang mereka anut yaitu agama Kristen.

Sungmin datang untuk mengantarkan Sooyoung ketempat peristirahatan terakhirnya. Begitu juga Changmin sahabat Kyuhyun.

"Cheng Min-ssi! Gumawao kau begitu setia datang setiap hari untuk menemani istriku juga Siwon melewatkan dukanya!" tuan Choi menyambut kedatangan Sungmin

"nee cheonmal tuan!" Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya

Sungmin melangkah menghampiri Siwon yang sedang berdiri didepan peti mati Sooyoung. Dia tampak jauh lebih tegar dari sebelumnya

"Siwon-ssi!" sapa Sungmin

"kemarilah berdiri disampingku" Siwon memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum

Sungmin segera melangkah berdiri disebelah Siwon. Dia lalu melirik kearah dimana Kyuhyun yang begitu telaten menggendong Sora sedang berbincang dengan tuan Cho.

"aku yakin Sooyoung-ssi bahagia dialam sana! Setidaknya dia tidak akan merasa kesakitan lagi" Sungmin berusaha menghibur Siwon

_'kau tidak perlu berusaha untuk menghiburku Cheng Min-ssi! Bukankah kematiannya adalah harapanmu? Kau bisa mendapatkan kembali kekasihmu. Tapi tidak akan pernah aku biarkan kau hidup dengan selamat. Aku tetap akan melibatkanmu dalam dendamku karena kematian istriku' _

Siwon genggam tangan Sungmin dengan lembut lalu meremasnya. Sungguh permainan psykologis yang sangat hebat yang sedang Siwon lakukan. Dimana gerak tubuhnya begitu jauh berbeda dengan apa yang dirasakan hatinya.

.

.

Keluarga Choi berkumpul duduk dibarisan paling dengan dekat dengan peti mati Sooyoung. Menunggu pendeta membacakan doa untuk Sooyoung.

"maaf tuan! Tuan Lee Soo Man datang ingin memberikan penghormatan terakhir untuk nona Choi" asisten tuan Choi berbisik namun mampu didengar nyonya Choi, Siwon, Kyuhyun juga Sungmin

"dia datang?" tuan Choi berdiri menyambut pesaingnya namun tidak pernah terlibat dalam pertikaian maupun pertengkaran.

"aku ikut berduka atas kematian puterimu kawan!" tuan Lee memeluk tuan Choi

"ghamsamida! Kita mengalami takdir yang sama! Kehilangan puteri dengan cara yang tragis" tuan Choi menyeka keringatnya dengan sapu tangan burberrynya

"kau tega mengabarkan berita kematian Sooyoung begitu terlambat sehingga mungkin saja aku adalah orang terakhir yang mendengar kabar duka itu" keluh tuan Lee

"mianata! Istriku depresi berat saat mendengar Sooyoung pergi! Dia harus mendapatkan perawatan dari seorang psykiater" tuan Choi beralasan

"kau juga begitu tega tidak mengundangku dalam pernikahan puterimu!" otak tuan Lee tertuju pada sang menantu

"pernikahan yang tidak diharapkan! Kau tahu kekeliruan yang dilakukan anak muda" bisik tuan Choi.

Wajah Siwon memerah saat dia melihat Lee Soo Man begitu akrab bercengkrama dengan appanya. Tangannya mengepal menahan amarah yang begitu memuncak pada sosok Lee Soo Man.

"Aku kenalkan kau pada anak juga menantuku!" tuan Choi mengajak tuan Lee menghampiri anggota keluarganya

"Siwon-ah! Kemarilah! Kau juga Kyuhyun-ah" tuan Choi memanggil Siwon dan Kyuhyun

Tatapan tajam Lee Soo Man tertuju pada Kyuhyun yang dia pikir adalah pembunuh puterinya

_'kau nikmati saja hari – hari terakhirmu brengsek! Kau akan segera mati dengan cara yang amat tragis' _ tuan Lee mengepalkan tangannya saat melihat Kyuhyun berjalan mendekatinya

_'kau iblis tua! Aku yakin kau hanya memiliki satu nyawa dan aku yakin akan begitu mudah mengakhiri hidupmu jika orang – orangmu jauh darimu. Aku pastikan kau akan mati dengan kepala terpenggal maka aku akan merasa sangat puas dan dendam istriku akan terbalaskan'_

"Choi Siwon imnida" Siwon berusaha mengontrol emosinya saat mengenalkan diri pada Lee Soo Man

"kau namja yang tampan Siwon-ssi persis seperti appamu saat masih muda" puji tuan Lee mengakrabkan diri

"ghamsamida" Siwon menganggukan kepalanya

"Cho Kyuhyun imnida" giliran Kyuhyun yang mengenalkan diri

"bagaimana perasaanmu saat istrimu meninggal? Kau pasti merasa sangat kehilangan" tuan Lee menatap Kyuhyun begitu dingin

"tentu saja tuan!" jawab Kyuhyun merasa aneh dengan ucapan dan tingkah tuan Lee padanya.

.

.

Pemakan Sooyoung berjalan lancar. Satu persatu pengantar pulang kembali ketempat mereka masing – masing.

"aku akan mengantarmu pulang Cheng Min-ssi" ujar Siwon saat meninggalkan makam Sooyoung

"kau masih berduka Begitu juga eommamu. Aku bisa pulang sendirian. Kau temani eommamu melewati dukanya" tolak Sungmin

"jinja? Kau tidak apa – apa pulang sendiri?" Siwon tampak meragukan Sungmin

"aku akan baik - baik saja" jawab Sungmin tegas

Kyuhyun terus memperhatikan kedekatan yang terjalin antara Siwon dan Cheng Min. semakin hari Kyuhyun semakin melihat sosok Sungmin ada didalam tubuh Cheng Min. Itu sebabnya Kyuhyun menjadi begitu sering memperhatikan Sungmin atau Cheng Min.

.

.

"tuan Lee! Mobil mercedes maybach 825 itu adalah mobil milik tuan Cho Kyuhee appa dari Cho Kyuhyun" ujar orang Lee Soo Man

"biarkan dia hidup beberapa hari ini! Kita halus lebih manusiawi. Mereka baru saja berduka. Seminggu kedepan perintahkan orang untuk mengikutinya dan bereskan dia tepat didepan rumahnya. Bukankah itu terlihat begitu dramatis?" Lee Soo Man segera masuk kedalam mobil Limo-nya

"lalu bagaimana dengan Cho Kyuhyun?" orang itu kembali bertanya

"menembak kepalanya atau membunuhnya secara langsung terlalu mudah buatnya. Aku ingin dia disiksa sampai dia lupa apa itu rasanya sakit kerana aku akan menyiksanya dengan amat tragis dan dramatis. Kita hasut Kangin dengan mengungkit peristiwa kebakaran itu. buat Kangin percaya bahya namba itu adalah dalang dibalik peristiwa kebakaran itu sehingga merasa sangat membenci namja itu dan biarkan dia bekerja" Lee Soo Man meneguk red winenya.

.

.

Kriiiing kriiiing

"yeobseo!" Kangin menjawab panggilan masuk dari ponselnya

"Kangin-ssi! Ada tugas yang menarik untukmu! Imbalannya sangatlah banyak jauh lebih banyak dari tugas terakhirmu" suara namja dari seberang telpon

"Aku sudah berhenti dari pekerjaan itu! bukankan tuan Lee sudah berjanji akan membebaskan aku jika aku berhasil membunuh Kibum?" tolak Kangin menatap Kibum yang duduk diseberangnya

"musuh tuan Lee kali ini adalah musuhmu juga! Namja ini adalah namja yang telah membuat dongsaengmu patah hati. Namja itu telah mendepak dongsaengmu demi menikahi seorang anak konglomerat dia juga terlibat dalam kematian eomma dan dongsaengmu" namja itu berusaha membujuk Kangin

"jinja?" mata Kangin terbelalak wajahnya memerah

"kami tidak pernah keliru mendapatkan informasi, kau tahu sendiri! Biarkan dongsaengmu beristirahat dengan tenang dengan membalaskan dendamnya pada namja itu" namja itu kembali bersuara

"akan aku pertimbangkan kau kirim saja datanya kealamat emailku" kangin menutup ponselnya

**~~~~~~~0000~~~~~~~**

Seminggu berlalu sejak kepergian Sooyoung. Kyuhyun sudah kembali pulang kerumah appanya tanpa membawa Sora yang dikuasai penuh oleh nyonya Choi. Kyuhyun kembali beraktivitas seperti biasanya bekerja diperusahaan milik sang appa sebagai pemimpin.

Tok tok tok

Pintu ruang kerja Kyuhyun diketuk sekertarisnya

"masuklah!" Kyuhyun serius memeriksa dokumen yang ada diatas mejanya

"ada paket untuk anda tuan!" sekertaris itu menyerakan sebuah amplop besar bertuliskan brand sebuah perusahaan kurir pada Kyuhyun

"simpan saja dimeja! Kau boleh pergi" perintah Kyuhyun tanpa menoreh kearah sekertarisnya

Sekertaris itu pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang begitu serius dengan pekerjaannya.

Kyuhyun mulai memperhatikan amplop yang diberikan sekertaris tadi. matanya tertuju pada kolom pengirim dengan seksama.

"haah?" Kyuhyun memicingkan matanya mencoba membaca kolom pengirim itu agar pandangannya semakin jelas

"tidak mungmin!" ujar Kyuhyun karena kolom pengirim itu bertuliskan nama Lee Sungmin. itu artinya paket tersebut adalah kiriman seseorang bernama Lee Sungmin

Kyuhyuh segera mengambil amplop itu lalu membukanya dengan kasar hingga membuat amplop itu robek. Ternyata isi amplop itu masih berupa amplop yang lebih kecil. Kyuhyun lalu segera merobek amplop itu yang berisi selembar kertas juga sebuah flashdisc 4 Gb.

"apa ini?" kyuhyun segera memasukan flashdisc tersebut ke laptopnya untuk membuka isi dari flashdisc itu.

Kyuhyun klil fasilitas pemutar video yang diberi judul BALAS DENDAM itu. kyuhyun mengerutkan matanya tanda heran karena isi video itu adalah adegan ranjang yang dilakukan Siwon mantan kakak iparnya dengan Cheng Min.

"apa – apaan ini?" Kyuhyun membuka kembali amplop kecil tadi dimana selembar kertas itu masih berada didalamnya.

Kyuhyun baca tulisan dalam kertas itu yang isinya adalah

_'apa yang kau rasakan saat melihat adegan yang dulu kau adalah ahlinya? Apa yang kau rasakan jika pemeran adegan ranjang itu adalah Lee Sungmin? apa yang kau rasakan jika melihat adegan ranjang yang dilakukan Lee Sungmin dengan namja lain yang tidak lain adalah kakak iparmu? Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika Lee Sungmin masih hidup dan telah menemukan namja yang jauh berkualitas dari dirimu seperti namja yang ada dalam video itu? apa yang kau rasakan jika Lee Sungmin akan menikahi namja hebat bernama Choi Siwon?'_

Kyuhyun meremas kertas tersebut. Wajahnya memerah, matanya berkaca – kaca, nafasnya begitu berat karena dia tengah dilanda emosi yang sangat besar.

"siapa yang telah mengirimkan surat itu padaku? Apakau kau Cheng Min-ssi? Apa tujuanmu mengirimkan surat ini padaku?" Kyuhyun bercakap sendiri

"baiklah aku akan menemuimu sekarang juga!"

Kyuhyun berdiri menarik jasnya yang dia gantung digantungan. Bergegas keluar dari ruang kerjanya dengan langkah yang ditekan.

.

.

Kyuhyun sudah berada didalam mobilnya yang sudah melaju dengan kencang. Rupanya dia sudah punya tempat kemana yang akan dia tuju.

_'aku tidak tahu dimana tempat tinggalmu! Tapi aku akan mulai dari tempat park Jung Soo'_ bisik Kyuhyun dalam hati.

.

.

Kyuhyun sudah berada didepan studio musik milik Park Jung Soo sekaligus tempat tinggalnya. Suasana distudio itu begitu ramah pengunjung karena kebetulan sekali hari itu adalah jadwal para pemusiknya berlatih.

_'aku harap kau ada didalam sana Cheng Min ssi!'_

Lama Kyuhyun menunggu sampai semua orang pergi dari tempat Park Jung soo. Kyuhyun masih tidak mendapati Cheng Min hingga orang terakhir yang keluar dari tempat itu.

Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam studio dan bertanya pada park Jung Soo alamat Cheng Min. Kyuhyun keluar dari mobilnya lalu bergegas masuk kedalam studio itu.

Teeeeetttt

Kyuhyun memijit bel pintu masuk studio. Lalu keluarlah Cheng Min membukakan pintu untuknya.

"kau!" Cheng Min terkejut mendapati Kyuhyun ada dihadapannya

"kebetulan yang sangat indah! Tujuanku datang kemari adalah untuk mencarimu Cheng Min-ssi! Ada banyak yang harus kita bicarakan" Kyuhyun tampak tidak main – main dengan ucapannya

"tentu saja! calon adik ipar" jawab Sungmin tanpa ekspresi

"adik ipar?" Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya

"kau tidak tahu rupanya! Aku akan menikah dengan kakak iparmu Choi Siwon" Sungmin keluar melewati Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri didepan pintu studio itu

"aku pulang Sunbaenim" teriak Sungmin pamit pada Jung Soo

"tunggu!" Kyuhyun berlari mengikuti Sungmin lalu menarik tangan Sungmin menuju mobilnya

"apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak Sungmin berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari cengkraman Kyuhyun

"kau akan tahu jika kau masuk kedalam mobilku!" Kyuhyun memasukan Sungmin secara paksa kedalam mobilnya

Sungmin tersenyum sinis melihat Kyuhyun melangkah menuju sisi satunya kemudian masuk dijok supir disebelah Sungmin.

"pasang sabuk pengamanmu! Kita akan melakukan perjalanan panjang" Kyuhyun memasang sabuk pengamannya lalu melajukan mobilnya dengan cepat

"aku tidak tertarik untuk bertanya kemana kau akan membawaku pergi. Satu hal yang harus kau ingat adalah kau seorang suami yang masih berduka karena ditinggal mati sang istri seminggu yang lalu. Dan sekarang kau membawa pergi yeoja lain yang adalah calon istri mantan kakak iparmu. Apa yang akan orang pikirkan jika melihat situasi seperti ini?" sindir Sungmin menatap jauh kedepan

"aku adalah namja yang tidak waras. Jadi wajar saja jika aku melakukan hal diluar nalar namja normal pada umumnya" jawab Kyuhyun tak kalah bengisnya dari Sungmin.

Mereka saling diam tanpa ada percakapan. Masing – masing mereka memiliki hal gelap yang ada dalam otaknya.

.

.

Pelabuhan sudah mulai terlihat dimana banyak kapal pesiar juga kapal nelayan bersandar disana. Kyuhyun semakin kencang melajukan mobilnya untuk masuk kedalam dermaga.

_'jadi kesini kau hendak membawaku Cho Kyuhyun! Kau ingin mengenang sesuatu rupannya' _Sungmin tersenyum sinis

"kau ingin mencari ikan atau kau ingin berlayar? Kenapa kau membawaku ketempat ini?" ejek Sungmin tanpa senyum

"ada yang ingin aku lakukan ditempat ini! Bersamamu" jawab Kyuhyun memarkirkan mobilnya lalu segera keluar dan membanting paksa pintu mobilnya.

"huh kau memang namja yang sudah gila!" umpat Sungmin membuka pintunya lalu keluar

"ikut aku!" Kyuhyun menarik kasar tangan Sungmin mengikuti langkahnya

.

.

The Cho Kingdom sudah terlihat. Dada Sungmin sesaat terasa begitu menyesak melihat kapal pesiar bertuliskan The Cho Kingdom tempat dimana dulu dia dan Kyuhyun memadu kasih dan melepaskan hasrat manusiawi mereka sebagai pasangan kekasih.

Kyuhyun menggendong Sungmin naik keatas kapal pesiar itu lalu menyusul naik keatasnya.

"sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan membawaku jauh ketempat ini? Apa kau ingin memamerkan kekayaan orang tuanmu padaku?" sindir Sungmin yang harus berlari mengimbangi langkah Kyuhyun yang panjang karena tangannya terus ditarik Kyuhyun

Mereka sudah berada didalam kapal itu.

"katakan padaku siapa kau sebenarnya? Apa yang kau tahu tentang Lee Sungmin?" Kyuhyun mulai pada tujuannya

"apa arti Lee Sungmin buatmu?" tanya Sungmin ketus

"segalanya!" jawab Kyuhyun tegas

"segalanya? Lalu Sooyoung?" sindir Sungmin

"kau tidak akan pernah mengerti bagaimanapun aku berusaha menjelaskannya padamu! Jadi lebih baik katakan siapa kau sebenarnya?" bentak Kyuhyun mulai tidak bisa menahan kesabarannya

"aku Cheng Min! Kau sudah tahu itu" jawab Sungmin dengan tatapan emosi

"berhentilah main – main denganku brengsek! Siapa sebenarnya orang yang telah mengirimmu? Harus aku akui siapapun orang yang telah mengirimmu memang orang yang hebat karena dia tahu bagaimana menghancurkanku dari kelemahanku" Kyuhyun mendorong Sungmin hingga bersandar dimeja bar mini

"jadi yeoja bernama Lee Sungmin itu adalah kelamahanmu?" Sungmin menahan tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya yang dia tekan kemeja bar mini itu

"katakan apa tujuanmu mengirimkan adegan ranjangmu dengan Siwon hyung padaku? Kenapa kau membawa nama Sungmin dalam adegan itu? apa tujuanmu?" Kyuhyun menekan tubuh Sungmin semakin menempel dimeja bar itu

"kau pasti sangat terganggu melihat adegan dimana dulu kau adalah pemainnya. Aku ingin tahu bagaimana reaksimu jika seandainya pemeran yeoja dalam adegan itu adalah Lee Sungmin?" Sungmin mendekatkan bibirnya dengan bibir Kyuhyun seolah dia menantang untuk berciuman

"lebih baik aku mati jika aku harus melihat adegan itu dilakukan Sungmin bidadariku dengan namja lain" mata Kyuhyun tertuju pada bibir Sungmin yang sudah berubah bentuk menjadi sedikit lebih tebal

"waeyeo?" tanya Sungmin mulai menempelkan bibirnya dibibir Kyuhyun

"karena dia hanyalah milikku seorang! Tidak ada orang lain yang boleh menyentuhnya dan memilikinya" jawab Kyuhyun sedikit menjilat bibir Sungmin

"lalu kau sendiri? Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika aku melakukan ini padamu?" Sungmin mulai menjilati bibir Kyuhyun dan mulai menghisap hingga melumatnya sementara tangannya mulai nakal meremas lembut member Kyuhyun.

"aku akan melakukan ini" Kyuhyun melepaskan ciuman Sungmin lalu mengangkat tubuh Sungmin naik keatas meja bar mini itu.

Kyuhyun mulai menjilati leher Sungmin dengan lidahnya. Tangannya meremas lembut payudara indah Sungmin dari luar kemeja transparannya

"ahhhh" Sungmin menggeliat

"bukankah kau terlalu egois Kyuhyun-ssi! Kau begitu bebas menyentuhku" desah Sungmin menahan nikmat dari sentuhan Kyuhyun

"Sungmin sudah berada disurga beristirahat dengan damai disana" jawab Kyuhyun membuka kancing kemeja Sungmin satu persatu hingga terlihat bra Sungmin yang berwarna hitam itu

"bukankah kau hmmmm seharusnya menjaga kesetiaanmu ahhhh pada Sungmin-ssi yang kau bilang adalah cinta sejatimu hhhhaaah" Sungmin menggeliat karena Kyuhyun mulai menghisap putingnya bergantian juga meremas payudaranya

"aku bisa menjaga kesetiaanku padanya dan tidak pernah menyentuh Sooyoung istriku selama menjadi suaminya. Tapi aku tidak bisa menahan godaan dari yeoja sexy macam kau Cheng Min-ssi" Kyuhyun membaringkan Sungmin diatas bar dimana sebagian kakinya dari lutut hingga kebawah mengantung.

Kyuhyun menaikan rok mini Sungmin hingga terlihat celana dalamnya. Kyuhyun melepaskan celana dalam Sungmin lalu melemparkannya kebawah hingga terlihat vagina Sungmin yang berbulu itu.

Sluuuurrrp

Kyuhyun menjilati vagina Sungmin dengan lidahnya.

"ahhhh Kyuhyun-ssi" Sungmin bergiding merasakan sensasi luar biasa itu

Tangannya membuka belahan vagina itu dan memainkan klitoris Sungmin membuat Sungmin bergidid

"hmmmm ouw kyuhyun-ssi!" Sungmin berusaha bangun melihat aksi Kyuhyun dengan vaginanya

Sluuurrp

Kyuhyun kembali menjilatinya dengan penuh nafsu membuat vagina Sungmin semakin becek mengeluarkan lendir

"hmmmm ahhhh hmmm" Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya

Sluuurp hmmm

Kyuhyun memasukan lidahnya kedalam lubang vagina Sungmin lalu Sungminpun semakin menggeliat.

"Kyuhyun-ssi cukup aku sudah ahhhh" Sungmin duduk menutup vaginanya dengan dengan tangannya tanda dia ingin menghentikan aksi Kyuhyun meng-oral dirinya

"waeyeo?" tanya Kyuhyun kecewa

"sekarang giliranmu!" Sungmin turun dimana dia hanya memakai bra dan kemeja yang sudah tidak berkancing juga rok tanpa memakai celana dalamnya.

"aku ingin mekakukannya diatas kasur Kyuhyun-ssi" tantang Sungmin menggoda

"tentu saja! kemarilah" Kyuhyun menuntun Sungmin melangkah masuk kedalam kamar dimana ranjang besi ada didalamnya

Mereka mulai dengan berciuman kembali lalu perlahan mereka melangkah menghampiri ranjang itu tanpa melepaskan ciuman dahsyat itu

"ngeeeh" desah Kyuhyun menarik nafas

Brukkk

Sungmin mendorong Kyuhyun keatas ranjangnya

"kau tahu aku memikili fantasi liar saat melakukan sex?" ujar Sungmin mulai membuka helai demi helai pakaian kyuhyun

"hmmm fantastic! Katakan apa yang kau fantasikan?" tanya Kyuhyun menantang

"kau adalah tawananku! Aku akan mengikatmu diranjang itu. apa kau mau?" tanya Sungmin yang sudah membuat Kyuhyun benar – benar telanjang

"lakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan" Kyuhyun pasrah

"naiklah!" perintah Sungmin

Sungmin mengikat kedua tangan Kyuhyun dengan sangat kuat diatas kepalanya pada sandaran ranjang besi itu dengan sabuk kulit milik Kyuhyun. Sungmin lalu menaikan roknya duduk tepat diatas member Kyuhyun lalu melakukan petting diatasnya

"hmmm kemarilah!" Kyuhyun meminta Sungmin mendekatinya

Mereka berciuman saling berpagutan sambil melakukan petting membuat Kyuhyun erreksi.

"masukan sekarang Cheng Min-ssi!" perintah Kyuhyun dengan tangan terikat

"kau sudah tidak sabar rupanya" Sungmin mulai mengarahkan member Kyuhyun yang sudah tegang dan mengeras masuk kedalam vaginanya

"ahhhh" keduahnya mendesah bersamaan

Sungmin mulai menggerakan bokongnya maju mundur diatas Kyuhyun dimana kedua payudaranya bergerak terbatas karena masih dihalangai bra hitamnya

"hmmmm ouh " desah Kyuhyun

"ahhhhh hmmm" giliran Sungmin yang mendesah

Krek krek krek

Suara ranjang itu berbunyi seiring gerakan Sungmin juga kyuhyun yang mencari kenikmatan dalam pertempuran itu. gerakan Sungmin makin cepat dan semakin cepat

"ahhhh Cheng Min-ssi ahhh kau..." Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya dan matanya terpejam

Sungmin terus bergerak diatas tubuh Kyuhyun sementara kedua tangannya memainkan rambut panjangnya yang terurai membuat Kyuhyun semakin terpesona

"ohhh God! Hmmmm ahhhhh" Kyuhyun mendesah semakin panjang

Krek krek kreek

Suara ranjang itu makin keras dan makin keras karena Sungmin bergerak semain lincah persis seperti seorang joki yang sedang menunggangi kuda jantannya.

"hmmmm Cheng Min kau hebat ahhhh" puji Kyuhyun

"aku akan keluaaaar ahhhh"

Crot crot crot

Sperma Kyuhyun keluar sangatlah banyak karena malam itu adalah malam pertama buatnya kembali bercinta setelah terakhir kali bercinta dengan Sungmin dibukit didalam mobilnya.

Sperma itu membasahi dinding vagina Sungmin dan mungkin saja membuahi ovum Sungmin yang sedang dalam masa suburnya.

Sungmin peluk tubuh Kyuhyun dengan posisi telungkup karena lelah bertempur menunggangi kuda jantannya.

"kau puas Cho Kyuhyun" tanya Sungmin tiba – tiba dengan nada yang sedikit emosi

"tentu saja! kau adalah yeoja yang sangat hebat" puji Kyuhyun berusaha melepaskan ikatan tangannya

"apakah yeoja – yeoja sebelumnya yang pernah kau tiduri tidak ada yang sehebat aku hah?" tanya Sungmin duduk diatas Kyuhyun

"kau yang terhebat" puji Kyuhyun menggombal

"jinja?" Sungmin turun dari tubuh Kyuhyun mulai merapihkan kemejanya kembali.

"kau mau kemana? Tidakkah seharusnya kau buka ikatanku lebih dulu?" Kyuhyun meminta

"kau memang tidak pernah berubah Cho Kyuhyun! Tetaplah sama seperti kau yang dulu. Bajingan! Kau begitu egois melarang Sungmin disentuh namja lain sementara kau apa yang kau lakukan denganku? Dan sudah pasti kau lakukan juga dengan yeoja lainnya" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan penuh amarah

"apa maksudmu?" Kyuhyun mulai merasa takut dengan perubahan sikap Sungmin

"kau ingat apa yang aku katakan dulu? Aku akan datang untuk membalas dendam padamu jika kau mengkhianatiku? Aku adalah Lee Sungmin! aku masih hidup! Dan aku sudah bercinta dengan Choi Siwon kau juga sudah pernah melihatnya bukan? Aku akan menikah dengan Choi Siwon. Kau tahu sendiri bukan bagaimana tuan dan nyonya Choi begitu menyukaiku? Apa yang kau rasakan saat kau tahu aku adalah Lee Sungmin tapi kau tidak bisa memiliki aku bahkan disaat Sooyoung istrimu sudah meninggal? Inilah dendam yang aku harapkan Cho Kyuhyun! Kau akan sangat menderita melihat aku bahagia hidup bersama namja hebat seperti Choi Siwon." Sungmin merubah cara bicaranya kembali seperti suara Sungmin sebelumnya

"mwo?" mata Kyuhyun berkaca – kaca. Bibirnya menggigil kedinginan karena Sungmin membiarkannya telanjang dengan tangan terikat

"selamat tinggal Cho Kyuhyun! Aku harus pergi karena besok aku ada kencan indah dengan Choi Siwon! Bertahanlah sampai besok pagi aku akan menyuruh seseorang menjemputmu kemari" Sungmin berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian telanjang dengan kedua tangan terikat disana.

**tbc**

**annyeong!**

**miane update telat :)**

**miane buat chapter 10 yg byk typosnya**

**siwon itu harusnya mendesahkan nama Cheng Min bukan Sungmin jd itu totally typo yah!**

**gumawao buat smua yg malah suka ama nc Simin :p**

**miane buat yg g suka tuh chapter ini obat sakit hati kalian nc kyumin vai bikin hot juga tuh**

**buat cps92 welcome to the club! baru baca chapter 2 yah? hmmm met bergalau ria dehh dichapter selanjutnya**

**next chapter puncak dari semua konflik dimana Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Siwon, Kibum, kangin dan Lee Soo Man akan bertemu**

**penasaran g kaya gmn konfilknya?**

**tunggu yah smp vai update next chapter**

**ending masih berjalan sesuai request terbanyak mw happy atau sad itu gmn request kalian**

**coz vai is always open heheheh**

**review lebih banyak yah!**

**vai cintaaaaaaah kalian semua**

**gumawaoooo**

**sarangheo**

**muaaaaaccchhh**


	12. Chapter 12

**hanna**

**dul**

**set**

"Lee Sungmiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiin" teriak Kyuhyun berontak berusaha melepaskan ikatannya untuk mengejar yeoja yang selama ini sangat dirindukannya

_'separah itukah amarahmu padaku? Sedalam itukah luka yang sudah aku berikan? Hingga kau tega melakukan pembalasan yang begitu kejam padaku'_ Kyuhyun memperlihatkan sisi sensitifnya karena saat ini dia sedang menangis.

"kau boleh berteriak sekeras apapun untuk memanggilku kembali Cho Kyuhyun! Aku tidak akan pernah kembali padamu walau aku masih sangat mencintaimu! Sampai kau memohon ampun padaku dan berlutut dihadapanku menciumi kedua kakiku" sumpah Sungmin meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

**~~~~~~~0000~~~~~~~**

Siwon sibuk sekali menempel foto – foto Sungmin hasil jepretannya saat memata – matai langkah Sungmin keluar dari studio milik Park Jung Soo dimana tangannya ditarik paksa masuk kedalam mobil Kyuhyun. Selain foto itu, Siwon juga mendapatkan gambar disaat Sungmin dan Kyuhyun melangkah menuju kapal pesiar juga saat Kyuhyun menggendong Sungmin naik keatas kapal pesiar itu.

Hasil jepretan yang luar biasa Siwon ambil dari angel yang sempurna. Dia memang seorang photographer handal.

"jadi begini cara kau melewati masa dukamu Cho Kyuhyun? Kau tidak pernah benar – benar berduka atas kematian Sooyoung. Kau memadu kasih dengan mantan kekasihmu seminggu setelah kematian istri yang telah memberimu anak" Siwon mengepalkan tangannya saat memandangi foto Kyuhyun hasil jepretannya

"dan kau yeoja cantik! Kau memang yeoja penggoda dan perayu yang hebat! Matamu begitu jelas menggodaku malam itu untuk bercinta denganmu. Jadi seperti ini kau menghabiskan waktumu? Menjerat namja dengan pesonamu demi memuaskan nafsu birahimu. Aku tidak heran kenapa kau memiliki oppa seorang pembunuh karena kau juga adalah seorang yeoja yang sangat tidak memiliki moral" wajah Siwon memerah saat melihat wajah Sungmin dari foto – foto yang dia gantung didinding ruang pribadinya.

**~~~~~~~0000~~~~~~~**

Braaaak

Sungmin melempar semua yang ada diatas meja riasnya hingga pecah dan berantakan.

"kenapa aku harus mencintai seorang namja bajingan macam kau Kyuhyun-aaahhhhh?" teriak Sungmin kembali melempar vas bunga yang ada diatas nakas disamping ranjangnya

"aku sungguh mencintaimu dan sangat memujamu tapi kau begitu brengsek dan selalu mudah tergoda oleh pesona yeoja?" kali ini Sungmin melempar semua yang ada diatas kasurnya

"aku tidak bahagia walau akulah yang tengah kau tiduri karena yang kau tahu aku bukanlah Lee Sungmin. kau benar – benar mengecewakanku" Sungmin menjatuhkan tubuhnya kelantai bersandar pada ranjangnya dan tangisnya pecah

"kau berkata dengan begitu jelas dan tanpa beban kalau aku telah beristirahat dengan tenang di surga. Kau sunggung telah melupakanku dimana aku menghabiskan waktuku untuk terus mengingatmu" sungmin tenggelamkan wajahnya dikedua lututnya yang menekuk.

**~~~~~~~0000~~~~~~~**

Tuan Cho Kyuhee sedang mengawasi perawat yang menyuntikan obat keselang infus yang menempel ditangan kanan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun harus menjalankan perawatan dirumah sakit karena hipotermia ringan yang dialaminya karena kejadian bersama Sungmin malam itu.

"besok tuan sudah diijinkan pulang karena suhu tuan sudah kembali normal" perawat itu memberi tahu

"ghamsamida" balas Kyuhyun mencoba untuk duduk namun tubuhnya masih terasa sedikit kaku

"ghamsamida!" tuan Cho mengangguk mengantar perawat itu hingga ke pintu

"apa yang kau memang sudah separah itu hah? Baru seminggu kehilangan istrimu lalu kau bercinta dengan yeoja dan meninggalkanmu dalam keadaan telanjang dikapal kita! kau benar – benar tak tertolong" Tuan Cho memukul kepala Kyuhyun

Kyuhyu diam pasrah tak berkutik sedikitpun mendapatkan perlakuan kasar dari appanya.

"aku salah jika berpikir kau telah berubah banyak menjadi namja yang jauh lebih baik. Ternyata kau tetap saja seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang brengsek dan tidak mampu menjaga syahwatnya" keluh tuan Cho duduk disebelah Kyuhyun

"katakan padaku apa yang harus aku lakukan Cho Kyuhyun?" tuan Cho menatap Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi putus asa

"ijinkan aku menikahi yeoja bernama Cheng Min maka aku akan berubah dan aku bisa menjadi anak kebanggaanmu appa" jawab Kyuhyun tegas

"kau baru saja menduda! Kau meninggalkan anakmu hidup bersama mertuamu begitu saja dan sekarang kau memintaku untuk menikahkanmu dengan yeoja bernama Cheng nugu?" tuan Cho mengerutkan keningnya

"Chen Min appa" jawab Kyuhyun singkat

"apa kau sedang bercanda denganku? Atau kau sedang menguji kesabaranku?" tuan Cho membentak putra tunggalnya

"aku tidak sedang main – main appa! Aku ingin menikahi yeoja itu" Kyuhyun menatap kosong

"kau memang sudah tidak waras" tuan Cho keluar kamar Kyuhyun meninggalkan putranya dengan delusinya.

**~~~~~~~0000~~~~~~~**

Kyuhyun sudah kembali kerumahnya setelah manjalankan perawatan selama 4 hari dirumah sakit. Dia sedang merapihkan pakaiannya bersiap untuk pergi kekantor menjalani rutinitasnya seperti semula.

"apa mobilku sudah siap?" tanya Kyuhyun pada sopirnya

"sudah tuan!" jawab supir

"kita pergi sekarang!" Kyuhyun masuk kedalam mobilnya

"hari ini aku masih belum bersemangat untuk pergi kekantor! Antarkan aku untuk menemui seseorang didaerah Incheon" Kyuhyun berkata tegas

"baik tuan!" supir itu mulai melajukan mobilnya menuju Incheon.

.

.

Kyuhyun rupanya masih ingat dimana Park Jung Soo tinggal. Tujuan dia memerintah supirnya menuju Incheon adalah untuk berkunjung kerumah Park Jung Soo.

Teeeeett

Bel pintu Park Jung Soo dipijit Kyuhyun yang nampak tidak sabar menunggu pintu itu dibuka seseorang

Clekk

Pintu studio itu dibuka par Jung soo. Kebetulan sekali suasana studio tampak sangat sepi karena hari itu memang tidak ada jadwal pemusik berlatih.

"ada yang bisa aku bantu?" tanya Jung Soo pada Kyuhyun yang tampak asing baginya

"aku mencari dimana Cheng Min tinggal! Katakan padaku" jawab Kyuhyun sangat tegas dan arogan

"kau siapa? Apa alasanmu bertanya dimana alamat Cheng Min-ssi padaku? Apa kau pikir aku pengasuhnya?" Jung Soo tampak tidak menyukai sikap arogan yang dimiliki Kyuhyun

"bukankah dia adalah salah satu pemusik yang bekerja untukmu? Kau pasti tahu dimana dia tinggal?" Kyuhyun semakin menunjukan sikap tidak bersahabat

"aku tidak akan pernah mengatakan padamu dimana dia tinggal" Jung Soo menutup pintu studionya dengan kasar namun dihalau Kyuhyun yang menahannya dengan menggunakan kakinya

"kau tidak pernah belajar bagaimana menghargai seorang tamu rupanya" Kyuhyun menatap Jung Soo dengan tatapan sinis

"lalu kau sendiri apa kau pernah belajar bagaimana cara bertamu yang baik?" sindir Jung Soo

Bukk

Seketika Kyuhyun menonjok hidung Jung Soo hingga berdarah membuat Jung Soo syok

"berhenti bermain – main denganku! Sekarang katakan dimana Cheng Min tinggal?" Kyuhyun meremas t-shirt yang dipakai Jung Soo membuat bagian lehernya kusut

.

.

Ting tong

Siwon memijit bel pintu appartement Sungmin.

Ting tong

Kembali Siwon memijit bel pintu itu namun tidak tetap tidak ada respon dari pemilik appartement itu. siwon tetap menunggu dan berharap Sungmin membuka pintu appartementnya.

"tuan pemilik kamar itu sudah beberapa hari ini pergi dan dia belum juga kembali" seorang office boy memberi tahu

"jinja? Apa kau tahu kemana dia pergi?" tanya Siwon penuh harap

"mola tuan! Aku hanya petugas kebersihan disini mana mungkin aku tahu kemana nona cantik itu pergi" jawab office boy itu polos

"baiklah! Gumawao" ujar Siwon berlalu meninggalkan appartement Sungmin

Siwon lalu merogoh saku celananya untuk mengeluarkan ponselnya. Dia mencoba untuk menghubungi Sungmin.

"nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif atau berada diluar jangkauan"

Ternyata Sungmin juga mematikan ponselnya karena dia ingin menghindari siapapun yang menghubunginya.

_'sebenarnya kau ada dimana Cheng Min-ssi? Aku baru saja sampai pada tujuan utamaku memanfaatkanmu untuk memancing bedebah itu keluar dari kandangnya'_

Siwon bertanya dalam hati sambil berjalan dengan langkah yang ditekan karena Siwon sangat kecewa tidak dapat menemukan Sungmin ditempatnya.

_'apakah kau masih bersama Cho Kyuhyun? Kau begitu menikmati momen indahmu bersamanya hingga kau tidak kembali?'_ Siwon menduga – duga

'lebih baik aku temui pemusik itu' Siwon bergegas untuk menemui Park Jung Soo

.

.

Siwon segera turun dari mobil mewahnya menghampiri studio Park Jung Soo yang sudah ada didepan mata.

"kau pikir aku takut dengan ancamanmu? Pukulanmu tidak lebih kuat dari pukulan seorang banci" suara Park Jung Soo terdengar jelas oleh Siwon yang baru saja menginjakkan kakinya diteras studio

"brengsek" giliran suara Kyuhyun yang terdengar berteriak

Praaaaang

Terdengar suara kaca pecah. Siwon segera masuk untuk melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi didalam studio itu. siwon melihat Jung Soo ambruk terjatuh menimpa meja kacanya hingga pecah

"apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan disini Cho Kyuhyun?" tanya Siwon dengan suara lantang

Kyuhyun segera menoreh kearah mantan kakak iparnya itu lalu terlihat ekspresi wajah yang terkejut saat melihat Siwon ada disana.

"kau!" ujar Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya

"jawab pertanyaanku! Apa yang kau lakukan ditempat ini?" Siwon mengulangi pertanyaannya dengan wajah yang sangat tidak ramah

"mencari dimana kekasih sejatiku berada dia adalah Cheng Min" jawab Kyuhyun tanpa beban

"mworago? Kau baru saja ditinggal mati istri yang sudah memberimu seorang putri! Dan sekarang dengan begitu lantang kau bilang kau mencari kekasih sejatimu dengan cara menghancurkan tempat orang dan membuatnya terluka! Apa kau masih pantas dianggap namja yang normal hah?" Siwon kalap dan tidak sanggup menahan emosinya lalu serta merta memukuli Kyuhyun berkali - kali dan perkelahianpun tidak terelakkan

Perkelahian yang tidak seimbang dimana Siwon lebih mendominasi adegan pemukulan walau dia juga beberapa kali mendapatkan serangan dari bogem mentah milik Kyuhyun.

Park Jung Soo panik dan berteriak memanggil karyawan studionya yang sibuk dibelakang untuk melerai perkelahian dua namja tampan itu didalam studionya. Namun mereka tidak bisa berbuat banyak karena Siwon terlalu gagah untuk dilerai.

"jika Cheng Min memang kekasih sejati mu, lalu mengapa kau malah meninggalkannya dan menikahi Sooyoung dongsaengku?" tanya Siwon mencengkram bahu Kyuhyun yang sudah mulai lemas karena pukulan bertubi – tubi dari Siwon

"karena kau tidak bisa menjaga kelaminmu!"

Buuk

Siwon memukul Kyuhyun terakhir kali dan membuatnya pingsan.

"cheosunghamnida! Aku sudah membuat tempatmu berantakan" Siwon meminta maaf pada Park Jung Soo yang sedang mendapatkan perawatan atas lukanya yang dibuat Kyuhyun oleh salah satu karyawannya

"gwencanayeo! Secara tidak langsung kau telah menyelamatkan aku dari serangan namja gila macam dia" jawab Jung Soo menahan sakit dipipinya

"aku akan mengganti semua kerugianmu tuan Park! Aku akan menyuruh orang untuk membawa namja ini keluar dari sini" Siwon memandang kearah dimana Kyuhyun terbaring lemas dengan darah segar mengucur dari hidungnya

"aku tidak tahu siapa namja ini! Dia tiba – tiba datang mencari dimana Cheng Min tinggal" Jung Soo melangkah mendekati Siwon dan tatapan mereka sama tertuju pada Kyuhyun

"sebenarnya tujuanku datang kemari adalah untuk bertanya dimana Cheng Min-ssi berada. Aku sudah mencarinya ke appartementnya tapi office boy bilang sudah empat hari ini Cheng Min tidak kembali" Siwon mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jung Soo

"dia pamit untuk mengunjungi makam eomma juga appanya didesa" jawab Jung Soo

"ohh begitu rupanya" Siwon menghela nafas panjang

Siwon pulang setelah menyuruh supir pribadi Kyuhyun mengangkat Kyuhyun keluar dari studio Jung Soo dan membawanya pergi untuk berobat.

**~~~~~~~0000~~~~~~~**

Kreeeeek

Pintu gerbang istana Choi terbuka secara otomatis. Mobil mewah Siwon masuk menyusuri jalan menuju areal parkir istana itu. Siwon parkirkan mobilnya ditempat biasa lalu segera turun untuk masuk kedalam rumah orang tuanya yang sangat mewah itu.

Clekkk

Siwon buka pintu kayu berukiran dan tinggi itu.

"selamat sore tuan muda!" sapa pelayang pada Siwon

"hmm" jawab Siwon meneruskan langkahnya masuk semakin kedalam

"Siwon-ah! Kau pulang?" nyonya Choi menyapa anaknya

"nee eomma" jawab Siwon menutupi lebam dipipinya akibat pukulan Kyuhyun

"apa yang terjadi dengan wajahmu? Apa kau berkelahi dengan seseorang?" tanya nyonya Choi mendekati Siwon dan terlihat jelas dia begitu mencemaskan satu anaknya yang tersisa

"gwencanayeo eomma" Siwon menghindar sentuhan sang eomma yang mencoba menyentuh lukanya

"eomma hampir lupa. Cheng Min-ssi ada dikamar tamu kita! dokter Jung sedang memeriksanya. Tadi saat eomma pulang membawa Sora imunisasi, eomma menemukan Cheng Min-ssi pingsan didepan gerbang masuk rumah kita. badannya demam dan dia mengigau memanggil eommanya berkali – kali sambil menangis, eomma sunggu terharu melihatnya. Sepertinya dia begitu terluka" nyonya Choi memberi tahu Siwon

"mwo? Dia ada disini?" Siwon tampak terkejut

"nee! Temui dia! Dia kekasihmu bukan?" nyonya Choi memerintah

"baiklah eomma!" Siwon berjalan menuju kamar tamu dimana Sungmin ada didalamnya

Dokter Jung tampak sedang menulis sebuah resep untuk Sungmin. dan segera memberikan resep itu pada salah satu pelayan disana

"dokter Jung!" Siwon menyapa dokter pribadi keluarganya

"Siwon-ssi! Nyonya Choi bilang yeoja ini kekasihmu?" dokter Jung bertanya

"yeoja chingu" Siwon sedikit tersenyum

"tampaknya dia mengalami stress berat dan membiarkan perutnya kosong hingga demam. Dia berulang kali mengigau memanggil eommanya. Apa eommanya sudah tiada?" tanya dokter Jung

"dia yatim piatu dok!" jawab Siwon mendekati Sungmin yang masih terbaring dengan mata tertutup

"aku sudah menuliskan resep untuknya. Beberapa obat dan vitamin. Aku harap dia akan segera pulih" dokter Jung memandangi Sungmin

"ghamsamida" Siwon merapihkan selimut yang menutup sebagian tubuh Sungmin

"segera tebus resepnya dan berikan padanya saat dia siuman" saran dokter Jung

"tentu saja dok" Siwon mengantar dokter Jung keluar dari kamar itu.

.

.

Siwon tampak begitu setia menemani Sungmin yang masih terbari menutup matanya. Siwon pandangi wajah cantik Sungmin saat tertidur. Perlahan dia hampiri Sungmin dan mencoba untuk menyentuh wajahnya lalu membelai pipinya.

'sebenarnya apa yang terjadi denganmu Cheng Min-ssi? Kenapa kau pingsan didepan gerbang rumahku? Apa yang sudah tejadi antar kau dengan Kyuhyun? Kenapa dia tahu kalau kau adalah Lee Sungmin?' Siwon bertanya – tanya dalam hatinya dan pandangannya terus tertuju pada wajah cantik Sungmin

"eomma bogoshipo! Bawa aku eomma! Aku sudah lelah hidup sendirian" Sungmin kembali mengingau dan air matanya menetes membasahi pelipisnya membuat Siwon iba melihatnya

"Cheng Min-ssi! Apa kau bisa mendengarku?" Siwon mencoba membuat Sungmin sadar

Perlahan Sungmin membuka matanya dan tampak merah karena demam yang sangat tinggi.

"Siwon-ssi! Aku ada dimana?" tanya Sungmin saat melihat Siwon ada dihadapannya

"kau ada dirumahku! Eomma menemukanmu pingsan didepan gerbang rumahku" jawab Siwon

"jinja?" wajah Sungmin memerah karena dia merasa malu terhadap Siwon

"apa yang terjadi? Apa kau sakit?" Siwon tampak cemas

"entahlah apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku. aku baru kembali dari desa untuk mengunjungi makan orang tuaku. Aku tidak tahu kenapa langkahku membawaku kemari?" mata Sungmin berkaca – kaca

"sudahlah! Kau aman berada disini! Makanlah kau harus meminum obatmu supaya kau bisa segera pulih" Siwon membantu Sungmin duduk untuk segera menyuapinya makan

Wajah mereka begitu dekat dan mereka saling memandang.

Degdegdegdeg

Jantung Sungmin berdebar kencang untuk pertama kalinya saat berada begitu dekat dengan Siwon. Begitu juga Siwon, dia merasa canggung dan salah tingkah saat menatap mata Sungmin.

_'Tuhan mohon aku tidak ingin pesona yeoja ini menggangguku dan menghancurkan rencanaku membalaskan dendam istriku. Aku tidak ingin terpedaya oleh kecantikannya hingga aku jatuh cinta padanya'_ Siwon berdoa dalam hati namun matanya tidak dapat dia alihkan dari Sungmin

_'kenapa aku merasa begitu canggung saat berdekatan denganmu Siwon-ssi? Kenapa aku menjadi merasa begitu malu mendapati aku yang begitu lemah dan sakit berada disini didalam rumahmu? Kenapa aku merasa aku ingin selalu terlihat cantik dihapapanmu Siwon-ssi? Apakah aku mulai menyukaimu?'_ Sungmin terus menatap mata sipit Siwon

Mereka mulai mengeliminasi jarak wajah mereka dan semakin dekat, semakin dekat dan bibir mereka hampir menempel namun Siwon segera tersadar dan kembali teringat akan tujuan awalnya mendekati Sungmin

"aku harus pergi! Aku akan suruh seorang pelayan untuk merawatmu" Siwon taruh kembali mangkuk berisi bubur itu lalu berdiri dan melangkah meninggalkan Sungmin

_'aku tidak ingin jatuh cinta pada yeoja itu Tuhan! Aku mohon kuatkan aku'_ Siwon berlalu tanpa menoreh kembali kearah Sungmin

_'kenapa kau menghindariku Siwon-ssi? Apa kau tidak ingin menyentuhku? Apa kau masih tidak bisa melupakan istrimu?'_ Sungmin pandangi punggung Siwon yang semakin menjauh.

**~~~~~~~0000~~~~~~~**

"ingat kau harus tetap menguncinya agar dia tidak lagi membuat masalah dan membuat aku malu diluar" perintah tuan Cho pada anak buahnya yang dia tugaskan untuk mengurung Kyuhyun didalam kamarnya

"tentu tuan! Aku akan mengawasinya dan memastikan dia tetap ada didalam kamarnya" jawab anak buahnya

"aku bisa mengandalkanmu!" tuan Cho berlalu diikuti beberapa pengawalnya

.

.

"kita pergi sekarang!" tuan Cho masuk kedalam mobilnya memeritah supir untuk segera membawanya pergi

Mobil itu melaju meninggalkan halaman rumah menuju gerbang yang sudah terbuka. Namun ada dua mobil Jeep menghalau menghalangi jalan mobil tuan Cho

"apa apa? Kenapa berhenti?" tanya tuan Cho pada supirnya

"sepertinya ada orang yang ingin bertemu dengan anda tuan!" jawab sang supir keluar dari mobilnya

Bang

Supir tersebut terkapar dengan luka tempak dikepalanya karena tiba – tiba orang bertopeng keluar dari jeep itu menembaknya

"ada apa? Siapa orang itu?" tuan Cho panik mengunci pintu mobilnya

"tuan kita harus segera kembali kedalam" salah satu pengawal berusaha mengambil alih kemudi

Bang bang bang praaang

Terdengar kembali suara tembakan memecahkan kaca depan mobil mewah tuan Cho dan menewaskan kembali ketiga anah buahnya.

Tuan Cho semakin panik dan berteriak meminta pengawal yang lain untuk melindunginya, lalu orang tersebut menghampiri tuan Cho yang sudah pucat pasi.

"kau Cho Kyuhee?" tanya orang bertopeng itu

"nneee" jawab tuan Cho gugup

"salam damai dari tuan Lee Soo Man"

Bang

Orang tersebut menembak dahi tuan Cho menembus hingga kepala belakang tuan Cho lalu darah segar mengalir deras dari kepalanya hingga menewaskan tuan Cho didalam mobilnya tepat didepan rumahnya.

Orang itu kembali masuk kedalam mobil Jeep lalu segera berlalu meninggalkan 5 mayat yang terkapar bersimbah darah.

.

.

"tuan muda! Tuan muda" orang yang bertugas mengawasi Kyuhyun masuk kedalam kamar Kyuhyun dengan panik dan sangat gugup

"apa apa? Kenapa tingkahmu begitu tolol" Kyuhyun memasang wajah ketus

"tuan Cho, ttutuan Cho" orang itu makin terlihat gagu

"bicara yang benar ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun membentak

"ttutuan Cho tewas tepat didepan gerbang karena seseorang telah menembaknya" jawab orang tersebut berhasil membuat Kyuhyun syock dengan mata terbelalak

"mworago?" teriak Kyuhyun berhamburan berlari keluar dari kamarnya

"apppaaaaaaaa" teriak Kyuhyun yang sudah mendapati appanya dibawa masuk beberapa pelayangnya dan membaringkannya diatas sofa

"tuan muda! Bersabarlah" salah satu pelayan berusaha menenangkan Kyuhyun

"sepertinya pesaing bisnis tuan yang melakukannya" salah satu pengawal membuat dugaan.

.

.

.

"kami sudah membereskan Cho Kyuhee tepat didepan gerbang rumahnya tuan! Dengan luka tembak menembus kepalanya" pembunuh bayaran membuat laporan pada Lee Soo Man

"bagus! Kau memang bisa diandalkan" Lee Soo Man tersenyum puas lalu menghisap cerutunya

"lalu bagaimana dengan Cho Kyuhyun? Apa Kangin sudah membuat keputusan?" Lee Soo Man menanyakan target utamanya

"dia sudah memberi jawaban tuan! Dan dia menyanggupinya" jawab pembunuh bayaran itu

"saatnya Kangin kembali beraksi! Aku suka caranya bekerja" Lee Soo Man menghisap cerutunya dalam

**~~~~~~~0000~~~~~~~**

Berita kematian tuan Cho menjadi headline news selama beberapa hari diharian ibu kota. Keluarga besar Choi datang melayat untuk memberikan penghormatan terakhir pada tuan Cho.

Siwon dan Kyuhyun sesaat melupakan pertikaian mereka tempo hari demi menghormati jenazah tuan Cho. Sungmin sama sekali tidak menunjukkan batang hidungnya sekedar memberikan kata bela sungkawa buat Kyuhyun kekasih sejatinya.

Saat pemakaman berlangsung Siwon mendekati Kyuhyun dan membisikan sesuatu padanya.

"dia ada dibelakang pohon besar itu! dia datang untuk melihat kau berduka. Aku melihatnya dia datang Cho Kyuhyun" bisik Siwon bersikap sportif

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon dengan tatapan tak terbaca. Matanya berkaca – kaca dan bibirnya bergetar terus melihat Siwon. Air mata itu menetes membasahi pipinya.

"sssSiwon-ssi! Waeyeo?" tanya Kyuhyun gemetar

"aku hanya ingin kau tahu! Dia masih menyempatkan diri untuk datang melihatmu! Tapi kau juga harus tahu aku tidak akan pernah melepaskannya dan menyerahkan dia kembali dalam pelukanmu" Siwon berbisik dengan wajah dingin

"apa kau akan menikahinya?" tanya Kyuhyun tampak sangat kecewa

"menikah? Tujuanku mempertahankannya lebih besar dari sekedar menikahinya Cho Kyuhyun! Kau tidak akan pernah bisa menebaknya" Siwon melangkah menjauhi Kyuhyun

_'menikahinya? Hhahhaha kalimat yang sangat konyol yang aku dengar. Balas dendam itulah tujuanku'_

Siwon tersenyum puas meninggalkan upacara pemakaman tuan Cho Kyuhee.

**~~~~~~~0000~~~~~~~**

Tuuuuuut tuuuuut

Kangin mencoba menghubungi Sungmin dongsaengnya

"yeobseo oppa?" Sungmin menjawab panggilannya

"Minnie-ah! Apa kau mengenal namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun?" tanya Kangin tanpa membuang waktu

"nee! Waeyeo?" tanya Sungmin dari seberang telpon

"apa yang terlintas dalam benakmu saat mendengar nama namja itu?" tanya Kangin bermain teka – teki

"brengsek! Bajingan! Waeyeo?" jawab Sungmin tegas dan Singkat

"baiklah! Oppa tahu apa yang harus oppa lakukan" Kangin menutup telponnya tersenyum puas memandang kearah Kyuhyun yang sedang bermain squash bersama seorang yeoja sexy disebuah pusat kebugaran kaum jetset.

.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan menuju basement mencari dimana mobilnya terparkir. Kangin mengikutinya terus hingga Kyuhyun menemukan mobilnya.

Buukk

Kangin memukul keras tengkuk Kyuhyun hingga pingsan lalu mengangkatnya menuju mobilnya yang diparkir tidak jauh dari mobil Kyuhyun terparkir. Kangin menculik Kyuhyun untuk menjalankan perintah Lee Soo Man

**~~~~~~~0000~~~~~~~**

"jadi kau ingin berkencan denganku Choi Siwon?" Sungmin mengacak beberapa pakaian terbaiknya ditempelkan dibadannya berdiri didepan cermin besar.

Sungmin sangat antusias saat mendengar Siwon mengajaknya berkencan diluar. Sejak pagi Sungmin melakukan perawatan tubuhnya hanya demi menyambut ajakan kencan dari Siwon.

Sungmin sudah sangat siap dan berdandan begitu cantik memakan dress sexy berwarna merah diatas lutut dan menonjolkan lekukan tubuhnya yang langsing dan mengukir bentuk payudaranya yang memiliki ukuran sangat sempurna.

Tong tong

Terdengar suara pintu appartement Sungmin diketuk seseorang. Sungmin bergegas membuka pintu appartementnya dan ternyata Siwon sudah datang menjemputnya.

"Siwon-ssi" sambut Sungmin ceria

"kau cantik sekali malam ini Cheng Min-ssi" puji Siwon apa adanya

"ghamsamida" Sungmin tersipu malu

"apa kau sudah siap pergi?" tanya Siwon

"tentu saja!" jawab Sungmin spontan

"kita pergi sekarang!" ajak Siwon

.

.

.

Siwon dan Sungmin sudah berada didalam mobil Siwon yang terparkir dibasement gedung appartement Sungmin.

"Cheng Min-ssi! Miane karena aku ingin memberimu sebuah kejutan maka aku akan menutup matamu. Apa kau tidak keberatan?" tanya Siwon menunjukan syal yang sudah dia lipat sedemikian rupa untuk menutup mata Sungmin

"tentu saja! lakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan Siwon-ssi!" jawab Sungmin

"baiklah! Jangan pernah berfikir untuk mengintip" Siwon menutup mata Sungmin dengan syal itu

"aku berjanji" balas Sungmin

Mobil Siwon melaju meninggalkan gedung appartement Sungmin menuju tempat yang sudah Siwon siapkan sebagai kejutan untuk Sungmin.

.

.

Tujuan Siwon ternyata sebuah vila pribadi milik Siwon yang sudah lama dibiarkan kosong karena saat Siwon membangun vila itu ditujukan untuk Kibum mantan istrinya. Siwon keluar dari mobilnya lalu menuntun Sungmin masuk kedalam vila itu.

Mereka sudah berada didalam ruangan utama vila tersebut. Siwon memapah Sungmin untuk berdiri ditempat yang tepat.

"sekarang kau boleh membuka matamu!" Siwon membuka syal yang menutup mata Sungmin.

Perlahan Sungmin membuka matanya dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat membuka matanya, pandangannya tertuju pada dinding besar dan panjang dimana ada banyak foto Kibum, Lee Soo Man, Kangin, Kyuhyun juga foto dirinya saat bersama Kyuhyun dipelabuhan di The Cho Kingdom.

"apa ini?" tanya Sungmin dan wajahnya mulai pucat

"biar aku ceritakan dari awal" Siwon melangkah mendekati tembok itu

"yeoja cantik ini bernama Kim Kibum! Dia istriku yang sudah lama hilang kerena seseorang telah menculiknya. Namja tua ini namanya Lee Soo Man! Dia adalah namja yang menginginkan kematian istriku karena sesuatu dimasa lalu mereka. Dan namja ini,,,, apa aku harus menyebutkan namanya?" sindir Siwon tersenyum sinis

"apa maksud dari semua ini?" mata Sungmin mulai berkaca – kaca

"namja ini namanya Kangin! Dia kakak laki – laki dari seorang yeoja bernama Lee Sungmin. wajah namja ini aku temukan dicctv apartement kami di London. Dia sudah bisa dipastikan adalah namja yang telah menculik istriku. Foto selanjutnya Yeoja ini. namanya Lee Sungmin. kau adalah Lee Sungmin bukan Cheng Min, aku tahu kau sejak lama. Dan yang terakhir namja tampan ini adalah mantan adik iparku yang juga adalah mantan kekasihmu, bukan begitu?" Siwon mulai menunjukan wajah sinisnya pada Sungmin

"apa tujuanmu sebenarnya membawaku kemari? Dan menunjukan semua itu padaku?" air mata Sungmin mulai menetes

"BALAS DENDAM! Aku tahu kakakmu sangat menyayangimu! Apa yang akan dia lakukan jika tahu nyawa adiknya terancam?" Siwon mendekati Sungmin dan mulai mengikat tangan Sungmin kebelakang punggungnya dengan syal tadi dengan begitu kuat

"aku mohon jangan lakukan ini Siwon-ssi!" Sungmin menangis segukan

"aku harus melakukannya agar kakakmu mau keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatannya yang telah menculik istriku" Siwon menarik Sungmin duduk dibekas kursi makan dan mengikat badan Sungmin kesandaran kursi dengan sebuah tambang

"apa salahku? Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?" Sungmin semakin sesegukan

"salahmu? Karena kau adalah dongsaeng Kangin! Dan kesalahanmu yang lain adalah kau datang mendekatiku karena kau punya tujuan lain bukan? Memanfaatkanku untuk menemui kembali kekasihmu yang menikahi dongsaengku! Menemui Kyuhyun untuk kembali kedalam pelukanmu" Siwon berbisik ditelinga Sungmin begitu dekat dan menghembuskan nafasnya.

"kau salah Siwon-ssi! Tujuanku memanfaatkanmu bukan untuk membawa Cho Kyuhyun kembali kedalam pelukanku! Tapi untuk membalas dendam pada Cho Kyuhyun juga Choi Sooyoung" Sungmin berkata dengan ekspresi wajah yang penuh luka dengan air mata yang terus mengalir

"balas dendam? Sooyoung? Waeyeo? Apa kau tidak rela Sooyoung menikah dengan mantan kekasihmu hingga kau harus membalas dendam?" tanya Siwon dengan alis mengangkat

"bukan! Tapi karena Sooyoung telah membunuh eomma juga bibiku! Dia dengan begitu tenang dan tanpa beban menyuruh seseorang membakar rumahku dan menewaskan eommaku karena tujuannya adalah ingin menyingkirkanku" Sungmin menangis penuh luka

"mworago?" Siwon memandang Sungmin lemas karena dia benar percaya pada apa yang dikatakan Sungmin mengingat penyakit kejiwaan yang diidap Sooyoung yang menyebabkan Sooyoung bisa berbuat apa saja diluar nalar manusia.

"kau pikir kau saja yang menderita karena kehilangan istrimu? Aku jauh lebih menderita. aku harus pasrah saat melepaskan Kyuhyun namja yang aku cintai dan sudah memberiku begitu banyak mimpi karena dia berjanji akan menikahiku. Aku juga harus kehilangan eommaku dengan cara yang sangat tragis dikarenakan kegilaan seorang yeoja bernama Choi Sooyoung. kau tidak pernah menyangka bukan dongsaeng yang begitu kau sayangi bisa berbuat keji dan sangat menakutkan?" sindir Sungmin berusaha melepaskan ikatan tangannya

_'Tuhan apakah semua yang dikatakan yeoja ini benar adanya? Apakah dia memang sebegitu menderita?'_ Siwon terus memandangi Sungmin dimana ekspresi wajahnya menunjukan rasa iba terhadap Sungmin

"tapi aku tidak peduli! Seberat apapun derita yang kau rasakan aku tidak mempedulikannya. Yang aku inginkan hanyalah membalas dendam atas kematian istriku" amarah Siwon terhadap Kangin mampu mengalahkan belas kasihan Siwon terhadap Sungmin

"sekarang tugasmu adalah hubungi kakakmu segera karena ada banyak yang ingin aku bicarakan dengannya" Siwon mengeluarkan ponselnya

Sungmin terus berusaha untuk membuka ikatan tangannya sambil menatap Siwon penuh rasa benci karena dia telah mengikatnya.

"sekarang sebutkan berapa nomer ponselnya!" Siwon menodong Sungmin

"apa kau akan membunuhnya jika kau aku biarkan bertemu dengannya?" tanya Sungmin

"semua tergantung apa yang dia lakukan terhadap istriku" jawab Siwon tegas

"jika begitu aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu bertemu dengannya! Apapun yang akan kau lakukan padaku aku pasrah bahkan jika kau membunuhku pun aku tetap akan pasrah, aku tidak pernah melihat oppa hidup dengan baik seperti saat ini karena itu aku tidak akan membiarkan kau merusaknya. Hidupku sudah hancur dan tidak ada lagi alasan untukku tetap bertahan. Jika ada yang harus mati agar dendammu atas kematian istrimu terbayar maka aku rela menggantikan Kangin oppa. Aku bersedia mati demi menyelamatkan Kangin oppa" Sungmin berkata penuh putus asa dan air mata itu sudah tidak menetes lagi

"babboo!" bentak Siwon mengepal tangannya hendak memukul Sungmin namun dia tahan tepat dihadapan hidung Sungmin yang mancung

Saat kepalan tangan Siwon yang kekar itu hampir mendarat diwajahnya, mata Sungmin tetap terbuka lebar tidak berkedip walau sedikitpun. Sungmin tidak memberikan reaksi apapun dan dia begitu datar tanpa ekspresi. Sungmin memang sudah benar – benar pasrah.

"kau bahkan tidak mengedipkan matamu saat tanganku hendak memukul wajahmu" Siwon tampak tercengang

"aku sudah bilang aku pasrah, aku sudah lelah dengan semua ini! Aku ingin mengakhirinya. Aku ingin istirahat. Tidak ada yang bisa aku harapkan lagi dari kehidupan ini. Hanya satu pintaku, maafkan oppaku dan aku akan menebusnya dengan nyawaku" tatapan Sungmin begitu kosong lurus kedepan

"Cheng Min-ssi!" Siwon tampak begitu mencemaskan Cheng Min

"lakukan sekarang! Kita akhiri semua. Aku pasrah" Sungmin memejamkan matanya lalu keluarlah air mata dari kedua matanya

_'jika saja tidak seperti ini kejadiannya, aku hampir jatuh cinta padamu Siwon-ssi! Aku merasa hidupku ada sedikit harapan untuk bertahan karena aku masih memiliki rasa cinta yang ingin aku bagi denganmu. Aku akan melupakan dendamku padanya_'

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Buk buk buk

Siwon berteriak histeris memukul – mukulkan kepalan tangannya pada dinding dimana semua foto itu menempel membuat tangan Siwon berdarah

"bukan ini yang aku inginkan Lee Sungmin! aku hanya menginginkan nyawa kakakmu! Aku bahkan tidak pernah berniat untuk melukaimu" teriak Siwon membentak Sungmin hingga Sungmin terkejut

"aku juga tidak ingin kakakku mati! Aku tidak sanggup harus kehilangan lagi hanya dia yang aku punya didunia ini setelah eommaku pergi" Sungmin menangis memang benar – benar menangis bukan karena ingin mendapatkan belas kasihan dari Siwon

'jika saja kau tidak mempesonaku! Sudah pasti aku akan menyiksamu hingga kau mau membuka mulutmu membawaku bertemu dengan kakakmu'

Siwon tatap mata Sungmin dengan penuh rasa kecewa.

"baiklah jika memang ini yang kau inginkan" Siwon buka ikatan yang menjerat badan Sungmin disandaran kursi begitu juga dengan ikatan yang membelenggu tangan Sungmin.

"Siwon-ssi!" Sungmin heran melihat sikap Siwon yang tiba – tiba melepaskan ikatannya

"pergilah! Aku membebaskanmu dari balas dendamku. Pergilah sebelum aku berubah pikiran! Pergilah hingga aku tidak akan pernah bisa melihatmu lagi" Siwon berlutut dengan kedua tangan memegang tali tanpa melihat Sungmin

"Siwon-ssi! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sungmin masih berdiri tak jauh dari kursi tempat dia terikat

"apa kau tidak mendengar perkataanku? Pergi sebelum aku berubah pikiran" bentak Siwon sangar dan kali ini Siwon benar – benar sedang bertatapan dengan Sungmin

"aku tidak akan pergi! Aku tidak akan pergi" Sungmin berkata mengulang kalimatnya

Siwon tatap Sungmin dengan semua amarah yang ada. Dia cengkram tengkuk Sungmin dan begitu ringan dia tarik tubuh Sungmin mendekatinya lalu melumat bibir Sungmin dengan nafsu yang amat tinggi

"ssssSiw" Sungmin tidak dapat melanjutkan apa yang ingin diucapkannya karena bibirnya Siwon lumat, kulum hisap dan gigit dengan penuh nafsu

Siwon jambak rambut panjang Sungmin sementara bibirnya masih menempel dibibir Sungmin. kedua tangannya mulai menjelajahi daerah dada Sungmin. Siwon remas payudara Sungmin dari luar dress ketatnya membuat Sungmin bergidid geli.

"lepaskah aku Siwon-ssi!" Sungmin berhasil melepaskan cumbuan Siwon yang penuh nafsu itu

Siwon hembuskan nafasnya lebih cepat karena dia merasa sesak saat menciumi bibir Sungmin barusan sambil terus memandangi Sungmin

"jika begitu pergilah! Pergilah" Siwon palingkan wajahnya lalu berdiri membelakangi Sungmin

"gumawao Siwon-ssi! Aku pergi selamat tinggal" Sungmin pamit pada Siwon setelah merapihkan diri

Tok tak tok tak

Suara hak sepatu Sungmin terdengar semakin pelan karena Sungmin sudah melangkah semakin jauh. Mata Siwon berkaca – kaca karena sebenarnya dia tidak rela melepaskan Sungmin begtiu saja terlebih dia juga harus melepaskan kesempatan emasnya untuk dapat membalas dendam atas kematian Kibum istrinya.

"jangan pergi Lee Sungmin! jangan pergi" lirih Siwon memejamkan matanya lalu air matanya menetes

"aku masih disini Siwon-ssi" Sungmin berdiri dibelakang Siwon menenteng kedua sepatunya ditangan karena satu haknya patah

Siwon menoreh kearah Sungmin dan seketika Siwon peluk tubuh langsing Sungmin dan mereka berciuman saling berpagutan, menghisap, mengulum dan menggigit bibir dan lidah pasangannya.

Siwon angkat Sungmin dalam pelukannya dimana bibir mereka masih berciuman.

"kenapa kau kembali?" tanya Siwon mendudukan Sungmin diatas meja makan diruangan itu

"aku tidak tahu kenapa kakiku mulai tidak bisa mematuhi perihtahku. Langkah kakiku membawaku kembali bersamamu" jawab Sungmin dengan tatapan mata yang pasrah

Siwon naikan dress Sungmin hingga terlihat celana dalamnya. Jarinya masuk kedalam celana itu untuk memainkan klitoris Sungmin. sambil terus menciumi bibir sungmin. sungmin bergidig karena geli yang dia rasakan.

Sungmin mulai melakukan aksinya membuka kaitan celana jeans Siwon. Lalu menurunkannya hingga kemata kakinya begitu juga dengan celana dalamnya. Sungmin turun dari meja makan itu untuk memberikan oral pada Siwon.

"ahhh ahhh hmm" desah Siwon membuat Sungmin makin aktif melakukan oral

Siwon tarik lembut batangnya yang masih dikulum Sungmin untuk melepaskan celana yang baru Sungmin turunkan hingga semata kaki. Bagian bawah Siwon sudah tidak terbalut selembar benangpun.

Tanpa menunggu perintah Sungmin lepaskan dressnya lewat atas lalu meleparkan begitu saja hingga terlihat bra merahnya. Siwon balikan Sungmin untuk berdiri membelakanginya menempel didadanya dan mulai membelai dan meremas payudara Sungmin yang masih tertutup bra.

"ahhh hmmm" Sungmin gigit bibir bawahnya

Leher Sungmin Siwon jilati lalu Siwon gigit lembut daun telinga Sungmin sementara tangannya mulai melepaskan kaitan bra Sungmin. bra itu Siwon lepas dan lempar kebawah tak jauh dari tempat demana dress Sungmin tergeletak.

Payudara itu kembali Siwon remas lembut dan memainkan puting berwarna merah muda itu. satu tangan Siwon turun masuk kedalam celana dalam Sungmin untuk memainkan kembali klitoris yang sudah lembab dan becek itu.

"hmmm" Sungmin menggeliat hingga bokongnya menyentuh member Siwon yang sudah tegang sejak tadi.

Sungmin membalikan badannya berhadapan dengan Siwon lalu mereka saling menatap. Kedua tangan Sungmin dia lingkarkan dileher Siwon mereka berdua saling melemparkan senyum.

Siwon turun untuk duduk dengan kaki terlentang diatas karpet ruang keluarga yang menyatu dengan ruang makan itu. siwon lepas celana dalam Sungmin hingga vagina Sungmin yang berbulu itu terlihat.

Sungmin ikut turun lalu duduk diatas pangkuan Siwon dengan kedua kaki melipat. Mereka kembali saling menatap tanpa bersuara. Sungmin sedikit menaikan bokongnya untuk mengarahkan member Siwon masuk kedalam vaginanya

"ahhh" desah keduanya hampir bersamaan

Sungmin lingkarkan kembali kedua tangannya memeluk leher Siwon dan mulai menggerakan bokongnya maju mundur diatas panguan Siwon.

"ahhh ahhh ahhh hhh" desah keduanya bersamaan

Mereka saling menatap dan saling memeluk sambil terus menggerakan bokong itu semakin cepat. Siwon belai wajah Sungmin lalu mengarahkan dagunya untuk berciuman dengannya

"hmm ahhh hmmm" Sungmin mendesah

Ciuman itu mereka lepaskan perlahan Siwon lalu membaringkan tubuhnya terlentang sementara Sungmin masih menungganginya dengan gerakan maju mundur

"hmmm hhhh hhhhh" mereka mendesah semakin cepat dan keringat lembut membasahi wajah mereka

Sungmin turunkan wajahnya untuk menciumi leher Siwon yang masih terbaring dimana desahan itu makin terdengar keras dan cepat.

"ahh ahhh ahhh ahhha" desahan itu masikn cepat dan panjang

Siwon kembali duduk lalu berbisik lembut ditelinga Sungmin

"kita kekamar" Siwon berdiri dan menuntun Sungmin melangkah masuk kedalam kamar pribadinya

Siwon lepas tirai penutup ranjangnya lalu meminta Sungmin berbaring telungkup diatas ranjang itu. Siwon naik keatas ranjang itu dengan posisi yang sama dengan Sungmin telungkup diatas tubuh Sungmin.

Siwon arahkan membernya kembali masuk kedalam vagina Sungmin dari belakang

"hmmm" desah Sungmin saat intimnya kembali dimasukan member Siwon.

Siwon remas payudara Sungmin sambil terus menciumi tengkuk Sungmin dengan gerakang naik turun dari bokongnya menyerang vagina Sungmin

"hmmm ahha ahha hmm" Sungmin mendesah

Sungmin menorehkan wajahnya kearah Siwon lalu mereka berciuman. Gerakan bokong Siwon naik turun diatas bokong Sungmin semakin cepat dan semakin cepat. Sungmin memejamkan matanya karena nikmat yang luar biasa yang dia rasakan.

"ah ah aaaah" desah Siwon semakin menancapkan batangnya kedalam vagina Sungmin.

Gerakan itu semakin cepat dan semakin aktif tanda mereka akan segera mencapai klimaks

"ah ah ah ah" desahan itu makin tidak karuan dan semakin panjang

Croooot

Siwon semburkan spermanya kedalam vagina Sungmin. sementara Sungmin menggigit bantal sebagai penopang kepalanya menahan nikmat yang luar biasa dari serangan Siwon.

Siwon peluk Sungmin erat dan masih telungkup diatas tubuh Sungmin. tidak lama Siwon turun dan berbaring terlentang disamping Sungmin lalu mulai melakukan _pillow talk_ bersama Sungmin

"apa kau sungguh sangat mencintainya?" tanya Siwon membuka sesi _pillow talk_

"maksud mu?" Sungmin mengarahkan wajahnya menghadap Siwon

"Cho Kyuhyun!" ujar Siwon singkat

"apa kau pernah dengar batasan cinta dan benci itu sangatlah tipis seperti sehelai rambut? Aku dulu sangat mencintainya dan kini aku sangat membencinya dan ingin sekali membalas dendam" jawab Sungmin berapi – api

"sepertinya dia masih sangat menginginkanmu Lee Sungmin" Siwon memandangi langit – langit kamarnya

"aku tidak peduli" respon Sungmin

"kau tidak tahu kan! Kami berkelahi ditempat Park Jung Soo karena alasan yang sama yaitu mencarimu" Siwon menatap Sungmin tajam

"jinja?" Sungmin terperangah

"dia masih sangat mencintaimu dan ingin kembali bersamamu" Siwon kembali menatap langit – langit

"aku sangat terluka dan begitu menderita karena ulahnya" Sungmin merubah posisinya terlentang bersama Siwon memandangi langit – langit kamar itu

"ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu Sungmin-ssi!" Siwon menoreh kearah Sungmin

"apa itu?" tanya Sungmin dan mereka saling menatap

"jika aku ada disisi kirimu membawa dendam kesumat terhadap oppamu namun ada cinta yang mulai tumbuh dihatiku untukmu sementara disini kananmu ada Cho Kyuhyun dengan cinta lamanya yang tidak pernah usai padamu membawa kenangan buruk dimasa lalunya namun ingin sekali memberbaikinya bersamamu. Sisi mana yang akan kau pilih? Kiri atau kananmu?" tanya Siwon begitu puitis menatap tajam kedalam mata Lee Sungmin.

**tbc**

**annyeong!**

**gmn chapter ini? apa mengejutkan kalian?**

**kira" ming mw jawab apa yah atas pertanyaan Siwon di ending chapt ini? kiri atau kanan?**

**miane kalau ada yang gak suka ama nc Simin disini *demi jalan cerita yah harus kembali ada**

**gumawao udh review yang makin banyak dan makin beragam dichapter 11**

**issue nikah ama Siwon yang ming sampaikan buat Kyu itu cuma akal - akalan ming doang yg pgn bgt bikin Kyu menderita**

**ternyata byk bgt yg pgn ff ini endingnya happy, jadi pasti vai bakalan bikin happy**

**walau sebenernya vai udh bikin ending yg sad bgt dan hurt bgt dijamin bakalan bikin kalian nangis bombai *apalaaah**

**gmn masih kekeh pgn ending yg happy atau sesuai dengan yg udh vai buat?**

**atau update keduanya? *plak maksa**

**ttep review yah kasih tanggapan kalian dichpter ini coz next chptr itu ending dari ff sweet revenge**

**jgn bosen baca ff vai yah walau ada yg merasa ff vai ini membosankan**

**selesai cuap cuap nya**

**gumawao saranghae**

**muaaachhhhh**


	13. Chapter 13

**hanna**

**dul**

**set**

"sebelum aku menjawab pertanyaanmu itu, ada hal yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu" Sungmin memiringkan tubuhnya kearah Siwon

"katakan!" ujar Siwon

"jika seandainya istrimu ternyata masih hidup dan tiba – tiba dia kembali menemuimu apa yang akan kau lakukan? Apa kau akan kembali padanya? Melupakan rasa cintamu untukku yang mulai tumbuh?" Sungmin menusuk jantung Siwon dengan pertanyaannya

"Lee Soo Man tidak mungkin membiarkan istriku hidup. Aku yakin dia pasti sudah membunuh istriku" Siwon kembali menatap langit – langit kamarnya

"tidak ada yang tidak mungkin dalam hidup ini Siwon-ssi! Dulu aku merasa begitu tidak mungkin untuk bisa membuka hatiku setelah Kyuhyun meninggalkan aku. Tapi nyatanya aku mulai membuka hatiku untukmu" Sungmin membelai dada bidang Siwon

"jika dia masih hidup,,,,," Siwon memejamkan matanya menarik nafas panjang lalu membuka matanya kembali

"mungkin aku akan kembali padanya Sungmin-ssi!" mata Siwon berkaca – kaca menghindar untuk tidak menatap mata Sungmin

Sungmin tersenyum getir mendengar jawaban Siwon yang begitu jujur dan apa adanya.

"Tuhan sedang bermain denganku. Aku kembali ke Korea untuk membuat perhitungan atas hilangnya istriku. Tuhan memilih kakakmu sebagai orang yang menculik istriku hingga aku bertemu denganmu dan aku mulai mencintaimu. Baru saja aku memahami apa yang sebenarnya Tuhan inginkan dariku. Melupakan rasa dendamku dan melanjutkan kembali hidupku. Jika memang istriku sudah mati aku akan berusaha keras untuk bisa menerimanya dan melanjutkan kembali hidupku. Tapi jika memang istriku masih hidup aku anggap itu adalah hadiah yang Tuhan berikan untukku karena aku mengurungkan niatku untuk membalas dendam" mata Siwon terpejam dan air mata itu menetes membasahi pipinya

"gumawao kau sudah mau berkata jujur! Kau sudah membuka mataku tentang melupakan dendam. Aku sudah memiliki jawaban atas pertanyaanmu, aku tidak akan memilih sisi manapun. Kiri atau kananku hanyalah sebuah sisi yang bisa aku lirik sesekali saja. aku akan terus menatap lurus kedepan melanjutkan hidupku, melupakan masa laluku bersama sisi kiri dan kananku" Sungmin menutup matanya lalu air mata kembali menetes membasahi kedua sisi pelipisnya

"jangan membuat keputusan saat kau sedang emosi! Ingatlah setiap keputusan yang kau ambil dalam satu hari mampu menghancurkan setiap hari dalam hidupmu. aku jadi teringat apa yang sering istriku katakan dulu saat kami masih tinggal di London, dia berkata dalam bahasa Inggris _everyone makes mistake. The most important things is that you learn from them and not repeat them_. Kesalahan Kyuhyun mungkin kesalahan yang amat fatal hingga membekukan hatimu untuk bisa memaafkannya. Tapi kau harus ingat kau hidup tidak selalu dijalan yang benar bukan? Ada yang harus kau pahami Sungmin-ssi! Tidak akan ada seseorang yang akan mencintaimu lebih dari bagaimana kau mencintai dirimu sendiri, jadi sangatlah penting untuk selalu memperlakukan dirimu sebaik mungkin. Hiduplah dengan baik Sungmin-ssi bahagiakan dirimu sendiri karena hanya kau sendiri yang tahu kebahagiaan itu" Siwon berkata semakin mengagumkan dimata dan hati Sungmin.

"Siwon-ssi apa arti kehadiranku dalam hidupmu? Aku benar – benar ingin tahu?" Sungmin bertanya dengan mata yang tertutup

"bayangkan kau sedang berada diatas sebuah kapal pesiar. Kau memiliki tujuan menyeberangi lautan, menjelajahi samudera hingga menemukan kembali daratan yang begitu luas. Tapi ditengah laut kau menemukan sebuah pulau yang kau pikir tak bertuan yang amat indah membuatmu tergoda untuk berlabuh dan menjelajahi isi pulau itu. ternyata pulau itu memberimu keindahan, kebahagiaan, sensasi dan pengalaman yang luar biasa yang tidak pernah kau duga sebelumnya. Kau begitu terlena karena pesona dan sensasi yang pulau itu berikan padamu. Hingga kau hampir melupakan tujuan awalmu menemukan daratan luas. Suatu hari baru menyadari ternyata pulau indah itu memiliki tuan membuat kau tiba – tiba sadar dan teringat kembali pada tujuan awalmu tentang daratan yang luas itu. kau putuskan untuk meninggalkan pulau indah itu, meneruskan kembali petualanganmu dilautan lepas walau banyak rintangan dan bahaya mengancam hingga menemukan daratan. Seumur hidup kau tidak akan pernah melupakan pulau indah itu. apa kau bisa membayangkannya?" Siwon membuka matanya memandang sisi wajah Sungmin

"yah aku bisa membayangkannya" jawab Sungmin membuka matanya

"lalu apa maksudmu dengan petualangan dilautan itu?" tanya Sungmin dengan ekspresi wajah yang bingung

"pulau indah itu adalah kau Lee Sungmin! kau memang bukan daratan luas yang merupakan tujuan terakhirku, tapi seumur hidup aku tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan pesona dan sensasi yang kau miliki. Aku tidak akan menyesali petualanganku dipulau indah itu karena aku bahagia pernah menginjakkan kakiku diatasnya. Itulah arti kehadiranmu dalam hidupku Lee Sungmin" jawab Siwon menatap mata Sungmin begitu dalam

"Siwon-ssi!" bibir Sungmin bergetar menggigil, air matanya menggenang dipelupuk mata yang sudah sembab itu, nafasnya segukan karena Sungmin ingin sekali melepaskan tangisnya

"menangislah dalam pelukanku wahai yeoja yang begitu mengagumkan! Menangislah sepuas yang kau inginkan hingga kau habiskan air matamu! Tapi ingat saat kau berhenti menangis kau tidak akan pernah menangis lagi" Siwon raih wajah Sungmin kedalam pelukannya, dia peluk Sungmin dengan begitu erat.

Hhhhkkk hhhkkk hhhhkkkk

Tangisan Sungmin pecah begitu memilukan dalam pelukan Siwon. Air mata Siwon sudah seperti air hujan yang deras terus menetes membasahi pelipis hingga bantalnya. Mereka berdua menangis melepaskan luka dan rasa sakit dihati kerena mereka menyadari rasa cinta yang mereka miliki tidak akan pernah bisa menyatukan mereka karena cinta mereka bukanlah tujuan akhir di kehidupan mereka.

_'aku hanya membutuhkan waktu satu hari untuk bisa jatuh cinta padamu Siwon-ssi. tapi aku akan menghabiskan seumur hidupku untuk bisa melupakanmu'_ lirih batin Sungmin

_'kau adalah yeoja yang sama hebatnya dengan Kibum istriku! Bahkan kau jauh lebih hebat darinya. Matamu! Ambisimu! Penderitaanmu! Pengorbananmu! Juga rasa cintamu! Kau sungguh telah mempesonaku Lee Sungmin! aku bahagia karena pernah merasakan cintamu. Kita akhiri sampai disini saja kisah cinta kita yang kilat ini karena kita memang tidak bisa saling memiliki' _

Sungmin terlelap dalam pelukan Siwon. Mereka tidur bersama diatas ranjang yang menjadi saksi bisu kisah cinta mereka yang pertama dan untuk terakhir kalinya.

.

.

.

Dilain tempat dirumah mafia Lee Soo Man

"sebenarnya apa yang babi itu lakukan? Kenapa sampai saat ini dia tidak juga menghadapkan pembunuh puteriku kehadapanku?" Lee Soo Man bertanya melampiskan kekesalannya terhadap kangin pada anak buahnya yang lain

"dia bilang dia ingin bermain dengan tikus itu sendirian tuan! Dia ingin menikmati buruannya karena dendamnya terhadap tikus itu jauh lebih besar dari dendamu terhadapnya" jawab salah satu anak buahnya

"brengsek! Sudah mulai bertingkah babi itu! kau harus membereskannya jika semua sudah selesai" perintah Lee Soo Man

"bagaimana caranya tuan? Tidak ada lagi yang bisa kita pakai sebagai alat umpan untuk membuatnya masuk dalam perangkap kita! dia sudah tidak memiliki siapapun yang penting dalam hidupnya setelah ibu dan adiknya mati dalam kebakaran itu. susah untuk membujuknya keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya!" masih orang tersebut yang memberikan jawaban

"jadi bagaiman cara kau menghubunginya selama ini? Apa kau tidak tahu dimana dia tinggal?" bentak Lee Soo Man

"melakui telpon dan email tuan! Kangin berubah banyak sejak kematian Kibum. Dia menjadi lebih pintar dan selalu penuh dengan strategi! Aku tidak pernah berhasil menemukan tempat tinggalnya karena dia hidup berpindah - pindah"

"sialan! Jika tahu begini akhirnya kenapa tidak aku lakukan sendiri menyiksa tikus itu bahkan aku sangat ingin memutilasinya!" Lee Soo Man menyesal

"tapi saya sudah mengutus beberapa orang yang hebat untuk memburu Kangin tuan! Melalui ponselnya kita bisa mendapatkan lokasi dimana dia berada dari ponselnya tuan! Dengan bantuan ahli dibidangnya" salah satu anak buah Lee Soo Man memberikan angin segar

"aku harap orang tersebut berhasil mendapatkan dimana babi itu berada jika tidak kau akan mati" ancam Lee Soo Man pada anak buahnya tersebut

.

.

.

Saat fajar mulai menyongsong diufuk timur, Siwon terjaga dari tidurnya memandangi wajah cantik Sungmin yang masih tertidur begitu lelap karena lelah melepaskan dukanya menangis semalaman.

Siwon turun dari ranjang itu menyelimuti Sungmin yang masih telanjang. Membersihkan diri dan kembali berpakaian begitu rapi. Siwon bersihkan semua foto yang dia tempel didinding lalu membuangnya ketempat sampah. Lalu membakarnya dihalaman belakang vila itu tanda dia akan melupakan dendamnya terhadap Kangin namun tidak pada Lee Soo Man.

Sungmin terbangun saat menghisap asap dari sisa pembakaran. Dia raih selimut putih itu menutupi sebagian tubuhnya, turun dari ranjang itu melangkah menuju jendela dengan pemandangan dimana Siwon sedang memandangi sisa pembakaran.

Sungmin melangkah keluar kamar itu keluar untuk menghampiri Siwon.

"setelah hari ini aku putuskan untuk tidak akan menemui kau kembali Siwon-ssi! hari ini adalah hari terakhir kita bertemu. Aku akan berusaha untuk melanjutkan hidupku kembali" tiba – tiba Sungmin mengejutkan Siwon

Siwon menoreh kearah Sungmin tersenyum dengan lesung dikedua pipinya.

"ingat kata – kataku! Raihlah kebahagiaanmu! Jangan pernah membuat keputusan saat kau sedang emosi. Kau tidak akan pernah tahu mungkin saja kebahagiaan sejatimu adalah kembali bersama Cho Kyuhyun"

Sungmin tersenyum lalu membalikan tubuhnya kembali melangkah masuk kedalam vila itu untuk membersihkan diri dan kembali berpakaian meninggalkan tempat itu.

Kriiiiing

Suara ponsel Sungmin terdengar berdering tanda menerima panggilan. Sungmin bergegas mengambil ponselnya lalu menjawab panggilannya

"yeobseo oppa!" jawab Sungmin

"Minnie-ah kau cepat datang kealamat yang oppa kirim melalui SMS ada hal penting yang ingin oppa tunjukan padamu" suara Kangin terdengar dari seberang

"oppa! Apa itu begitu penting sehingga oppa menelponku sepagi ini?" tanya Sungmin

"sangat penting! Ini berhubungan dengan seorang namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun" jawab Kangin tegas

"mwo? Apa yang terjadi oppa?" Sungmin tampak keheranan mendengar Kangin mengetahui mantan kekasihnya

"kau akan tahu jika kau datang menemuiku!" desak Kangin

"baiklah oppa aku akan segera datang" Sungmin menutup ponselnya dan segera bersiap – siap untuk meninggalkan villa milik Siwon.

Tanpa Sungmin sadari saat dia menerima panggilan dari Kangin oppanya, rupanya diam – diam Siwon menguping pembicaraan yang keluar dari mulut Sungmin. Siwon meyakini bahwa Sungmin akan menemui Kangin namja yang telah menculik Kibum darinya dan memutuskan untuk mengikuti kemana Sungmin pergi.

.

.

"Siwon-ssi! bisakah kau mengantarku pulang hingga aku mendapatkan taxy?" ointa Sungmin saat hendak pamit pada Siwon yang baru saja mencuci tangannya

"tentu saja! aku akan mengantarmu" jawab Siwon menyanggupi

"aku hanya memintamu mengantarku sampai aku menemukan taxi Siwon-ssi! kau tidak perlu mengantarku ketempat tujuan" ujar Sungmin

_'tentu saja kau menolak tawaranku Lee Sungmin karena kau ingin melindungi kakakmu'_

.

.

Siwon mengantarkan Sungmin sampai dia mendapatkan taxi sesuai dengan permintaan Sungmin sejak awal. Tepat empat mobil dibelakang Sungmin, Siwon bergegas mengikuti kemana tujuan Sungmin.

**~~~~~~~0000~~~~~~~**

Kyuhyun terikat disebuah kursi dengan sandaran kayu dengan kedua tangan diborgol kebelakang. Matanya ditutupi dengan sebuah kain berwarna hitam.

Drop drop drop

Hanya suara air yang menetes menggenang yang bisa Kyuhyun dengar. Suasana begitu hening dan udaranya begitu dingin. Tercium bau busuk yang begitu menyengat penciuman Kyuhyun hingga Kyuhyun ingin sekali muntah.

Sreeeeet

Kyuhyun mendengar suara langkah dan sesuatu seperti diseret seseorang.

Prak prok prak

Langkah kaki yang berat itu semakin mendekat dan Kyuhyun merasa angin menyentuh tubuhnya yang terikat itu

"apa kau masih memiliki tenaga? Aku sudah membiarkan kau kelaparan selama dua hari ini!" suara namja terdengar dan membuka penutup mata Kyuhyun

Perlahan Kyuhyun buka matanya dan dia terkejut saat melihat namja asing yang sama sekali tidak pernah dia temui.

"siapa kau? Kenapa kau menyekapku seperti ini?" tanya Kyuhyun melihat sekitar dan pandangannya berakhir disebuah bangkai anjing yang dibiarkan begitu saja dengan darah yang sudah beku menutupi sebagian tubuhnya

"namaku Kangin! Kau tidak mengenaliku tapi kau pasti pernah mendengar satu nama besar yaitu Lee Soo Man! Apa kau sudah mendapatkan jawaban kenapa kau ada disini?" Kangin melangkah menuju meja kayu yang tadi dia seret yang akan dia gunakan sebegai media untuk menyimpan camera recorder dengan fokus kearah dimana Kyuhyun terikat.

Kyuhyun lemas seperti tidak ada tulang yang mampu menopang tubuhnya. Nama besar seorang yang begitu ingin membunuhnya.

"kau ternyata namja yang sangat kejam dan begitu hebat" Kangin menggelengkan kepalanya melihat bukti rekaman jatuhnya Seohyun diponsel pintarnya yang dikirim orang suruhan Lee Soo Man.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya dan tidak sanggup berkata – kata lagi karena dia yakin jika bukan hari ini maka hari berikutnya adalah hari kematiannya.

"Seohyun itu korbanmu yang keberapa?" tanya Kangin mengambil sebuah botol kaca berisi cairan merah seperti darah

"hentikan semua tuan! Lakukan dengan cepat dan akhiri penderitaanku" Kyuhyun terus menutup matanya

"jika aku memang berniat untuk cepat – cepat membunuhmu! Sudah aku lakukan sejak dua hari yang lalu! Aku masih ingin bermain – main denganmu" Kangin menumpahkan cairan merah dibotol itu ketubuh Kyuhyun hingga terkesan Kyuhyun berlumuran darah menyisakan bahu kiri Kyuhyun masih bersih dan tidak ternoda darah anjing itu.

"apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kyuhyun mual karena bau amis dari cairan yang kini mengotori tubuhnya

"hisap saja! ini hanya darah seekor anjing! Aku ingin rekaman itu terlihat lebih dramatis juga sedikit sadis" Kangin terus menumpahkan darah anjing itu kini dikepala Kyuhyun

"sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau lakukan padaku?" tanya Kyuhyun berusaha menghindari tumpahan darah itu

"semua tergantung apa yang diinginkan seseorang! Dia bisa jadi penyelamatmu bisa juga sebagai hakim yang akan mengeksekusimu" jawan Kangin memberikan teka – teki

"nugu?" tanya Kyuhyun

"kau akan segera tahu!" Kangin mulai menyalakan recordernya lalu kembali menghampiri Kyuhyun

Bukk bukk

Bogem mentah Kangin mendarat ditulang pipi kiri Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun meringis kesakitan

"ber ekspresilah seolah kau begitu kesakitan apa kau bisa?" bisik Kangin

Bukk bukk

Kali ini giliran sebelah kanan Kyuhyun yang menjadi sasaran bogem mentah Kangin. Kangin melangkah menghampiri camera recorder lalu berkata

"lihatlah tikus itu tuan Lee Soo Man! Dia begitu kesakitan dan berlumuran darah! Aku sudah menyiksanya. Dan aku akan mengulangi bagaimana aku membuat tubuhnya berdarah"

Kangin mengeluarkan pisau belati yang dulu dia pakai saat menodong Kibum didalam lift. Berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun

Blaass

Kangin menghujamkan belati itu dibahu kiri Kyuhyun dan darah segar mengalir keluar dari bahunya.

Aaaaaaaa

Teriak Kyuhyun nyata dan dia begitu kesakitan karena hujaman belati milik Kangin. Camera tersebut merekam dengan jelas bagaimana Kyuhyun kesakitan saat dipukuli kangin juga saat belati itu menghujam bahunya.

"aku rasa untuk saat ini aku sudah cukup bermain – main dengan tikus ini tuan Lee Soo Man yang terhormat! Aku akan melaporkan kembali jika tikus itu mampu bertahan hidup" Kangin mematikan camera recorder itu.

"sebenarnya kau siapa? Siapa orang yang kau maksud akan menjadi penyelamatku?" Kyuhyun bertanya sambil meringis kesakitan.

"kau pernah mengenal seorang yeoja bernama Lee Sungmin?" pertanyaan Kangin berhasil membuat Kyuhyun tercengang

"tentu saja!" jawab Kyuhyun lemas

"apa yang sudah kau lakukan padanya? Derita apa yang sudah kau torehkan dalam hidupnya?" kangin menodongkan belati tajam itu kearah leher Kyuhyun

"jika aku memang harus mati! Ijinkan aku melihatnya untuk terakhir kali" Kyuhyun tidak memberikan Kangin jawaban atas pertanyaannya

"itu bukan jawaban yang aku inginkan" protes Kangin menekan belati itu dibawah dagu Kyuhyun hingga luka

"kau tanyakan saja langsung pada orangnya! Aku tidak bisa memberimu jawaban itu" Kyuhyun kembali memejamkan matanya

"brengsek!"

Buuk

Kangin menonjok hidung mancung Kyuhyun hingga Kyuhyun pingsan.

**~~~~~~~0000~~~~~~~**

"tuan lihat apa yang kami punya untuk anda!" anak buah Lee Soo Man membawa seseorang dengan kepala ditutupi sebuah karung kehadapan Lee Soo Man

"nugu?" tanya Lee Soo Man penasaran

Anak buah Lee Soo Man segera membuka karung yang menutupi wajah seseorang tersebut dan berhasil membuat Lee Soo Man tercengang

"kkkaau masih hhhidup" Lee Soo Man panik mendapati Kibum yang sudah mati kini berdiri tegap dan sehat tepat dihadapannya

Kibum menunjukan ekspresi kecewa dan begitu memendam emosi saat melihat Lee Soo Man namja yang begitu mengharapkan kematiannya

"ini tidak mungkin! Bagaimana mungkin kau masih hidup?" Lee Soo Man tampak sedikit ketakutan

"kami menemukan yeoja ini ditempat Kangin tuan! Sepertinya Kangin tidak benar – benar meracuninya dan membiarkan yeoja ini hidup" anak buah Lee Soo Man melaporkan

"brengsek!" teriak Lee Soo Man menarik Kibum mendekatinya

"kau bisa membunuhku sekarang juga! Lakukan!" bentak Kibum

"aku pasti akan membunuhmu tapi tidak disini melainkan dihadapan Kangin" Lee Soo Man mencengkram wajah Kibum begitu kasar

"kami juga sudah menemukan lokasi dimana Kangin menyekap namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu tuan!" lapor anak buah yang lainnya

"kita pergi sekarang!" Lee Soo Man menghampiri mejanya membuka sebuah kotak merah dan mengambil isinya

Lee Soo Man menyeret Kibum dikawal beberapa anak buahnya untuk mengikutinya ketempat dimana Kangin menyekap dan menyiksa Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

"berhenti disini pak!" Sungmin meminta supir taxi yang mengantarnya untuk berhenti karena sebuah gudang tua dimana Kangin berada sudah ada dihadapannya

"ambil kembaliannya" Sungmin segera turun dari taxi itu dan bergegas masuk kedalam gudang

Sungmin berlari tampak dia sudah tidak sabar untuk mendapatkan jawaban atas pertanyaan yang Kangin berikan padanya

"oppa! Oppa" teriak Sungmin memanggil Kangin

Braaak

Pintu tua gudang tersebut dibuka Sungmin. Sungmin masuk lebih dalam dan

Bruuuk

Sungmin menjatuhkan tas kulitnya kelantai gudang karena syock mendapati Kyuhyun berlumuran darah dengan posisi terikat

"apa yang kau lakukan pada namja itu oppa?" tanya Sungmin melangkah pelah mendekati Kangin dan Kyuhyun

"hanya memberinya sedikit pelajaran karena sudah mengabaikanmu Minnie-ah" jawab Kangin datar sambil mengasah pisau belatinya

"tidak seperti ini oppa! Kau tidak perlu menyakitinya seperti ini!" Sungmin mendekati Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi tidak memalingkan pandangannya terus menatap Sungmin dengan air mata berderai dikedua matanya

"Kyuhyun-ssi gwencanayeo?" Sungmin mencoba menyentuh Kyuhyun yang penuh dengan darah

"apa kau masih mengharapkan namja tidak berguna ini Minnie-ah?" Kangin mendekati Sungmin

"dia tidak pantas kau perlakukan seperti ini oppa!" air mata Sungmin menetes

"miane! Miane Lee Sungmin" ujar Kyuhyun terbata – bata

.

.

Sementara diluar gudang Siwon baru saja tiba dan memarkirkan mobilnya agak jauh dari gudang untuk menghindari kecurigaan orang yang ada didalam gudang.

Suara bising dari mesin mobil rombongan Lee Soo Man mulai terdengar. Siwon yang masih berada didalam mobilnya yang sedang mengawasi gudang tampak mengerutkan alisnya bertanya – tanya siapa yang datang.

.

.

Didalam gudang Kangin mendengar kebisingan dari mesin mobil rombongan Lee Soo Man mengintip keluar dan betapa terkejutnya dia karena mobil – mobil itu sangat dia kenal yang adalam milik Lee Soo Man

"Minnie-ah! Kau lari dan sembunyilah ditempat yang sangat aman oppa mohon" Kangin menarik tangan Sungmin yang sedang memeluk Kyuhyun yang masih terikat dikursi

"oppa! Waeyeo?" Sungmin kebingungan

"tidak ada waktu lagi! Orang itu akan segera datang!" Kangin menyeret Sungmin bersembunyi dibelakang tumpukan kayu dan drum minyak

"apapun yang terjadi kau jangan berteriak jika nyawamu ingin selamat" Kangin mendorong Sungmin ketempat yang tidak akan orang – orang Lee Soo Man periksa

"oppa apa yang akan terjadi pada kalian?" Sungmin mulai cemas

"berjanjilah kau tidak akan berteriak" Kangin memeluk Sungmin sangat erat

"oppa apa yang akan terjadi pada Kyuhyun?" Sungmin memandang kearah Kyuhyun dari celah tumpukan kayu

"hanya Tuhan yang tahu" jawab Kangin segera meninggalkan Sungmin.

.

.

Siwon tampak begitu mengawasi setiap orang yang turun dari mobil – mobil yang baru saja datang dan betapa syocknya dia saat melihat yeoja yang sangat dia kenal diseret paksa dengan tangan terikat kebelakang oleh Lee Soo Man

"Kibum-ah! Chagiya" Siwon bergegas keluar dari mobilnya untuk menyusul Kibul

_'hentikan langkahmu Choi Siwon! Tidak ada yang bisa kau lakukan untuk menyelamatkannya sementara kau sendirian dan tidak memiliki senjata'_

Siwon memelankan langkahnya lalu bersembunyi saat salah satu anak buah Lee Soo Man menoreh. Siwon memutuskan untuk mengintip dari atah lain mungin dibelakang gudang dan memastikan dia ada ditempat yang aman.

Kaca yang sudah buram tepat dibelakang gudang adalah tempat yang Siwon pilih untuk mengintip kedalam gudang.

.

.

Clap clap clap

Suara tepukan tangan Lee Soo Man saat masuk kedalam gudang mengejek Kangin

"kau babi yang tidak tahu diuntung! Kau biarkan yeoja ini hidup dan memberinya kehidupan" Lee Soo Man seret Kibum kehadapan Kangin

"Kibum-ssi" wajah Kangin pucat saat melihat yeoja yang sangat dicintainya terikat dan diseret kasar oleh Lee Soo Man

"kau begitu serakah membiarkan aku tidak menyentuh namja yang sudah membunuh anakku. Baiklah jika begitu kau selesaikan apa yang sudah kau kerjakan! Gorok lehernya dengan pisau belatimu itu tepat dihadapanku!" perintah Lee Soo Man dengan wajah yang tidak bedanya dengan iblis

"aaandwe!" Kangin gagu dan pandangannya sesekali tertuju kearah dimana Sungmin bersembunyi

"gorok lehernya atau kau gorok leher pelacur ini!" Lee Soo Man memberikan pilihan dimana kakinya menendang Kibum hingga tersungkur

"baiklah akan aku lakukan!" Kangin menghampiri Kyuhyun yang menggigil karena ketakutan

Kangian berdiri dibelakang Kyuhyun. Tangan kirinya memegang leher Kyuhyun sementara tangan kanannya mulai mengarahkan belatinya keleher Kyuhyun

"lakukan sekarang juga!" bentak Lee Soo Man menodongkan pistol kekepala Kibum

"miane Kyuhyun-ssi! miane" Kangin meneteskan air matanya

Sreeeeet

Belati itu merobek leher Kyuhyun dan darah segar keluar dari leher itu dan Kyuhyun mulai mengejat

Dari arah dimana Sungmin bersembunyi, Sungmin begitu jelas melihat bagaimana oppanya menggorok leher kekasihnya hingga terkapar. Sungmin menahan jeritannya sesuai amanat Kangin dan air matanya tak ada bedanganya dengan air terjun dimana air bening itu terus mengalir dari kedua matanya.

.

"kau dulu tidak berhasil membunuh pelacur ini dengan racunmu! Kini aku akan membunuhnya dengan racunku" Lee Soo Man menghampiri Kibum dan memaksa Kibum untuk meminum racun yang dia bawa dari kotak merah dirumahnya

"andweee!" Kangin berusaha mendekati Kibum yang sudah menelan habis racun Lee Soo Man namun anak buah Lee Soo Man menghalau

"racun ini akan membunuhmu secara perlahan. Membakar organ tubuhmu hingga kau akan merasa begitu kesakitan dan kau akan berharap mati itu lebih baik dari pada kau harus tersiksa. 24 jam kau harus menderita merasakan sakit itu hingga akhirnya kau meregang nyama" Lee Soo Man memandang Kibum tersenyum puas

Baang bang

Lee Soo Man menembak kepala Kangin dua kali dan darah segar menyembur dari kepala Kangin. Kangin terkapar disamping Kibum yang mulai kesakitan karena racun yang mematikan itu.

"tinggalkan mereka" Lee Soo Man berlalu tanpa beban dimana dia sudah membuat tiga orang sekarat meregang nyawa.

Dari tempat Siwon mengintip dia juga bisa meyaksikan adegan demi adegan sadis yang diperintahkan Lee Soo Man begitu juga saat istrinya dia racuni.

"bajingaaaaaan kau akan mati ditanganku Lee Soo Man" sumpah Siwon mulai keluar dari persembunyiannya berlari menuju pintu masuk gudang setelah memastikan rombongan Lee Soo Man pergi menjauh.

.

.

"oppaaaaa! Kyuhyun-ah" teriak Sungmin berlari menghampiri Kangin yang sudah tidak bernapas dengan mata yang terbuka lebar

"Kyuhyun-ah! Kau masih hidup" Sungmin menghampiri Kyuhyun yang menunduk dan berlumur darah

"jeongmal ssssaranghae Lllee Sungmin" bisik Kyuhyun saat nyawa sudah sampai dikerongkongannya

"Kyuhyun-ah!" Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun dengan tangis yang menjadi

Kyuhyun sudah tidak bernafas dan matanya terbuka tipis setelah mengucapkan kalimat yang sudah lama ingin dia sampaikan pada Sungmin kekasih sejatinya

"Kyuhyun-aaaaah nado saranghaeeee" Sungmin berteriak menggoyang – goyangkan Kyuhyun berharap namja itu hidup kembali

"Kibum-ah! Chagiya!" Siwon datang menghampiri Kibum yang meringis menahan sakit lalu memeluknya

"yyyeoobo!" Kibum mencoba membalas pelukan Siwon

"kau masih hidup chagiya" Siwon membelai wajah Kibum yang terbatuk – batuk hingga memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya

"yeobooo ini begitu menyakitkan!" Kibum mengeluhkan rasa sakitnya

"eotteokeh? Eottokhe?" Siwon tampak cemas

"aku merasa terbakar yeobo!" Kibum memuntahkan lagi darah segar

"Siwon-ssi! apa yeoja ini istrimu?" Sungmin menginterupsi percakapan suami istri itu

"dia istriku!" jawab Siwon tanpa menoreh kearah Sungmin

"racun itu akan menyiksanya hingga 24 jam. Istrimu akan merasakan sakit yang luar biasa. Itu yang aku dengar dari pembunuh itu" Sungmin masih bertahan memeluk Kyuhyun yang sudah tidak bernyawa

"yeobo! Namja bernama Kangin menyelamatkan hidupku dan mengorbankan nyawanya demi aku! Tapi Lee Soo Man berhasil menemukan tempat persembunyianku dan kembali membunuhku" Kibum berkata terbata – bata

"arra! Eottokhe?" Siwon menangis haru melihat penderitaan Kibum yang sekarat

"yeobo! Sarangheo! Saranghaeo yeobo!" Kibum mengucapkan kalimat itu dan terlintas dua namja ada dalam benaknya mereka adalah Siwon dan Kngin

"nado saraghaeo chagiya!" Siwon memeluk Kibum erat dan terus meneteskan air matanya

"yeobo ini sakit sekali! Akhiri penderitaanku yeobo!" Kibum kembali meringis

"bagaimana caranya chagiya?" tanya Siwon kebingungan

"bunuh aku yeobo! Aku tidak mampu jika harus menunggu hingga 24 jam! Bunuh aku yeobo" Kibum memohon

"shirooo! Andweee" Siwon menangis seperti seorang anak kecil

"aku mohon yeobo akhiri penderitaanku!" Kibum memohon

"apa kau memang begitu kesakitan chagiya?" Siwon menatap Kibum memelas

"nee! Aku begitu kesakitan" jawab Kibum menekan dadanya

"chagiya" Siwon tatap Kibum dalam sekali

"berjanjilah padaku kau akan hidup baik dan lanjutkan hidupmu bersama yeoja lainnya!" Kibum berpesan

"shiro! Aku akan segera menyusulmu setelah membawa kepala Lee Soo Man kehadapanmu!" tatapan Siwon menuju belati milik Kangin yang tergeletak disamping Sungmin

"andwee! Andwee" Kibum menangis mengkhawatirkan suaminya

"aku akan mengakhiri penderitaanmu chagiya!" Siwon beringkan tubuh Kibum diatas lantai dan berjalan mendekati Sungmin untuk membawa belati itu

"chagiya! Bagaimana sekarang? Apa kau masih kesakitan?" Siwon kembali memeluk Kibum

"dadaku seperti terbakar yeobo" Kibum menepuk – nepuk dadanya

Siwon segera merobek pakaian Kibum untuk melihat dadanya dan dia begitu terkejut mendapati dada Kibum lebam

"chagiya kau begitu kesakitan" Siwon peluk semakin erat Kibum

"akhiri sekarang yeobo" pinta Kibum dengan suara yang makin pelan

"saranghae chagiya! Tunggulah aku disana karena aku akan segera menyusulmu!"

Blash

Siwon hujamkan belati Kangin tepat dijantung Kibum yang terbakar itu hingga Kibum berhenti bernafas

"saranghae chagiya! Jeongmal saranghae" Siwon peluk kembali tubuh Kibum yang sudah tidak bernyawa itu dan tangisnya semakin pecah

Sungmin ikut menangis melihat penderitaan Siwon yang harus merelakan istrinya pergi dimana dia harus membunuhnya.

"Siwon-ssi! waeyeo? Waeyeo?" Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya dari Kyuhyun dan jatuh pingsan

Siwon lepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh Kibum dan membaringkannya disamping Kangin. Dia berdiri lalu melangkah menghampiri Sungmin yang jatuh pingsan membelai wajah Sungmin lalu mengangkat tubuh Sungmin keluar dari gudang itu. Siwon masukan Sungmin kedalam mobilnya dan segera menyalakan kembali mesin mobilnya berlalu dari gudang itu.

Dalam perjalanan pulang Siwon tidak lupa untuk menelpon polisi mengabarkan tragedi pembunuhan yang terjadi digudang itu dimana ada tiga orang yang menjadi korban pembunuhan keji yang dilakukan Lee Soo Man. Pengaduan yang Siwon berikan akan diperkuat oleh recorder yang Kangin siapkan didalam gudang.

Siwon bawa Sungmin yang berlumuran darah milik Kyuhyun kerumah sakit untuk mendapatkan perawatan. Setelah itu dia memutuskan untuk pulang menemui appa dan eommanya.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya setelah kejadian pembunuhan digudang itu. muncul berita dimedia cetak yang mengabarkan adanya pembunuhan didalam gudang. Namun nama besar Lee Soo Man tidak disebutkan sebagai tersangka utamanya melainkan Kangin yang dijadikan pembunuhnya.

Siwon kecewa dengan isi berita tersebut dan memutuskan untuk menjalankan rencana awalnya yaitu membunuh Lee Soo Man dengan tangannya sendiri. Siwon memutuskan untuk membawa pulang jasad Kibum yang sudah menjalankan autopsi berada dikamar mayat rumah sakit polisi kota Seoul untuk dia makamkan secara layak dengan menyuruh salah satu pelayan setianya agar nama besarnya sebagai putera Choi Kiho tidak terseret demi menghindari asumsi yang akan Lee Soo Man buat untuknya

Kibum dimakankan dihalaman belakang vila pribadi milik Siwon hanya dibantu 2 orang pelayannya dan meminta mereka untuk merahasiahkan dari orang tuanya.

.

.

Keluarga Choi sedang menikmati makan malam bersama untuk pertama kalinya setelah kematian Sooyoung. Karena duka yang mendalam yang dialami keluarga Choi membuat masing – masing anggotanya menyibukan diri sehingga mereka tidak pernah berkumpul untuk sekedar makam bersama.

"appa! Apakah kau mengenal Lee Soo Man dengan begitu baik?" Siwon membuka percakapan diruang makan. Siwon benar – benar tidak pernah mengetahui keakraban yang terjalin antara appanya dengan Lee Soo Man hingga dihari pemakanman Sooyoung adiknya

"waeyeo? Kenapa tiba – tiba kau tertarik untuk menanyakannya?" tanya tuan Choi

"aku ingin berbisnis dengannya! Apa appa bisa membuatkan janji makan siang bersama dengannya?" jawab Siwon dengan ekspresi datar menahan emosinya

"bisnis? Kau tahu bisnis yang Lee Soo Man jalani bukanlah bisnis yang legal dan bersih! Dia menjalankan bisnis kotor. Pelacuran, drugs, perjudian. Bisnis apa yang kau pikirkan untuk bekerja sama dengannya?" tuan Choi tampak sangat terkejut atas jawaban Siwon

"bukan bisnis yang seperti appa pikirkan! Aku ada sedikit urusan dengannya. Aku mohon sekali ini appa! Buatkan janji untuk bisa makan bersama dengannya dan pastikan tidak ada seorang anak buah atau pengawal satupun yang mendampinginya" ekspresi Siwon begitu dingin saat memohon kepada tuan Choi

"apa kau memang benar – benat ingin appa melakukannya?" tuan Choi menatap anaknya cemas

"sangat besar apa?" jawab Siwon singkat

"baiklah appa akan mengatur pertemuanmu dengan tuan Lee esok hari

"appa apa kalian akan hidup dengan baik jika aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke London?" tanya Siwon mencemaskan orang tuanya

"waeyeo? Kenapa kau memutuskan untuk kembali kesana?" tanya nonya Choi kecewa

"aku sangat merindukan istriku eomma! Di London begitu banyak tempat yang menjadi kenangan manis kami berdua! Aku ingin menikmatinya" jawab Siwon dengan mata berkaca – kaca

"kami akan baik – baik saja! kami ada Sora yang bisa kami jaga. Tapi kau harus berjanji akan pulang sesering mungkin untuk menemui kami" nyonya Choi tersenyum

"nee" jawab Siwon membalas senyuman eommanya

_'miane eomma! Aku harus meninggalkan kalian untuk selamanya. Aku tidak sanggup melanjutkan hidup dimana bayang – bayang kematian Kibum setiap malam menghantuiku. Miane kalian harus kehilangan anak kalian lagi. Tapi aku yakin Sora akan mengobati kesepian kalian'_

"aku sangat menyayangi kalian! Appa eomma" Siwon meneteskan air matanya

.

.

.

Tuan Choi mengabulkan permohonan Siwon untuk membuatkan janji makan siang bersama Lee Soo Man. Karaoke eksclusive salah satu bisnis yang dimiliki eommanya yang menjadi pilihan untuk bercakap bersama Lee Soo Man yang Siwon pilih.

Siwon sudah begitu matang menyiapkan diri untuk bertemu dengan musuh besarnya siang itu. dia sudah menyiapkan beberapa benda tajam yang akan dia gunakan saat mengeksekusi Lee Soo Man.

Karena pertemanan yang dijalin begitu lama dengan tuan Choi, Lee Soo Man menyanggupi untuk menerima undangan makan dimana dia membiarkan para pengawalnya menunggu dipelataran parkir tanpa menemaninya masuk kedalam ruangan.

Sreeeet

Pintu kamar karaoke dibuka pelayan dengan pakaian seragamnya

"tamu anda sudah datang tuan!" pelayan itu mempersilahkan Lee Soo Man yang gagah masuk kedalam kamar yang sudah disewa tuan Choi

"kau boleh keluar!" Siwon mengaggukkan wajahnya

"selamat siang Siwon-ssi!" sapa Lee Soo Man masuk kedalam kamar

"selamat siang tuan Lee!" Siwon berdiri menyambut kedatangan Lee Soo Man

"silahkan duduk!" Siwon mempersilahkan Lee Soo Man duduk

"dimana appamu?" Lee Soo Man duduk diseberang Siwon

"dia akan datang sebentar lagi" jawab Siwon.

"sebenarnya bisnis apa yang akan ditawarkan appamu padaku?" tanya Lee Soo Man mulai meminum sake yang sudah tersaji

"apa kau mengenal seorang yeoja bernama Kim Kibum tuan?" tanya Siwon berdiri melangkah menghampiri cctv dan mematikan cctv tersebut agar tidak merekan kejadian yang akan terjadi dikamar itu lalu mendekati Lee Soo Man seketika menjeratkan tambang plastik tersebut dileher Lee Soo Man untuk mencekiknya

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Lee Soo Man mencoba berontak dari jeratan tambang milik Siwon

Lee Soo Man berusaha berontak melepaskan jeratan yang melilit lehernya membuat dia kesulitan untuk bernafas

"aku adalah suami dari Kim Kibum! Aku melihat bagaimana kau membunuhnya digudang itu" Siwon semakin kuat menarik tambang itu dileher Soo Man membuat Soo Man mengejat

"hhhhkk" Lee Soo Man tercekik

Bukk

Siwon pukul Lee Soo Man hingga pingsan. Tubuh tambun Lee Soo Man dia baringkan diatas sofa panjang. Siwon lalu mengeluarkan benda – benda tajamnya seperi pisau daging yang dia ambil dari dapur dirumahnya, cutter, silet dan pisau belati.

Siwon mulai melakukan aksinya dengan menyayat perut Lee Soo Man dengan menggunakan cutter. Lee Soo Man sadar dari pingsannya karena rasa sakit yang dia rasakan diperutnya.

"kau apa yang kau lakukan?" Lee Soo Man mencoba berontak

Blaass

Siwon tusuk bahu Lee Soo Man untuk kembali membuatnya kesakitan. Darah segar kelar dari bahunya.

Aaaaaa

Teriak Lee Soo Man tersamar oleh suara musik yang jauh lebih kencang.

"kau akan merasakan sakit yang luar biasa disaat aku pelan – pelan mengulitimu!" Siwon mulai merobek kedua tangan Lee Soo Man memanjang.

'Srrrrrrr' Darah itu kembali keluar

"aaaaaa kau gila!" Lee Soo Man tampak begitu menderita

Siwon siksa Lee Soo Man dengan menyayat, merobek hingga menikam seluruh bagian tubuh Lee Soo Man hingga Lee Soo Man nyawa Lee Soo Man melayang. Aksi terakhirnya Siwon penggal kepala Lee Soo Man dan memasukannya kedalam tas yang sudah dia siapkan sejak awal dan memutilasi tubuh Lee Soo Man menjadi beberapa bagian dan memasukannya kedalam tas yang terpisah.

Siwon segera mengganti pakaiannya yang dipenuhi darah milik Lee Soo Man lalu membersihkan wajahnya dengan kain yang sudah dia basahi menggunakan minuman yang ada dikamar karaoke itu. memakai jas panjangnya lalu membawa tas berisi kepala Lee Soo Man lalu keluar dari kamar itu kemudian menguncinya dari luar.

Apapun bisa lakukan ditempat karaoke itu termasuk mengunci salah satu kamarnya karena tempat karaoke itu adalah milik eommanya.

Siwon segera berlalu meninggalkan tempat karaoke itu menuju tempat parkir dimana mobilnya terparkir. Mobil itu mulai melaju meninggalkan tempat karaoke itu dimana tubuh termutilasi milik Soo Man berada.

Dalam perjalanan menuju vila, Siwon mencoba menghubungi Sungmin yang masih menjalani perawatan dirumah sakit karena depresi berat.

"yeobseo" Sungmin menjawab panggilan Siwon

"apa kabar?" Siwon bertanya

"Siwon-ssi! kenapa kau tidak mengunjungiku? Aku begitu kesepian disini" Sungmin mengeluh

"banyak hal yang harus aku kerjakan! Miane jika aku tidak sempat mengunjungimu!" jawab Siwon dengan tatapan lurus kedepan

"bogoshipo Siwon-ssi" Sungmin berkata jujur

"nado" jawab Siwon tersenyum

"apa kau akan menemuiku?" tanya Sungmin penuh harap

"aku harap aku bisa! Tapi jika aku tidak sempat ada yang sangat ingin aku sampaikan Lee Sungmin!" mata Siwon berkaca – kaca

"apa itu?" tanya Sungmin penasaran

"saranghaeyeo" Siwon menutup penggilannya tanpa memberikan Sungmin kesempatan untuk menjawab

"nado sarangheo Siwon-ssi" jawab Sungmin karena dia belum sadar Siwon sudah menutup panggilannya

"yeobseo! Siwon-ssi?" Sungmin mencoba memanggil Siwon.

.

.

Siwon sudah sampai divilanya dan segera keluar dari mobilnya membawa tas berisi kepala milik Lee Soo Man. Siwon menghampiri makam Kibum lalu duduk disampingnya. Siwon keluarkan kepala Lee Soo Man dan meletakkannya diatas makam Kibum

"cchagiya! Aku datang. Aku sudah mememenuhi janji yang aku berikan padamu. Membawa kepala Lee Soo Man kehadapanmu. Kau masih setia menungguku bukan? Tunggulah aku karena aku akan segera menemuimu!"

Bang

Siwon mengakhiri hidupnya dengan menembak kepalanya sendiri menggunakan pistol yang baru beberapa hari ini dia beli dari pedagang ilegal tepat dihadapan makam Kibum. Tubuh Siwon tergeletak tepat disamping kepala Lee Soo Man.

.

.

Empat hari kemudian jenazah Siwon juga kepala Lee Soo Man ditemukan pihak kepolisian berdasarkan informasi dari beberapa pelayan Siwon. Berawal dari ditemukannya potongan tubuh Lee Soo Man yang sudah membusuk dan menyengat membuat karyawan karaoke curiga.

Tuan dan nyonya Choi syock berat mendapati putera kebanggannya menjadi seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin dan mengakhiri hidupnya dengan tragis.

Sungmin jauh lebih terpukul saat mengetahui Siwon tewas divilanya. Tempat dimana mereka saling terbuka akan perasaan mereka dan tempat dimana kenangan indah mereka bercinta untuk pertama kalinya dengan rasa cinta dihati mereka.

"kaupun pergi meninggalkan aku Siwon-ssi! Kyuhyun, oppa, eomma juga Jungmo! Semua pergi meninggalkan aku. Apa gunanya aku hidup? Aku akan menyusul kalian dan aku harap aku bisa kembali bertemu dengan kalian! Eomma, oppa, Kyuhyun terutama kau Siwon-ssi karena kaulah namja terakhir yang ada dalam hatiku" Sungmin mengakhiri hidupnya dengan menggantung diri menggunakan kabel charger ponselnya yang dia lilit dikusen pintu toilet kamar rawatnya.

**the end**

**annyeong!**

**vai update yg unhappy ending dulu nih**

**miane kalau agak sadis yah!**

**gmn ada yang nangis gak?**

**endingnya simin kan? walau mereka harus mati sama"**

**buat ending yg happy sabar yah masih harus ninggu :p**

**buat yg mau tau vai lebih lanjt boleh tuh add fb vai di vai piowliang**

**atw bisa juga follow twitter vai vai_embunmalky**

**kita bisa share ff yang bakalan vai publish selanjutnya**

**review yah kasih tanggapan kalian di ending yg mengecewakan ini *plaaak**

**gumawao n saranghae**


	14. Chapter 14

**hanna**

**dul**

**set**

"kenapa kau harus memberiku pertanyaan seperti itu Siwon-ssi? jawaban apa yang kau ingin dengar? Aku tidak benar – benar yakin kau mencintaiku. Aku merasa kau hanya terpesona olehku dan aku rasa itu bukan cinta" Sungmin menatap langit – langit kamar Siwon

"lupakan anggap kau tidak pernah mendengar pertanyaanku itu" Siwon menyerah

"Siwon-ssi! apa kau sudah merelakan istrimu? Apa kau masih menyimpan dendam terhadap oppaku?" Sungmin merubah posisinya menghadap kearah Siwon

"setiap malam dalam mimpiku bayangan wajah istriku selalu datang. Matanya, senyumnya, cara dia marah, cara dia mengatur, mengeluh dan semua hal yang sudah menjadi kebiasaannya setiap hari aku sangat merindukan itu semua, aku sangat merindukannya" Siwon memejamkan matanya

"mungkin kau memang benar yang aku rasakan untukmu bukanlah cinta. Aku terpesona oleh daya tarikmu yang menurutku bagaikan magnet. Aku terlena dan merasa terbuai oleh pesonamu disaat aku sedang merasa kesepian dan kehilangan istriku. Miane Sungmin-ssi! miane aku tidak pernah melupakan istriku" Siwon menatap mata Sungmin

Sungmin tersenyum dia membelai wajah tampan Siwon juga membelai rambutnya.

"kau tahu kenapa aku melakukan ini semua? Menjual tubuhku untuk bisa bercinta denganmu, menyakiti diriku karena aku harus menjalankan operasi plastik untuk merubah wajah asliku dan banyak hal lainnya yang sudah aku lakukan. Itu semua karena aku sangat mencintai Cho Kyuhyun! Aku tidak pernah membencinya walau luka yang dia torehkan begitu menganga dihatiku. Aku tidak pernah benar – benar ingin menyakitinya karena aku masih sangat mencintainya aku sangat mencintainya"

Sungmin tidak mampu menahan emosinya dia tumpahkan semua tangis dan kesedihannya dipelukan Siwon dimana bayangan Cho Kyuhyun terus bergelayut dalam pikirannya

"kau mau dengar sesuatu? Kau jauh lebih beruntung dariku. Setidaknya Cho Kyuhyun masih hidup. Aku ingin kau memahami sesuatu Tidak akan ada seseorang yang akan mencintaimu lebih dari bagaimana kau mencintai dirimu sendiri, jadi sangatlah penting untuk selalu memperlakukan dirimu sebaik mungkin. Hiduplah dengan baik Sungmin-ssi bahagiakan dirimu sendiri karena hanya kau sendiri yang tahu kebahagiaan itu. saranku kembalilah padanya! Cinta yang kalian miliki satu sama lain sangatlah besar anggaplah kehadiran Sooyoung dimasa lalu merupakan ujian atas cinta yang kalian miliki. Aku bisa melihat bagaimana Kyuhyun masih sangat mencintaimu. Dia hanya tidak pandai bersikap lebih sopan dan mengurangi sifat arogannya. Tapi dibalik itu semua dia masih menyimpan cinta terhadapmu" Siwon membelai kepala Sungmin yang bersandar didadanya

"benarkah? Apa dia benar – benar masih mencintaiku? Mencintaiku sebagai Lee Sungmin dan bukanlah Cheng Min?" tanya Sungmin manja

"apalah arti sebuah nama Sungmin-ssi! Lee Sungmin atau Cheng Min adalah yeoja yang sama bukan? Kau jangan terlalu serakah mengharap semua yang kau inginkan didunia ini sesuai dengan yang kau harapkan. Tidak penting siapa diantara kalian yang kini dicintainya yang jelas cinta itu masih milik tubuhmu yang indah ini bukan?" Siwon menghela nafas

"lihat aku! Istriku mati dan aku sudah tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk merasakan cinta dan kasih sayangnya! Aku tidak lagi memiliki kesempatan untuk bisa menikmatinya, memandangi wajah cantiknya, membelai rambutnya, merasakan kehangatannya, semuanya. Aku sudah tidak memiliki itu semua" Siwon meneteskan air matanya

"apa kau yakin istrimu memang sudah mati? Aku tahu sifat yang dimiliki oppaku! Dia bukanlah namja yang bisa begitu tega menghilangkan nyawa seseorang apalagi seorang yeoja. bagaimana jika ternyata istrimu masih hidup?" Sungmin duduk menatap Siwon antusias

"mungkin kakakmu memang tidak membunuhnya, tapi aku yakin orang yang menyuruh kakakmu menculik istriku lah yang telah membunuhnya" ujar Siwon

"siapa itu? apa kau mengenalnya?" tanya Sungmin penasaran

"Lee Soo Man! Dia tidak mungkin membiarkan istriku hidup. Aku yakin dia pasti sudah membunuh istriku" jawab Siwon geram

"Lee Soo Man! Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu!" Sungmin berusaha mengingatnya

"tapi jika seandainya istrimu masih hidup apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Sungmin kembali bertanya

"aku tidak ingin berandai – andai Sungmin-ssi! fokusku sekarang adalah aku ingin sekali bertanya pada Lee Soo Man apa yang sudah dia lakukan pada istriku" Siwon mengepalkan tangannya

"boleh aku bertanya lagi?" Sungmin kembal berbaring disamping Siwon

"seingatku dari tadi kau memberiku banyak pertanyaan dan aku selalu menjawabnya" sindir Siwon menggoda Sungmin

""Siwon-ssi apa arti kehadiranku dalam hidupmu? Aku benar – benar ingin tahu?" Sungmin bertanya dengan mata yang tertutup

"bayangkan kau sedang berada diatas sebuah kapal pesiar. Kau memiliki tujuan menyeberangi lautan, menjelajahi samudera hingga menemukan kembali daratan yang begitu luas. Tapi ditengah laut kau menemukan sebuah pulau yang kau pikir tak bertuan yang amat indah membuatmu tergoda untuk berlabuh dan menjelajahi isi pulau itu. ternyata pulau itu memberimu keindahan, kebahagiaan, sensasi dan pengalaman yang luar biasa yang tidak pernah kau duga sebelumnya. Kau begitu terlena karena pesona dan sensasi yang pulau itu berikan padamu. Hingga kau hampir melupakan tujuan awalmu menemukan daratan luas. Suatu hari baru menyadari ternyata pulau indah itu memiliki tuan membuat kau tiba – tiba sadar dan teringat kembali pada tujuan awalmu tentang daratan yang luas itu. kau putuskan untuk meninggalkan pulau indah itu, meneruskan kembali petualanganmu dilautan lepas walau banyak rintangan dan bahaya mengancam hingga menemukan daratan. Seumur hidup kau tidak akan pernah melupakan pulau indah itu. apa kau bisa membayangkannya?" Siwon membuka matanya memandang sisi wajah Sungmin

"yah aku bisa membayangkannya" jawab Sungmin membuka matanya

"lalu apa maksudmu dengan petualangan dilautan itu?" tanya Sungmin dengan ekspresi wajah yang bingung

"pulau indah itu adalah kau Lee Sungmin! kau memang bukan daratan luas yang merupakan tujuan terakhirku, tapi seumur hidup aku tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan pesona dan sensasi yang kau miliki. Aku tidak akan menyesali petualanganku dipulau indah itu karena aku bahagia pernah menginjakkan kakiku diatasnya. Itulah arti kehadiranmu dalam hidupku Lee Sungmin" jawab Siwon menatap mata Sungmin begitu dalam

"gumawao! kau memang berbeda! Kau memang pandai bermain kata dan aku terlena!" wajah Sungmin merona

"lalu apa arti kehadiranku dalam hidupmu Lee Sungmin?" giliran Siwon bertanya

"jika aku adalah seorang pelukis dan Cho Kyuhyun adalah objek lukisanku maka kau adalah cat minyak yang membuat lukisanku menjadi berwarna dan indah! Itulah arti hadirmu dalam hidupku Choi Siwon" jawab Sungmin tersenyum manis

"gumawao! kau ternyata pandai merangkai kata" Siwon tersenyum dan memeluk Sungmin kedalam pelukannya

"berjanjilah padaku! Setelah malam ini berlalu kau akan meraih kembali kebahagiaanmu!" pinta Siwon pada Sungmin

"entahlah aku belum memutuskannya. Dan kau? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Sungmin memainkan puting Siwon

"membuat perhitungan dengan Lee Soo Man!" jawab Siwon tegas

"apa kau akan baik – baik saja? apa Lee Soo Man itu tidak berbahaya?" Sungmin mulai mencemaskan Siwon

"aku akan baik – baik saja aku bisa memastikan itu" jawab Siwon

Setelah lelah melakukan _pillow talk_ akhirnya mereka tidur terlelap saling membelakangi dimana pikiran mereka tertuju pada orang terkasih.

Saat fajar mulai menyongsong diufuk timur, Siwon terjaga dari tidurnya memandangi wajah cantik Sungmin yang masih tertidur begitu lelap.

Siwon turun dari ranjang itu menyelimuti Sungmin yang masih telanjang. Membersihkan diri dan kembali berpakaian begitu rapi. Siwon bersihkan semua foto yang dia tempel didinding lalu membuangnya ketempat sampah. Lalu membakarnya dihalaman belakang vila itu tanda dia akan melupakan dendamnya terhadap Kangin namun tidak pada Lee Soo Man.

Sungmin terbangun saat menghisap asap dari sisa pembakaran. Dia raih selimut putih itu menutupi sebagian tubuhnya, turun dari ranjang itu melangkah menuju jendela dengan pemandangan dimana Siwon sedang memandangi sisa pembakaran.

Sungmin melangkah keluar kamar itu keluar untuk menghampiri Siwon.

"setelah hari ini aku putuskan untuk mempertimbangkan apa yang kau sarankan Siwon-ssi" ujar Sungmin mengejutkan Siwon

Siwon menoreh kearah Sungmin tersenyum dengan lesung dikedua pipinya melalukan _salute_ dengan tangannya.

"ingat kata – kataku! Raihlah kebahagiaanmu! Jangan pernah membuat keputusan saat kau sedang emosi. Kau tidak akan pernah tahu mungkin saja kebahagiaan sejatimu adalah kembali bersama Cho Kyuhyun" ujar Siwon setengah berteriak

Sungmin tersenyum lalu membalikan tubuhnya kembali melangkah masuk kedalam vila itu untuk membersihkan diri dan kembali berpakaian meninggalkan tempat itu.

**~~~~~~~0000~~~~~~~**

Kyuhyun terikat disebuah kursi dengan sandaran kayu dengan kedua tangan diborgol kebelakang. Matanya ditutupi dengan sebuah kain berwarna hitam.

Drop drop drop

Hanya suara air yang menetes menggenang yang bisa Kyuhyun dengar. Suasana begitu hening dan udaranya begitu dingin. Tercium bau busuk yang begitu menyengat penciuman Kyuhyun hingga Kyuhyun ingin sekali muntah.

Sreeeeet

Kyuhyun mendengar suara langkah dan sesuatu seperti diseret seseorang.

Prak prok prak

Langkah kaki yang berat itu semakin mendekat dan Kyuhyun merasa angin menyentuh tubuhnya yang terikat itu

"apa kau masih memiliki tenaga? Aku sudah membiarkan kau kelaparan selama dua hari ini!" suara namja terdengar dan membuka penutup mata Kyuhyun

Perlahan Kyuhyun buka matanya dan dia terkejut saat melihat namja asing yang sama sekali tidak pernah dia temui.

"siapa kau? Kenapa kau menyekapku seperti ini?" tanya Kyuhyun melihat sekitar dan pandangannya berakhir disebuah bangkai anjing yang dibiarkan begitu saja dengan darah yang sudah beku menutupi sebagian tubuhnya

"namaku Kangin! Kau tidak mengenaliku tapi kau pasti pernah mendengar satu nama besar yaitu Lee Soo Man! Apa kau sudah mendapatkan jawaban kenapa kau ada disini?" Kangin melangkah menuju meja kayu yang tadi dia seret yang akan dia gunakan sebegai media untuk menyimpan camera recorder dengan fokus kearah dimana Kyuhyun terikat.

Kyuhyun lemas seperti tidak ada tulang yang mampu menopang tubuhnya. Nama besar seorang yang begitu ingin membunuhnya.

"kau ternyata namja yang sangat kejam dan begitu hebat" Kangin menggelengkan kepalanya melihat bukti rekaman jatuhnya Seohyun diponsel pintarnya yang dikirim orang suruhan Lee Soo Man.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya dan tidak sanggup berkata – kata lagi karena dia yakin jika bukan hari ini maka hari berikutnya adalah hari kematiannya.

"Seohyun itu korbanmu yang keberapa?" tanya Kangin mengambil sebuah botol kaca berisi cairan merah seperti darah

"hentikan semua tuan! Lakukan dengan cepat dan akhiri penderitaanku" Kyuhyun terus menutup matanya

"jika aku memang berniat untuk cepat – cepat membunuhmu! Sudah aku lakukan sejak dua hari yang lalu! Aku masih ingin bermain – main denganmu" Kangin menumpahkan cairan merah dibotol itu ketubuh Kyuhyun hingga terkesan Kyuhyun berlumuran darah menyisakan bahu kiri Kyuhyun masih bersih dan tidak ternoda darah anjing itu.

"apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kyuhyun mual karena bau amis dari cairan yang kini mengotori tubuhnya

"hisap saja! ini hanya darah seekor anjing! Aku ingin rekaman itu terlihat lebih dramatis juga sedikit sadis" Kangin terus menumpahkan darah anjing itu kini dikepala Kyuhyun

"sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau lakukan padaku?" tanya Kyuhyun berusaha menghindari tumpahan darah itu

"semua tergantung apa yang diinginkan seseorang! Dia bisa jadi penyelamatmu bisa juga sebagai hakim yang akan mengeksekusimu" jawan Kangin memberikan teka – teki

"nugu?" tanya Kyuhyun

"kau akan segera tahu!" Kangin mulai menyalakan recordernya lalu kembali menghampiri Kyuhyun

Bukk bukk

Bogem mentah Kangin mendarat ditulang pipi kiri Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun meringis kesakitan

"ber ekspresilah seolah kau begitu kesakitan apa kau bisa?" bisik Kangin

Bukk bukk

Kali ini giliran sebelah kanan Kyuhyun yang menjadi sasaran bogem mentah Kangin. Kangin melangkah menghampiri camera recorder lalu berkata

"lihatlah tikus itu tuan! Dia begitu kesakitan dan berlumuran darah! Aku sudah menyiksanya. Dan aku akan mengulangi bagaimana aku membuat tubuhnya berdarah"

Kangin mengeluarkan pisau belati yang dulu dia pakai saat menodong Kibum didalam lift. Berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun

Blaass

Kangin menghujamkan belati itu dibahu kiri Kyuhyun dan darah segar mengalir keluar dari bahunya.

Aaaaaaaa

Teriak Kyuhyun nyata dan dia begitu kesakitan karena hujaman belati milik Kangin. Camera tersebut merekam dengan jelas bagaimana Kyuhyun kesakitan saat dipukuli kangin juga saat belati itu menghujam bahunya.

"aku rasa untuk saat ini aku sudah cukup bermain – main dengan tikus ini tuan! Aku akan melaporkan kembali jika tikus itu mampu bertahan hidup" Kangin mematikan camera recorder itu.

"sebenarnya kau siapa? Siapa orang yang kau maksud akan menjadi penyelamatku?" Kyuhyun bertanya sambil meringis kesakitan.

"kau pernah mengenal seorang yeoja bernama Lee Sungmin?" pertanyaan Kangin berhasil membuat Kyuhyun tercengang

"tentu saja!" jawab Kyuhyun lemas

"apa yang sudah kau lakukan padanya? Derita apa yang sudah kau torehkan dalam hidupnya?" kangin menodongkan belati tajam itu kearah leher Kyuhyun

"jika aku memang harus mati! Ijinkan aku melihatnya untuk terakhir kali" Kyuhyun tidak memberikan Kangin jawaban atas pertanyaannya

"itu bukan jawaban yang aku inginkan" protes Kangin menekan belati itu dibawah dagu Kyuhyun hingga luka

"kau tanyakan saja langsung pada orangnya! Aku tidak bisa memberimu jawaban itu" Kyuhyun kembali memejamkan matanya

"brengsek!"

Buuk

Kangin menonjok hidung mancung Kyuhyun hingga Kyuhyun pingsan.

**~~~~~~~0000~~~~~~~**

"sebenarnya apa yang babi itu lakukan? Kenapa sampai saat ini dia tidak juga menghadapkan pembunuh puteriku kehadapanku?" Lee Soo Man bertanya melampiskan kekesalannya terhadap kangin pada anak buahnya yang lain

"dia bilang dia ingin bermain dengan tikus itu sendirian tuan! Dia ingin menikmati buruannya karena dendamnya terhadap tikus itu jauh lebih besar dari dendamu terhadapnya" jawab salah satu anak buahnya

"brengsek! Sudah mulai bertingkah babi itu! kau harus membereskannya jika semua sudah selesai" perintah Lee Soo Man

"bagaimana caranya tuan? Tidak ada lagi yang bisa kita pakai sebagai alat umpan untuk membuatnya masuk dalam perangkap kita! dia sudah tidak memiliki siapapun yang penting dalam hidupnya setelah ibu dan adiknya mati dalam kebakaran itu. susah untuk membujuknya keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya!" masih orang tersebut yang memberikan jawaban

"jadi bagaiman cara kau menghubunginya selama ini? Apa kau tidak tahu dimana dia tinggal?" bentak Lee Soo Man

"melakui telpon dan email tuan! Kangin berubah banyak sejak kematian Kibum. Dia menjadi lebih pintar dan selalu penuh dengan strategi! Aku tidak pernah berhasil menemukan tempat tinggalnya karena dia hidup berpindah - pindah"

"sialan! Jika tahu begini akhirnya kenapa tidak aku lakukan sendiri menyiksa tikus itu bahkan aku sangat ingin memutilasinya!" Lee Soo Man menyesal

**~~~~~~~0000~~~~~~~**

Keluarga Choi sedang menikmati makan malam bersama untuk pertama kalinya setelah kematian Sooyoung. Karena duka yang mendalam yang dialami keluarga Choi membuat masing – masing anggotanya menyibukan diri sehingga mereka tidak pernah berkumpul untuk sekedar makam bersama.

"appa! Apakah kau mengenal Lee Soo Man dengan begitu baik?" Siwon membuka percakapan diruang makan. Siwon benar – benar tidak pernah mengetahui keakraban yang terjalin antara appanya dengan Lee Soo Man hingga dihari pemakanman Sooyoung adiknya

"waeyeo? Kenapa tiba – tiba kau tertarik untuk menanyakannya?" tanya tuan Choi

"aku ingin berbisnis dengannya! Apa appa bisa membuatkan janji makan siang bersama dengannya?" jawab Siwon dengan ekspresi datar

"bisnis? Kau tahu bisnis yang Lee Soo Man jalani bukanlah bisnis yang legal dan bersih! Dia menjalankan bisnis kotor. Pelacuran, drugs, perjudian. Bisnis apa yang kau pikirkan untuk bekerja sama dengannya?" tuan Choi tampak sangat terkejut atas jawaban Siwon

"bukan bisnis yang seperti appa pikirkan! Aku ada sedikit urusan dengannya. Aku mohon sekali ini appa! Buatkan janji untuk bisa makan bersama dengannya dan pastikan tidak ada seorang anak buah atau pengawal satupun yang mendampinginya" ekspresi Siwon begitu dingin saat memohon kepada tuan Choi

"apa kau memang benar – benat ingin appa melakukannya?" tuan Choi menatap anaknya cemas

"sangat besar apa?" jawab Siwon singkat

.

.

.

Tuan Choi mengabulkan permohonan Siwon untuk membuatkan janji makan siang bersama Lee Soo Man. Restauran jepang tempat dimana Siwon bertemu Sungmin menjadi pilihan karena kamar – kamar sewa yang begitu privat dan nyaman sebagai alasan kenapa restaurant itu menjadi pilihannya.

Siwon sudah begitu matang menyiapkan diri untuk bertemu dengan musuh besarnya siang itu. tuan Choi yang merasa begitu mengkhawatirkan anaknya memutuskan untuk menemani anaknya makan siang bersama namja yang dikenal licin dan sangat licik itu.

Karena pertemanan yang dijalin begitu lama dengan tuan Choi, Lee Soo Man menyanggupi untuk menerima undangan makan dimana dia membiarkan para pengawalnya menunggu dipelataran parkir tanpa menemaninya masuk kedalam ruangan.

Sreeeet

Pintu khas rumah jepang dibuka pelayan dengan pakaian kimononya

"tamu anda sudah datang tuan!" pelayan itu mempersilahkan Lee Soo Man yang gagah masuk kedalam kamar yang sudah disewa tuan Choi

"arigato!" tuan Choi menganggukkan wajahnya

"selamat siang kawan!" sapa Lee Soo Man masuk kedalam kamar

"selamat siang!" tuan Choi berdiri menyambut kedatangan Lee Soo Man diikuti Siwon yang duduk disampingnya

"silahkan duduk!" tuan Choi mempersilahkan Lee Soo Man duduk

.

.

Percakapan yang hangat dan akrab yang dilakukan tuan Choi dengan kawan lamanya selama acara makan berlangsung. Siwon tiba – tiba mengeluarkan sebuah tambang plastik dari dalam tas kerjanya membuat tuan Choi sedikit curiga.

"apa kau menenal seorang yeoja bernama Kim Kibum tuan?" tanya Siwon berdiri melangkah menghampiri Lee Soo Man seketika menjeratkan tambang plastik tersebut dileher Lee Soo Man untuk mencekiknya

"Siwon-ah! Apa yang kau lakukan?" tuan Choi terperangah melihat apa yang tengah dilakukan anaknya

Lee Soo Man berusaha berontak melepaskan jeratan yang melilit lehernya membuat dia kesulitan untuk bernafas

"namja brengsek ini lah yang telah membuat appa tidak pernah bisa bertemu dengan menantu appa" Siwon semakin kuat menarik tambang itu dileher Soo Man membuat Soo Man mengejat

"Siwon-ah apa maksudmu?" tuan Choi semakin dibuat bingung

"dia telah menyuruh seseorang untuk menculik dan membunuh Kim Kibum istriku" jawab Siwon melilitkan kembali tambang itu dimana Lee Soo Man mulai mengejatkan kakinya berulang – ulang, matanya melihat keatas dan lidahnya menjulur hingga dia berhenti bernafas

_'dengan bantuan appaku ternyata membunuhmu begitu mudah brengsek! Jika aku tahu kau berteman dekat dengan appaku, sudah dari dulu aku pasti membunuhmu dan tidak akan melibatkan Lee Sungmin dalam dendamku' _

"kau telah membunuhnya Siwon-ah" tuan Choi syok melihat puteranya menjadi seorang pembunuh

"aku sudah melakukan apa yang seharusnya seorang suami lakukan appa! Dia telah membunuh istriku aku tidak akan tinggal diam dan membiarkan dia hidup bebas dengan tenang" Siwon melepaskan jeratan tambang itu dileher Soo Man yang sudah tidak bernyawa lagi dan menggeletakkan begitu saja seperti memperlakukan sebuah bangkai binatang

"Tuhan tetap akan menghukummu nak! Kau tidak berhak melakukannya! Bahkan negara akan menjeratmu dalam pasal pembunuhan yang direncanakan" tuan Choi menatap iba anaknya yang menjadi kalap karena kematian istrinya

"Tuhan tahu bagaimana penderitaan panjang yang aku alami. Soal hukuman penjara aku tidak peduli appa! Aku tidak peduli berapa lama aku akan dihukum yang penting untukku adalah aku sudah membalaskan dendam istriku" Siwon memandang appanya dan tersenyum duka

"berikan tambang itu padaku! Aku sudah tua untuk mendapatkan vonis seumur hidup sementara kau, hidupmu masih terlalu panjang untuk kau habiskan didalam penjara Siwon anakku! Kini appa benar – benar paham bagaimana seharusnya seorang suami bersikap karena kau yang telah menunjukkannya padaku! Dan berikanlah appa kesempatan untuk menunjukkan bagaimana seharusnya seorang appa bersikap" tuan Choi menghampiri Siwon anaknya

"ani appa! Aku tidak akan membiarkan appa masuk penjara menghabiskan masa tuamu disana!" tolak Siwon mempertahankan tambang itu

"appa mohon berikan tambang itu padaku! Hanya ini yang bisa appa lakukan untukmu anakku! Appa tidak bisa melindungi Sooyoung dan menyelamatkannya dari kematian! Appa tidak ingin hidupmu hancur!" tuan Choi memohon pada anaknya

"aku akan berusaha menolongmu appa! Aku akan mencari semua bukti kejahatannya hingga hukumanmu bisa berkurang" Siwon tidak sanggup menolak permohonan appanya

"pergilah! Sebelum banyak orang yang menyaksikan kehadiranmu disini!" perintah tuan Choi

Kriiing kriiing

Terdengar suara ponsel milik Soo Man berbunyi yang dia simpan diatas meja. Siwon melirik kearah ponsel itu rupanya ponsel Soo Man medapatkan email masuk. Entah keberanian dari mana yang membuat Siwon nekad membuka email masuk di ponsel Lee Soo Man.

Wajah Siwon syok saat membuka email masuk itu yang ternyata berupa video penyiksaan yang Kangin lakukan pada Kyuhyun.

"astaga Cho Kyuhyun!" mata Siwon terbelalak

"apa?" tuan Choi penasaran

"aku harus pergi appa! Kyuhyun dalam bahaya" Siwon tiba – tiba begitu mencemaskan Kyuhyun mantan adik iparnya karena Sungmin.

"pergilah! Serahkan masalah disini pada appa!" tuan Choi melepaskan anaknya pergi dari tanggung jawab atas pembunuhan Lee Soo Man

"aku pasti akan menolongmu appa" Siwon berlalu meninggalkan tuan Choi berdua bersama jasad Lee Soo Man

_'pergilah nak! Apapun akan appa lakukan demi melindungi keluarganya'_

.

.

.

Tuuuut tuuuut

Siwon mencoba menghubungi Sungmin untuk memberitahukan tentang penyiksaan yang dialami Kyuhyun.

"yeobseo!" Sungmin menjawab panggilan Siwon

"Sungmin-ssi! kau ada dimana?" tanya Siwon dengan langkah yang cepat menuju mobilnya yang terparkir dekat mobil dimana anak buah Lee Soo Man menunggu

"aku ada diappartemenku waeyeo?" jawab Sungmin

"Kyuhyun dalam bahaya! Aku akan menjemputmu segera" Siwon menutup ponselnya dan bergegas melajukan mobilnya menuju appartement Sungmin

.

.

Siwon sudah sampai didepan gedung appartemen Sungmin. dimana Sungmin sudah menunggunya didepan lobby.

"apa yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun?" tanya Sungmin tampak begitu was – was saat masuk kedalam mobil Siwon

"segera hubungi oppamu! Tanyakan padanya dia berada dimana sekarang! Aku yakin dia dengan bersama Kyuhyun" perintah Siwon

"baiklah" Sungmin segera melakukan apa yang Siwon perintahkan

.

.

Sungmin berhasil mendapatkan alamat dimana Kangin menyekap Kyuhyun yang lokasinya tidak jauh dari rumah kumuh dimana Kibum pertama kali diselamatkan Kangin sebelum mereka pindah ke pulau Heuksan.

Siwon melajukan mobilnya begitu cepat karena dia takut Kyuhyun tidak mampu bertahan mendapati luka yang dilakukan Kangin padanya.

"ambil ini! Ini adalah ponsel milik Lee Soo Man! Sepertinya oppamu diperintahkan untuk menyiksa Kyuhyun dan menyekapnya! Carilah apakah ada video yang lainnya?" Siwon menyerahkan ponsel milik Lee Soo Man pada Sungmin

Sungmin memeriksa galery ponsel milik Lee Soo Man dan membuka beberapa videonya. Video pertama yang Sungmin buka adalah video tentang jatuhnya Seohyun Kyuhyun ada didalam video itu. sungmin begitu syock melihatnya

"Siwon-ssi! apa kau mengenal yeoja yang ada dalam video ini?" tanya Sungmin menunjukan video Seohyun

Mata Siwon terbelalak saat melihat isi video itu

"kini aku tahu kenapa Lee Soo Man memerintahkan oppamu untuk menyekap Kyuhyun, jawabannya ada dalam video itu Sungmin-ssi!" jawab Siwon

"wae? Wae?" tanya Sungmin cemas dan penasaran

"yeoja itu bernama Seohyun dia sahabat baik Sooyoung yang merupakan puteri tunggal dari Lee Soo Man" jawab Siwon

"astaga? Apakah oppa sudah membunuh Kyuhyun? Lee Soo Man tentulah murka mendapari puterinya jatuh seperti ini" Sungmin semakin panik

"kau sudah memintanya untuk berhenti menyakiti Kyuhyun bukan?" tanya Siwon

"aku sudah melakukannya! Tapi jika seandianya namja bernama Lee Soo Man itu ada disana dan meminta oppa untuk membunuhnya, oppa sudah pasti sudah membunuhnya

"namja itu tidak mungkin datang Lee Sungmin! karena aku sudah membereskannya" ujar Siwon tanpa beban

Sungmin tidak dapat berkata – kata karena ucapan Siwon. Dia hanya bisa memandangi wajah Siwon yang tampak begitu serius mengemudikan mobilnya.

Video kedua adalah kejadian dimalam Kibum terbunuh. Adegan itu dimulai dari saat Lee Soo Man berkata pada Kibum tentang rencananya membunuh Kibum, semua adegan terekan termasuk percakapan mereka dan yang paling menyentuh hati adalah saat dimana Kibum berkata "aku memaafkanmu Kangin-ssi! kau melakukan ini karena kau iingin menyelamatkan dongsaengmu"

Sungmin tidak segera menunjukan video tersebut pada Siwon karena Sungmin tidak ingin menghancurkan perasaan Siwon dan membuatnya depresi.

.

.

Mereka sudah sampai ditempat dimana Kangin menyekap dan menyiksa Kyuhyun. Sungmin tampak sudah hilang kesabaran untuk segera menemui oppanya keluar begitu saja dari mobil Siwon tanpa sepatah katapun. Siwon memutuskan untuk mengikutinya dari belakang

"oppa! Oppa!" teriak Sungmin mencari Kangin

"aku disini!" jawab Kangin yang tampak sedang mengobati luka dibahu Kyuhyun yang dia buat

"Kyuhyun-ah" Sungmin berlari menghampiri Kyuhyun lalu memeluknya tanpa menghiraukan Kangin

"Sungmin-ah! Miane" Kyuhyun meringis kesakitan

"Kyuhyun-ah gwencanayeo?" Sungmin memeriksa kondisi Kyuhyun

"dia akan membaik! Oppa sudah mengobati lukanya! Oppa hanya melukai bahunya saja agar terlihat lebih nyata" Kangin berkata tanpa beban menyerahkan cairan anti septik pada Sungmin

"sebenarnya apa hubungan oppa dengan Lee Soo man? Apa oppa juga melakukan hal yang sama terhadap Kibum?" tanya Sungmin meneteskan cairan anti septik itu diluka Kyuhyun

"kau! darimana kau mengetahui tentang Kibum?" Kangin tampak terkejut

"dariku! Aku adalah suaminya!" jawab Siwon mengejutkan Kangin

"kkkau!" wajah kangin pucat pasi

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sama – sama memandangi Siwon dan Kangin tanpa bersuara.

"apa yang terjadi pada istriku? Apa kau juga sudah membunuhnya?" bentak Siwon mecengkram krah kaos Kangin

"kkau suaminya?" tanya Kangin gugup dan wajahnya makin memucat

"aku sudah bilang aku adalah suaminya" bentak Siwon lebih keras

"istrimu baik – baik saja! selama ini dia hidup bersamaku! Aku tidak membunuhnya" jawab Kangin berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Siwon

"jinja?" mata Siwon berkaca – kaca

"dia ada disini masih aku sembunyikan karena aku takut ada mata – mata Lee Soo Man yang terus mengawasiku" Kangin terpaksa jujur walau jauh dilubuk hatinya dia begitu tidak rela melepaskan yeoja yang sangat dicintainya kembali kedalam pelukan suaminya

"kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan Lee Soo Man lagi! Aku sudah membunuhnya" wajah Siwon berekspresi begitu dingin

"kau berhasil membunuhnya? bagaimana bisa" Kangin tampak tidak mempercayainya seorang Lee Soo Man yang begitu berkuasa dan kejam dengan begitu mudah kehilangan nyawanya ditangan namja tampan berwajah malaikat seperti Choi Siwon

"kau akan mempercayainya jika aku menunjukan ini!" Siwon menunjukan ponsel milik Lee Soo Man yang Sungmin tinggalkan dijok mobil

Kangin tercengang saat melihat ponsel milik Lee Soo Man ada ditangan Siwon. Dia kini yakin bos mafia itu sudah benar – benar mati

"baiklah lebih baik sekarang kau temui istrimu! Aku akan mengantarmu menemuinya" Kangin melangkah mendahului Siwon keluar sari gudang itu menuju gubug tua yang dulu dia bersama Kibum pernah tinggali

"Siwon-ssi! gumawao!" Sungmin berterima kasih

Siwon menoreh kearah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin memberikan mereka senyum malaikatnya lalu berkata

"berbahagialah! Karena aku juga akan mendapatkan kebahagiaanku" Siwon berlalu mengikuti langkah Kangin

"Kyuhyun-ah! Mianata aku sudah membuatmu terluka" Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun

"gumawao Sungmin-ah! Jeongmal saranghaeo" Kyuhyun membelai wajah Sungmin dan seketika melumat bibir Sungmin melepaskan hasrat kerinduannya pada kekasihnya yang tercinta.

"nada saranghae" jawab Sungmin saat melepaskan ciuman itu

.

.

"masuklah! Istrimu ada didalam sana!" Kangin menunjukan pintu masuk menuju gubug dimana Kibum ada didalamnya

"gumawao!" Siwon bergegas masuk kedalam gubug itu untuk menemui istrinya

Cekiiiiiit

Pintu kayu yang sudah rapuh itu dibuka Siwon. Tampak didalamnya Kibum sedang beristirahat berbaring diatas kasur tipis diatas lantai. Air mata Siwon mengalir begitu lancar. Siwon melangkah pelan mendekati istrinya yang tertidur lelap. Siwon belai wajah sang istri dan membuatnya terbangun

"tolong jangan lakukan ini Kangin-ssi!" Kibum menghindari sentuhan Siwon dan Siwonpun tersenyum

Mata Kibum terbuka perlahan dan betapa terkejutnya dia mendapati suami tercintanya ada dihadapannya.

"yyyeobooo" Kibum tampak tidak mempercayai penglihatannya

"chagiya!" Siwon peluk tubuh Kibum yang masih berbaring dengan begitu erat dan tidak akan melepaskan pelukan itu begitu saja

"yeobo! Bogoshipoyeo" Kibum menangis dipelukan suami tercintanya

"nado chagiya" Siwon semakin erat memeluk Kibum

"apa selama ini kau hidup dengan baik chagiya" tanya Siwon

"nee! Kangin-ssi begitu baik memperlakukanku yeobo" jawab Kibum apa adanya

"kau tidak akan pernah tahu betapa bahagianya aku mendapati kau masih hidup dengan sehat chagiya" Siwon melepaskan pelukannya menatap Kibum

"miaen aku tidak sanggup mempertahankan bayi kita" wajah Kibum memelas

"gwencana! Kita akan memiliki banyak waktu untuk membuatnya kembali" Siwon segera melepaskan rasa rindunya dengan menciumi bibir Kibum penuh hasrat

Diluar gubug hati Kangin bagai tersayat dan tercabik – cabik melihat yeoja yang dicintainya berciuman mesra dengan suaminya.

_'kau memang pantas mendapatkan kebahagiaanmu kembali Kibum-ssi! aku tidak pantas jika harus bersaing dengan suamimu yang sempurna itu'_ lirih Kangin dalam hati meninggalkan gubug itu

.

.

Kedua pasangan itu juga kangin kembali ke Seoul dalam satu mobil milik Siwon. Mereka membuka semua isi video dalam ponsel Lee Soo Man dan bisa dijadikan bukti kejahatannya. Karena beberapa pembunuhan yang dilakukan anak buahnya juga dirinya terekam disana. Termasuk saat Kangta ditembak, tuan Cho Kyuhee ditembak, Kibum diracun dan beberapa korban lainnya.

Sesampainya di Seoul mereka mendapat berita tentang kematian Lee Soo Man yang mati ditangan tuan Choi Kiho karena alasan dendam pribadi yang dikemukan tuan Choi Kiho.

Siwon menyerahkan bukti – bukti kejahatan yang dilakukan Lee Soo Man juga anak buahnya dan meminta pihak berwajib segera menangkap semua anak buah Lee Soo Man.

Kibum dan kangin harus menjalankan beberapa pemeriksaan sebagai saksi atas kejahatan Lee Soo Man. Sementara kasus penyiksaan Kyuhyun mereka skip atas kesepakatan bersama. Mereka menghapus email berisi video penyiksaan itu dari ponselnya Lee Soo man.

Tuan Choi Kiho ditetapkan sebagai tersangka atas tewasnya Lee Soo Man. Begitu juga Kangin yang akhirnya ditetapkan sebagai tersangka atas penganiayaan terhadap Kibum berdasarkan rekaman video. Semua anak buak Lee Soo Man ditangkap dan diperiksa sebelum menetapkan mereka menjadi tersangka.

Kehidupan Kyunyun dan Sungmin mereka bahagia hidup bersama walau tanpa ikatan perkawinan dirumah mewah Kyuhyun yang hidup sebatangkara. Mereka melakukan semua yang dilakukan pasangan suami istri pada umumnya. Bercinta, tidur dalam satu kamar, mandi bersama dan semua hal lainnya. sungmin akhirnya mengandung benih cintanya bersama Kyuhyun lalu mereka memutuskan untuk menikah saat kandungan Sungmin memasuki bulan ketiga.

Begitu juga kehidupan pasangan Siwon dan Kibum. Mereka tinggal bersama nyonya Choi juga Sora. Nyonya Choi begitu menyayangi Kibum menantu yang baru ditemuinya. Mereka rajin mengunjungi tuan Choi yang sudah menghuni rutan karena vonis sudah dijatuhkan. Kibum pun akhirnya kembali hamil, mengandung buah cintanya bersama Siwon.

**the end**

**wahhh ending yg sadnya ternyata banyak ngecewain pembaca yah?**

**pdhl sabar dulu napa? kan vai janji update yg happy *nangis dipojokan ruangan**

**miane kalo ending yg happy ini juga bakalan ngecewain pembaca yang lain**

**vai cuma author biasa yg gak bisa muasin semua org**

**tp vai g bkln kapok nulis ff kok walau banyak yg jd gak suka ama ff vai *:'(**

**next projek buat KYUMIN vai udh siapin ff romantis dmn Kyu OOC jd namja super lembut n romantis**

**mnt pendapat buat sosok antagonosnya nih apa mau Siwon atau sosok lain? mengingat byk yg gak suka ada Siwon di ff ini :p**

**jadi vai mnt pendapat kalian yg msh setia nunggu ff karya vai**

**buat dewi loveyewon kebetulan sekali vai udh bikin ff yewon judulnya Bloody Painting publish dua hari lagi dehh mw namatin dulu yg uninvited ditunggu aja yah!**

**well minta review buat ending yg hepi ini yah readers!**

**mnrt kalian lbh dpt feel yg mana antara ending yg sad ama yg happy?**

**sekian basa basinya**

**gumawao n saranghae**


End file.
